Of Tea and Music
by nerdielady
Summary: Drabbles about Spock and Uhura
1. Chapter 1:What Moons Are For

Author's note: I have been thinking about writing some drabbles set in the TOS'verse, so I was glad to accept this challenge :-)

____________

**What Moons Are For**

The landing party was separating out into two groups. Captain Kirk was taking several people with him to meet with some officials in the city. Meanwhile, Commander Spock was to take Lieutenant Uhura some way north to study the strange atmospheric communications interference they had encountered. They had several pieces of equipment they were going to set up and take readings for several hours.

Spock followed Lieutenant Uhura into the shuttle craft and sealed the hatch. He sat down in the pilot's seat and fastened his safety harness, then started the checklist procedures. Lieutenant Uhura sat down in the second row of seats.

"Lieutenant, I would prefer that you sit up here." He wasn't really sure why he had said that. Strange.

Uhura looked up in surprise. She wasn't sure why it made any difference where she sat, but if he wanted her up front, then she guessed she'd better sit up front. She moved into the indicated seat and fastened up.

The shuttle lifted into the air and flew north for 35 minutes, then landed in a small clearing, surrounded by trees on three sides and a cliff face on the fourth. Spock unsealed the hatch and started carrying the equipment out into the clearing.

Uhura began immediately to set up the equipment to make the required readings. It did not take long to set everything up. When she was finished, she looked around the clearing. She wasn't sure where Commander Spock had gone. When she turned around, she found him lounging against the side of the shuttle, his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms folded across his stomach. He looked so... _sexy_. She shivered. He was so handsome, tall, silky dark hair, all lean muscle (she had seen him in the gym, sparring with the captain, bare to the waist), and those _ears_! She just wanted to bite them! She shuddered, taking a deep breath. She needed to get hold of herself.

Spock had watched the lieutenant set up her equipment. For some reason, most of it was so short that she was continuously bending over to reach the controls. He had had an excellent view of her shapely thighs and trim bottom. He had found it exceptionally enjoyable to watch her. He found that he was somewhat aroused - a bit unusual, but not uncomfortable. The lieutenant was quite an attractive young woman. He had watched her working on the bridge ever since the first day she had reported to the Enterprise. As a slight breeze crossed the small clearing, he caught her scent. _She _was definitely aroused. This was interesting.

Uhura fidgeted. She walked around the clearing, checking her equipment needlessly. It was functioning perfectly, doing exactly what it was supposed to do. It would continue as she had programmed it for the next four hours. She looked around at the trees, at the cliff side, anywhere not to stare at the Commander. She looked up at the sky and gasped. There were six moons, spread out all over the sky, all different sizes, and even different colors. Before she knew what was happening, the Commander was by her side.

"Is there something wrong, Lieutenant?"

He was so close she could feel his body heat. He was so _tall_. She looked up at him and swallowed. She remembered flirting with him on the bridge, calling him 'sugah'. How had she ever been so brave, so foolhardy? "There are six moons, Commander. Just look at that."

Spock cocked one eyebrow at her. She was upset over the moons? That was illogical. He recalled her talking about moons before, asking about Vulcan's moon. Of course, Vulcan _had_ no moon. He lifted his eyes and looked at the sky. That _was_ quite a sight. Six moons was impressive. Then he realized that she had miscounted. "There are actually seven moons, Lieutenant."

"I only count six. Where is the seventh?" Her eyes scanned the sky, but she could not see it. Suddenly she felt warm hands on her shoulders, turning her about. One hand slid up the side of her neck, tilting her chin. She felt his heat all against her back as he bent about her, aligning her body to point her toward the seventh moon. She felt damp all over. She began to tremble.

"Do you see it?" Warm breath in her ear.

She couldn't focus on anything, much less a moon way up in the sky. "No, sir, no I can't. Where exactly is it?" She couldn't even breathe.

"You are too short, you do not have the same line of sight as I do."

Before she quite knew what was happening, she felt herself being lifted up, one warm arm down her side and under her knees, the large warm hand clasped about her thigh. The other arm was across her body just at the level of her collar bones, that hand clasped around her upper arm. Her back was against his chest. She was completely surrounded by his heat. Her face was now almost level with his. He moved his head so that his cheek was firmly against hers, then leaned his head backwards, taking her face along with him. Now she was staring up into the sky.

"Do you see it now?"

That voice was doing very bad things to her. She had shivers all up and down her body. She could feel her nipples poking hard against the inside of her bra. "Yes, I can see it." Why did her voice sound so strange. She waited for him to put her back down, but that did not happen. He just stood there holding her. She couldn't tell how much time had passed when he began to speak again.

"It seems, Lieutenant, that we have a situation here." His voice was much lower than usual, and seemed to be vibrating against her.

"A situation, sir?"

"Yes." He paused, spoke again, perhaps even lower than before. "Could you please not call me sir again right now. My name is Spock."

"But you called me Lieutenant, sir."

"My fault. Uhura."

"Nyota."

"Nyota." Her name fell off his tongue like liquid fire. The sound rolled down her nerves and enflamed her. "Yes, a situation. It seems that we are both...more than a little aroused. What do you suppose we should do about that?"

"What... Uh... what would you... like to do about it, Spock?" _Oh, that was way too forward. On the other hand, he was still holding her, with one hand clasped about her bare thigh._

"I wish you to feel under no compulsion, Nyota. My rank is higher than yours. What happens next must be your decision." He seemed to be trembling now. She could feel him vibrating against her back.

"I...I..I" Her voice failed.

"That does not seem to be any sort of answer, Nyota." His lips moved right against her ear, causing the most wonderful set of goosebumps.

"I think.. I would like...you to do whatever you want." The last words came out in rush. She raised her hands and laid them over his, feeling his warmth on her palms.

Behind her she heard him gasp. Then she was being flipped about, clasped to his chest again, face to face this time. Automatically, her legs spread and clasped about his waist and her arms went around his neck, trying to hang on. The next thing she knew his hot lips were on hers. First soft, barely tasting, then the tip of his tongue sliding along the seam of her lips, gently prying them apart, sinking in, then swiftly it was more, until she was starving for air, so hot that it was unbelievable. She pulled back enough to breathe, her fingers sliding in the short hair on the nape of his neck, her fingernails just barely digging into his scalp. She moaned. In response, he made a low sound, almost a growl. She realized that one of his hands was on her bottom, cupping her, pulling her against him. The other was splayed across her back, supporting her while pressing her so close to him that her breasts were flattened out.

The hand on her bottom moved, adjusting her against him and she felt his arousal between them, pressing against her stomach. _Oh, my God, he's huge!_ She wiggled against him, trying to be sure that was actually all _him_. Oh, yes, that was. She was so wet now that surely he could feel it. He was making that growling sound again. That was so sexy!

Suddenly he was moving. A few steps and she felt the side of the shuttle against her back. Now he bent his head and began to assault her neck, kissing, sucking, tiny bites. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. She moaned and moved her hips against him and suddenly he froze in place.

"Nyota." His voice was very hoarse now. "Are you sure? I can stop now, but soon I will not be able to."

"Oh, God, please don't stop, Spock."

As if released from confinement, his lips were back against hers, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth, setting her afire. Then they trailed all over her face, her neck, down to the collar of her uniform. She heard a frustrated noise. He was rooting in the neckline of her uniform, trying to go lower, but it was too tight. "Spock. I can take it off if you set me down for a minute." As first she didn't think he had heard her, and then she was set down so fast she stumbled. He immediately caught her to steady her. She turned around, showing him the zipper. Fumbling hot hands pulled it down, so slowly, revealing her skin inch by inch, his mouth trailing along behind, setting her back on fire. By the time the zipper was all the way down, she was mewling into the side of the shuttle. His hands spread the back of her uniform and eased it down off her body, until it pooled at her feet. She bent down and picked it up, flinging it into the open door of the shuttle. Then she turned around and grabbed the hem of his uniform shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He pulled his arms out and she threw it after her dress. Her hands immediately went to the waistband of his trousers and they went flying after the other parts of their uniforms. Now they stood there in underwear and boots. She felt like some old porno film from the 20th century. But it was incredibly arousing - as if she wasn't so aroused already that she could barely stand.

"Nyota - I do not trust myself to handle your underwear without ripping it. Please remove it NOW!"

With shaking hands she did exactly that, and then tugged at his, untangling him from it with difficulty. When he was free, she gasped. Oh, he was _gorgeous_! She dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth, feeling that lovely hard cock, skin like silk inside her mouth, oh this was wonderful. She heard him roaring at her, then he reached down and grabbed her arms, pulling her back up into his arms, sliding her down until he was just touching her where she was so, so wet. He began to slide into her, so so slowly, stretching her until she felt so full that she didn't know whether she could take any more, but he was moving, moving, slowly moving in more and more and she was going to come any time now he made her feel soo sooo gooooood. She arched against him, screaming, "SPOCK!"

She felt him convulse against her, all hard muscle clenching, arms almost too tight, heat filling her. He was growling loudly now, continuously, and then soft, so soft "Nyota." He sighed, such a long, lovely sigh and all the tension drained out of him.

She wasn't sure but what she hadn't lost consciousness there for a minute. Her back was hard against the cold metal wall of the shuttle, her legs wound around him, her arms around his shoulders, her hands clasped at the back of his neck. He was all around her, supporting her, keeping her warm. She leaned forward and bit the side of his ear and felt him convulse against her once more.

For several long minutes they stood there, supporting each other against the cold metal. Then he slowly straightened up and turned, sitting in the open doorway of the shuttle with her still wound around him. He raised his hands and stroked her hair, her back, any part of her that he could reach. "Nyota. We will have to be very discrete. I do not wish your reputation to suffer. I will protect you."

"Okay." She would have agreed to almost anything to be able to repeat this experience. "I'm sure we can figure out how to make it work if we try."

The rest of their time in that clearing seemed to fly by. She really hated to get back in the shuttle and head back to the city.

The captain was waiting when they arrived. "Well, what did you do out there all alone?"

Spock looked at the captain, one eyebrow raised. "We did the research we set out to do, Captain." He paused. "And we looked at the moons. This planet has seven of them."

"Seven moons, Spock? And all you did was look at them?"

"Is that not what moons are for, Captain?"

She tried very hard not to laugh, to give them away. She saw him glance sideways at her. It was very difficult. Oh, but very much worth it.


	2. Chapter 2:What Is Known

Author's Note: What Spock knows about Uhura. Sequel to 'What Moons Are For' (chapter 4 of the drabble challenge "Buick".

____________

**What is Known**

She sat only a short distance away from him. He could smell her quite plainly. He had _always_ been able to smell her, from the first time she had stepped off the transporter disc. He didn't understand _why_. Nevertheless, it was true.

He knew what she smelled like when she was angry. He was _very_ careful not to make her angry.

He knew what she smelled like when she was happy. When she was telling jokes with other crew members. When she laughed. If he could determine how to make her laugh, he would do so.

He knew what she smelled like when she was in pain. When she had been thrown out of her chair to the floor of the bridge by that unexpected space turbulence, she had hurt herself, not badly, but enough that she had been in pain. He had desired to alleviate that pain as soon as possible. He had summoned McCoy to the bridge even before the captain had thought of it.

And now he knew what she smelled like when she was aroused. Incredibly, he knew that. Unbelievably, he knew how her scent changed as she became more than aroused, as she reached her peak. How she smelled afterwards, all soft. And he greatly desired to smell those smells again, as illogical as it might be. He had not quite figured out how to arrange that. Yet. He would put more of his attention on that problem this evening. He might even do so _before_ he meditated.

***

He knew the sound of her voice. He could differentiate it from all other voices with no problem. Even in the noisy, crowded mess hall.

He knew the sound of her laughter. He greatly enjoyed her laughter, even though that was quite illogical. He would make it a primary goal to learn how to incite that laughter.

He knew the sound she made when she was in pain, when she had burned her finger making a repair to her console he had heard that. When she had fallen to the deck, she had made that sound. He did _not_ like to hear that in her voice. Any way that he could prevent that sound in the future, he would.

He knew the sound of her voice on the bridge, as she opened channels for the captain, relayed messages, that very professional voice. He knew it well. It was very soothing to hear that voice every day. He looked forward to it.

And now he knew new sounds, the sound she made when she was aroused, when she was caressed, when she reached her peak - those sounds he treasured. Those sounds he had no desire for anyone else ever to hear. However, he wished to hear them again - and again. Every day would not be too often. This was highly illogical, but nevertheless true. He must devote much time to the consideration of ways to make this happen.

***

He knew how she looked as she sat at her station, performing her duties.

He knew how she looked as she sat in the mess hall, eating, laughing, talking to her friends.

He knew how she looked in the gym, as she exercised, sweat beading on her lovely skin.

And now he knew how she looked when she was aroused, when she was fulfilled, when she was sated. These looks were not for others to see, only him. And he wanted _desperately_ to see those looks again. Soon. But he did not know how to ensure that. It would require much thought, much planning.

***

There was one thing about Uhura that Spock had forgotten he knew - he had forgotten how intelligent she was. She had no intention of leaving it all up to him.


	3. Chapter 3:Wishes and Dreams

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 3: Wishes and Dreams**

He sits just a short distance away from her, untouchable, remote. But she remembers a night under the light of seven moons when he was not untouchable, not remote. Nyota Uhura dreams about that night. Frequently.

He is so tall, so strong. Nyota Uhura remembers how he picked her up so easily, held her against him. She remembers the feel of him, hot, against her. She wishes to feel that again.

His fingers are long, tapered, elegant. She remembers the feel of those fingers against her skin, caressing, stroking, building heat. Nyota Uhura dreams about those fingers and what they did to her.

His lips are full. She knows they are hot as well. She well remembers the feel of them on her lips, her face, her neck, her breasts. Nyota Uhura wishes to feel the sweet hot touch of those lips again.

He stands, he bends over his console, presenting her with the luscious long curve from his waist around his buttocks. She remembers her hands on that curve, hot flesh against her palms. Nyota Uhura dreams about that, as well. She wishes to repeat that.

When he works, he concentrates all his attention on what he is doing. When he eats in the mess hall, his attention is solely on his food. When he plays chess in the rec room, he notices nothing but the pieces in front of him until his move is made. She knows what it is like to be the focus of that attention - to be the sole thing in the universe that he is thinking about. It is incomparable to anything else she has ever experienced. Nyota Uhura desperately wishes to be that focus again - soon.

Nyota Uhura is not a weak woman who hides in her room, obsessed with wishes and dreams. No, she is strong - she makes plans. She _will_ have what she wishes, what she dreams about. Soon.


	4. Chapter 4:Drinking Tea

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 4: Drinking Tea**

It was shift end. Uhura's replacement was here and she was briefing him on what had happened in the last few hours that he needed to keep an eye on. She finished and crossed the back of the bridge to the turbolift, aware that Commander Spock was right behind her. The turbolift doors closed and they were alone together in that small space. He stood beside her, tall, dark, handsome, and hot. Very hot. She could feel the heat radiating off of him - was he actually standing _that_ close to her? Yes, indeed, much closer than he normally stood to anyone. Hmm. Must be time to put the first part of her plan in action, then. She turned her head in his direction at exactly the same time that he turned to her. Interesting. Should she wait to see what he was going to do? Maybe not, he seemed just a bit flustered.

"Mr. Spock, sir, do you like tea?" She _knew_ he liked tea, she saw him order tea in the mess hall every day.

He raised one eyebrow. "Indeed, Lieutenant, I am quite fond of tea. Why do you ask?"

"Well, sir, I have quite a selection of tea in my quarters. Would you like a cup?"

He looked down at her. Something changed in his eyes. If you looked close you could see the little muscles around them relaxing, just a bit. "I think I would like that very much, Lieutenant."

He followed her out of the turbolift, down the corridor to the door of her quarters. She tapped the touchplate at the door and entered, crossing to a small cabinet near the small food synthesizer. He followed behind her. She opened the cabinet and drew out a basket filled with small packets of tea. She turned around and almost bumped into him - he was standing that close to her. _Maybe this would be easier than she had been afraid it would be_.

"What flavor would you prefer, Spock?" She wondered whether he would notice how she addressed him, then saw the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly. _Oh, he noticed all right._

"I think I would prefer Nyota, if you are agreeable." He replied.

_Oh definitely. _She wet suddenly dry lips with the tip of her tongue, only realizing when she had finished that his eyes had followed her tongue tip in its movements. "Uh, what did you have in mind, Spock?" She swallowed, suddenly shy.

His dark eyes drilled into hers. His voice came, low and husky. "I believe that it is your turn to choose our ...activities, Nyota." He did not move, just stood there so close.

"Maybe... Perhaps ... Do you think possibly we might take things just a bit slower?" She was nervous now. She definitely did not want to run him off.

"How long do you wish me to take? I will strive to meet your expectations." His head was cocked slightly to one side, questioningly.

_Well, that hadn't been exactly what she had in mind, but oh, glory! _ The ideas that statement gave her!

She set the basket of tea packets down on the table where she had intended that they sit and sip tea and talk. Then she slowly laid her hands on his chest. He still didn't move, his eyes were still locked on hers. Well, then, time to move things along. She stretched up on tiptoe and brushed his lips softly with her own. He brushed back. Okay. She tried it again, with a little more pressure this time. His lips parted softly against hers. She slipped the end of her tongue between his lips and suddenly she was enclosed in strong, warm arms. Oh, nice. Her tongue danced lightly against his as her arms rose to encircle his neck. One warm hand was cupping her bottom now, pulling her against him, while the other cradled the back of her head. This was going along nicely now.

She began to run out of breath and backed her mouth away from his just a bit. He took this opportunity to nibble at her lower lip, then brush his lips against her cheek on the way to her ear. His lips and tongue explored her ear until she was quivering and damp, moaning softly. He was too tall, she couldn't reach his ears with her mouth, but she reached up with one hand and caressed the ear on the other side of his head, running her slim fingers up the side and over the pointed top. He growled softly in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. Things just kept getting better and better.

His tongue ran into her ear, hot, wet, raising goosebumps up her arms. In response, she moved her hips against him. His legs were too long, she was rubbing against his leg. What she wanted to feel was against her midriff. She moved against him, slowly backing him up towards the small couch against the wall. He resisted at first, not sure what she intended, then realizing her intention when his calves hit the edge of the couch. He folded down carrying her with him so that she ended up on his lap. She slid her knees on either side of him, so that now she was rubbing against that growing erection. In fact, as she rotated her hips against him, she could _feel_ it growing. She moaned again, louder this time, remembering how good he had felt inside her before. She was panting now, so hot.

And then she felt his hands against her back and cool air on her skin, soon replaced by very warm hands, stroking down her back. In what felt like no time at all, they were in the same predicament they had been in before - underwear and boots! She felt like laughing. She sat up away from him and twisted to one side to unzip her boot, only to find warm hands helping her. The second boot was quickly removed. And then those hands were at the clasp of her bra and sliding around to cup her breasts. Oh, that felt so good. He was working his way down her neck but ran into the same problem they had had before and suddenly she was up, off his lap, pulling at him, drawing him towards the bed. He stumbled along behind her, seeming unsure that this was correct, but she was not taking no for an answer. She yanked the spread off the bed and pulled him back onto it, kneeling down to remove his boots and stroke up his legs. He did seem to like that, he was growling softly at her again.

She knelt there, between his legs, her hands on his thighs. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. He had his eyes shut, his mouth just slightly open. His hands rested lightly on her shoulders. Well, then, time to try something else. She reached over and grabbed the waistband of his briefs and yanked them down, pulling towards herself to get him to lift his butt. When she had them down around his ankles, she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. Both his hands came up and clutched at her, pulling her hair. When she jerked and yelled at him, he let go immediately, gasping. "I apologize. I was not expecting that. I did not mean to hurt you. .."

"Hush. Just be more careful." Her voice was soft and almost laughing. She bent back and enveloped her target again. She licked and nipped and lapped and he groaned and growled and jerked against her.

And then she heard his voice, so deep now, "Nyota. Please. I cannot endure longer."

She raised her head and looked up at him. Ah, he was so gorgeous! His face was all soft and open, his mask of control completely gone. He pulled her up until she was standing before him, then dropped his hands to her hips and slid her panties down off her. Then he lifted her up onto the bed and spread himself over her, one hand sliding between her legs to tantalize her while he used his tongue and lips and teeth on her breasts until she was sobbing and pulling at him. Then he slid into her so slowly, so deeply, that she almost came before he was even completely encased. And then he moved, oh god, he moved - slowly, slowly, until she came completely apart. And then he convulsed over her, growling at her, shuddering.

They lay quietly on the bed, wrapped about one another for some time. And then he said softly in her ear, "Perhaps we could have that cup of tea now?" And she doubled up in laughter to his confusion. Oh, they were going to be doing a _lot_ of tea drinking.


	5. Chapter 5:Conversing on Tea

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 5: Observations on Tea**

Captain Kirk sat in the command chair, legs crossed, one booted foot swinging idly. He looked about the bridge - everyone was sitting idly, nothing at all going on. He swiveled his chair towards his science officer. "Spock."

"Yes, Captain."

"A little bird told me something interesting."

One eyebrow rose high. "A little bird, Captain? On the Enterprise? That seems highly illogical."

"That's just an expression, Spock. It means the person speaking wants to keep the identity of the other person unknown."

"Then why not just say that? I fail to understand..."

"Never mind, Spock. Never mind. Now as I was saying, I heard something interesting."

Was there a slight sigh from the Vulcan science officer? "And I presume that, at this point in the conversation, I am supposed to ask you what that was?"

"Very good, Spock, very good. I overheard someone saying..." Here the Captain tilted his head more towards the attractive communications officer sitting behind him. "that you were observed going into Lieutenant Uhura's quarters last night."

"Indeed."

The captain looked a bit uncertain, then continued. "Are you agreeing or denying, Spock?"

"It is possible that someone saw me entering the Lieutenant's quarters last evening." _ I shall have to be more discrete, I was unaware that I was noticed_.

"Well, Spock, I didn't know you had it in you." The Captain was smiling widely now.

The eyebrow elevated once more. "Had what in me, Captain?"

"It...you know... _It_."

"If you are referring to the tea that the Lieutenant and I shared, I do not see why you need refer to _it_. You could simply say 'tea'."

Now the captain looked very confused. "Tea, Spock?"

"Indeed. The Lieutenant has an exceptional selection of teas. Tea is an exceptional beverage. There are many varieties of tea, both the original Chinese tea and herbal varieties. There are differences in the point of ripeness at which the leaves are picked as well." The science officer continued on in this vein for several minutes, until his commanding officer had had enough.

"Stop, please, Spock. I think I've heard enough about tea for the time being." The captain shook his head and muttered under his breath. "A gorgeous woman like that and all he can think to do with her is _drink tea_, for heaven's sake!"

Behind the command chair, Uhura was having a great deal of difficulty in suppressing a wide grin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spock's lips quirked up at the corners. Oh, he was having such fun with the Captain! Who would _certainly_ not believe anything he heard about them anytime soon!


	6. Chapter 6:Shopping For Tea

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 6: Shopping for Tea**

The Captain was rubbing his hands together, gleeful about something. "Well folks, I have an announcement to make. The planet we are orbiting has excellent shore leave facilities. And since we have nothing pressing to do, _everyone_ is going to get shore leave."

There were murmurs of appreciation all over the bridge.

The captain roamed about the bridge, asking various crew members what they intended to do while on shore leave. When he got to Lieutenant Uhura, she informed him that she intended to roam the market places looking for new varieties of tea. He shook his head in dismay. Tea again. _Boring_.

Then he arrived at the science station. "Well, Mr. Spock, I suppose you are going to refuse to take shore leave again?"

"On the contrary, Captain. I would be most pleased to take shore leave at this time." He did not even take his eyes off the data displayed on his screens.

The Captain was amazed. "Really, Spock. And what has caused this drastic change in your normal behavior?"

"I hear that they have some very interesting varieties of tea available on this planet."

_Oh for pity's sake! Not more tea! _ The captain shook his head in despair.

***

When the captain noticed his science and communications officers standing together in front of one of the stalls in the market place, sampling native tea, he didn't think a thing about it, and did not even notice when they both disappeared from the market place a short while later.


	7. Chapter 7:After Shopping Comes Rest?

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 7: After Shopping Comes - Rest?**

When they were sure none of their crew members were near, and that at least six of them had seen them tasting and discussing the offerings of the tea merchant, they quietly slipped off down a side street, carrying their small bundles of tea blends. Due to a few discrete inquiries, they had a pretty good idea where they were headed. Two streets away from the market place they saw the sign they were looking for. With a quick look in all directions, they entered the small inn.

The inn proprietor came bustling up to them, offering food, drink, rooms. Spock dipped into the small stash of local currency that had been issued to each member of the shore leave party and told the man what was required. He led them off down a hall and up a short flight of stairs, opening a door at the end of another short hall. They looked around, nodded at each other, smiled at the innkeeper, and entered the room.

Spock turned and slid the privacy bar across the inside of the door, while Nyota crossed the room and closed the shutters, flipping the catch down to ensure that they would stay closed. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and removed her boots. Spock sat on the other side of the bed and removed his.

"I believe that we have 58.95 minutes before we must begin preparations to leave." He stated, turning his head to catch a glimpse of Nyota as she stood to remove her uniform. He was still not used to seeing that lovely body revealed to him. He stood as well, removed his shirt, folded it neatly, and laid it in the chair against the wall. Then he dropped his slacks and treated them the same way. He had his hands at the waist of his briefs when he felt cool hands slide around his waist.

"Let me."

He gave a very small gasp as those lovely hands caressed his lower ribs, then slid down under the waistband of his briefs, gathering the fabric with them as they descended. He could feel that cool touch all the way down his hips, over his thighs, down the sides of his legs. He could also feel soft, cool touches against his back, a shoulder here, the curve of a breast there, arms brushing, skin enflaming. When she tapped his calf, he raised first one foot and then the other, freeing them from the fabric. She tossed his briefs onto the chair on top of his other clothing and rose up behind him, molding her body against his. He shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"No. The temperature here is sufficiently warm."

She laughed softly against his shoulder, nestling her face against him. "Then it must be me."

"Affirmative." She did have this effect on him. There was no way he could deny it.

She moved, circling around him, ducking under his arm, never moving her body away from him. All the skin sliding over skin was extremely titillating. When she was face to face with him, she snaked her arms up over his shoulders, clasping the back of his neck, and pulled his face down far enough that she could reach his lips as she stood on tiptoe. The kiss that followed was so thorough that they were both panting by the time they pulled away for air.

He found that both his hands were filled with her round bottom. He moved them, reveling in the feel of that silky smooth skin against his palms and fingers, the enticing smell of her, changing as she became aroused, the lightning streaks of _feelings_ bursting through from the contact of skin against skin. He lifted gently, trying to get her positioned better against the growing erection between them. She moaned softly at him. That sound acted like a catalyst on his already aroused nerves, lighting them like flames. He growled softly at her, need growing. He lifted more strongly, her feet coming up off the floor now. With more confidence, he bent his arms and pulled her up against him, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as she moaned louder. He bent his face to her neck, which she obligingly stretched out for him. He kissed the soft skin there, then, growing bolder, took small nibbles. She moved against him, rolling her hips against his hardness, making the flames burn brighter. He almost bit her neck, then remembered that that would certainly show above her uniform and stopped, barely in time, frustrated. He moved his face further over on her shoulder and bit softly, not nearly hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough that she tensed, bowing her body against him. It was almost more than he could bear. He felt himself begin to shake.

He stepped backwards, one step, two. There was the edge of bed - he bent his knees, settling down, spreading his knees slightly. She was spread across his thighs, legs resting on the bed behind him, her wet center rubbing against him. She sighed and moaned and her hands had found his ears, stroking, rubbing, pinching, all the while her lips roamed over his neck, her breath cool against his fevered skin. Even seated, he began to shake. "Nyota." Only that one word, breathed out softly.

Then she was moving off of him and he was desperately clutching at her, the loss of skin contact a wrenching loss. "Come on, over here." She pulled him into the center of the bed, making him stretch out, covering his body with hers, one knee on each side of his hips. Then her lips were on him again, lingering here, there, everywhere, until he was lost in a haze of desire. And she bit him, on the neck, on the shoulder, just hard enough to make him crave more. And then she took him in her hands and guided him into her warm wetness and rose above him, bringing his hands to her breasts and rocking against him, so wondrous. They moved together, rising higher. He could _feel_ her, all about him, inside and out. It was like no other experience in his life, what he felt when he touched her - nothing had prepared him for this. Could she feel this also? He raised one hand from her soft breast to her temple, setting fingers there lightly. As he moved his body beneath her, he sent out small, delicate tendrils toward her, questing. And was rewarded with a flood of such lovely fire that he cried out, almost losing his control, too soon. Above him, she gasped, then sighed.

Another few minutes, moving faster now, completely synchronized, and then shattering ecstasy flowed through them, flowing back and forth through the tenuous link he had established. When the shudders had stopped, she slumped softly down against him, laying her head on his shoulder, her face against his neck, her breath soft and cool against his skin. He held her there, content to just _be_, until the time registered.

He whispered against the top of her head. "Nyota, it is time to dress again." She lifted her face and he kissed her softly. They rose, made use of the pitcher of tepid water on the small table, dressed, reopened the shutters, unlatched the door, picked up their packets of tea, and made their way down the stairs.

At their return to the common area, the innkeeper approached. "Was your rest sufficient, gentles?"

"Oh, yes, very much so, thank you." She answered with a blinding smile.

The innkeeper watched the two lovers leave his establishment, smiling, sighing. If a short nap could make that lovely being smile like that, what would a little love-making do for her?


	8. Chapter 8:Singing in the Rec Room

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 9: Singing in the Rec Room**

Uhura was leaning over the table, watching the card game in progress on the table before her. Janice Rand was playing solitaire as the two women talked. Spock sat in a chair at the far end of the table, tuning his ka'athyra. Then he began to strum the strings, sound rolling out into the room. Without thinking, she began to hum along. He stopped playing, a grimace on his face, looked in her direction and let his hands fall onto his thighs.

"I'm sorry, I did it again, didn't I?" Laughter echoed throughout the room.

He gave her a slight smile and began to play again. Rand looked at Uhura, mischief in her eyes, and tilted her head towards Spock. Uhura winked at her and began moving in his direction, starting to sing. She circled around Spock, gesturing and making fun of him with her lyrics, smiling all the while. He had great difficulty not smiling back at her. As she passed behind his chair, she let her hand brush over the top of his shoulder and across the back of his neck, leaving little trails of fire upon his exposed skin. Oh, she knew what she was doing all right. He could faintly sense the teasing affection through that brief contact.

She moved on behind him until she was on the far side, still singing. She was leaning so close to him, he could smell her so plainly. He rolled his eyes at her, warning. She moved back across the room, passing behind him, brushing him with her fingers again, then kneeling in the empty chair, pointing her fingers at him. He remembered those slender fingers running down his bare chest, tantalizing. He smirked at her, letting her know he knew what she was doing. She leaned over the back of the chair now, laughing, giving him a lovely view of her bottom and the backs of her thighs. Oh, yes, she knew exactly what she was doing. He smiled again, anticipating.

__________

Uhura's Song:

Oh, on the Starship Enterprise There's someone who's in Satan's guise, Whose devil's ears and devil's eyes Could rip your heart from you! At first his look could hypnotize, And then his touch would barbarize. His alien love could victimize... And rip your heart from you! And that's why female astronauts Oh very female astronauts Wait terrified and overwrought To find what he will do. Oh girls in space, be wary, be wary, be wary! Girls in space, be wary! We know not what he'll do.


	9. Chapter 9:Charlie's Anger

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 9: Charlie's Anger**

As Uhura finished her song, the crew members in the rec room burst into applause, making her blush and hang her head. There were calls for more, more. She glanced at Spock, and he obligingly began strumming his ka'athyra again. Seeing Charlie standing beside Janice Rand, she began to sing about him, welcoming him into the group.

"Charlie X, Charlie X, for you that name might vex. But be glad indeed your name's not Malcolm Reed or you'd be called Malcolm X. Ack!" Her throat closed up, tight. She could not get any more sound out. She bent over next to Spock, clasping her throat.

Alarmed, Spock laid his ka'athyra on the table, rose and clutched her arms, lowering her down into the chair he had just been sitting in. She continued to clutch her throat, having difficulty swallowing now. Spock swept her up in his arms and fled from the rec room, heading at a run towards sick bay. He burst through the door, depositing her in front of a started Doctor McCoy, who was quick to note that her coloring was turning a very odd shade. He immediately dialed his hypospray and began to inject her, running his small handheld medical tricorder over her body at the same time.

"Put her up on the biobed, Spock, so that I can work on her better. What the hell happened?"

"She was singing in the rec room and that disturbed adolescent did something to her. She has been clutching her throat ever since. She seems to be having trouble swallowing and breathing. Can you not do something to help her?"

"Dammit, I'm trying. I'm giving her muscle relaxants. That should help, but if it doesn't in a minute I May have to intubate her to get her breathing. Her oxygen level is lower than it should be." McCoy was watching the diagnostic readouts on the wall above the biobed.

Spock's eyes rose to the same readouts. He did not like what he saw at all. She was definitely not getting enough oxygen through her clenched throat.

McCoy was injecting her with something else, dialing the ring on the hypospray and injecting her again.

Suddenly she gasped and began taking in large gulps of air. Both men relaxed their tense postures. Something that McCoy had given her had worked.

Spock straightened up. "Will she be recovered enough to return to her own quarters or will you keep her here in sick bay?"

McCoy looked up at him. "I'm going to keep her here for an hour or so to be sure there's no recurrence when those drugs wear off. If she's okay then, I'll let her go to her own quarters. Why?"

"I left my ka'athyra on the table in the rec room. I should go and retrieve it. Do not let her leave. I shall return to escort her." With that he strode swiftly out of sick bay.

McCoy shook his head and turned his attention back to his patient.

***

Spock quickly retrieved his ka'athyra and returned it to his quarters. Then he returned to sick bay and waited patiently until the prescribed hour had passed with no further return of the choking symptoms. When McCoy grudgingly admitted that she could leave, he walked slowly beside her to her quarters, not wishing to cause a relapse by hurrying her along. But he was quite glad when they reached her quarters without encountering anyone. Once inside, he tapped the lock control on the door and swept her up off her feet, carrying her the short distance to her bed over her objections. He sat her down on the edge of her bed and began to undress her, starting with her boots.

"Spock, I am perfectly capable of undressing myself!"

"No. You have been injured and require assistance." He was adamant.

She was touched. Who would have expected this?

When he had her stripped down to her panties, he inquired where her nightclothes were, fetched a nightgown from the indicated drawer, and settled it down over her head. Then he proceeded to pull back the covers and tuck her into the bed. "Would you like a cup of tea to soothe your throat, Nyota?"

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you, Spock." She sat there, propped up on her pillows and watched him make her a cup of tea and then carry it over to her. She sat there, sipping it, watching him over the top of the cup. She wasn't sure what to think of this behavior. It didn't match anything that she had ever observed from the tall Vulcan before.

He pulled her desk chair over close to the bed and sat down there, just watching her. He was going to be absolutely certain that she was in satisfactory condition before he left her alone. In fact, he might just sit here all night. He did not trust that Charlie at all anymore. She must be protected. And he was the one to do it.


	10. Chapter 10:Aftermath

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

The next day Uhura insisted on reporting to the bridge at her regular shift. Spock was not happy. He spent much of that shift standing behind her chair, watchful, intent on keeping Charlie away from her. He drew several odd looks. Uhura finally motioned him away rather pointedly. He went to his own station, seated himself, but kept his chair angled so that he could see her at all times.

When the shift ended he escorted her to the mess hall and then to her room, where he cautioned her to stay inside, out of Charlie's way, until they could figure out how to handle the disturbed adolescent. As she was still sore from the attack, she did not argue with him. In fact, the concern was quite pleasant. She hadn't been the subject of such an amount of protectiveness in quite a long time - if ever.

Spock went down the hall to the rec room for his regular game of chess with Captain Kirk. Jim played a very illogical game of chess, which made anticipating his moves very interesting. He even managed to win a game on a fairly regular basis. As they were finishing their game, Charlie came into the rec room and wanted to play. Spock set the pieces up and tried to offer instruction, but Charlie was impatient and would not listen. When he quickly lost the game, he became quite angry, so Spock left the rec room immediately, not seeing that behind him, Charlie had melted the chess pieces.

***

The next day, Spock was at his station engrossed in some energy readings when Uhura's console erupted in sparks. She yelped, throwing her arms up and flying out of her chair to the floor. Kirk was out of his chair and around to help her, blocking Spock's way before he could disengage from his instruments. He called over his shoulder to Spock to call McCoy to the bridge, which Spock quickly did. _How seriously was she injured_? His heart sped up. He tried to get up to go and check on her, but Charlie came onto the bridge and pinned him to his chair with the force of his mind, making him recite poetry. Somehow Kirk was able to convince the seriously deranged young man to leave the bridge. Spock immediately left the bridge to go to sick bay and check on Uhura. She had only a couple of bruises and one minor burn, thankfully. Doctor McCoy gave him a very strange look as he escorted her out of sick bay and back to her quarters again.

***

The next day things got even worse. Charlie somehow managed to freeze all the controls on the bridge. Uhura couldn't even get a clear subspace channel. Spock came over to help her and they worked on the console for some time trying to unfreeze it with no success.

Charlie came onto the bridge and usurped the command chair, controlling the whole ship. Spock finally had an idea and Bones concurred, so they started turning on every system they could find - all the instruments on all the consoles. Uhura caught on to what they were doing and starting helping them. It was too much for Charlie and he finally lost control of the ship and its systems. It was right after that that the entities that had kept him alive came and reclaimed him.

***

The ship slowly settled back into its normal routine. However, there was a problem. Spock realized how out-of-character he had been acting. People were eyeing him strangely in the corridors. He wasn't sure how to handle this. Finally, he determined that he must consult with Nyota. He paced down the corridor to her quarters, careful to be unobserved. He tapped the touchpad beside her door and was startled when it opened immediately. He stepped inside quickly and looked around. He did not see her, but he could hear her singing softly. Then a soft noise he had not paid much attention to stopped, and he realized that she had been taking a shower. He considered whether he should leave or not, but just then the bathroom door opened, disclosing Nyota, still damp, wrapped in a towel. She started slightly at seeing him standing there.

"Oh, Spock, you gave me a start. I wasn't expecting you." She crossed to where he stood, looking up at him. "Are you okay? You look a bit - odd."

He worked hard at suppressing his great desire to rip that towel off of her wet body and carry her to the bed that was so close by. They _really_ needed to talk - first. And then there was the possibility that she would not _want_ him any more after that. That possibility made his blood run cold. He steeled himself and began to talk, not quite meeting her eyes. "I needed to discuss something with you. When I tapped your touchplate, the door opened."

"Does that bother you? I thought - if you didn't have to stand in the hall - it would be better."

"It was extremely considerate of you. I do appreciate it." He finally met her eyes. "Nyota, I..we..please can we talk?" He didn't really know how to continue.

She looked up at him, her face soft. "I think I know what the problem is, Spock. Come sit on the couch and I will put on my robe." She walked to the closet while he seated himself, drawing out a short kimono, which she slid her arms into, discarding the damp towel as she tied the robe about her waist. He got glimpses of smooth brown skin as she did so. She did not try to hide herself from him at all. She came and sat down on the couch close to him, tucking her legs up so that she was sitting cross legged, almost facing him. She looked up at him. "Spock, I think things kind of got out-of-hand this week. People are talking. I have a feeling that's making you uncomfortable." She stopped, obviously waiting for him to speak.

He took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "Yes. I find that I have acted so out of character that other crew members do not understand. I do not wish for you to have your privacy compromised. I..I .. " He hesitated, then spoke again in a rush. "I do not wish to end what we have begun. Is there any way that you can think of that we can continue, but in a way that will not call attention to us? I am asking for help, Nyota. Please." He felt his ears flush and had great difficulty in keeping his eyes focused on hers. He felt _raw_. And _afraid_. She would surely not agree to this.

She reached across and laid her hands on top of his where they rested in his lap. "I think we can do that, Spock, if we try. If we do not walk the corridors together, but meet at designated places as if by accident. If we do not touch in public - unless, of course, there is a reason. If.." Here she hesitated. "If we do not look at each other for long periods of time. Things like that."

He considered the things she had said. Yes, that made sense. Those were the things they had been doing this week - the actions that had brought stares and questioning looks. "I agree. You have made very logical decisions. Yes, you have been very helpful, Nyota." He gently disengaged one of his hands from her grasp and lifted it to her cheek, stroking softly down her smooth skin. "I will not touch you unless you need assistance - like when you were thrown from your chair by the explosion in your console. But.." He swallowed. "If there is an occasion when you are unobserved, it would be acceptable for you to touch me with your fingertips...occasionally."

She smiled widely at him. "I think I can manage that, Spock. And I can't think of anyone I'd rather have help me up off the floor."

He heaved a great sigh of relief. She had not rejected him. There would be more touching, more talking over tea, _more_.

And then she slipped out of her robe and climbed into his lap. _Oh, yes, definitely more_.


	11. Chapter 11:Finding Balance

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 11: Finding Balance**

Spock strode into the mess hall to see Nyota sitting at a table with Scotty, Sulu and Chekov, laughing and talking while she ate her breakfast. Other people were already with her. There were empty places at the table. He could join them as he had at other times and it would not look unusual. Very good.

He got his normal breakfast and took a place at the table on the opposite side from Nyota so that he could look at her. He was glad that the spots on both sides of her were already occupied. Either of those would have been very tempting, and he did not think he was ready to handle that just yet. In time. Today it would have been much too tempting to reach out and touch.

He joined in the conversation, talking to Scotty about some new routing in the engine room. It was normal. It was good. Nyota glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes, smiling. Very good.

***

Jim was taking his lunch break, so Spock was sitting in the command chair. Nyota brought him the subspace message report for signature. While she stood beside the command chair, waiting, she looked at him through her eyelashes. He was very conscious of her eyes on him. When he passed the PADD back to her, their fingertips brushed against each other, warm feelings rushing out, along nerve paths. Very nice, actually. She turned and went back to her station. No one paid any attention. Quite satisfactory.

***

There was a question about some signals they received. Nyota turned to him and asked a question. He looked into her eyes as he responded. They both turned back to their own consoles, continued with their investigations. No one paid any attention to two StarFleet officers going about their normal duties. Excellent. He rose from his chair and went to stand behind hers to observe the readings she had indicated. Her intoxicating scent filled his nose. He leaned over just a bit further, brushing against her shoulder. She straightened up just the slightest bit, pushing her shoulder against his chest. Very nice. With perfectly calm voice, he responded to her questions, reaching across her to lay his hand on her console. The side of her lovely face was only centimeters away from his. If he turned towards her he could have kissed her, they were that close. Of course, he did not, but he could see the slight flush darkening her lovely brown skin. She could not be aware of his thoughts, surely. But as he started to straighten back up again, moving his hand down across her console, her hand moved just enough to brush the fingertips across the side of his hand. He could feel the surge of arousal through that brief touch. Lovely, lovely. He straightened up and returned to his own chair. No one else on the bridge paid any attention whatsoever. This was much easier than he had anticipated.

***

He entered the rec room, his ka'athyra in his hand. Several people greeted him as he entered, a couple even asking for favorite songs. He sat in his accustomed spot, checked the tuning. Nyota entered the rec room, seated herself at the far end of the room, across the table from Ensign Rand, and began a conversation. He played several pieces, then laid his hand across the strings, muting them. Immediately, people began to encourage Nyota to sing. He waited while she considered the requests, then she turned to him, question in her eyes. He nodded slightly. Seeing his agreement, she rose and moved into the middle of the room, then suggested a song. He began to play, listened to her lovely voice fill the room. When the song was finished, she returned to her seat and resumed her conversation. He picked up his ka'athyra and left the room. People called out their thanks for the music, he nodded in acknowledgement. She smiled at him as he passed by, her eyes meeting his only briefly as he passed. No one commented.

***

He tapped the touchplate beside her door and entered quickly when the door slid open. She was making tea and turned to hand him a cup as he stood beside her. She lifted her face and gave him a soft kiss before they sat down at the small table to talk. She laid her hand over his on the table, caressing him softly with her fingers. No one was there to see, this was just for them. Here he could be open with her, she with him. Balance. Extremely acceptable.


	12. Chapter 12:Music Lessons

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 12: Music Lessons**

Nyota Uhura was thinking. She had never had this exact problem before. On those occasions when she had felt an attraction to someone, she had always been open about it, flirting and teasing. In fact, that was how she had started out _this_ time. And it had caught his attention, definitely. But this man was different, and much more private than anyone she had ever known before. Almost desperately private. And so, so sensitive. So different tactics were necessary. Now that she most definitely _had_ his attention, she found that she most certainly wanted to _keep_ his attention. For a long, long time. And that meant altering her tactics to something he could be comfortable with. Which meant no flirting, very little teasing, nothing _blatant_. Subtlety was the order of the day this time.

Their shared love of tea was one thing. And they had been using that to great advantage. But there were limits to how much tea other people were willing to think they could drink. Something else was needed - something that would give them a very legitimate reason to be together - _alone_ - for several hours every week. She racked her brains trying to think of something. And suddenly, something very _logical_ popped into her mind. Yes, that would definitely do!

***

She waited for the right opportunity. After several very frustrating days, two of which he wasn't actually even on board, being away on a mission, the chance she had been waiting for came along. She was in the rec room, playing cards with Janice, when he entered with his ka'athyra, sat down on the opposite side of the room, and began playing. Between songs, he conversed with the people sitting near him. After the fourth song, when he laid his hand upon the strings to mute them, she rose from her spot and crossed the room, slipping into a just-vacated chair beside him. He quirked one eyebrow at her, silently asking her what she intended. It was getting so much easier to read his expressions.

Keeping her face open and innocent, she voiced her request. "Mr Spock, sir, I wonder whether I might ask you a question."

"Certainly, Lieutenant. How may I help you?"

_Oh, that played right into her hand_! "I was wondering, Mr. Spock, whether you might be persuaded to teach me how to play that lovely instrument of yours?"

He was momentarily confused. That almost sounded like one of the double entendres he read about in Terran fiction. Surely she did not mean it that way. She must be asking him to teach her to play the ka'athyra. "Lieutenant Uhura, the ka'athyra is a very difficult instrument to learn to play."

Before he could continue, she broke in. "Oh, then it would take a _lot _of lessons, wouldn't it?"

She was looking right into his eyes, not blinking at all. Suddenly, the meaning of what she was saying occurred to him. Much time spent alone together in an endeavor that was totally logical and that no one would object to in the slightest. "Indeed it would. Are you sure that you have that much free time available?"

"I do believe so, Mr Spock. When would be a good time for us to start?"

"I think Tuesdays and Thursdays at 1800 would be a good time, if that is acceptable to you?"

"Oh, yes, sir, thank you, sir. I will come to your quarters every Tuesday and Thursday at 1800 for my music lesson." Turning to the other people seated nearby, she continued. "Oh, that's so exciting! I can hardly wait! Maybe we can even play some duets some day!" She rose from the chair next to him and went back to the card game she had abandoned, chatting excitedly there about the new lessons as well.

He sat there with a tiny, tiny smirk on his face. _Oh, she had done that so very well indeed_. He was extremely impressed with her audacity.


	13. Chapter 13:First Lesson

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 13: First Lesson**

At exactly 1800 on Tuesday evening, his door chime sounded. "Come." He had considered coding his door for her, and then reconsidered. Best wait until the lessons were well established, just in case people were watching. He would explain that to her, he did not want her to think he did not want her to have access to his quarters. The door opened and there she stood, so lovely, her hands clasped before her. He motioned her in, standing aside. This was the first time she had been in his quarters. He had spent the last hour cleaning the already spick and span rooms. He did want her to think he was neat and organized.

She stepped into the middle of the room, then turned towards him, waiting. He had considered this carefully. He had his ka'athyra sitting in the middle of his small table, the two chairs carefully arranged. He indicated the one he wanted her to sit in and she seated herself, waiting. He sat in the other chair, behind and slightly to one side of her. Then he reached out and turned the chair she was in more at an angle to his. Yes, that was better. Then he placed his hands around her waist and twisted her in the chair, so that her back was to the side of the chair. Yes, perfect.

She sat quietly, letting him arrange her to his liking, wondering what was going on in that so logical mind. The feel of his warm hands was just wonderful. He moved his chair just a bit closer to her, one long leg extending along hers. She could feel the heat of it, so close he was almost touching her all along from hip to knee.

He lifted his ka'athyra from the table and set it in her lap, putting the long point down between her legs. She pulled her skirt out of the way, so that it was not caught under the point. He hesitated just a moment, seeing more soft brown thigh. Taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly, he continued to adjust the placement of the base of the instrument across her left thigh, his left arm wrapped completely about her body. She could feel the heat all around her now. _Mercy_. His left hand settled the base of the instrument, tilting it just a bit more to the left. Then his right hand pulled the top back against her shoulder.

"It is too large for you, it was made to my measurements. It does not lay exactly right."

His voice was right in her ear, giving her goosebumps. She shivered just a little bit, before she could stop it. His lips were barely touching her ear.

"Nyota, are you cold? I did turn down the temperature to cool off my quarters before you arrived. Did I turn it down too much?"

"Not really. You could leave it higher, though. Remember I grew up in Africa - it's much warmer there than in other parts of Earth. But it's not the room temperature that made me shiver, Spock."

He was quiet a moment, not moving. Then he murmured in her ear again. "Then it is our position that is causing it?"

"Oh, yes."

He was silent a moment more. "I see." His voice dropped just a bit as he continued. "Very gratifying."

She couldn't help a small giggle.

He nuzzled her ear softly, just a quick touch, and then returned to instructor mode. He took her right hand and placed it on the strings on the neck, just above the body of the instrument. With his left hand he took her left hand and laid it on the strings in the middle of the body. "This is the proper position of the hands."

She nodded her head slightly, allowing him to mold her body into the correct position.

"This is the first position." He adjusted each finger carefully, then clasped her hands lightly and showed her the correct amount of movement. He repeated this several times and then removed his hands. "Show me what you have learned."

She carefully repeated what he had shown her, using just the right amount of pressure, just the right amount of movement across the strings. The soft sounds rolled across the room. She was delighted.

"Very good." His breath warmed her ear. "I believe that is sufficient for today."

She twisted her face around to look at him. "That isn't very much of a lesson, Spock."

"It is if you wish the lessons to last for a _very_ long time."

Now she grinned at him. "Oh, yes, _very_, very long."

"Then I believe we are finished with the ka'athyra for this evening." He gently removed the instrument from her clasp and set it back on the small table, then lifted her backwards onto his lap. "I'm sure we can find something else to occupy us for the remainder of our scheduled time."

She had no doubts about that whatsoever.


	14. Chapter 14:Second Lesson

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 14: Second Lesson**

It was 1800 on Thursday evening. His door chime should sound any second now. He hesitated, halfway between the table and the door, not wanting to seem too eager. On the other hand, he _was _eager, very eager. The door chimed. He took the few steps necessary to cover the distance, touching the pad beside the door to open it. There she was, only centimeters away from him. She was not wearing her uniform tonight. He stepped to the side, almost reaching out to pull her toward him, stopping at the last second by sheer force of will. "Please come in, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock, sir." She stepped through the door and it closed swiftly behind her. She turned toward him and raised one arm, laying her hand against the side of his face. "Good evening, Spock." That was _much_ warmer. _He _was now much warmer.

She was wearing .. well, he couldn't call them trousers, although they did cover her legs. They were much too tight to be called trousers. And a brilliant shade of green that he had never seen in trousers. She was also wearing some sort of loose soft shirt the color of sun bouncing off water that was slit down the front, halfway to her waist, closed with a cord laced through holes on each side. The sleeves fell wide and loose just past her elbows. The sight of her took his breath away. Of course, he had seen her out of uniform before, but not like this. Not dressed in clothing so suited to her, not standing so close to him.

He realized that he was just standing there, staring at her. He swallowed, cleared his throat. He was having difficulties trying to speak. He was spending a great deal of energy subduing his reaction to her. He inhaled deeply, straightened up, motioned her towards the table.

She turned, so close to his body that she brushed against him, and saw what was waiting there. "Spock, where did you find that lovely stool?" She walked over and caressed the smooth glowing wood.

"It was in a corner of the computer lab, under a pile of outdated equipment. It was extremely dirty. I cleaned it up and brought it here. It seemed that it would be useful." He sat in the chair that was turned away from the table, pulled the stool into the vee of his legs, patted the top of the stool. "Please sit here."

She grinned at him and sat down so swiftly that she almost caught the tips of his fingers before he could move his hand. _Had that been deliberate?_ He lifted the ka'athyra from the small table and held it before her. "Position the instrument." Before him, she definitely giggled. _What had he said that was funny?_ She took his ka'athyra from his hands, settling the long point down between her legs onto the seat of the stool, the curved edge resting on the her left thigh, the tall curved neck against her right shoulder. He shifted his position slightly, so that his face was on the left side of hers, his left arm about her waist, his hand on the top of her left thigh, his right arm against her right side, his hand hovering over hers upon the strings near the neck of the instrument.

"Show me the position you learned on Tuesday." His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. He could see her shiver, just slightly. Her fingers curved, just so, touched the strings just so, applied exactly the correct amount of pressure, and the sound rolled off the strings, out into the room. "Yes, you have learned this. Now for the next position."

Now he bent her fingers in a slightly different configuration, moved their position on the strings slightly, moved her left hand slightly, demonstrated the correct amount of pressure, of movement. Then he removed his hands and let her repeat his actions on her own. After several repetitions, she played both notes, one after the other, smiling happily at the sounds she brought forth. It took great restraint not to continue with the lesson. She was learning it so easily, so skillfully. If they devoted the entire time to lessons, she would be playing well very soon, no doubt about it. But then they would be wasting their time together and bring these stolen moments to an end much too soon.

He moved his face only a small amount and nibbled softly on her ear lobe, causing her to moan softly. He lifted his ka'athyra and set it back on his table, sliding his arms around her, pulling her the very short distance back against his chest, lips roaming over her neck and ears. No, he would definitely _not_ waste this time.


	15. Chapter 15:Sunset to SunriseThe Asking

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 15: Sunset to Sunrise - the Asking**

The Enterprise was in orbit above Delta Hydranis III, undergoing minor repairs and refitting, as well as replenishing stores. They would be in orbit for approximately two months. The crew was rotating through shore leave, people taking a week or more down on the planet. Spock had been listening to people coming back, telling about what they had seen and done on the planet. He was making plans. Perhaps it was time to discuss those plans with Nyota.

He walked quickly down the corridors. This was Sunday evening, when he normally went to her quarters to sample tea. Although he did try to be discrete about it, people were used to this behavior now and did not pay much attention to him. Checking to be sure the corridor was empty, he tapped the touchplate beside her door and entered when the door swooshed open. He did not see her. He stepped into the sleeping area, looking about. Ah, the bathroom door was closed. He stepped back into the sitting area and checked the food synthesizer. She had set it up, but not pressed the activation button yet. He pressed the button and waited for the signal to tell him that the water was hot. He drew out the pot of water and added the canister steeper sitting on top of the synthesizer, already filled with tea leaves. He set the pot on the small table and seated himself in one of the chairs, waiting for her.

As he was removing the steeper from the pot, she came out of the bathroom, fluffing her hair in a towel. She was wearing that short kimono that he liked so well. Probably there was nothing under it. He felt himself growing warmer. She did like to tantalize him. It was quite enjoyable. She walked over to him and kissed his temple. This was quite nice as well. But when he would have pulled her down into his lap, she moved away, shaking her head. Not yet, then. He would wait.

She seated herself in the other chair and poured out the tea. She combed her still damp hair with her fingers, settling it into order, smiling at him. She sat across from him, drinking her tea and watching him, smiling. What was she thinking? Was now a good time to discuss his plans? Or should he wait until later? If only he knew what she had planned - he would not want to spoil anything she was planning, for she had very interesting things that she had planned in the past. He sat there and let his thoughts roam about. Finally he made up his mind.

"Nyota, I have been thinking about shore leave." He watched her to see her reaction. She sat up just a bit and her expression changed, not much, but it did change. Was that interest? "I thought perhaps...perhaps you might .. might like, I mean I would like...that is..." He stopped. This was _very _difficult. She sat there, watching, smiling, but did not say anything. He tried again. "I have been listening to the people who have come back from shore leave discussing what they had seen and done. All seem to be in agreement that both sunrises and sunsets on this planet are spectacular. I thought perhaps...I would be very pleased if you... If we could watch some ... together." There, he had it out. He cocked his head and looked at her, waiting for a reply.

She smiled wider. "Just the sunsets and sunrises, Spock?"

His ears flushed brightly. He felt _very_ warm. "No, that is, I was hoping... Nyota, you are doing this to me deliberately!"

Her merry laugh pealed out in the room, then she rose from her chair and came around the table to settle down in his lap. "Sorry, Spock." She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Yes, I think we ought to go down and watch some sunsets and sunrises together. And spend the time between them doing ... interesting things. Why don't you make some plans for us?"

He slipped his hands inside her kimono, finding soft, cool flesh beneath to touch, making her sigh against him. "I have many plans for us, Nyota. Many plans."

***

Later, as he walked back to his quarters, very pleasantly relaxed, he mused over his inability to speak easily with her. Why could he not get the words out? When he was on the bridge, he could speak to her with no trouble. When they were in the rec room, with other people about, he could speak to her without stammering. When he was teaching her to play the ka'athyra, he did not have a problem speaking to her. But when he wished to tell her something important, or ask her a question that made him worry, then he could not seem to get the words out. Why was this? And more importantly, what could he do about it? It would require much meditation to solve this problem, he was sure.


	16. Chapter 16:Sunset to SunriseThe Going

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 16: Sunset to Sunrise - the Going**

All the discs on the transporter pad were filled with people carrying small duffels, ready to go down planet for shore leave. There were more people waiting their turn. She was standing there, with the second group to go. He could see her clearly from where he stood on the pad, ready to beam down. He had given her very explicit directions on which way to go from the beam-down point to meet him. He certainly hoped everything would go according to plan. He felt the familiar tingle of the transporter beam and then gravity and temperature and humidity _changed_ and he was elsewhere. He stepped away from the beam-down point, going in the planned direction, not paying any attention to the others who had beamed down in his group. He strode quickly to the spot he had selected, then turned so that he could observe the next group without being seen himself. He had selected this spot carefully, using the ship's viewscreen in the middle of the night to obtain details of this area.

It was only a few minutes before the next party beamed down. He watched her orient herself and then walk swiftly in his direction, calling over her shoulder to one of the other people in the group that she already knew where she was going. He tensed, willing that other person to go _elsewhere_, immediately. Fortunately for the hapless crew member, he did not choose to follow Nyota. And now she was here, beside him, looking up at him, smiling. He quirked the corners of his mouth at her, that almost-smile that she liked to see. Turning, he placed one hand lightly in the small of her back, directing her where he wanted her to go. Touching her in public was _nice_.

They walked down the street, coming after several blocks to the flitter rental shop where he had reserved a small flitter for their use. Only a few minutes later, they were in the air and on their way to the cabin he had found, on the edge of a small lake, surrounded by woods. He had chosen carefully, so that there was sufficient clear sky that they would be able to sit outside and watch the sunsets and sunrises, all in perfect stillness, perfect isolation, just the two of them. He hoped she would like it.

It took them two hours to reach the cabin. Two hours in which they sat close beside each other and talked about the scenery flowing past them, about how nice it was to get away from duty for a short time, away from constantly being around so many others. Neither of them said what both were feeling, that it was so very nice to just be alone together, to have a whole week to spend together, not having to separate at all during that time. This was something new, something they had not experienced before and both were slightly giddy with the feelings this engendered.

He landed the flitter on the small pad beside the cabin and released the hatch, stepping out with their duffels in his hand, holding out the other hand to help her descent. She walked out, looking around, smiling. She did like it, then. She walked around the edge of the cabin, looking it over, walked down towards the small lake, turned all around, looking at the woods. And then she came running back and wrapped herself around him, smiling up at him. "Oh, Spock, it's just perfect."

He felt very warm at that. He had done well, then. He had pleased her. This was very good. He held her close to him with his free hand, bending down until their foreheads touched, treasuring the moment.


	17. Chapter 17:Sunset to Sunrise The Staying

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 17: Sunset to Sunrise - the Staying**

Holding her close against his side, they walked slowly towards the door of the cabin. When they reached it, he opened the door and then looked down at her. She was clearly expecting something, and he thought that he knew what it was, but he was not certain that it was appropriate. He hesitated and he thought he saw a slight shadow cross her face. He could _not_ spoil this at the very beginning! Taking a deep breath, he turned slightly and scooped her up behind her knees with the arm holding the duffels, her back supported by the arm he had around her. A look of happy surprise crossed her face and she smiled up at him, such a lovely wide smile, her eyes sparkling. He carried her into the cabin, setting her down in the middle of the large room. They stood and looked around - there was a large fireplace on that wall, a long couch in front of it, across the room was a small table with two chairs, beyond that a very small kitchen. On their left was a door, standing ajar, obviously the bedroom. He knew that there was a bathroom opening off the bedroom. There were large windows on the wall behind them, to their right and another on the wall on the right, beyond the fireplace. The furniture was simple, but clean and everything was very neat.

He carried the duffels into the bedroom, setting them down on the bed. Then he walked back into the kitchen, opening the cupboards to show her the food that he had ordered be placed there. He certainly hoped that she could cook better than he could. From the delighted exclamations that she was making, she approved of his food choices. He opened the small refrigeration unit to be certain that the fresh vegetables and fruits he had requested where there as well. All seemed satisfactory.

He turned back in her direction and once more found himself engulfed in her arms. She snuggled up against his chest, sighing happily. "You seem to have thought of everything. This is so nice! " She turned her face up to him and he could not resist kissing her. She kissed back enthusiastically. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the lovely curves of her body. She sighed, running her hands through the short hairs at the back of his neck, then caressing his ears. His blood began to heat and he growled softly at her, alerting her to his reaction. She moved against him, her body teasing his growing erection. She moaned softly, then more as he pulled her closer, his hands on her round bottom, cupping her, pulling her against him, feeling the need rising. And then she was pulling at him, tugging him toward the bedroom and he followed willingly. There was no need for them to wait, none at all.

She was louder here than when they were on the Enterprise, her moans causing him to blaze with fire. She writhed under him, hands busy on his body, making him bold as well. He used his tongue, his lips, his teeth, his hands to caress her, enflame her, finding the places he remembered made her gasp and moan. He moved down her body, from face, to neck, to her delicate collarbones, her lovely full breasts, her flat belly, lower still. Trembling, he gently moved her legs apart and lowered his face to her center, warm and wet, and tasted her there for the first time, making her buck up against him, sobbing, crying out his name. And then she convulsed against him, shaking, crying, hands pulling at him, and he could _feel_ her, feel the white-hot ecstasy that flowed through her, and he rose and entered her, shaking, unable to wait longer. He thrust into her, again, and again, as she lifted herself to him, her hands on his buttocks, pulling him into her, moaning at him continuously, filling him so full that he could not contain it and giving a great growl, he emptied himself into her, shaking and shuddering with the intensity of it. He held himself above her until all the glorious fire died, and then carefully lowered himself to the bed, rolling them sideways as he did, so that she came to rest upon his shoulder, one leg between his, her arm draped over his stomach. They lay there, still breathing very fast, awash in the wonder of it. This had been _most _acceptable.

***

After a while, she rose from the bed and padded into the bathroom, not bothering to cover her lovely body. She called excitedly from within that room for him to come and see what she had found. Not at all sure that this was appropriate behavior, he cautiously entered, to see her standing in front of a very large shower stall, eyes sparking with delight. She had to reassure him twice that showering together was _not_ inappropriate, finally taking his hand and pulling him into the shower stall with her. It did not take him very long at all to understand her delight. This was _extremely_ acceptable.

***

After they had dried off, she pulled her little kimono out of her duffel and put it on over her bare body, padding back out to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. He put on his standard ship-issue pajamas - a black short-sleeved tee and loose pants with a drawstring waist, and followed after her. She picked through the items he had chosen from the list given to him by the owner of the cabin and selected several things, then began peeling and chopping. He performed the tasks set to him, wondering what she was going to cook. Soon vegetables were frying in a skillet with a little oil and several spices. He knew that he had not requested the spices, and was glad that they were included. The savory smell was almost intoxicating. She also had a pot of rice on the back of the heated area of the counter top. While she was cooking these, she had him peel and slice some fruit for afterwards. He found plates and eating utensils and set them on the small table. Then he found the thick mats that must be to protect the table from the hot pans and set those on the table as well. Very soon she had the rice and vegetables ready and carried the pots to the table. He sat down and tasted, yes, very good indeed. He complimented her and cleaned his plate, going back for seconds to her delight.

After they had cleaned up the kitchen, they stood on the small steps at the front of the cabin and watched the sun setting over the small lake. The colors of the sky were magnificent, streaks and spirals of rose and pink and gold, with blue and purple in between. When the sky was dark and the stars were twinkling in the sky, they returned to the cabin and he built a fire in the fireplace. They laid on the couch twined together, enjoying the flames dancing about, warm and comfortable. And then she began to nibble on him again. There was certainly very much commendable about a cabin in the woods.

***

He woke her the next morning, so that she could see the sunrise. Then she took him back into the cabin and laid him down on the bed again, making him stay there, flat, while she tasted him from head to foot. And then she folded herself down between his legs and used her lips, her tongue, her teeth on him until he could not endure it any longer and came explosively, roaring at her, blazing with fire from her touch. He began to wonder whether he could survive for the whole week. But it was certainly a wonderful way to go.

***

They did manage to take a few walks around the edge of the lake, through the woods, looking at the wildlife, enjoying the peace and quiet. But mostly they stayed in the cabin, enjoying each other. It was extremely wonderful to sleep curled up around her, to wake in early morning and tease her awake with touches and kisses, to lay with her on the couch before the fire in the evenings, to pull her over him and watch the play of emotion on her face as she moved upon him there with the firelight shimmering on her body. He had never dreamed of these things before her, never imagined what it might be like. She had enriched his life tremendously and he could not stop showing her his appreciation. She was so lovely, so beautiful, so wondrous. He still did not know why she had chosen him, but he was most sincerely grateful that she had.


	18. Chapter 18:Sunset to Sunrise The Leaving

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 18: Sunset to Sunrise - the Leaving**

All good things must end. He had never really appreciated the sentiment to that saying before. This had been a _very_ good thing, and now it was ending. They must leave shortly to return to the beam-up point. He found that he was most loathe to do so. He was now very used to being around her all day, to touching her whenever he wished. It was going to be very difficult to go back to the ship, to go back to being formal with her, not touching, not giving her soft looks, not kissing her at every opportunity. Very difficult indeed. It was very difficult to know when they might have another opportunity like this.

He packed his clothing into his duffel. She had already set hers beside the door. She was checking everywhere to be sure they had not left anything behind. He took the two duffels and stashed them in the flitter, looking around the small clearing for the last time. He walked over to the edge of the small lake and there, on the sand, he found a small piece of wood - he couldn't call it a log, it was more of a branch - that had been bleached by the sun and washed by the rain until it was a soft creamy color. Twisted and curled, it lay there, gleaming in the sun. He picked it up and held it in his hands, looking at it more closely. It was actually two branches, curled together - the creamy one was on top, but underneath, there was another, slightly smaller, a much darker color - soft brown. The two branches lay side by side, touching everywhere, and on the ends, small tendrils curled about the other branch. He carried it to her, where she stood at the door to the cabin, holding it out as though it were a treasure. She took it from his hands, turning it about, her face alight. She held it in both hands, clasped between her breasts, and raised her face to him, glowing. She was so lovely. He _felt_. And it was right.

He pulled the door of the cabin closed and led her to the flitter. She settled down with the driftwood in her hands, turning it about, admiring it. He sat down in the pilot's seat and started the flight checklist, turning once more to see her smiling down at the driftwood in her hands. He was glad he had seen it and brought it too her. It was the perfect memento of their stay.

***

The flight back seemed much shorter than the flight to the cabin. When they arrived back at the flitter rental shop, she tucked the piece of driftwood into her duffel before leaving the flitter. They walked back toward the beam-in point, close beside each other, not quite touching. When they were within sight of the meeting place, but still not in public view of it, they stopped and she leaned into him, kissing him softly. "I had such a _good_ time, Spock. I'm so glad we did this."

"I am glad also, Nyota. Very, very glad." He rested his forehead against hers, feeling her happy emotions, treasuring the time they had had together. Then they straightened, both sighing, and she turned and walked on down the street, leaving him behind, watching her. She joined the others there, and he watched her disappear in the swirling speckles of the transporter beam. After it had entirely dissipated, he strode forward to join the next group.

By the time he was back aboard the ship, she was already gone from the transporter deck. He carried himself straight and tall, walking the corridors of the ship, back to his quarters. In his quarters, he unpacked, putting his clothing in the laundry container, his duffel back in his closet. He changed into uniform, then checked his com link to see whether there was anything he needed to attend to. He looked at the display on the screen. It was Sunday evening. He smiled to himself. It was time to visit Nyota for tea.

When he entered her quarters, there on her desk sat the piece of driftwood, resting beside her com link where she would see it every day.


	19. Chapter 19:Regaining Balance

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 19: Regaining Balance**

He had his breakfast tray, headed for the table where he usually ate, where the bridge crew gathered. There was only one spot empty, at the end on one side, beside her. He would have preferred to sit elsewhere this morning, sitting beside her the temptation to touch would be almost overpowering. He steeled himself and set his tray down, folding himself down onto the chair, trying desperately to avoid touching her. He had barely begun to eat when he felt her knee press lightly against his. This was deliberate. He could not move. Very faintly, for there was no skin contact, he could _feel_ her. But this was not the _feeling_ he had expected - this _peace, calm_. He continued to eat, relaxing just the smallest bit. He laid his left hand on his left thigh, there beneath the table. She was talking to Scotty, sitting across the table from her, blithely ignoring him there beside her. She moved her hands from the table top to her lap. There beneath the table she laid her right hand over his left, he turned his hand so that their palms met, their fingertips caressed. _Calmness_ washed over him, _peacefulness_, he could almost hear her saying _Be easy, Spock_. This was unexpected, but very helpful.

****

They sat at their stations on the bridge. She had something she needed him to see, she was calling him to her station. He stiffened, straightened up, crossed the short space to her side, willing himself control. He braced his right hand on the back of her chair to help him bend without brushing against her. He laid his left hand on her console, to the side, and looked at what she pointed out. She moved her left hand so slightly towards him, brushing the side of his hand with hers. _Peace, quiet, calm_. She offered him what he needed, so easily, so confidently. He exhaled slowly, relaxing slightly. He permitted himself to lean just a fraction more, his chest barely brushing her shoulder. She moved, barely perceptible, rubbing her shoulder against him, just the barest movement. Giving him confidence that they could do this, that they would find their balance again.

***

He carried his ka'athyra into the rec room, sat in his accustomed chair, stroked the strings to check the tuning. She was not here. He played anyway. When he had finished two songs, she walked into the room, her eyes meeting his across the room. She gave him just the tiniest smile, seating herself far from him, near Yeoman Rand. When he finished his song and muted the strings, several of the crew members present asked her to sing. She looked to him, waiting for his nod, before rising to sing. She chose one of his favorite songs, her lovely voice floating on the air, her eyes lingering now and then on his before sweeping across the room, pulling the others into the joy of her song. He was filled with content.

***

His door chime sounded and he opened the door to her glowing face, motioning her to enter. She seated herself on the polished wooden stool, waiting for him to bring her the ka'athyra. He seated himself in the chair behind her, encircled her with his arms, nuzzled the back of her neck, losing himself in the feel of her, the _desire_ now flowing through her. She offered him control when he needed it, joy when he never knew what it meant, strength always. _She_ was his balance.


	20. Chapter 20:Self Defense part one

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 20: Self Defense - part one**

The annual assessments were complete. Spock was not pleased with one particular score.

"Your skill in self defense is severely lacking." He was practically glaring at her.

"Well, the methods they tried to teach me just weren't well suited to my ... physique. I did try."

"I will instruct you." He inclined his head slightly toward her, lowered his voice. "As I am ...familiar...with the way your body...functions...I shall have more success."

She was awash with heat. "All right." She didn't know what else she could say.

"In the main gym. Saturday 0900."

"What shall I wear?" Surely not the skimpy standard issue shorts and tank?

"Shorts, tank."

Oh, please, no. "Are you _sure_ about that?"

"Yes."

She heaved a sigh. "Okay, then. Feet?"

"Bare. More questions?"

"No. That should do it."

He straightened up, nodded, turned and walked off down the corridor. She stood there, still slightly shocked and confused. What _exactly_ was it that he was going to teach her?

****

She stood at the door from the women's locker into the main gym, extremely self conscious. She wore the standard issue white cotton panties, barely concealed by the very skimpy red shorts. She also wore the standard issue low-cut red tank, but under that she wore her favorite double-reinforced white sports bra, guaranteed to suppress bounce. She had no idea what he was going to have her do today, but she was _not_ going to bounce in front of all the guys in the gym. She scanned the room - there he was, in the far corner, standing in his normal stance, feet slightly separated, hands clasped behind his back, waiting for her. She took a deep breath and crossed the room, hearing several whistles, a couple of catcalls - shut off very quickly when they saw where she was headed, the glare on his face. Wow, he didn't usually look like that! Was he aware how much emotion showed on his face right now? He surely did look gorgeous in those tiny red shorts. How on earth did he get everything tucked in there? Well, that wasn't a good thing to think about right now.

She stopped in front of him, waiting. He was looking at her toes. Well, she wasn't going to come here in this skimpy outfit without painting her toenails! They were the same bright red as her other clothing. Was that a smirk on his face? Couldn't be.

He bent, picked up something off the mat beside him, handed her two small dumbbells. She looked at him, confused. What was she supposed to do with these? He molded her hands around the grips, adjusting her fingers until he was satisfied. Then he adjusted the angle of her arms, the degree of bend in her elbows, still and serious the whole time. He picked up two larger dumbbells from the floor and began to demonstrate the exercises he wanted her to do. She followed his example. He watched, occasionally adjusting something she was doing. After a while he changed her grip, demonstrated different moves. This went on until her forearms and biceps were screaming at her.

When he took the dumbbells from her, she couldn't help asking. "Why am I going this? What does this have to do with self defense?"

"Strength. Your upper body strength is not sufficient. Your legs, however, are quite well muscled." Well, he should certainly know that, they had been wrapped about him often enough. She suppressed the smirk she certainly wanted to paste on her face.

Now he stood before her and clasped both her hands, separating them by about a foot, palms together. He placed one of his hands between hers. "Clap your hands and catch mine."

She raised one eyebrow at him, unconsciously coping his mannerism. "You are _much_ faster than I am. I'll _never_ catch you."

"But you must try. Speed is essential, therefore you will develop it."

_Not 'you should try', but 'you will'. Right. _She clapped her hands together, making them smart. Of course, she did not catch his. Thirty times they went through this exercise. Now her palms stung, her shoulders ached.

"It is enough for today. Shower." He tilted his head down just slightly, lowered his voice. "I will see you in thirty minutes." At the blank look on her face, he continued, even quieter. "To massage your muscles so that you are not stiff."

_Oh, well, okay_. She nodded, very slightly, turned, and crossed back into the women's locker. She showered, dressed in the casual clothing she had worn here, returned to her quarters.

Exactly thirty minutes after his last statements, he entered her quarters. He was wearing a black tee and sweat pants, his hair still wet from his shower. "Are you sore?"

"Yes. I haven't done anything like that in a long time."

"You have neglected your physical conditioning. You will no longer do so. I will see to it."

"So I surmised." She looked up at him, not sure whether to smile or not.

He bent his head down and kissed her softly. "It is for your own good. And my ease of mind."

_Oh_. Well, if you put it _that_ way.

"Now, if you will undress and lay down on the bed, Nyota, I will massage the soreness away."

Absolutely.


	21. Chapter 21:Self Defense part two

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 21: Self Defense - part two**

He stopped her in the corridor, outside the mess hall. "Bring your running shoes today."

"And if I don't have any?" _Well, burn a hole in me with those eyes, why don't you? _ She swallowed. "I think I probably have some."

He nodded briefly, walked on down the hall.

***

She used the dumbbells again while he watched, made minute adjustments. He gave her a new exercise, one which tested other muscles.

Then she tried futilely to catch his hand between hers again.

After that he led her to a treadmill, waited while she tied her shoes, set the controls over her objections. "But I haven't run that fast, that long, in quite some time."

"You used to run. I have seen the records."

"Yes, but.. You don't understand." She slid her eyes around to see who was close. "My ..center of balance...has changed. It throws everything off."

He looked at her, his face blank. His eyes shifted slightly, he gave a tiny nod. His hand reached out, adjusted the controls.

She breathed a sigh of relief and began, first walking, then walking swiftly, then jogging, then running. She was _definitely_ going to need a better sports bra.

He mounted the treadmill beside her and began to run, as well, so fast. It was incredible.

She finished the program he had set and stepped off the treadmill. He was still running. She hesitated a moment, watching. So graceful, so strong. She sighed and headed for the showers.

***

She was not the least bit surprised when he entered her quarters, still damp from his shower. She lay on her bed, waiting, skin gleaming in the soft light. He knelt on the bed beside her, warm hands massaging her back, her arms, her legs. She relaxed, muscles soothed, all warm from his hands on her body.

He stretched himself down beside her, all hot skin, so close. His breath was hot against the back of her neck. His hand ghosted across her buttocks, soft, warm, sending goosebumps everywhere. It dipped down, between her legs, finding her soft center, caressing. She moaned. His lips caressed her neck, softly, sending thrills of delight through her. His fingers stroked, so softly, so gently, She rolled her bottom, spread her thighs just a bit more, opening herself to him. He bit the back of her neck as his fingers found the nub of nerves. She arched her back, moaning louder, trembling. His other hand was under her now, lifting her hips up, pushing her knees apart. He was behind her, heat searing her skin, filling her, stretching her, moving within her, heat rushing all about. He growled into her neck, biting more firmly, thrusting harder, fingers stroking. She could _feel_ him, all about, within, without, ecstasy rushing to enfold them both in white-hot fire. As she convulsed beneath him, calling his name, she could feel him, going rigid around her, growling deep and low, her name sighing from his lips.


	22. Chapter 22:Self Defense part two

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 21: Self Defense - part three**

She changed her clothes in the women's locker room, musing. _We've been doing this for weeks now, and I still don't think I've actually learned anything that might be termed 'self defense'. I am more toned, running again. He's even got me swimming laps now. And I've definitely speeded up my reflexes some. But if he keeps this up, I'm going to be spending all of Saturday morning in the gym! Of course, there is the fact that he put his hands all over me last week, right in the middle of the gym, and no one even blinked an eye. Hmmm. But how is this supposed to help me with self-defense? Or was that just an excuse? No, couldn't be. There's still that Vulcans don't lie thing._

She stepped out into the gym, headed for their normal spot on the mats, but he wasn't there. Surprised, she stopped and looked around. Oh, there he was - way over there by the punching bags. Surely not! But he was drilling a hole in her with those eyes. Sighing, she walked in his direction, held out her hands for him to lace the padded gloves on. "Spock, I can't do this!"

"I am sure that you can."

"It's too high."

"You assume that you will always be assaulted by persons who are exactly the same height as yourself?"

"Well, no. I mean, that would be silly. Oh, heck! Show me the right way to do this."

He stood behind her and positioned her arms, adjusted the stance of her body, moved one foot. Then he clasped her wrist and moved her arm, giving her the correct motion. Then he moved the other arm, giving her the counter motion. Over and over, until she ached. Finally he removed the gloves, sent her to the treadmill.

Well, at least _this_ did seem to relate to self defense. And now she saw how the other exercises had strengthened the muscles she had just used. She ran along, breathing just a bit faster than normal, back into the smooth lope of her youth, loving the feeling of it. And later, diving into the lap pool, swimming almost effortlessly in the cool water, mind and body at peace, she revealed in the feelings of strength in her body that she hadn't realized were missing.

It was in the afternoon that she realized just how much stronger she was, how much more flexible, as he bent her into a new shape, pulled at her, pounded into her with more force, caused her to grip him harder as she spiraled into ecstasy. And felt his delight at her response. _Nice side effects_.


	23. Chapter 23:Self Defense part four

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 22: Self Defense - part four**

She really hoped they were going to do something different today. She just didn't feel like punching that stupid bag again. Not even that big long one. It made her hands hurt. So when she saw that he was back at the mat they had started on she heaved a sigh of relief. Until he told her what he wanted her to do now.

"There's no way I can flip you over my back! Are you crazy?"

"You can do this. I have no doubts."

"Well, I do! You're much taller than I am, and you weigh more, and besides.."

"Hush. Stand this way. Move your arms so. Move your legs so. Bend here." Step by step, he walked her through the motions.

And then he made her do it. Or rather attempt it. She knew she couldn't do this. He stepped back around her, glared down at her. "You are not trying. Do as I have instructed you. Leverage."

He wasn't going to let up. She thought back over his instructions. He came at her, she bent, twisted, and wound up under him again. He picked her up off the floor, set her upright. He walked around her, his eyes measuring. Then he came at her from a different angle, startling her. And she moved, bent, twisted, flipped - and there he was, flat on his back on the floor, looking up at her with his lips quirked up at the corners.

She pressed her fingers against her mouth, astonished. She had really done it! "Get up, get up! Let me try that again!"

He rose to his feet effortlessly, came at her before completely coming erect. She twisted away from him, grasped the front of his tank and pulled, moving her hip into his path as he had shown her. And he went flying again! Oh, wonderful!

The time flew by now. He showed her other moves, other ways to use an antagonist's own momentum to disable. Why had no one taught her these moves before? Eventually, he stopped her. "Enough. We will continue next week." He stood before her, not as straight as usual, one hand rubbing at the back of his hip. He inclined his head in her direction, speaking quietly. "Perhaps you will give _me_ a massage today."


	24. Chapter 24:Unexpected

Author's note: Based on the TOS episode 'Balance of Terror'.

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 24: Unexpected**

She watched as Spock put the scenes of destruction on the viewscreen, listened as he calmly gave the history of the war with the Romulans and how the Neutral Zone came to be.

She watched him put his control unit in his ear and take more sensor readings, giving the news that outposts 2 and 3 had been pulverized. Did he realize how chilling those words were? She watched him, looking for indications that he felt the deaths of all those people.

They were called to Battle Stations. The weapons were powered up. They were as ready as they could be.

There was a message coming in - full of static and distortion. She struggled to clean it up so that it was intelligible. There was so much distortion in this area of space. Spock crossed the short distance to her station to assist her, entering a new filter algorithm. Ah, there, it was clear now. She switched it to the view screen. She watched in horror as outpost 4 was destroyed before her eyes. Spock gently touched her shoulder, sending _comfort, courage_. Then he turned and walked back to his own station, leaving behind him in her mind the knowledge of just how much those deaths really meant to him, even though there was no outside sign.

She listened to the captain and Spock discussing what they had seen, the possible causes, determining that those others must have developed a way to cloak their ships - _invisibility_? How could they fight against that? The captain told her to warn the other outposts and she turned back to her console, busied herself. And then she intercepted a message, in code. She quickly transferred it to Spock's console and he was able to decode it. There, on the viewscreen, everyone on the bridge saw into the bridge of the Romulan ship - and saw the Romulans for the first time. Shock. Everyone turned to look at Spock, to see what his reaction was, confused by what they saw. He stood there, so still, his eyebrow raised in astonishment. She wished she could feel what he was thinking now. This had certainly been unexpected.

She fed the data she had collected onto a data chip for Cryptography, carried it over to Spock, watched him listen to it, curiosity plain on his face. Well, she guessed it was plain if you knew how to look. He lifted his head, turned to Kirk, confirmed that the Bird of Prey was headed straight for the Neutral Zone. Kirk took most of the officers off the bridge into the Briefing Room to decide what to do. She stayed at her station, monitoring for more information.

When they returned to the bridge, she listened in horror to Stiles' allegations, accusations. Watched him seem to ignore them, his lips pursed tightly. Did no one realize how such things hurt him?

Again, Battle Stations. Kirk and Spock were both standing behind Sulu, looking for the Bird of Prey. Kirk said to fire randomly. How would they even know whether they hit it or not? Suddenly they had no control of the phasers. She saw sparks flying from the grill under the consoles, and there was Spock, pulling off the grill, reaching in among the sparks, starting to make repairs before it was safe, unheeding of the possibility of injury to himself. Did no one else notice?

He finished the repairs, immediately began monitoring his instruments again, trying to find the Bird of Prey once more.

When they found the debris, he analyzed it quickly, informing the captain that it was of insufficient mass to represent the whole ship, that it was a ploy which they must not believe. They shut down everything they could, running silently. Spock was under the console again, making more repairs.

They hung motionless for 9 hours 47 minutes. Spock reached up from under the console, groping for an instrument he had left laying there. Accidentally his hand touched a control, setting off an alarm. Noise rang out throughout the bridge. He sat up quickly, eyes wide, shut off the alarm, stuttered an apology. Kirk immediately ordered everything powered up, reversed their course, fired the phasers.

More debris. But this contained something dire. Spock's shouted warning was all that prevented major damage, many deaths. But they were powerless again. There was no way to fire the phasers from the bridge. Stiles volunteered to go below to man the phaser controls directly. She was glad to see him leave the bridge, crossing to the navigator's seat at Kirk's command. The ship was now once again 'playing dead'.

She watched Spock leave the bridge. He was going down to Engineering for a damage report, since they weren't using the intercom system. Because so many of the ship systems were off, there was no warning when the coolant line ruptured, leaking coolant into the room where Tomlinson and Stiles were manning the phaser controls.

Kirk ordered Stiles to fire, but nothing happened. She checked the instruments and controls at the navigation console - she still had no control. Kirk yelled at Stiles, but there was no response. She could not see Spock running down the corridor, finding the room full of coolant vapors, first firing the phasers, then shutting the line, pulling the men out of the room. She only heard about it later.

The ship was quiet again, the danger past, when he entered her quarters. She went to him, trembling. _He_ might have been lost as well. She wrapped herself around him tightly.

"I am well, Nyota." He soothed her, trailing fingers down her face. And she felt his tiredness, his sadness at the loss of life, his failure to save both the men in that room. And then _she_ soothed _him_.


	25. Chapter 25:A Normal Week Sunday

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 25: A Normal Week - Sunday**

She had had the whole day off. She slept late. She laid in bed and read a trashy novel. She nibbled on chocolates and salted nuts and just generally indulged herself. Then it was time to get ready.

She took a shower, washed her hair, dried it. Then she sat on her bed and painted her toenails and fingernails. She sat there, still wrapped in her towel and blew on her fingernails, helping them to dry. She turned them this way and that, admiring the new color. When they were completely dry, she started brushing her hair. When she had given it 100 licks, it was glossy and her arm was tired.

She stood up off the bed and walked back into the bathroom, leaving the towel and hairbrush. She put the nail polish up. Then she opened the top drawer of her dresser and studied the contents. She picked up several items, putting them back down, before making her decision. She took the small scraps of silk and lace that she had selected and put them on, looking in the mirror to see how she looked. _Would he even pay any attention?_ She wasn't sure that it made any difference at all what she wore for him. She opened the second drawer and took out the new silk robe. It was a lovely shade of burnt orange and came about half way down her thighs. She tied the belt around her waist and adjusted the overlap at the front so that a fair amount of cleavage showed. She looked in the mirror again, twisting and turning. She still wasn't sure it made any difference, but she couldn't stop trying.

She crossed to the small synthesizer and punched in the combination she wanted, but didn't press the start button. She rinsed out the teapot and filled the steeper with leaves and set it in the pot, ready. She set out two teacups on the table, put out the insulated mat she sat the teapot on, a saucer to set the steeper on when she pulled it out of the pot. She checked the time and pressed the button to start the water heating. Everything was ready.

***

He had the whole day off. He rose early and lit the fire pot, settling down to meditate. After several hours, he rose refreshed. He ate a simple meal of fruit and grains. He spent several hours on some personal research. He went to the gym and ran and lifted weights.

He returned to his quarters and showered. He ruffled the towel through his hair, drying it. Then he brushed it until it lay smooth and shiny, every hair in place. He carefully trimmed his fingernails and toenails.

He stood in front of his dresser, contemplating. Finally he chose a pair of plain grey briefs. He stood in front of his closet next, even more doubtful about what he should choose. Eventually he pulled out dark brown slacks and a matching tunic with a high collar and an offset opening, with subtle embroidery down the overlapped edge. She did seem to notice when he wore something other than his uniform. He sat to draw on socks and soft shoes. He was ready and it was time to go.

***

She was pouring the water into the teapot with her back to the door when it swooshed open. She did not turn yet, being careful with the hot water. She wondered what he was wearing - maybe he wasn't in uniform tonight? She could smell his familiar scent now, feel his warmth at her back. She smiled, anticipating.

***

He stood in front of the door to her quarters, hand outstretched to tap the touchplate. What would she be wearing tonight? It was a cause of wonder to him how she could turn such small scraps of fabric into something to tantalize and bewitch him. How she often concealed something which left him stunned and almost unable to function beneath something else equally stunning. But then her bare body affected him in the same way. He felt himself becoming perhaps too warm for where he stood. There was no one else in the corridor, he tapped the touchplate and stepped quickly into her quarters, the door sliding shut behind him.

She was pouring the water into the teapot, her back to him. She wore something he had not seen before, a lovely dark orangey color that complimented her lovely skin and made it glow. The fabric caressed her body, sliding along her skin as she moved, hiding and yet revealing. He crossed the small space between them, coming to stand just behind her, breathing her in. He would not touch her now, for if he did, the tea would be quite, quite cold before they drank it.

***

She set the water container down on the table and turned to him, raising one hand to gently caress his cheek. She smiled up at him, her eyes soft and happy. He turned his face into her palm and kissed it softly. She sighed and leaned against him. His arms slid about her, cradling her body against him.

The teapot sat on the table for quite some time, all alone.


	26. Chapter 26:A Normal Week Monday

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 26: A Normal Week - Monday**

He awoke after four hours, carefully untangled himself from her cool body. He raised himself on one elbow, looking down at her sleeping face. If he bent, kissed her _there_, she would awaken. He could lose himself in her one more time. No, she needed her sleep. He suppressed a sigh. He remembered the week in the cabin, when he could stay in the bed and hold her, breathing in her scent, for as long as he wished. And if he rose from the bed to meditate, he could come back, curl up around her again, be there when she awoke. He longed to trace the curve of her cheek with his finger, but that would disturb her sleep. He rose from the bed, careful not to jostle her, tucked the covers around her, dressed quickly in the dark room. He crossed to the door, listened carefully, then slipped out and strode down the corridor quickly, returning to his own quarters. He slipped off his shoes and tunic and folded himself down in front of the firepot, slipping quickly into a meditative state.

***

She awoke, alone in her bed. She sighed. She missed waking up curled up against his heat. That week in the cabin had been so nice. She sighed again. One of these days they would have another shore leave like that, until then she would just muddle along as best she could. She rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower.

***

He entered the mess hall, selected his breakfast food, carried his tray to the table where the others already sat. She was not there yet. He selected a seat on the end of the table where there were several empty places, leaving her a choice of where to sit. McCoy was across from him, Kirk at his side. He began to eat his breakfast, joining in the conversation.

***

She entered the mess hall, quickly chose her breakfast, carried her tray across the room, speaking to several people on the way to the table where the rest of the senior staff was already eating. She did not hesitate at all, slipping in the empty seat at his side, across from Bones. She carefully ignored him, giving Bones a cheerful greeting and started to eat her breakfast. She laid her left hand in her lap and slid it sideways until it rested on his thigh, stroking softly. He paid her not the slightest bit of attention, outwardly at least. But that spot where her hand rested became warmer.

***

He sat at his station on the bridge, monitoring. It was a normal day, nothing much was happening. He glanced sideways, to where she sat, admiring her graceful movements. Behind him the captain was restless, swinging his foot against the side of the command chair. He directed his eyes back to his instruments, looking for anything which might distract the captain. Nothing. Today was just an uneventful day.

***

She sat at her station on the bridge, listening for subspace messages. There was almost nothing out there today - no calls for help, no orders, no strange messages in unknown languages - just an ordinary day with little happening.

***

He entered the mess hall behind Jim and Scotty. They all collected food and found an empty table. They begin to discuss the upcoming changes to some of the engineering conduits. Others trickled into the mess hall, joining them at the table. Soon it would be full and there were few spaces left. Ah, there she came. She settled down into the one empty seat he had left at the end of the table, right beside him. Yes, that was much better.

***

She was stopped in the hall four times before she got to the mess hall. She was afraid that her favorite spot would be taken. But, no, it was still empty. She set her tray down and settled into the seat beside him, so close she could feel the warmth of his arm. They were discussing the engineering conduits again. She slid her hand down into her lap, over across to his thigh, ran her fingers in a small circle, smiling to herself at feeling the small contraction of his muscle beneath her fingers.

***

He carried his ka'athyra into the rec room, nodded at those who greeted him, settled down across from the captain for their chess game. When the game was finished, he picked up his ka'athyra and began to check the tuning. He caught her eyes, across the room where she played cards with Rand and Sulu. Yes, she would sing tonight. Good. He began one of the songs she loved to sing, watching her smile and begin to hum, as if accidentally. He hid his smile as he ducked his head down toward the strings.

***

She entered the rec room with Janice and they joined Sulu, who already had the cards out, shuffling them. She watched when he came in, sat down at the chess board with the Captain. He had his ka'athyra with him, he must intend to play later. She glanced at him occasionally, just like she glanced at everyone else, but when he began to check the tuning, she caught his eyes. She gave a tiny nod, widening her eyes just a bit. Good, he got that. His fingers picked out a song, she smiled and began to hum. She would let him play irritated tonight if he wished, so that she could go and tease him.

***

He picked up his ka'athyra and said his good-night to the captain, striding off down the hall to his quarters. His eyes swept over her on his way out of the room. She was chatting happily with her friends. But she raised her eyes to his just before he was past her. She blinked, just once. Then she dropped her head again, laughing at something that Yeoman Rand said.

He entered his quarters, put his ka'athyra in its protected place. Removed his clothing, hanging it carefully to be worn the next day, dropping his underwear in the laundry container. He pulled on a clean black tee-shirt and a pair of loose black pants. He turned the lights down to 15 percent. He settled down on his bed, pillows behind his back, to read that technical journal that was waiting on the bedside table before sleeping. It was much harder to sleep without her cool body curled against his.

***

She yawned widely, laughed at herself, rose from the table and said good-night to her friends, wandered down the corridor to her quarters. She stripped off her clothing and tossed it in the direction of the laundry container, slipped into a soft nightgown, slid under her covers, telling the computer to shut off the lights. She clutched the pillow that contained his scent to her face and fell asleep wishing he was there.


	27. Chapter 27:A Normal Week Tuesday

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 27: A Normal Week - Tuesday**

He awoke, raised the lights, showered, dressed. He looked around his quarters to be sure everything was neat. She would be here this evening, it must be perfect. Yes, everything was as it should be. He gave the wooden stool just one more swipe, to polish it just a bit more, make it shine in the light. Yes. Quite satisfactory. He left his quarters, headed for the mess hall.

***

She stretched and yawned, wishing she could sleep just a while longer. Oh, well, time to rise and shine. A hot shower would wake her up. When she was dressed, she looked around her quarters. Nothing out of place. She kept it a lot neater now than she used to. After all, his quarters were always so perfect. She didn't want him to think she was a slob. And she didn't want to spend all Sunday afternoon cleaning, either.

***

He entered the mess hall just behind her, following her down the line, inhaling her lovely scent all the way, barely noticing what he put on his tray. He was almost to the end of the line when her hand brushed against his as he reached for something. Startled, he turned his head to hers and saw her smiling at him. Well, there was no one behind them. He raised one eyebrow at her, his lips quirking up at the corners. She handed him the dish of strawberries he had been reaching for, brushing his fingers with hers and grinning at him. Very nicely done. He followed her to the table, seating himself on her left side so that she would be able to touch him under the table. For some reason, he found that was often the best part of the meal.

***

He sat at his station, monitoring. The captain requested information. He rose and took two steps across the bridge, standing beside the command chair. They conversed. He was aware of her, behind him. He clasped his hands behind his back, wishing she was closer, so that he could touch her. He inhaled once, holding it in, letting it out slowly, centering himself. He continued to talk to the captain, speaking of nothing in particular, just keeping the bridge quiet and functional.

***

She sat at her station, listening. He rose from his chair, went to stand beside the command chair. If she turned in her chair just a little, she had a wonderful view of his trim buttocks. She gave a tiny sigh. If he was only just a bit closer, she could reach out and run her hand down across those tight muscles. But that would never do, not on the bridge in front of everyone. She pinched the bridge of her nose, making herself focus. The sound of his voice calmed her, helped her keep herself together. She turned back to her instruments, trying to ignore the feelings of warmth that suffused her center.

*** He sat at the table with Jim and Scotty, discussing those engineering conduits again. The revisions were under way and causing some unanticipated problems. She came through the line talking with Sulu. Thankfully there were still two empty places to his right. She seated herself beside him, still talking to Sulu. After a moment, he felt her cool hand, softly, against his thigh. He continued to talk to Scotty without saying anything to her for several minutes, but he knew she knew he was very much aware of those soft fingers touching him so lightly.

***

She was afraid that Sulu was going to take the seat she wanted, but at the last minute she was able to maneuver him so that he took the next one. She knew she wouldn't always be able to sit right beside him, but it was so much nicer when she could. She let her fingers drift over the top of his thigh, feeling his muscles contract and release beneath her touch. She continued to talk to Sulu, hearing his conversation with Scotty continue on the other side, neither of them paying any great attention to the other, at least as far as a casual observer could see.

***

He looked around his quarters. She would be here in a few minutes. His ka'athyra stood on the table. The wooden stool was beside the table, next to the chair he normally sat in. The entire room was neat and clean. He had put clean sheets on the bed, hoping. He _wanted_ to have her scent in his bed. He had not achieved this yet. He paced around the room, realizing that he was _fidgeting_. Why was he so nervous about this? They had certainly used _her _bed well! But there he had been able to leave her sleeping peacefully in her own bed. This was different. He was still not sure how she would react.

***

She stood outside his door hesitating. She really wanted to do something tonight - something they hadn't done yet. She wasn't sure why. After all, they always wound up in the bed when he came to _her_ quarters. She didn't know why it was different in his quarters. But it was. Tonight she was going to push a bit. She was edgy and nervous about it, but she really, really wanted more than just sitting on his lap and kissing and touching tonight. Really, really wanted more.

***

He lay on his back in the quiet dark. All around him, he could smell her. He inhaled, pulling her scent in deep, filling himself with it. Ah, yes, that was _much_ better. He smiled to himself, there in the quiet dark that smelled so richly of her. He closed his eyes and imagined her laying there beside him and drifted off to sleep, so easily.

***

She curled up around the pillow that still contained the scent of him, smiling happily. She was so relaxed, now, humming happily to herself as she settled in to sleep. She could just imagine him, laying there in the bed so full of the scent of what they had done earlier. She didn't want him ever to forget that smell.


	28. Chapter 28:A Normal Week Wednesday

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 28: A Normal Week - Wednesday**

He was seated in the mess hall, eating his breakfast, when Jim slid into the seat across from him. "I need you tonight, Spock."

He quirked one eyebrow at the Captain. "Why do you need me tonight?"

"I need another body at the table." At the blank look from the other side of the table, Jim realized that Spock had no idea what he meant. "The weekly poker game - we need more people. Three just isn't enough. So you have to come. And you as well - I know you play poker." This last sentence was addressed to Nyota, as she set her tray down beside Spock.

"Yes, I play poker, why?"

"I've been trying to get a weekly game established. So far, there are only three of us and it just isn't enough. So I expect you tonight. It'll be fun."

"Okay. I haven't played in months. It will be fun." She smiled at Jim. Then she turned toward Spock. "And you'll enjoy it, too. Mathematics. Probabilities. Memory tests. It's just right up your alley."

"Alley?" Why did they persist in using such strange terminology instead of just saying what they meant?

"It's something you will enjoy. Trust me." She patted his thigh under the table, letting her hand stroke down his leg from the top of his thigh all the way to his knee.

With great difficulty, he suppressed a shiver. "If you both think this is something that I should do, then I shall participate. However, I must state that most card games do not seem to make much sense to me. They seem to be a great waste of time."

Both of his friends chuckled at him. Jim spoke again. "Poker is different. You'll like it. Trust me."

***

The day passed uneventfully. Nothing in any way out of the ordinary occurred. The bridge was quiet all day. Much idle conversation occurred as the bridge crew tried to make the time pass faster. It was almost a relief to leave the bridge and head for the mess hall.

As everyone gathered around their usual table, there was much talk of the poker game to come. There seemed to be a lot of jesting about who would take home the 'pot'. Why anyone would want to take a pot back to their quarters he wasn't sure. Like many human customs, it was bewildering. But Nyota was smiling at him from across the table, so he was content. It was better when she sat beside him, but not always possible.

***

At the appointed time, he entered the small room which had been reserved for the poker game. There was a round table, surrounded by chairs. Someone had replicated two new decks of cards, which sat on the table, still in their wrappers. There were dishes of nuts and chips on the table as well, and a cooler full of beer bottles on the floor beside it. He wished he had had more time to read up on the rules of this game. There seemed to be many variations. He stood to the side, waiting for the others to arrive, which they did in a few minutes. People took seats around the table, Nyota motioning discretely at him to come and sit beside her. He sat down on her left side, where hopefully she would be able to touch him occasionally. He was still unsure about this whole thing.

Jim opened one of the packets of cards, bending them back and forth, then shuffling them. He started flipping the cards out across the table, explaining the rules. Beside him, Nyota gave him quiet instruction. As the play progressed, he kept careful count of the cards which had been played. When he realized that there was no possibility of achieving a winning hand, he folded. Everyone else complained. Apparently he was supposed to 'bluff'. This was confusing.

As the evening wore on, he became more adept. The rules, although confusing at times, began to make more sense. The small hints that Nyota gave him helped more than the advice from the others. He managed to win one hand and got many comments about his 'poker face'. Nyota just giggled at his look of incomprehension.

He was relieved when the game drew to a close. He felt that he had functioned adequately. And he would be able to walk Nyota down the corridors to her quarters. But he was totally startled to hear that he was expected to participate in this activity _every week_ from now on.


	29. Chapter 29:A Normal Week Thursday

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 29: A Normal Week - Thursday**

He looked around his quarters once before before heading for the mess hall. Should he change the sheets? But if they did not end up there, then he would have lost that lovely scent that he could still smell. He was not sure what to do. He pulled the covers back, looked at the sheets. They looked clean. He spread the blanket and coverlet back over the sheets, smoothed them down. He would leave the bed as it was, then. Besides, he really needed to give her a real lesson tonight. They had not even touched his ka'athyra on Tuesday. There seemed to be too many choices to make.

***

She looked in the mirror. Was this skirt too short? It seemed like it might be. Had it shrunk? She bent over. Well, her panties didn't show. She guessed it was okay, then. She patted her hair. Why was she fidgety this morning? Time to go eat breakfast.

***

He was half-way through the serving line when he heard her lovely voice, calling out to someone at a table. He stood still where he was, there was no one else in line right now, so he was not blocking anyone. She came around the corner and picked up a tray and then saw him there. A wide smile bloomed on her face. "Good morning, Mr Spock. How are you this morning?"

"I am doing well. And yourself?"

"Just dandy." She slid her tray along the rails, putting toast and fruit and juice on it as she approached him. She stopped just in front of him, so close he could smell her. She was looking up into his eyes and all he could think was that he would very much like to kiss her _right now_. His eyes flicked up to look over her shoulder. No one there. Before he could even think, he bent his head just enough to brush against her lips and then quickly straightened up. She made a very soft little noise that gave him shivers. Perhaps he had been incautious.

She gave him a look that seemed to say _Just you wait. _ He swallowed. He heard footsteps approaching and quickly turned back to the food selections, adding a bowl of hot cooked grains to his tray and sliding it down the rail. She hesitated a moment and then followed him and they emerged from the serving area almost together, crossing the floor to the table where rest of the bridge crew sat. They sat down at the only two empty seats at the table, right next to each other. He was half-way finished with his breakfast when he felt her cool fingers, walking slowly across his leg. He tensed. She would not. Surely not. The fingers came closer. He froze in place, hardly daring to breathe. He worked very hard at subduing the reaction he was having to something she had not even done yet. She was talking to Scotty, seated across the table, paying no attention to him whatsoever, except for those cool fingers, tantalizing him. On his other side, Sulu asked him a question which barely registered. He swallowed twice before he could get any words out. Her fingers brushed softly against him, just barely touching, then retreated. His temperature rose. His heart was pounding. Yes, he had definitely been incautious - but not _this _incautious!

He was the last one to rise from the table, walking very carefully, holding his tray in front of him, still working on control when he stepped into the turbolift. He stood straight and tightly controlled, wanting only to get to his station. And then he felt her fingers brush against his, very softly, where his fist was clenched behind him, against the wall. _Apology, soothing calm_. Nyota, what are you doing to me?

***

Somehow the day passed. He was not entirely sure how. The whole day had been a struggle. He had not been able to look in her direction even once without remembering what had happened at the breakfast table. At shift end he strode off the bridge and went straight to his quarters, lighting the incense and folding himself down to meditate. He did not even go to the mess hall at all. He was still sitting there, struggling for calm, when she entered his quarters. She crossed the room and knelt behind him. She laid her face sideways against the back of his neck, her arms sliding around his chest, her body resting gently against his back.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I won't do that again."

He felt a small spot of wetness on the skin of his neck. He raised his head and turned just enough to enclose her soft cool body in his arms and pull her around into his lap. "Do not cry, k'diwa. It was my fault. I did start it with that kiss. I should be the one to apologize." He brushed her face with tiny kisses, sighing softly. She burrowed in against him, holding him tightly. They sat there quietly for several minutes, neither saying anything.

"It's hard sometimes."

"Yes." He rested his forehead against hers. "Most definitely." He unfolded himself from the floor, carrying her up with him. He crossed the room, seating her on the wooden stool. He took his ka'athyra from padded clasp that protected it when not in use and settled it in her lap. Then he sat in the chair, facing her. "Play your scales for me."

She adjusted her posture, moved the ka'athyra just a bit, positioned her hands, and carefully played the scales that she had learned, starting with the most basic and working progressively to the most complicated. The long, slow rolls of sound were soothing. When she had finished, he nodded.

"You have learned them well. It is time to start on melodies."

She grinned widely at him. "Finally!" Then she gave him a wicked look. "Not that I mind at all what we have been doing during our lesson time."

He quirked his lips up at her. "Indeed." He rose and took the ka'athyra, fastening the padded clasp back around it. Then he turned back to where she sat, lifting her up against him. "And now, please finish what you began this morning before I go completely crazy."

"I didn't start that, you did."

"No, before that."

"Before?"

"Yes, when you came around that corner in your too-short skirt and _wiggled_ at me."

She wrapped herself around him and laughed, raising her radiant face to kiss him softly on his lips, on his cheek, on his ear, making him groan softly at her. "I didn't wiggle."

"But your skirt is too short. Far too short."

"It shrank."

"Please do not wear that one again. I might do something even worse next time."

"Oh, show me what you might do, then." Her voice was very low and sultry.

He walked her backwards toward the bed. "I do not think I will have any difficulty with that at all."


	30. Chapter 30:A Normal Week Friday

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 30: A Normal Week - Friday**

He showered. Dressed. Walked the corridor to the mess hall. For some reason everyone else seemed to have arrived before him today. The usual table was almost filled. He picked up a tray and pushed it down the rail, selecting cereal, juice, toast. He carried his tray to the table, sitting down in the only empty seat. It just happened to be directly across from Nyota. As he began to eat, she gave him a little smile, still talking to Sulu next to her. She was almost finished with her food, talking more than eating now. He answered a question from Scotty, on her other side, and continued with his breakfast.

He felt something nudge his foot. Again. He was not sure what that was. Tap, tap, against his toes. Was that Nyota? He looked at her across the table. She was not looking at him at all. She was still talking to Sulu. He continued to eat his breakfast.

Tap, tap, tap. Now pushing between his feet. What was she doing? He moved his feet apart just slightly. Now there was definitely a foot insinuating itself in between his. And moving upwards, against his calf. Now the foot touched his knee. Wiggled gently between his knees. This was too suggestive. The tips of his ears flushed. Across the table she blinked at him, just once, then the foot moved. He continued to eat his breakfast, not as calm as he had been when he entered the mess hall. She did enjoy ruffling him. He supposed he enjoyed letting her, even though it was highly illogical. He certainly did not intend to try to stop her.

***

Something was wrong with her console. She ran several different diagnostics. Then she was down on the floor, pulling the panel off, sliding underneath to check something. He could not see her head and shoulders, she had slid that far underneath. There was a quick inhalation - what had she done? Before he could think, he was down on the floor beside her, sliding in to see what the problem was. She had one finger in her mouth, sucking on it. He reached over, took the injured finger, looked at it. A small burn - there must be a short circuit somewhere in one of the boards. He joined her in tracing the circuitry, looking for the problem. Ah, there it was - a small patch of black on the board around the the burnt-out component. He found the right place to divert the power so that she could remove the damaged board. He was about to slide out when he heard the captain's voice.

"What are you two doing under there, anyway? Making out?"

He sat up suddenly, forgetting where he was, banging his head hard. She winced in sympathy, reached over and caressed the side of his face. Somehow he managed to answer the captain in a voice approaching normal. "No, sir. Indeed not. That would be highly inappropriate. We are repairing a burnt-out circuit."

"And that takes both of you? Must be a very bad problem."

She was trying not to laugh. He frowned at her. She stuck her finger in his mouth, surprising him. In a completely unplanned action, he laved her finger with his tongue. She made an '0' of surprise with her mouth, looking so inviting that he had difficulty in suppressing his reaction. He released her finger. She handed him the damaged board and he slid out from under the console, rising into a sitting position.

"I shall have to take this board to the lab to repair it. I shall return shortly."

She slid out from under the console beside him. He reached out and helped her up into a sitting position, then rose to standing, bringing her up effortlessly with him.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I appreciate that." She smiled at him and sat back down in her chair.

He left the bridge, headed for the computer lab to fix the board, thinking of her finger, wiggling against his tongue.

***

They sat in the mess hall with the rest of the bridge crew. Tonight she sat beside him, where he preferred to have her. Her left hand rested softly against his right thigh, not moving, just resting her coolness against his warmth. It was soothing. The others were discussing the movie to be shown shortly. Something classic, he supposed. Something about royalty, at any rate, and human mating customs, from the title. "The Princess Bride." Not anything he would be interested in seeing. But she was squeezing his thigh now. And talking.

"oh, I haven't seen that one in so long! I'm definitely going. There better be a lot of popcorn."

Maybe he would go after all. The room was always very dark during the movies. He tilted his head slightly to the side to look at her. She peeked up at him through her eyelashes and grinned. Yes, he would definitely be going to the movies tonight. And then possibly he could walk her back to her quarters afterwards. Or maybe she would come to his.

***

He sat beside her in the darkened room, watching the strange antics on the viewscreen. This was not at all what he had expected. Everyone was laughing very hard. And every so often, Nyota picked up a few kernels of popcorn and stuffed them in his mouth, running her fingers over his lips as she did. No one seemed to be paying any attention to them at all. He let his hand drop down between their legs, brushing lightly against hers, there in the dark room. Anticipating. She pushed more popcorn in his mouth, laughing at the movie, leaning her shoulder against him, just enough that he could feel it. Yes, definitely, he would not leave her alone tonight.


	31. Chapter 31:A Normal Week Saturday

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 31: A Normal Week - Saturday**

He rose, dressed, went to the mess hall and ate his breakfast, chatting with Scotty about the newest technical journal they had both just read. Back in his quarters, he meditated for a short while before leaving for the gym.

***

She rose yawning from bed and pulled on the first thing she grabbed out of the closet, splashed cold water in her face to help her wake up, and headed off for the gym.

***

He changed into the red shorts and tank that were regulation exercise attire. He did not see _why_ such small, tight shorts were regulation. They were exceedingly difficult to wear. It would have been much easier to wear nothing at all, but that was not acceptable for some reason. On reflection, he did not believe that he would like it in the least if Nyota was to appear in the gym wearing nothing. Perhaps there was a reason for the shorts after all. But the least they could have done was to make them out of something with more give to the fabric. He picked up his running shoes and headed out to the mats.

***

She changed into the very skimpy tight red shorts and tank. She was wearing her new sports bra for the first time today. She hoped it worked better than the last one. She still didn't understand how Spock got into those shorts. Some day she was going to have to get him to show her. She grinned wickedly to herself. Oh, that would be such fun! She bet she could get him so confused that he would never be able to get into those shorts again without thinking about her - which would very well mean that he would never be able to get into those shorts again! With the grin still on her face, she picked up her running shoes and headed out to the mats.

***

He set his running shoes down against the wall and stood in the center of the mat, his feet set just slightly apart, his hands clasped behind his back, balanced perfectly, waiting for her. She didn't keep him waiting long, coming out only minutes after he did. He watched her cross the floor. Something was different. He cocked his head, watching. Her body moved differently today. What had changed? Less ..movement. What had caused this? He was curious. He continued to observe as she approached. When she stood directly in front of him, he finally decided that she must have a new undergarment. He was not sure that he approved. He would have to find out her reasoning. Later.

***

She walked across the gym, watching him watch her. He looked....curious today. What was causing that? He never took his eyes off of her, so it must be something about her. What was he thinking? She stopped when she got to him, looking up at him, waiting to see what he would have her do today. He still had that odd look on his face. She would have to ask him later what he had been thinking about.

***

He had her go through all the throws he had already taught her, practicing. Then he taught her evasive maneuvers. Bobbing, ducking, weaving. She was a natural at these. Long years of dancing made her light on her feet and used to moving in synchronization to someone else. Then he showed her how to combine these elements. First evade, then use your opponent's momentum to twist and flip. She was delighted with her success. He was more careful today, landing better, rolling instead of landing flat. He did not wish to be hampered in his later activities. He had an idea which he wished to present to her, if opportunity arose.

It was time to run. As they knelt, tying their shoes, he spoke quietly to her. "I remember the shower in the cabin we rented." He was watching her face, saw the smile there. "I wondered whether..." His voice trailed off at the look he saw as she turned her face to him. His lips quirked up. There was no need to say more, she understood him perfectly. He rose and set the controls on the treadmills, began to run beside her. Yes, the day was going quite well.

***

She finished her run, stopped the treadmill, went into the women's locker room. Quickly she changed her clothing and hurried back to her quarters. She shed the clothing she had just put back on, throwing it into the closet. Into the bathroom she went, looking about to be sure that everything was orderly. She looked into the shower stall -- yes, shampoo, shower gel. Okay, then. Find two nice big fluffy towels and lay them out. She heard the door to the corridor swoosh open and there he was in the doorway, looking at her with his eyes all dark. She would hardly wait. She stepped backwards through the open stall door, going to the far end of the stall, waiting while he shed his clothing and stepped in, closing the door, before she turned on the water.

Warm water, falling all about them. Two bodies, so close together. Steam everywhere. Slick gel, sliding over skin, making soft suds. Slippery bodies, gliding over each other. Glory, glory, what a great finish to a workout. She laid her head down on his shoulder, her arms around his neck, her legs still tight about his hips. This was just wonderful. She sighed softly against the smooth skin of his neck, all relaxed and happy. Yes, wonderful.

***

This had been very nice. She was still balanced in his arms, her legs still wrapped around him. He did like that. She had locked her ankles together behind him and _pulled_ him closer to her. It had been _very _stimulating. He would look forward to repeating this experience. She was sighing against the side of his neck. The feeling of her soft breath on his skin was wonderful. He did not think that he could move at all. Everything was just too perfect. And then she bit him - right there where his neck curved around to his shoulder. Just opened up her mouth and bit him. He growled at her. She bit him again. He felt himself growing harder within her, ready again. She wiggled her body against him, pulled again with those lovely calf and thigh muscles, flexing about him. He pushed her back against the wall of the shower stall and began to slide slowly, in and out, while she gasped and moaned against his neck, biting now and then, just to keep him off balance. The heat built and built between them until he could contain it no longer. He thrust hard and felt her clench about him, tipping them over in white-hot ecstasy again.

***

Eventually, the water began to cool off. She untangled herself from about him and stepped out of the stall, taking one of the towels and wrapping herself up in it. She held the other for him, watching him as he methodically dried his body. There were teeth marks on his shoulder. She giggled. When one slanted eyebrow rose up, she reached over and touched the marks. He looked in the mirror. Oh, my, his eyes were _really_ dark now! She better finish drying off quickly. He was reaching for her, what was he saying? Mark him again? Really?

***

He stood before the mirror, looking at his body in great satisfaction. There were teeth marks on both his shoulders, scratch marks on his chest - and on his back, although he could not see those, he could certainly feel them. There was also a bite mark on his left hip bone. And one on the inside of his right thigh. She had been very happy to comply with his request. He was extremely content. He had left her sleeping soundly, so satiated that she was not even aware when he slipped from the bed to come to look at what she had done. He was full of _emotions _- he was not certain what some of them were, but they were quite ...pleasant. He was _satisfied_. Yes. It was a very warm feeling, very nice. He thought perhaps this had been one of the nicest days of his life. Yes. Definitely.


	32. Chapter 32:Never Stop

Author's note: Based on the TOS episode "What are Little Girls Made of?"

____________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 32: Never Stop**

Christine Chapel stood beside the command chair, talking to Captain Kirk. When asked why she would give up a career in biological research to serve on a starship as a nurse, she talked about her missing finance, Roger Corby and her need to find out what has happened to him. Nyota listens. She keeps trying to contact anyone on the surface of the planet.

From his station, Spock is giving information about the planet, then about Roger Corby. When asked what the chances are that Corby might still be alive, he does not answer. Nyota knows that means he doesn't believe there is any chance at all. Saying things like that makes him very uncomfortable.

She runs all the frequencies a second time and tells the captain that. Then the unexpected happens -- Corby signals. Christine talks to him, so excited. Corby tells Kirk to beam down alone. Spock comments that this is a very unusual request. When asked if he has ever been engaged, he raises one eyebrow and looks astonished, but does not say anything. She wonders why he didn't just say no.

Nurse Chapel is talking to Corby now. Nyota stops Christine on her way off the bridge and gives her a hug, hoping all will be well on the planet's surface. Then Chapel and Kirk leave the bridge, headed for the transporter deck. Spock sits down in the command chair. Soon the captain calls him and tells him to beam down two security personnel.

Nothing happens for a long time. The bridge is quiet. She can feel Spock, there behind her in the command chair, but she can't see him without turning around and she has no reason to turn until the call comes from the captain. The call is very strange. She watches Spock. He seems confused about something. She hears him tell the captain that he sounds tired, but the captain says he's fine.

***

The captain beams back aboard and Spock watches him stride right past him without saying a word. He leaves the maintenance crew he was supervising and follows the captain into his quarters. As he tries to find out what is happening on the surface, Kirk tells him to 'mind his half-breed business'. As the captain has never addressed him in this way before, Spock is astonished. This must be a code of some sort, but what? And why?

After the captain beams back down, Spock puts together a landing party to go find out the status of those already on the surface. Something is just not right. They search the tunnels, finding no sign of the security guards who beamed down earlier. Eventually, they locate the captain. Spock bursts through the locked door, bringing the security team behind him.

"Captain, are you all right? Nurse? Where's Dr. Corby?" He is astonished when the captain replies that he was never there. And realizes that he should have addressed that nurse by name, but he has neglected to remember it, not feeling that she was important.

***

When everyone is back on the ship, and people are back at their proper stations on the bridge, Nyota listens to the conversation. Christine Chapel tells the captain that she will stay on the ship. Nyota isn't sure why she would do that. She is much more qualified than just a nurse. She must be broken-hearted, though, to discover that her fiance has been dead for several years.

She listens to Spock tell the captain that he was dismayed by the term 'half-breed' because it is such an unsophisticated expression. There is something strange in his voice as he says this - she is sure there is more there, but she doesn't know what it is. He has a very strange expression on his face.

***

When Spock enters her quarters that evening, she's a little surprised, because he isn't usually here on Monday evening, but she isn't going to complain. And she senses that he is not his usual calm self. Something is obviously bothering him. So she makes tea and they sit close together at her table, sipping tea quietly as she waits for him to tell her why he is here. At length, he begins to talk.

"I do not understand her."

"Her?"

"Nurse Chapel. Her actions are most illogical."

"In what way are they illogical, Spock? What bothers you?"

"First, she had been told that her fiance was dead, which, as it turns out, was correct. But she refused to believe this. Second, she gave up a very promising career to accept a much lower position on a starship simply because she hoped to eventually arrive at the planet where she last had contact with him. It is extremely fortunate for her that this actually happened, because the probability of it was extremely low. Third, she has elected to remain on board the Enterprise in her unfitting position rather than return to the research facility where she was formerly. I do not understand any of these actions. Can you explain them to me?"

"I will try, although I am not sure that I truly know exactly what was in her mind, okay?"

"That is acceptable."

"All right. First, when you love someone, you don't really want to admit that that person is truly gone when there is no real evidence of it. You want a witness, at the very least. Hearsay just isn't good enough." She paused, looking at him. "Do you understand that, Spock?"

He was quiet a moment. When he spoke, it was in a lower voice than he had used before. "I believe that I can postulate that event, yes. This is not something that would have been clear to me until recently. I had not looked at it in that light."

"Second, when someone you love is missing, and you think maybe you can help find them, then you're willing to give up pretty much anything to join that search."

He sat there beside her, head cocked, eyes unfocused. "Yes, I see that."

"Third, she's in shock. She's only now admitting that he's really gone. That has to be very hard on her. It may take a while before she feels like she's ready to do anything more than just get through one day at a time. So she doesn't want to initiate anything - she just wants to ...float along for a while. Until she's had a chance to heal some. Because I don't think she's the kind who would just sit down in her quarters and meditate and try to heal herself." She sat watching him as he thought about the things she had said.

"She cannot bring him back by pretending."

"No. I don't think that's what she's doing now. Maybe it was before."

"She cannot change the situation by avoiding what has occurred."

"No, she can't. It may take her a while to see that."

"Her mind will not heal while she avoids acceptance."

"No, it won't. You're very right. She really needs to grieve, and I don't think she is. Bottling it all up inside and hiding it isn't the right thing to do. It will have to come out somewhere, somehow, sometime. And by not facing it now, it's likely to come out as very inappropriate behavior at some point. She may even decide to attach herself to the captain or someone else who was down on the surface. Stranger things have been known to happen."

He sat there quietly, musing over the things she had told him. After a while, he reached out one hand and began to stroke her hands, laying there on the table. "If you should disappear, Nyota, I would not stop until I had found you."

She slid over into his lap and wrapped herself around him. "Nor I you, Spock. Never, never."


	33. Chapter 33:Test Set

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 33: Test Set**

Nyota looked at the new communications module StarFleet wanted her to test. It was supposed to go in a shuttle. She turned it around in her hands. It was a lot smaller than the one currently in use. She set it into the stand on her workbench and connected the power leads. She tested it carefully, being sure that it was correctly shielded. Well, it didn't short out, at least.

She tuned it to the unit bolted to the other end of the workbench. This lab was shielded for testing, so she didn't need to worry about the signal interfering with something on the bridge. She sent a message from her test unit to the new one. Okay, got that. Then she sent a message from the new unit to her test unit. That worked as well.

She couldn't find any reason not to test it in a shuttlecraft, as requested. So now she needed to requisition a shuttle and a pilot. It wasn't even a question as to which pilot she would prefer. However, it just might look a little strange to have a commander piloting a shuttle for a simple test. Oh, well.

***

When there was a period of quiet during her next bridge shift, she addressed the captain. "I have done all the pre-tests on that new communications module that StarFleet sent out. I'm ready to put it into a shuttle and test it. So I need a shuttle and a pilot."

Before the captain could reply, Spock was speaking. "Captain, I find the design of the new communications module quite interesting. I would not be adverse to assisting the lieutenant. Besides I need to log some hours in the shuttlecraft."

Kirk looked from one to the other. No, couldn't be. There was no way Spock could have arranged for StarFleet to send out this new module. It was just his over-active imagination creating something where nothing actually existed. "Sure, sure. Pick whichever shuttle you want. Let me know how it comes out." He didn't think anything more about it.

***

They were in the shuttle bay, in a shuttle, laying on the floor half under the console. They had the old communications module uninstalled and were ready in install the new ones. It was very easy for the two of them to work this close together. They hardly had to talk at all - what one needed, the other just seemed to _know_, without any problem. He held the new module in place for her, while she made the connections. In order to reach the last two, she rolled over almost on top of him, reaching up between his arms to find the place where the wires went. She couldn't even see what she was doing, working from touch only. When she had the last connection finished, she became acutely consciousness of her position. And his reaction to it. "Spock?" Her voice wasn't much more than a whisper.

His response was to lower his hands from the module to her body. One hand roamed down her back, starting at the nape of her neck and slowly going down her back until it cupped her bottom, pulling her tight against him. The other found the back of her head and brought her face to his. His lips caressed her face, his breath mingled with hers, little murmurs of sound in between the kisses telling her things, in words so soft she could barely hear them. Her heart pounded in her chest, her body warming, dampening. She was about to murmur something very suggestive to him when they heard noises outside the shuttle they were in.

"Hey, how's it going in there? You about got that thing installed?" The captain's voice was loud and clear.

Was that a curse from his lips? She was quite sure that the words she had heard were not anything the captain would have been pleased with. She tried very hard to suppress the grin that threatened to wreathe her face. She very quietly rolled off of him and then slid out from under the console, pulling herself up into a sitting position just as the captain's face appeared in the open door of the shuttle. "Just finished, sir. Just this minute. The way this new module is constructed, it's extremely easy to connect to a test stand but extremely tricky to install in the shuttle itself. Obviously whoever designed it never actually put it in a shuttle. But it's ready to test now."

Beside her, he was slowly coming out from under the console. He very carefully bent his taller frame so that he did not bump against the console. He sat up, wrapping one arm about his bent knee, shielding his body from sight. "Indeed, it was extremely difficult to reach all of the connections. It would not be possible for one person to do this installation alone. I will be making several recommendations about re-design in my report."

"Well, glad to see that the two of you are on top of things." He had no idea how those words affected his officers. "Are you going to take the shuttle out right now?"

"That is our intention, yes. It will take some time. First we need to get a sufficient distance from the Enterprise, then run the tests, then return. I estimate that it will take us five point two five hours minimum."

"Then you better get the mess hall to run you some food up here before you leave or you're going to be pretty hungry by the time you get back. Wait, let me do that. You just go ahead and finish up in there. I'll be waiting for your report when you get back." He started to walk off, then turned and grinned at them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Spock raised one eyebrow high on his forehead, keeping the rest of his face impassive.

Jim laughed aloud and waved his hand at them, backing out of the shuttle entrance and turning to leave the shuttle bay. "I'll go order up some food for you right now. Good luck with your tests."

Spock sat there. Quietly he spoke. "What exactly is it that he expects us to do?"

"I don't really thinks he expects us to do anything except test the new module. That's just the way he always is. He's always making comments like that. Just not to us. Humm. You don't think..." Her voice died away.

"I do not know. Perhaps.. No, it is not possible. We have been extremely discrete." He shook his head. "It is just his thought process. He always looks for ...sexual... connotations. It _is _part of who he is." He pushed up from the floor, then reached down to help her up, pulling her against him as he did. "However, ..."

There was not time for him to say anything else, for he heard fast footsteps approaching the shuttle. When the ensign from the kitchen burst through the shuttle entrance with the hamper of food and drinks, the two were standing almost a meter apart. "Here you go, sir, sorry, I got here as fast as I could. I don't know why we didn't get your requisition, but when the captain called we got right on it. Everyone dropped everything else and we got this right together. Hope we didn't stall your tests too long."

"Thank you ensign, your hurry is much appreciated. We are only now ready to leave, so you have not hindered us at all." He took the hamper and carried it to the back of the shuttle, securing it where it would not slide around.

The relieved ensign hurried away again.

He went back to the front of the shuttle and pulled up the steps, fastening the door tightly. Nyota had seated herself in the right hand seat and was contacting the communications technician currently on the bridge. While she passed on the information concerning their flight, he busied himself with the pre-flight checks. In only a moment, they were ready. The large doors at the end of the bay opened, and he lifted the shuttle into the air and out into space.

They were actually _alone_. And would be for several hours. This was extraordinary. He set the course, locking the controls, then turned toward Nyota. She had finished her communications with the bridge, and as he watched, she completely shut off the communications module. He raised one eyebrow at her actions, wondering what she was doing. It only took him a minute to understand. They were totally isolated. Completely. No one on the Enterprise could hear a thing until she turned that module back on. Extremely intelligent action on her part. He did not at all mind what she did next, either.

***

When the course control chimed, signaling that they were at the pre-set location, he reached one arm across the intervening space and pushed the switch to shut it off. "Unfortunately, duty calls." She laughed at him, pulling him back down for one last kiss before stretching her arms up over her head and flexing her whole body. The play of muscles against him was extremely enjoyable.

"Guess that means we have to get dressed again." She gave him a wicked grin. "Who would have thought that the aisle on a shuttlecraft was wide enough for _this_."

"It _had_ to be wide enough. There was nowhere else. Although I suppose the chairs do have _some _possibilities." He cocked his head, considering. "On the return trip, we might.."

"Hold that thought! I need to have a clear head to run these tests!" She was giggling now. He did like the sound of that. Using the armrest of the nearest seat, he carefully levered himself up out of the narrow space, then reached down and pulled her up as well, molding her bare body against him for a moment, breathing in her scent before releasing her and handing her the pile of clothing he had carefully removed shortly after leaving the Enterprise.

When they were completely redressed and had looked each other over to be sure there was no indication of what they had been doing, they sat down in the rear of the shuttle and opened up the hamper. Sandwiches, salad, a thermos of hot tea, another of lemonade, cookies, fruit. Happily they settled in to eat. There were even damp towels inside a sealed bag. They could have used those before dressing, if they had realized they were there. Smiling, she set them aside for later.

When they were both full, they closed up the hamper and turned to the front of the shuttle. Once in the seats they had started out in, she turned the communications module back on. Now they started the series of tests. They had no problem contacting the Enterprise, nor did the Enterprise have any problem receiving and replying to their messages. And they got all the responses. They sent a series of coded messages, checking encryption algorithms, and everything was fine. After almost two hours, they decided that the testing was a success. She informed the Enterprise that they were finished and would be returning. Then, with another wicked smile, she disconnected the module again.

"We will not have the same amount of time. We must be prepared to receive transmissions from the Enterprise before we have completely reached the ship."

"Is there a timer you can set?"

"I have set one." He touched his temple with one finger.

"You're sure you won't get ...distracted...and forget?" She was grinning at him.

"I shall not forget. I do intend to be _very_ distracted, though." He was already removing his clothing. "I do wish to try the possible configurations of this chair." Now he was definitely leering at her and she was beginning to breath faster, her heart rate speeding up.

"Just how to do you intend to do that, Mr Spock, sir?" She was teasing him, her eyelashes fluttering at him, her tongue tip running across her lips.

"Like this." He reached across and lifted her up, settling her down across his lap, bending his head to nuzzle against the side of her neck. "And this." His hands roamed over her body, and she sighed against him. She wedged a knee in on either side of his hips and wound her hands around the back of his neck, ruffling the short hairs, pressing her body into his. Very acceptable behavior.

***

When his 'timer' went off, he could not immediately do anything about it. He was so close to completion that nothing could stop it. She had him in her mouth, her tongue plastered against him, sucking hard, one hand cupping his testicles, the other wrapped around the base of his lok, squeezing. He shook with the intensity of it, growling at her, crying out her name. He burned and she was there, all about him, giving to him, glorying in what she was doing to him. It was so intense that he could not process anything else, only the ecstasy that she caused. He arched against the back of the seat, his body convulsing, oh, yes, Nyota, yes, k'diwa. He sat panting, regaining his senses. She was touching him softly, stroking gently on his thighs, his arms, his belly, rubbing her face against him. He ran his hands through her soft hair, stroked a finger down the side of her face. "Thank you, Nyota."

She raised her face to him, smiling. Such a lovely, lovely smile. "I'm glad you liked it."

He could not help himself. He smiled back at her, his whole face full of happiness and joy. "I do not think _like_ is a strong enough word."

She grinned widely and reached up to touch his face. "Oh, I love to see you smile. You have such a wonderful smile."

"It is only for you, k'diwa." He sighed, then. "But it is time now to re-dress and straighten up and turn the communications back on. We will be back to the Enterprise in 18.34 minutes."

Now she sighed as well. And sat back from him, dropping her arms down away from him. "Okay. I wish it had been longer, though." She stood up, went to the back of the shuttle and retrieved the damp towels, handing one to him. He watched her run the damp towel over her body. It would be so easy to reach out and pull her down again. No, duty called. He suppressed his desires and began to clean up. There would be other times. He began to see many possibilities.

***

The arrival back at the Enterprise was uneventful. They left the empty hamper sitting beside the shuttle after they had completed swapping the old communications module back into the shuttle. They headed for their quarters, walking quietly beside each other. When they got to her quarters, he hesitated, trying to think of something to say. She tapped the touchplate beside her door, and when the door opened, she stepped in, reaching back to grab the front of his shirt and pull him in behind her. "Unfinished business." She crooned at him. "You owe me a return favor."

"It would be my pleasure."


	34. Chapter 34:Confined Quarters

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 34: Confined Quarters**

A communications beacon had ceased to function. Since the Enterprise was the closest ship, they had been dispatched to repair or replace the beacon. Lieutenant Uhura carefully assembled the tools she would need and the replacement parts she thought were necessary. Command Spock had run excellent sensor readings for her and she had run all the diagnostics she could from the communications lab. But the beacon just wasn't working very well at all and she had to go over there to finish her assessment. The space to work in over there wasn't very large, so she couldn't take very much with her. And if she needed something else, she would have to come back to get it. It was just too close quarters to beam tools and parts in once she was already there.

She was almost ready to beam out when Spock came into the transporter deck and stepped up onto the pad beside her. She looked at him in confusion. "I believe that you will need assistance, Lieutenant, in order to complete the repairs in a moderate amount of time. Therefore I will accompany you, as I am quite familiar with the functioning of this type of beacon."

She was baffled. Did he really think he could get away with that? Obviously, because here he was, calm, collected, and laden with small tools. Okay, but if he got lots of questions later, it was up to him to figure out how to explain it. Scotty was looking at them impatiently, so she nodded her head at him. She was ready to go. There were those familiar tingles.

And now they were in a very confined space. Close quarters, indeed. The center of the beacon enclosure was not quite two meters square. And about that tall, as well. Spock didn't have much headroom. They were standing so close together that they were almost touching. She looked up at him and he raised one eyebrow at her, saying nothing. Okay, two could play that game.

She turned to the equipment built against the wall all around her and began to attach diagnostic probes. She watched the results on her tricorder. Then she removed the probes and attached them somewhere else, running a different diagnostic. Spock was standing right behind her, breathing down her neck. What was he doing?

She reached out to remove the probes and his hand closed over hers. "Allow me." His voice was thick, like warm honey, sliding over her nerves like liquid fire. She swallowed hard. He removed the probes, fastened them to next set of points, reached over her shoulder to key her tricorder to start the next diagnostic. His other arm reached past her side to brace against the wall of equipment. There couldn't be more than half a centimeter between their bodies now. She was beginning to sweat.

"Is it too warm in here, Lieutenant?" He was practically purring in her ear.

"Warm, yes, it's definitely warm in here."

"I could suggest a solution for that problem."

"A solution?" Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Yes, Lieutenant, a solution." He paused, and then continued, his voice even lower and smoother than it had been. "You could remove your clothing. I am sure that would ...alleviate the ...problem."

"SPOCK! I'm trying to work here!"

Now he was nuzzling on her neck. "I will very glad to assist you in your...work."

"SPOCK! Work first, play later." She struggled to turn around and face him. Well, maybe that hadn't been the best idea she had ever had. Now she was pressed right up against _him - _a_ very _aroused_ him. _ "Stop that. We need to get this fixed."

"I am confident in your ability to _fix_ this, Nyota." He was nibbling on her ear now. She was melting fast.

"What has gotten into you? Not that I'm really complaining, but is this really safe?" His hand was now under her skirt, cupping her buttocks.

"They cannot see or hear us. Nor can anyone else come over here - the space is too full." His mouth descended to her neck, hotly.

She shivered, completely covered in goosebumps. "Spo-ock, stop. Really, I mean it. We have to repair this thing. There are going to be people checking up on our progress."

"Then perhaps you should cooperate just a bit more so that we can get to the repair work." The hand under her skirt was now sliding fingers under the elastic of her panties, getting ever closer to what it was searching for.

With a little gasp, she abandoned any attempt at stopping him from his goal and filled both hands with his hard body. From his contented sigh, she figured that was exactly what he had been waiting for. It took him only a few minutes to bring her to edge of screaming at him. At that exact moment, her communicator chirped.

"Gah! Oh, wait, don't do that! I have...have to..answer."

His long fingers plucked the communicator from her fingers and flipped it shut. And then continued with what they had been doing. His mouth closed over hers as she clenched about him, digging her nails into his back. And then she didn't think much of anything for several glorious minutes. She just clung to him, riding it out. And then she just let him support her while she tried to recover and breathe again. She could hear her communicator chirping again.

"Spock, I _really_ need to answer that."

One long arm reached out, plucked up the communicator that had been so cavalierly removed from her grasp earlier. "Spock here. Yes, this is the Lieutenant's communicator. The space is small here and she could not reach it. Therefore, I have answered." His voice was almost its normal calm. But not quite. She would tell the difference, even if no one else could. "No, the repairs are not completed. It is proving more difficult than anticipated. We will contact you when we are finished. Spock out."

"And we are _not_ finished, Nyota. Not nearly."

She giggled against him. This was so totally unexpected. "Okay, but I really, really need to get this fixed. So you have to let me work on it for a few minutes, okay?"

"For a few minutes, yes." He smirked at her, lowering his forehead to rest against hers. "For a few minutes, Nyota."

She twisted about again and ran some more diagnostics. "Found it! Look at that." She held the tricorder where he could read the display.

"You are correct. That is obviously the problem. And you did bring the correct replacement with you. It will take 18.46 minutes to effect the necessary repairs. Therefore, I believe we have approximately 36 minutes to devote to ..other activities."

Forty-five minutes later, the communicator chirped again. "Aren't you guys finished with that yet?" Now the captain was impatient.

"Approximately another ten minutes, sir, and the repairs will be completed."

Twelve minutes later they were back on the transporter deck on the Enterprise. Scotty watched Commander Spock as he crossed toward the corridor. _Wonder why he looked like the cat that just ate the cream_?


	35. Chapter 35:In the Communications Lab

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 35: In the Communications Lab**

Lieutenant Uhura was working in the Communications Lab. She had some new revisions from StarFleet Command to implement and she was studying the details. It was after hours, and she was alone in the lab. She had pulled off her boots and gotten comfortable, her feet tucked up under her as she studied. She was so engrossed in what she was reading that she didn't even hear the door to the corridor behind her open, then close again. It didn't even register when that door was locked. However, when two very warm hands slid over her shoulders to cup her breasts she nearly jumped out of her chair. "Oh, my God, Spock, you scared me half to death! What on earth are you doing?"

"You did not come to the weekly poker game. You were missed."

"Oh, geez, I forgot all about it! What time is it, anyway?"

"2200."

"Well, I guess I ought to put this stuff up for tonight, then, oughtn't I? I just totally lost track of time." she started to collect the schematics she had spread out on the desk before her.

"What is it that you have been studying so diligently?" He bent over her shoulder to see what she had.

"It's those new revisions for the tricorders. I want to be sure that I understand them thoroughly before I start to modify them. And I don't think they used the same model to start with as we have, so I need to be _really_ sure that I understand what needs to be done. But I was getting to the point where I was having difficult following it anyway. Time to quit for tonight." She stretched, trying to get the kinks out of her body from sitting hunched over the schematics for several hours.

"Then I have come along at a precipitous time, have I not?" His voice was hot in her ear, his hands on her body again.

She leaned back and smiled upside down at him. "Any time you come along is precipitous. Just what did you have in mind?"

He laid his long slender fingers against the side of her face, letting his intentions seep into her, watching her face go soft, feeling her temperature rise. There was a little hitch in her breathing. "oh, oh, my. Hmmm. All that, huh?"

"Indeed." He slid his hands into her armpits and lifted her up, turning her about, so that she was on her knees on the chair, leaning over the back of it onto his chest. His hands were under her bottom now, cupping her, feeling her soft curves against his palms. His breath fell on her face, her mouth there before him, tempting him. He kissed her softly, brushing his lips along hers, teasing her until she sighed again, her arms going about him, her eyes drifting slowly closed.

He slowly edged sideways, moving around the chair. He worked his way across her face, worked his tongue in her ear, down the side of her neck, around to the nape, making her sigh and moan, moving his hands over her at the same time. When he reached the front of the chair, she was bent over the high back, her lovely round bottom poking out toward him. Just where he wanted her. He kept his mouth busy on the back of her neck and moved his hands down her body, up under her short skirt. He hooked his hands in the elastic waist of her panties and drew them down to her knees. With one hand, he lifted one knee and slid the small garment down even further. Now he could spread her legs further apart. He ran his hands up the insides of her thighs, drawing out more moans. He pushed her legs even further apart, until her knees were against the arms of the chair. Her arms were folded on the high back of the chair, one cheek resting on top. He flipped her little skirt up around her waist, baring her lovely backside to his view. He pulled on her hips, pulling her bottom back toward him, making her arch her back. Yes, that was where he wanted her.

One hand went to the front of his trousers, releasing the seal, opening them to drop down of their own accord. His briefs followed. He dipped his fingers into her, coating them with her wetness, then stroked himself once, twice, lubricating himself for her. Now he leaned forward, easing just the head of his lok into her. He teased her, moving in tiny, tiny motions, in, out, in, out, just barely inside. She moaned and twitched against him, grasping tightly to the chair back now. His fingers reached forward, slid around her hip, found what he was searching for, began to rub softly, lightly, as he teased her, in, out, flick, in, out, pinch, in, out, rub, in, out.

"SPOCK! Enough, oh please hurry." she was shaking now, so very wet, moving against his hand, pinned between his hand and his body, unable to move very much and ready, so ready. He leaned forward and slid all the way inside, until his body was hard against her, his hips pushing against her bottom, the back of her thighs, soft cool skin everywhere against him. He growled at her, feelings so intense he could not contain them any longer. He began to move again, long strokes this time, slow at first, but quickly becoming faster, then even faster, moving, sliding, his mouth still on the back of her neck, low growls mixing with her moans. He could feel her, clenching about him now, trembling, so close, so close. His name was a chant now, rolling off her lips, and she was shattering, screaming at him, drawing him up with her, into the glory, the ecstasy, the wonder of her.

He held her up, knowing she would have collapsed if he had not had her securely in his grasp. She trembled and sighed, breathing all ragged, body so wet, all lax. He had brought her to this. He smiled into the back of her neck. He had pleasured her well. In her own lab, where she worked every week. In her own chair, where she sat to read all her technical notes, research, StarFleet communiques. Where she would remember this every time she did. He smiled widely, happy.


	36. Chapter 36:In the Science Lab

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 36: In the Science Lab**

She watched carefully. Yes, that had been the last one. Now he was alone. And it was well after shift end, so there would be no one else coming this way. Not for hours and hours. Time for repayment.

She slipped silently into the Science Lab. His ears were so sharp, if she wasn't careful, he would hear. She paused right by the door, not moving, eyes the only thing in motion. He was against the far wall, at the isolater. Very good. He had his head completely inside the hood. He wouldn't be able to hear a _thing_, then. Better and better.

She turned carefully and touched the door controls, locking down the door. She entered the code she had snuck in through the computer system just before coming down here. Any earlier and he might have discovered it. Now she crossed the open area of the lab carefully. She did _not_ want for him to catch sight of her in his peripheral vision. Went she got to his desk, she carefully cleared it off. She laid what she was carrying on the seat of his chair. Then she slowly, quietly, removed her boots, set them on the floor beside his desk. Next, her uniform, then her underwear. Then she took what she had brought and fastened it to his chair, weaving the cable in and out through the slats of the back. Now she was ready.

She tiptoed across the floor toward him, stopping when there were only centimeters of space between them. He must have sensed something, because his body stiffened, just slightly. She held herself totally still. After a moment, he started to relax again, then jerked. He must have smelled her. She smiled to herself. Oh, he was going to smell her _well_ tonight.

He must be mistaken. That particular smell could not be_ here_. He must be much more in need of sleep than he had thought. He was almost done. He regretted giving up their music lesson tonight, but this had needed to be finished. She had understood. He finished the delicate manipulation and saved the results, sighing in relief. He began the shutdown sequence. When he keyed in the last command, he took one step backwards and began to straighten up out of the hood. He froze in astonishment - he had encountered something where nothing should be. He whirled about and grabbed out, only to find his hands full of soft bare skin. He looked down in astonishment. She was grinning up at him.

His eyes darted around the room. Empty. Well, he should have known that much. But how? He looked back at her in shock. What was she doing? She was walking backwards now, he following because his hands held her arms tightly in his grasp. She hadn't said a word and he was so off-guard that he had not yet been able to formulate a single intelligent question. They moved slowly across the lab, toward his desk. When her bare bottom contacted the front of his desk, she slid up onto the top, sitting there, all bare, her face almost at a level with his now. He realized that she still had not said a word. Nor had he.

Now her soft brown fingers reached out, caught the hem of his tunic and pulled it up. His eyes darted nervously around the room again. "It's locked up tighter than a drum. No one's coming in until I release it." Her voice was very low, almost right in his ear. He looked back at her, one eyebrow raised. _She had planned this?_

She tugged at his tunic again, the hem up at his armpits now. She was insistent. He slowly raised his arms, letting her pull the tunic up and off. She carefully folded it, setting it on the desktop, over to one side. Now she patted one knee, sliding her hand underneath and pulling up. He let her lift his leg until she could grasp his ankle. He teetered there as she drew off his boot and dropped it on the floor. Now the other. Now her fingers were at the waistband of his trousers. He sucked in his breath as her cool fingers lingered against the skin of his belly. Trousers unsealed, she drew them down over his hips, dropped them to the floor. He bent to pick them up. She took them from him, folded them, laid them on top of his tunic. Now she went for the black tee shirt, skimming it off of him so fast he hardly had time to react. She was being so quiet, so focused on what she was doing that he was still quite off-guard. The openness of the location still shocked him. Her fingers caressed his skin, skimming around his hips, down. He realized with a start that she had stripped his briefs down to his knees. Her eyes widened, taking in his reaction. Her lips curved up in a smile, her eyes alight.

She looked him over, top to bottom, grinning even wider. Oh, yes, she certainly liked what she saw. Now was the time for the rest of her plan. She leaned over, just a bit, and retrieved what she had carried into the lab. Before he even had time to blink, she had closed padded cuffs around his wrists. She pushed him back, down onto his chair. He blinked now, looking from his wrists to her and back again. His mouth was ajar, his eyes confused. She moved his chair, just a bit. Then she set one foot against each side of him, right on the edge of his chair seat, spreading herself out for him. His eyes went to what she had exposed. There was an immediate reaction, easily visible. So far, so good.

Now she scooted forward, almost to the edge of the desk, spreading her knees even further apart. He was gripping the ends of his chair arms now. He couldn't get his hands any further forward than that because of the length of the cable. She extended one hand, cupped his chin, tilting his face toward her. His eyes were dark, hungry. She licked her lips. Yes, this was going to be so good!

She raised both hands, cupped her breasts, squeezed. His eyes were glued to her. She slid her fingers over her nipples, making them tingle. She rolled her nipples, squeezed them, making them stand up tightly. She moaned softly. She watched him through her partially closed eyes. He was leaning forward, his fingers extended as far as they would go. Not nearly far enough.

She slid her hands down her body now, caressing her ribs, the sides of her belly, the insides of her thighs. He was making some small sound now, almost a whine, very quiet. And he was twitching, a lot. Her lips curled up. Oh yes, working well.

Her hands moved upward, stroking, showing him how wet she was. She used her toes to pull his chair just a bit closer. When he realized what she was doing, he immediately used his feet to aid her, pulling the chair up until his knees hit the sides of the kneehole. That was as far as he could go. His hands still could not reach her. But now his nose was hovering just out of reach, so close she could feel his breath on her. His nostrils flared, inhaling her scent. His tongue swept out, circling his lips. He was still too far away. Again the noise escaped from his throat, the urge to touch her, to taste her, overpowering him.

Her fingers moved again, stroking softly, coming out wet. She extended them to him, just barely touching his lips. His tongue encircled them, lapping, sucking. She moaned again. He growled now. He compressed his legs together, squeezing his knees closer, managing to move the chair just a bit further toward her. He dropped his head and found that he could now reach his objective. His tongue extended and he touched her, lapped her, took her between his lips and tugged. She grabbed hold of his ears and pulled him tightly against her, moaning at him. She rubbed the tips of his ears, making him growl even more.

He was pulling against the cuffs now, trying desperately to get his hands free. The slats at the back of his chair creaked. Well, that wouldn't do. She didn't want his chair destroyed, that would defeat the whole purpose of this adventure. With trembling hands, she found the tiny latches and set him free. He surged up over her, carrying her backwards onto the desktop, empaling her with one swift motion. His face came down over hers, claiming her lips, his tongue bringing with it the taste of her. His hand came up, cradling her face, his fingers falling onto the spots there that would give him access to what he desired now. He stopped. He had not asked her permission. He looked at her, desiring. His voice was a whisper, taut with longing. "Nyota."

"What do you need, Spock?" So soft, so lovely.

"I..I would..would you allow me... Please." He couldn't even make a sentence that made any sense.

"Yes." Just one word, so soft and low, voice so full of emotion. He shuddered at hearing it. Her cool skin all against him, her tight wetness wrapped about him, her lips against his cheek, his fingers touching her face, he sank into her, so gently, so full of wonder, feeling her all about him, within, without, so full of _love_. He moved within her, felt her clench tightly about him, felt the glory build, build, burst, overflow. She raised her head, just enough that she could bury her face against the side of his neck, and bit hard. He jerked and shuddered and growled at her, flooding her with heat.

His legs had no strength left in them. He was going to crush her. He set his hands flat on the desk top, leaning, raised his body just enough that he was not bearing her down into the desktop. His breathing was ragged. His control totally lost. And she was curled all around him, arms clutched around his back, face buried against him, sighing happily. He would never look at this desk, this chair again without remembering this.


	37. Chapter 37:Floating

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 37: Floating**

She turned her station over to her relief and headed for the turbolift. He was right behind her. She entered the turbolift, turned to face the door, grasped and turned one of the handles, requesting the deck where her quarters were. He turned to face the door as well, standing almost too close to her. The door swooshed shut and the turbolift began to move. One long arm reached across her and removed her hand from the handle projected from the wall. The turbolift stopped. She lifted her face to his, questioning silently. He placed one long finger on his lips. Okay, she could be quiet. He reached for another handle, this one on his side of the turbolift and spoke softly. Where had he said? Why would he want to go there?

The turbolift descended, further than she usually rode in it. It stopped. The door opened. He motioned to her, waiting for her to exit, then followed her. She had no idea where they were going. He placed one hand gently at the back of her waist, exerting subtle pressure to move her along. He obviously had something in mind. She had to admit she was curious. They walked down the corridor, seeing no one. They turned one corner, then another, moving into narrower corridors. She was sure she had never been in this part of the ship before. They came to one particular door, unmarked, no different in any way from the ones on either side. He tapped a code on the touchplate beside the door and it swooshed open. Gentle pressure urged her in, across the room, through the door on the other side, across that room to a ladder bolted to the wall.

He climbed the ladder, two rungs at a time, pushing open the hatch in the ceiling. He reached down one hand and pulled her up behind him, almost to the top of the ladder. He moved up, through the open hatch, pulling gently on her hand to bring her up behind him, until her head was in the next compartment. Whoa! Her hair floated up, spreading out around her. She pushed with her feet against the rungs of the ladder, zooming up into the compartment. How did this get here? She rolled herself into a ball, there in the center of that space where, completely unexpectedly, there was no gravity. She turned three and a half summersaults from the momentum from her push-off. She laughed aloud. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She unfolded herself and spread out her arms and legs, then pulled them in again, making herself twist and turn. She hung upside down, smiling at him, where he clung to the ladder on the side of the room.

He reached out one arm, hand meeting hers, and pushed against the wall with his feet, sailing out to wrap himself around her. They turned over and over, spiraling around, as she laughed and hung on to his shirt. He bent his face to hers, his lips quirked up, his eyes dancing. She raised her hands and laid them on the sides of his face, then met his lips in a long, lingering kiss, her tongue sweeping into his mouth to tangle with his. His hands roamed up and down her back, cupping her bottom to bring her closer to him. The movement started them twisting, turning lazily in the open center space. She slid her hands back until she felt his ears beneath her fingers, stroking softly, pinching gently against the sensitive points. He moaned into her mouth and ran his fingertips down the side of her neck, setting her skin on fire. She tried to push herself against him and they began to turn in a different direction, spinning slowly.

He was growling into her ear now, his mouth against her neck, biting gently as she gasped and moaned at him. His hands worked at the closure of her dress, opening it and exposing her skin to the coolness of the room. His hands followed behind, warming her up again. She moved her hands from his ears, sliding down his body, finding the hem of his tunic and pulling it up. As they struggled to remove their clothing, each motion created a counter-movement, sending them off in another direction, twisting and turning as they floated there.

When they were finally completely bare, skin to skin, his hands found her bottom again and pulled her to him, rubbing her against him so that she felt his arousal so strongly. She moaned again and he lifted her, sliding her up his body. They drifted near the wall and he flexed his toes, sending them across the room. One hand reached out and grabbed the ladder rung, pulling them to the wall. He twisted his body around so that her back was to the wall and pulled her down, down his body, as he surged up into her.

One hand holding them there in place, one foot hooked in another, lower, rung he pushed against her, making her cry out. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer to her, feeling his heat inside and out. They moved together now, clenched tightly about each other, needing only a few more movements to reach their goal. She bent her head toward him, finding the spot where his neck met his shoulder and bit down, making him shudder and lose his control. He felt the white-hot flames began, pulsing through him and he growled at her, telling her, warning her, he could not last now. He raised the hand not holding the ladder and brushed against her face, his fingers against her temple, feeding her the ecstasy coursing through him, feeling her convulse about him, clenching him tightly in spasms that gripped him in shattering joy.

He released his hold on the ladder, letting them spin back out into the center of the space, floating again, holding each other, breathing ragged, bodies still pulsing. She buried her face against him, sighing, so happy. They floated there, peacefully, for several moments, and then he heard something. Something totally unexpected. Quickly he reached about, grabbing garments out of the air, helping her to dress, pulling on his own clothing. They had barely finished dressing when the voices called out. "Is there someone up there? We're getting some strange readings." The rungs of the ladder rang out as someone began to climb.

"Commander Spock here. Just doing some inventory. Dismissed."

There was some muttering below, but there came the sound of descent. The voices moved off, out of the room below. She looked at him and giggled. He raised one eyebrow at her. "Well, we were bound to get caught sooner or later, you know that, Spock."

"I believe I did deflect them before they realized that you were here, Nyota."

"But we still have to get out of here without being seen."

"There is another exit." He pointed to the hatch in the ceiling. "It leads to another deck entirely."

"I might have known that you would have scouted it all out." she grinned widely at him. "I did enjoy this. Very much."

He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. "As did I, Nyota." he brushed a soft kiss on her temple. "Now let us try to exit without being caught again."


	38. Chapter 38:Reminiscing Spock

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 38:Reminiscing - Spock**

He sat on the floor in front of his firepot, legs folded comfortably, back erect, hands resting on his thighs. For some reason, meditation did not come tonight. Inside, he was filled with memories. Very specific memories. His mind organized those memories, brought each one to the front of his mind, considered it, analyzed his reaction to it, went on to the next.

***

The first time he saw her. He was standing in the transporter deck, ready to welcome the newest crew members to the ship. And there she was. He did not even notice that there were others, materializing there. She was the only one he saw. He struggled with the impact, almost reeling with it. He narrowed his perception to that one figure, standing there, glowing with life and health and_ femaleness_. Never had he felt that before - that punch to the gut that said _this is a woman - this is __**the**__ woman_. It had been totally, incomprehensibly unexpected. He had been totally unprepared for it. He did not think he had recovered from that shock yet.

***

The first time she looked into his eyes. He had come to her station, to assist her in the interpretation of some noise, some static, that she thought might conceal a message. He had leaned over to listen, and she had turned her face toward him, only centimeters between them. She had looked right into his eyes, and he could think of nothing else. He felt that he could look into her eyes forever. It had been most disorienting. And most enjoyable. He had meditated over that for many days. He had not been able to dismiss the feeling of joy he had felt. It had remained.

***

The first time she asked him a question that confounded him. He had been sitting in the command chair and she had come and leaned on the arm with her elbows, clasping her hands beside her face, looking at him, asking why he did not tell her that he found her attractive. He had almost given himself away then, desperate to know _how_ she had known this. He was sure that he had never given himself away. The desire to touch her face at that point had been so compelling, so urgent, it had taken all his will power to resist. If they had not been on the bridge, surrounded by others, he might not have succeeded.

***

The first time he touched her. There had been an unexpected surge of energy through the area of space where they were. It had shaken the ship, thrown people about. She had fallen, half way between her chair and the command chair, a PADD in her hands, a report needing authorization. He had instantly arisen and gone to her aid, not even realizing until he had his hands on her that he was going to do it. Soft, lovely flesh, covering firm muscles. He had placed his hands in her armpits and lifted her up, back onto her feet. His fingertips had brushed the sides of her breasts, unintentionally. His fingertips had burned for hours with the memory of her. She had smiled at him, thanked him. And he had wanted to thank her for allowing him to touch her, to ask her to allow more. That wish had been highly illogical and he had suppressed it, urgently - and with great difficulty.

***

The first time he felt her emotions. Again he was in the command chair. She had brought him a report to sign. When he had taken the PADD from her, he had brushed against her fingertips. Like a jolt of electricity, her presence had streamed though him, setting him on fire. Without the PADD there to concentrate on, he might have done something most undesirable. She found him attractive? This fact had stayed with him, worrying at him, causing much unrest.

***

The first time that he realized that her voice had the ability to calm him. That time when the terrible contagion had roamed the ship, turning people's inhibitions loose. Lieutenant Sulu had come charging onto the bridge with his epee and when she had tried to talk to him, to disarm him with words, he had grabbed her up and clutched her against him, saying that he would protect the fair maiden. She had said something very strange then, "Sorry, neither." The exact meaning of her words had not registered then, although he had pondered them later. At that moment, he had only been concerned for her safety. When Jim had tried to subdue Sulu, wrestling with him, he had stepped forward and used the nerve pinch to subdue him. And then he had walked past her, back to his own station, confused, when he had wanted to confirm that she was unharmed. But then shortly after that, when he had gone looking for the doctor to see whether the serum he had been testing was working yet, and Nurse Chapel had said those strange things to him, rubbing his hands, and he had tried to removed himself from her, telling her he was in control of his emotions, that he was sorry - he had not been sure exactly what it was that he was sorry about - but the voice from the intercom, speaking his name, asking questions of him, had flowed through him, breaking the strange hold that the nurse had on him, clearing his brain so that he was able to leave the sick bay. He had staggered down the corridor, beset with strange, overwhelming sensations, _feelings_, out of control, and again, she spoke to him, over the intercom, calling his name. He had looked around, but he could not find her. He had wanted to find her, he had cried because she was not there. He had tried to remind himself that he was in control of his emotions, stumbling into the ready room, collapsing into a chair, he had buried his face in his hands, formed a fist and punched it into his other hand, reminding himself of his duty. He had tried to distract himself with mathematics, counting aloud, and then clenching his hands on the table, had sobbed aloud. And then he had heard her again, over the intercom, telling the captain that she did not know where he was, that he was not on the bridge. He should have been on the bridge, with her, protecting her. He had laid his head on the table, overcome. And then Jim had burst into the ready room, and he had told of his great shame, that he had never told his mother that he loved her, and Jim had shoved him. And when he said that he had been ashamed of his earth blood and the feelings of friendship that he had, Jim had slapped him. Slapped him until he hit back. And then she had called again, her voice cutting through the fog, and he had been able to respond to the captain, to tell him that he knew of a way they could restart the engines. Could he ever have done that without that calm voice to steady him? He did not think so. That voice was his steady strength, cutting through whatever challenged him, bringing him back to himself.

***

The first time he had her in his arms. There on that planet with the seven moons. Totally unexpected, what had happened next. Whatever had possessed him? Such heat. He remembered each detail with great clarity. How her skin had felt, so soft, so cool. How her breath had felt, against his skin, in his ear. How her hands had touched him, caressed him. The overpowering urge to make her his. His astonishment at her acquiescence. His fear that she would not find him acceptable, fulfilling. His great and unexpected delight when she did.

***

He was not supposed to feel these things, these feelings, these emotions. But he did. Only with her. With her they seemed - right, fitting, correct. It was a puzzle to be solved. And he would solve it.

Yes, it was as he had thought. Definitely. shan hal lak. It had just taken him a while to realize what it was. To act on it. Even after that first, intense experience, he had not truly understood what was happening to him. It had taken a while. But looking back, organizing his thoughts, his reactions, analyzing them, had brought him to this conclusion. Fascinating. She was definitely that.

________

shan hal lak = the engulfment (love at first sight)


	39. Chapter 39:Reminiscing Uhura

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 39:Reminiscing - Uhura**

She sat curled up in the corner of her couch, arms wrapped around her knees, thinking. Her mind was full of memories tonight. She brought them forth, like sparkling jewels, and treasured each one.

***

The first time she saw him. She had materialized, one instant she was on another ship and then she was here, on the transporter pad and there he was in front of her. He was standing in the transporter deck, ready to welcome the newest crew members to the ship, standing with his feet slightly apart and his hands locked behind his back, in a posture she would soon come to recognize. She did not even notice whether there was anyone else there. He was the only one she saw. It was such an impact, what she felt when she saw him. All male. Tall, and dark, and slender, and so, so very handsome. And the look in his eyes - she would never forget that look as long as she lived. She still got goosebumps thinking about it.

***

The first time he had looked right into her eyes at close range. He had come to her station, to assist her in the interpretation of some noise, some static, that she thought might conceal a message. He had leaned over to listen, and she had turned her face toward him, only centimeters between them. He had looked right into her eyes, and she could think of nothing else. She felt that she could look into his eyes forever. It had been wonderful. She had felt like she was falling from a high distance and it would never stop. And it hadn't stopped yet.

***

The first time she had heard him play his ka'athyra, the sound rolling out into the rec room. She had been frozen in place, it had been so beautiful. And she had known then that what so many said about him was entirely untrue. No one with no emotions could play like that. The music that he made was full of emotion. She had been hypnotized, completely overpowered. And then he had played a song that she knew and loved, and without thinking, she had begun to sing along with him. He had stopped and looked at her with the strangest look on his face. And then she had apologized, confused, but he had started to play again, nodding at her, and she had sung. And when the song was finished, he had stared at her for what felt like an eternity, something so strange and wondrous in his eyes. She had not been able to breathe at all until he turned his eyes away.

***

The first time she saw him in the gym, shirtless, sparring with the captain. She had gasped at the beauty of his body, firm, taut muscles on those long bones, so finely toned, not an ounce of extra fat anywhere on his body, so far as she could see. And the strength! The grace with which he moved, like a panther stalking its prey. She had tingled all over, just watching him.

***

The first time he touched her. There had been an unexpected surge of energy through the area of space where they were. It had shaken the ship, thrown people about. She had fallen, half way between her chair and the command chair, a PADD in her hands, a report needing authorization. He had instantly arisen and gone to her aid, placing his hands in her armpits and lifting her up, back onto her feet. His fingertips had brushed the sides of her breasts, setting them on fire. Somehow she had smiled at him, thanked him. When all she had wanted was to have his hands on her again, instead of returning to his own station.

***

The first time she had been in his arms. There on that planet with the seven moons. Totally unexpected, what had happened next. Whatever had possessed her? She remembered each detail with great clarity. How his skin had felt, so hot beneath her lips and fingers. How his hands had touched her, caressed her. How his lips had felt, so warm against her own. Her astonishment to find that he desired her as much as she desired him. How great the heat had been between them, how incredible the ecstasy.

***

She had never felt this way before - overwhelmed, so full of wonder, of joy. This was different from anything in her experience. So very different. So wonderful. He was so wonderful. She didn't see how she could ever hold the wonder, the joy of him. But she was going to keep on trying, of that she was very certain.


	40. Chapter 40:Melodies

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 40:Melodies**

She sat on the wooden stool, his ka'athyra braced across her left thigh, the long curved neck on her right shoulder. Her hands caressed the strings, bringing out long, pure tones that rolled out into the living area of his quarters, filling the space with sound that lingered, enchanting his senses. She played simple melodies, known from her youth, nothing spectacular, but she played them well. He sat, listening, befuddled. He could have sat there while she played until her fingertips were bloody, he was that intrigued. He had known she would be good, but he had not expected her to be excellent, and on an instrument too large for her hands at that.

With that thought, he came to a realization. She must have an instrument in her own size. There was no other possibility. He was filled with something he had trouble identifying. It expanded into all parts of him, extremely satisfactorily. He was not sure why. Why should just the idea of providing her with something so well suited to her fill him with this_ feeling_? No matter. Suffice it that it did. And it did not bother him. On the contrary, he found that he was content to feel this. Odd.

She finished the song she had started, flicked her gaze to him momentarily. He nodded. Yes, very adequate. She dropped her eyes to the strings again, began another tune, lively, bright. He found that his body was relaxing by increments, sinking into her music. Unusual. Not however, unsatisfactory. She had an effect on him. At all times. This had not occurred before her. He still found it unusual enough that he spent much time meditating on it. The effect did not go away with expanded contact, instead it deepened. Interesting.

Again, she finished her song. She glanced at him once more. Again he nodded. She was doing well. He should tell her so. He deliberated and the chance was gone. She began again, another song, slower, sadder. The sound flowed out of her fingers, filled his ears, his mind, his heart. No, that was not correct. Could not be correct. Must be correct. He sat quietly, watching.

When she finished this song, he rose from his place on the couch and circled her, settling down on the chair behind the wooden stool. He wrapped his arms around her, placed his hands over hers on the strings, moved his body closer until she was resting his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He began to play, moving her hands over the strings, showing her the tune. The music wound around them, through them, connecting them. He was brimming over and she was filling him.

The song ended. He took the ka'athyra and laid it on the table. He wound his arms more closely about her, nuzzling her neck, burying his face against her. _Taluhk nash-veh, Nyota, k'hat'n'diawa. _

One day he might even work up the courage to say those words aloud.

__________

Taluhk nash-veh = I cherish thee

K'hat'n'diawa = half of my heart and soul


	41. Chapter 41:Melodies part two

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 41:Melodies -part two**

She was nervous. She hadn't played real songs for him before. He had sent her back to her quarters last Thursday, carrying his ka'athyra, and told her to practice simple songs that she knew well. And so she had, until her fingers were sore and she had to stop. So now it was Tuesday and he was ready to hear what she had practiced. He sat on his couch, long legs extended before him, crossed at the ankles, arms folded across his chest, hands clasping his biceps. Waiting for her to begin.

Her hands were slightly damp. She rubbed her palms against her pant legs, drying them. She sat on the wooden stool, his ka'athyra braced across her left thigh, the long curved neck on her right shoulder. She adjusted it slightly, so that it sat more firmly. It was just a bit too big, so that the curve over her thigh did not fit just right. She glanced at him. He was waiting for her to begin. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, tried to relax. She laid her hands against the front of the instrument, placed her fingers against the strings, and began. A simple melody, one she had known most of her life, nothing spectacular, something she felt confidant with. The sound rolled out in the room, filling it with sound. She loved that so much, feeling the music expand like that. She settled into it, enjoying the feeling.

She finished the song she had started, flicked her gaze to him momentarily. He nodded. Which nod was that? His eyes betrayed very little. However, there did not seem to be disappointment there. Perhaps she was adequate then. What should she play next? Something a little livelier, maybe? She placed her hands upon the strings, began again. When she flicked her eyes to him, he seemed to be a bit looser, just slightly more relaxed. His face looked a bit softer. Her eyes dropped back to the strings, wanting to be sure she made no mistakes.

She glanced at him again. His hands rested on his thighs, now, and he was about as relaxed as she ever saw him, except in bed, after they had made love. She was performing satisfactorily, then. He nodded at her, but did not say anything, although she thought he looked like he might. She picked another song, entirely different than the ones she had played before. This one was slower, sadder, melancholy. The sound flowed off the strings, wound around her ears, made her ache inside. He sat so quietly, watching her.

She finished the song, placed her hand over the strings, muting them. Raised her head to look at him, waiting. He still said nothing, but now he rose from the couch and came to sit behind her on the chair. He wrapped his arms around her, placed his hands over hers on the strings, moved his body closer until she was resting against his chest, her head tucked under his chin. He moved her hands upon the strings, showing her a new song. A lovely song, full of hope and joy. The peals of sound wound all around them, filling her with hope and joy as well. She let it fill her up, overflow. Could he feel how she felt?

The song ended. He took the ka'athyra and laid it on the table. He wound his arms more closely about her, nuzzling her neck, burying his face against her. Ah, so nice. She laid her hands over his, feeling the warmth of his skin, luxuriating in the feel of him against her. She was so full she could hardly contain it. She wanted so badly to share this with him, to let him feel how she felt. If only she knew for sure how he felt, what he wanted. She knew he desired her, took pleasure in their time together, but she felt so much more, wanted so much more. But she couldn't, wouldn't push. That would be disastrous, she knew. He came from somewhere, something so different. He battled it constantly. So she would wait, wait until he reached a decision, let her know what it was. And in the meantime, she would just treasure this time, and him.


	42. Chapter 42:Short Leave

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 42:Short Leave**

The captain was taking advantage of a stopover to pick up some diplomats for transportation, sending people down-planet for a few hours, giving them time for shopping, or whatever. Spock probably wouldn't want to go. She glanced across the bridge, caught his eyes, almost gasped at what she saw there. She swallowed, hard. Okay, then, short leave coming right up. She heard him making known his desire to obtain a new supply of tea. This was her chance.

"Oh, Mr Spock, do you know where they sell good varieties of tea on this planet? My supply is very short. Would you mind very much if I tagged along?" That earned her a raised eyebrow, but his eyes were dancing. The captain sighed in disgust and waved his hand at them, saying run along children and go buy tea. Muttering under his breath at the stupidity of it. She suppressed her merriment, what he didn't know was actually quite a bit. And not at all stupid.

***

She made it to her quarters, changing quickly into a sundress, knowing this planet was quite warm. Sandals as well, no need for socks or hose. Then standing there, pulling everything off, throwing her underwear into the laundry, pulling open a drawer, fishing within. Ah, there! Tiny scraps of ivory lace, just exactly the thing. She pulled them on, then the sundress and sandals. She grabbed a tiny bag, stuck her communicator in it, added a few things she thought she might need, ready now. Out of her quarters, down the hall, arriving at the transporter deck at the agreed time with only seconds to spare. He was there already, of course, trying not to watch the door for her, trying to be inconspicuous. Waiting with the others who would be going down now. She took the local money offered by the yeoman stationed there, thanking her, stuffing it in her bag. Scotty waved at everyone and they all took their places on the transporter pad, ready to go.

***

It was definitely warm, almost hot. She headed off down the street, knowing he was following behind her. Down one block, turn left, wait. Ah, now he was beside her. The tea shop was ahead, half way down the block. Quickly, inside, buy something, each of them. Back outside, down the street, over one street, down a block, there it was! Look about quickly, duck in, approach the counter, he had the key now, there were the stairs. Inside, lock the door. Set down the bag, the tea packets. Wrap herself around him. Oh, yes, very nice indeed.

He drew her to him, inhaling her lovely scent. He wound his fingers through her hair, turning her face into his, fastening his mouth to hers. For several minutes, there was nothing else but the feel of her, the taste of her. Her mouth, her tongue, against his, working softly, moaning into his. Her body against his, cool, soft, inviting, molding her curves against his straightness, tantalizing, rubbing softly, her breasts blazing against his chest, her hips low against his, her belly - ah, her belly against his lok!

He began to walk her slowly backwards toward the bed. She didn't resist. When they were there, he regretfully lifted his face from hers, breathing fast now, body already far into arousal. "Nyota." he couldn't get out any more words. She was so beautiful, glowing with happiness and arousal. She smelled so good. She had on a dress, something so brief that he had been overcome as soon as she walked into the transporter deck. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off of her. Her arms and shoulders were all bare, the neck low enough that the upper swells of her breasts were exposed. At least the skirt was longer than her uniform. But the fabric was so soft and almost sheer. He had feared that he would give himself away. Thankfully there had been only moments between her appearance and their departure. And now he had to figure out how to get it off of her while he still had the control not to rip it. He ran his hands down her body, trying to find the closure. He growled at her, needing her help, and fast. She laughed and turned about, showing him her back. There at the back of her neck, yes, a clasp. With shaking hands, he released it and whole bodice fell forward, down almost to her waist. There, another at the small of her back. When he released this one, the dress fell and pooled about her ankles. She toed off the small sandals she wore and stood before him, clad in scraps of ivory lace. He could not help it - he stared, transfixed. Beautiful was simply not adequate. One long finger traced the line of her clavicle, dipped down in the hollow between her breasts. He breathed her name again, unable to do more.

She brought her hands up, cupped his face, grinned at him. "Do you like?"

Like? No, not like - adore would be much closer. His eyes implored her. Her dextrous fingers made short work of undressing him, having him bare in a very short time, reaching down to clasp his burgeoning erection, stroking, setting him on fire. Then she released him, stepped backwards, flipping the coverlet off the bed and bouncing into the middle, still wearing those scraps of lace. She knelt there, her hands reaching behind her, moving around again, holding the ends of that small garment that had contained her breasts, freeing them, exposing them to his gaze. She tossed the lace at him and he caught it without thinking, bringing it to his nose, inhaling her scent, hardening even more. His eyes never left her. Her hands were at the top of those terribly brief panties now, running fingers around just under the edge, teasing him. She peeled them down, slowly, slowly, revealing herself one small bit at a time, until he was growling, moving forward, knee on the bed, scrap of lace forgotten on the floor behind him. She flipped back onto the bed, pulling the scrap of lace the rest of the way down, tossing it at him, hitting his nose. He got the full effect of her scent then and his control slipped. He was on the bed, and on her body in one swift movement.

She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, covering his face with kisses, tiny nips, moaning at him, moving against him. He could feel her desire everywhere. He planted one knee between her legs, pushing against her center, feeling the wetness there already. His lok strained against her, wanting her. He plunged his tongue into her ear, hearing her moan, feeling the ripple of sensation as her skin reacted to him, little bumps springing up. He nuzzled down the side of her neck, wanting so bad to bite her there, knowing he could not. It would surely show in that dress. His head dipped further, down over the curves of her breasts, teasing, tasting, finding her nipples already hard, waiting for him. Her hands were busy, all over his body, leaving trails of fire behind. He burned. She was pushing against him, her hips rocking, her center leaving trails of wetness on the knee he had there. He lowered one hand, covered her, letting his fingers slide into her, feeling her contract about them, hearing her sobbing moan. Fire, fire, everywhere.

He pulled his fingers out, slid his hands under her bottom, lifted her, spread her wide, slid in. He threw his head back, trying to contain the ecstasy, but she was convulsing about him already, and he could not control it any longer. He roared at her, shaking, MY Nyota! She was all around him, crying, squeezing, muscles rippling, hand clutching, sobbing, moaning, shaking, his name finally on her lips, oh Spock, oh love.

***

When he could think again, he lifted himself enough that he was no longer flattening her into the bed, then carefully rolled them over, so that she lay on top of him. He cradled her against him, reveling in the feel of her, the wonder of her, the joy within him, the memory of the words she had spoken. Love? She had said that word, he had heard it. His name, and love. Ah. She turned her face into his neck, her breath soft and warm against his skin, murmured so softly with her lips against him, Spock, my Spock, put her teeth there and bit him. He bowed up against her, within her and filled her again.

***

He let her rest, recover her breathing, before he started in again, touching, tasting, stroking, tantalizing. She rose above him, rocking, moaning, her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself. He filled his hands with her breasts, kneading, rolling her nipples between his fingers, gazing at her in the soft light filling the room. And when her voice took on that tone that told him she was close, so close, he slid one finger down between them and touched her, there, in that spot, pushed against her until she bowed her body and shook, clenching so tightly about him that he roared at her again, filing her hotly, consumed with ecstasy.

***

The next time he rolled her over and entered from behind her, his mouth on the nape of her neck, careful not to use his teeth, shaking from the need to do so, wanting to mark her as his so badly. She leaned over, putting her shoulders down on the bed, pushing her bottom up at him, bringing him so deeply within her that he cried out from the wonder of it, the glory of feeling her all around him, enclosing, embracing, squeezing, clenching, crying out at him, Spock, Spock, come love, come with me.

***

There was still time. They had not wasted any. He rolled her over, knelt between her legs, lowered his face to her center, inhaled deeply, smelling her, smelling him on her, filling himself with that. And then with tongue and lips and gentle teeth he brought her high again, made her scream and shout and buck against him. And then laid with his head on her thigh and sighed with happiness and satiation, while she panted and gasped, trying to recover.

***

Soon they must rise, dress, go from this place. He rose on one elbow, stroking her face softly. She was almost asleep, so relaxed, so soft, so beautiful. Her eyes drifted slowly open, a smile curving her mouth. She moved her face, catching his finger, sucking it into her mouth, laving it with her tongue. He closed his eyes, letting the sensations roll through him. "Nyota. Ah, k'diwa, ah." she pulled on his finger, further into her mouth, tongue and teeth working gently on it, burning, burning him. And she was moving, sliding her body around his again, sheathing him, heat in two places, consuming him, and he was lost, totally lost, fires high, high, and it was wonder and ecstasy and love, all around him, within, without, everywhere.

***

The time was short now. They _must_ get up. He lifted himself from her, so relaxed, so sated. He rose from the bed, went into the small bathroom, brought back a wet cloth, a dry towel, wiped her softly while she lay there and smiled at him, her eyes almost closed. He cleaned himself next, then dressed, watching her move about, almost in slow motion. She pulled a small brush from her tiny bag and worked on her hair, putting it back into place, then came and brushed his, leaning against him. He allowed himself to smile at her, so peaceful and content he could not help it. Her face was so beautiful, glowing up at him. She tucked her brush back into her bag, picked up the tea packets. They exited the room, the building, down the streets to the beam-up point. They were the last two there, moving into position none too soon.

On the ship, they went their separate ways, he to his quarters, she to hers. But in his pocket, carefully hidden, were two small scraps of ivory lace.


	43. Chapter 43:Die of Loneliness

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'Dagger of the Mind'.

_________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 43:Die of Loneliness**

They orbited around Tantulus, sending down supplies to the penal colony there. They were outbound when the message came. Uhura at her station alerted the captain and someone from the penal colony spoke, telling them that one of convicts was missing. He sat at his station with the control unit in his ear, holding it there with one finger, listening, as the captain had Uhura sound the alert. Intruder in the ship. He swiftly set up containment, closing off decks closest to the transporter deck. It was not soon enough. He continued to direct the search from his station while she continued to give alerts, warning everyone all over the ship that there was an intruder.

They had not had enough warning. The intruder had been too fast, had eluded their search. The man burst through the turbolift door, threatening, holding a phaser. She stood up from her station, startled. He took the control unit from his ear, and advanced toward the intruder, getting between the man and Uhura. Kirk was talking to him, distracting him. When he nodded, they both jumped him, bringing him down to the floor and disarming him. Bones took him to sick bay.

He went back to his station, searched, found the information. He called Jim over and showed him what he had found. This was the new assistant to the director of the penal colony. Something was wrong. Kirk had Uhura put a call through to Dr Adams, the director, trying to find out what was going on. Bones did not believe the explanation he got.

He leaned back against his console, crossing his arms over his chest, and suggested that Jim determine what Adams thought should be done with Van Gelder. Bones said he had made a report in his log and that meant Jim had to investigate, and Jim told Dr Adams as much. They decided to keep Van Gelder on the Enterprise until the investigation was complete. There was just something that did not seem right at all. Bones and Jim both agreed with him.

Jim made him acting captain and told Bones to find an assistant to go down to the planet with him. When they got to the transporter deck, Jim obviously recognized Helen Noel. She said something about a Science Lab Christmas party. Jim looked very embarrassed. He definitely had reason to be embarrassed. That had been some Christmas Party, Spock remembered it well. He had difficulty suppressing his amusement at Jim's reaction. After they beamed down, he joined McCoy in sick bay to examine Van Gelder. They found out about the neural neutralizer. Van Gelder was so agitated that McCoy needed help with him. They needed information. He reluctantly agreed to try a mind meld. They did get the information they needed. But he was very disturbed over the feel of that mind.

He was concerned when Jim said they would stay overnight, insisting that they check in every four hours. Of course, they did not. He tried to beam them back up, but the force field around the penal colony prevented it. Luckily Miss Noel was able to cut off the power long enough that he was able to beam in, throwing instructions over his shoulder to ready a security team to come after him. He shut off all the power to the force field, entirely disabling it. The security team came down and they rescued the captain and Miss Noel.

They returned to the Enterprise. He was seated at his station, making notes for his report, when Kirk returned to the bridge. He got up and walked toward him. Uhura got another message from the colony and relayed it. He reiterated his opinion that the treatment room must be disabled. Kirk agreed, Bones said he found it hard to believe that a man could die of loneliness. He looked at him, the man had no idea.

***

He sat in his quarters, on the floor in front of his firepot, not meditating, just thinking. Until recently, he had not really realized just how lonely he actually was. He had known that his life was not as fulfilling as he wished, that he had few actual friends. But it was not until Nyota that he had realized just how very lonely he was. Had been.

The door to his quarters slid open and she came in, crossing to kneel beside him, to put her arms over his shoulders and lay her head down against his neck. He placed his hands over hers, where they lay on his chest. He sighed in relief. He was lonely no longer. By very fortunate chance, he would not worry about dying of loneliness. Not while she was here. He reached around and pulled her forward, onto his lap, wrapping himself about her. He was indeed most fortunate.


	44. Chapter 44:Self Defense part five

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 44:Self-Defense - part five**

They were in the gym again. She had no idea what he would have her do today - something new, he had said. He took her hands, positioned them. Bent her arms, moved them slowly to show her the desired motion. Then demonstrated the correct speed. She watched, fascinated. He waited, then, for her to show him that she understood. She performed the actions, once, twice -- ten times. He stopped her, made minute changes, stood back again. She chopped out again, once, twice - ten times. He nodded. Now he did something very strange. He stood before her, his arm outstretched, waited.

"But I'll hit you if you hold your arm there!"

"That is the purpose, yes."

"But.." He just looked at her, waiting. She went through the actions, careful not to put too much into it, not wanting to hurt him. He glared at her. She cringed. She repeated, enough energy in the action this time that she actually hit his arm. He was definitely not pleased with the result.

"More force. That is insufficient to injure anyone."

She bit her lip, looking up at him. "I don't _want_ to injure you."

"You will not injure me. Now apply more force. Do not hold back."

She tried again. She could not help it, she just could not hit him hard.

Now he was glaring at her. He bent his head down, speaking very quietly. "I do know that you can hit harder than that, Nyota. I do have personal experience with the strength in your arms." He straightened back up again, holding his arms in the position he had chosen.

She blushed. Surely he was not going to discuss _that, _not_ here_! She looked at him and he _smirked _at her! Without thinking, she smacked him, hard.

His lips quirked up. "Yes, like that."


	45. Chapter 45:Self Defense part six

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 45:Self-Defense - part six**

He had her doing the chopping thing again. She was still not comfortable with actually hitting him - much less hitting him hard.

"Why don't you use one of those padded things on your arm?"

"I need to assess how much force you are using. I cannot do that if I do not feel it. And you are using far too little force. You must hit harder."

"Why?"

"To do injury when required. Now focus."

She tried. This was very difficult. Eventually, he sighed and changed their activity. He lunged at her and she flipped him. This she could do. She knew he knew how to land so that he was not injured. She flipped him and he tucked and rolled and was back on his feet again, almost instantly.

They ran. They swam. Off to the locker rooms. She headed for her quarters, but he intercepted her, one hand in the small of her back, herding her discreetly.

In his quarters, he held her, looking into her eyes. He sighed. "Ensign Thomas died this morning."

She gasped. That lovely young woman, dead. "But, I thought she was getting better."

He shook his head. He looked straight at her. "She was trained, but still, when she needed her skills, she stood and screamed instead. And now she is dead." His face was ....terrible. She didn't know any other word for it.

He pulled her up against him, tucked her head against his chest, under his chin. He buried his face in her hair. "Nyota, you must be prepared." His voice was hoarse, and he _shuddered_.

At last she understood.


	46. Chapter 46:Self Defense part seven

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 46:Self-Defense - part seven**

He said they would try something new today - _after_ the chopping. So she chopped. And left bruises on his arm. And he smiled - not broadly, but definitely turned up the corners of his lips and smiled at her, his eyes dancing. She felt conflicted - happy that she had pleased him, but still not comfortable that it was _him_ that she was hitting.

And then he said that she must learn how to fall. "But I already know how to fall!"

"Fall without getting hurt. Fall so that you are instantly ready to attack or defend. Not just fall to the ground."

So she was tumbling down and rolling around and turning summersaults. She felt ridiculous. And just when she thought she was getting the hang of it, he changed his tactics. He bumped into her and they both went down, tangled up. She lay there, out of breath and wanting to laugh. But he was dead serious. "You can neither defend nor attack from this position. Do you understand?"

"Oh. Right. Yes, I see." And he rose from the floor, so gracefully, and pulled her up. And bumped her again, as though by accident. And she pulled her arms in and bent her knees and rolled and came up away from him. And he beamed.

And did it again. And again. From different directions. Sometimes pulling at an arm or hitting the middle of her back. Until she had it down. But she was sure this would come up again, and again.

And now he was making her hit that stupid bag again, to build up more strength, so that she could hit him harder with those chops. She hated that bag.

And then they ran. And then they swam. And now she was tired. But she wasn't going to complain. Not at all. She understood the _why_ now.

***

And later, when she did things to him that made him growl and grab at her, she rolled away and came up on her knees, laughing at him and he laughed out loud at her before grabbing her and wrapping himself around her and making her shudder and shake and scream at him in pure ecstasy. Ah, Spock, oh, yes, love, yes.


	47. Chapter 47:Self Defense part eight

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 47:Self-Defense - part eight**

He stood before her explaining. Today they would spar - and anything went. She was to use all the skills he had taught her. She was apprehensive. He was not. He was assured that she had learned well. She would feel much better if there were not so many witnesses. Witnesses who would surely see her laying flat on the floor very soon. He bent his knees, spreading his feet further apart, moved his arms away from his body, hands outstretched. She had seen him take this posture when sparring with the captain, with Sulu, with the security guards, but never with her before. She swallowed. This was too real.

He was waiting. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, cleared her mind, focused only on him, loosened her body, getting ready. She knew by now, not to take her eyes off of him. If she did, he would sweep out one leg, or one arm, and knock her off her feet. He circled around her, and she turned on the spot, careful not to tangle her feet, watching him, trying to see what he might do.

And then there was no time for thinking, only for reacting, dancing out of his reach, ducking under his lunges, trying to find a way to catch him, to flip him, to use his own momentum against him, to lash out and hit when he was in a position not to block. Back and forth, up and down, around, rolling when he caught her with one hand and yanked at her, dancing around, never still, until she was panting and tired. But still he did not stop. She gulped in air, tried to slow her breathing, her heart rate, to conserve her energy. In a real fight, her opponent would not give her a chance to rest, so of course, neither did he.

Eventually she slowed, arms and legs beginning to quiver with exhaustion, and he caught her, brought her down to the mat. Even then she did not give in, not stop. She found a way to resist, her hands under his chin, pushing up, her knees against his body. And he moved suddenly, giving her space, realizing what she would have done. Looking at her, lips quirking up, raising hands, calling quit.

And there was applause, all around. Startled she looked at the gathered audience, much larger than when they started. She sat up, confused. There was the captain, talking to him. "We really ought to start one-on-one tutoring for more of the women. I can see what a difference it's made. I'll see who I can find to volunteer. Good work, Spock."

She sat and panted, trying to catch her breath. She really hadn't wanted to be a spectacle. He reached down a hand to help her up. She felt warmth flowing up her hand, her arm. She flushed, hoping no one noticed. She stood up, her breath still too fast. He was so close. She could feel his body heat. And his eyes were so hot! She knew _that_ look. That wouldn't help her calm down!

She started toward the locker room, but he had not released her hand. She looked up at him, licked her dry lips. He was mouthing a word, what? OH! She blushed even more, slightly shocked. Her eyes rolled around to see whether anyone was watching. She nodded, very slightly. He let loose of her hand and she headed for the ladies' locker room, fast. She grabbed her clothes out of the locker and headed right out to the corridor, almost running back to her quarters. Thankfully, the corridors were almost empty this time of day on Saturday.

She tossed her clothes in the closet, not caring that they landed on the floor. She pulled the sweaty shorts and tank off and tossed them after the others. Her door opened and he came through, straight for her. Pleased? He was pleased with her? Hands and mouth on her, hot, insistent. Yes, show me. Oh, ah, yes, yes, now, oh please now.


	48. Chapter 48:A Gift of Music

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 48: A Gift of Music**

"Commander Spock, sir, we have a package on the transporter deck for you. Something that came over with the mail we picked up from that freighter we rendezvoused with."

"I shall be right down to pick it up. Spock out." Finally it had come. And this was the perfect day. Filled with anticipation, he headed for the transporter deck to pick up the package.

***

Back in his quarters, he carefully unpacked it and admired the smooth, glowing finish on the wood. Carefully, he checked the tuning and made a few minor adjustments. Then he set it in the padded clasp and removed his own, setting it where she would not see it. Quickly, all the packing materials went down the recycle slot and the padded case was hidden in his closet. There, all ready. And none too soon, because there she was at the door.

She crossed the room, smiling, and came to stand so very close to him, looking up, but not touching, waiting for him to make the first move. He brought his hands from behind his back and cupped the sides of her face, kissing her softly. "Sit." He indicated the wooden stool, sitting there beside the table.

She seated herself, picked up the ka'athyra from the table, settled it upon her thigh. She stopped, looked at it, felt the curve against her thigh, tilted it back against her shoulder. Her hand paused against the neck, her body very still. "Spock?" She raised her face to him, where he stood before her, watching, confusion plain to see.

He knelt before her, so that their faces were level. "Does it fit you better?" It was so hard to keep his voice level, his face smooth. He watched her face, seeing the expressions change, watching the knowledge dawn. Her eyes lit up, her lips curved, she glowed at him. Her hands caressed the instrument, then one reached out and touched his face, so gently.

"This is for me? My own?" Her voice was full of wonder.

"Yes. You did need your own, made just for you. It is my pleasure to provide." His very great pleasure. Both to provide what was needed and to observe her wonder and joy at receiving it.

"Where is yours? Can we play together? Please."

He took the few steps necessary to retrieve his own instrument and settled himself on the chair next to her. "Let us start with the scales, to be sure we are synchronized."

She laid her hands upon the strings and the notes pealed out into the room. Together they played, only simple scales, but the sound was rich and true and filled the room. She was truly delighted. He could barely contain it, this was so much more than he had expected.

And when they had played together for an hour, they laid their instruments down on the table and she came to him and he carried her to the bed and they wrapped themselves around each other, full of wonder and joy. And she carried his hand to her face, laid his fingers there, offering, and he opened up himself to her, her to him, and they were one, full of joy together.


	49. Chapter 49:Possessed?

Author's Note: based on the TOS episode 'The Conscience of the King'

**______________**

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 49: Possessed?**

He watched the captain. Something was not quite right. He had obviously known that this woman was coming on board and what she would be asking. He stood beside Nyota, feeling for some strange reason as though he should be protecting her. Something was just not right, and the captain's reaction to his questions was decidedly odd.

He reminded Jim that the course correction requested would take them eight light years off their mandated course. When the reply came, he was astounded. "If I need your advice, I'll ask for it." He couldn't remember Jim ever acting like that before. Definitely, there were undercurrents here he did not understand. He would consult with McCoy.

He stood beside Nyota, handing her data discs as a diversion, still not wanting to leave her unprotected. The captain moved to the science station, invoked the library computer and made queries. This was extremely odd. Normally, he would have been asked to do this. Jim also made an unusual transfer, an extremely well-performing young lieutenant, who had just recently been promoted, moved back to a much less satisfying position for no reason. And when he tried to find the justification, reminding him that the young man would see this as punishment, the captain refused to discuss it. Yes, definitely, he must go to see McCoy. Something was wrong.

In the sick bay, he presented his case. McCoy brushed him off. He tried again, more insistent. Finally he returned to the bridge. At this time of night, it was almost empty. He invoked the library computer again, repeated the captain's searches, listened to the data recitation. Not good at all. Back to McCoy, informing him that only Riley and Kirk remained off all the witnesses to Kodos' executions. McCoy finally seemed to be concerned.

***

Nyota sat in the rec room, her new ka'athyra in her lap. She had hoped that Spock would be here tonight, so that they could play a duet, but he was very intent about something, and had said he could not come, that he would see her later. So she would just play by herself. She heard Riley's voice over the intercom, complaining about being alone. He asked her to sing him a love song, so she laughed and complied, singing 'Beyond Antares' for him, while she played her ka'athyra. All the people in the rec room stood and listened - and there where others that she was not aware of, listening over the intercom. When she finished, she rose and went to the intercom, asking Riley how it liked it, but heard only strange choking noises. Quickly she summoned aid for him, hearing that he had been taken to sick bay.

***

Spock and McCoy stood over Riley. He would live because of Uhura's quick action. They both knew that the captain would be the next target. Bones analyzed the milk left in the bottom of Riley's glass and determined what the substance used to poison him had been. Spock had to order him to report it to the captain. Later, when he got to the captain's quarters with information, he found McCoy already there, with the report. Kirk did not want to hear it, accusing them of meddling. McCoy insisted that that was his job. Kirk stated that he was interested in justice, McCoy seemed to think it was more likely vengeance. Spock insisted that Karidian and Kodos were the same man. He produced voice pattern recognition data to support his statement, but Kirk would still not accept it.

McCoy left for sick bay and Spock continued to talk to the captain, suddenly hearing a whine, which both men identified quickly as a phaser set to overload. They searched frantically, Kirk then sending him off to evacuate the deck, clearing crew members out of harm's way. By the time he got back to the captain's quarters, Kirk was tossing the phaser into a disposal chute, flushing it out into space in the nick of time. After that it was only a matter of time before things came to a head.

***

They were ready to leave orbit. Bones gave an update on the condition of Lenore Karidian, asking the captain if he didn't like her. Jim refused to answer. The woman had been severely demented. She had killed at least seven people. Why would Jim harbor feelings for her?

*** Later he asked Nyota, because he did not understand. "How could the captain have feelings for someone who had done such things? I do not understand."

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. I wonder whether he ever accepted the fact that she _had_ done them. Sometimes people just see what they want to see, rather than the truth. She was pretty, and she paid a lot of attention to him. Maybe he needed that." She watched him worrying at it. "It won't do you any good to stew about it. She's getting the treatment she needs now."

He sat back, trying to clear his mind. Why did people do such things? What possessed them? He didn't realize that he had spoken aloud until she replied.

"Perhaps they _are_ possessed. Maybe that's the explanation."

Far-fetched. Unlikely. But probably as close to the truth as any other explanation. He needed to get his mind on something else entirely. He reached for his ka'athyra and she smiled. Yes, some music would help. And after that, perhaps some else. He lifted his face slightly from the strings and looked at her. Oh, yes, something else.


	50. Chapter 50:A Quiet Evening

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 50: A Quiet Evening**

**December, 2266**

She was pouring the water in the teapot when he came though the door. He crossed to stand behind her, not touching, not wanting to cause her to spill the hot water. When she set the water container back on top of the synthesizer, he leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. She sighed and leaned back against him. "Hi there, handsome."

He circled her waist with his arms, holding her close against him, breathing in her wonderful scent. She tilted her head back, so that her temple grazed his cheek. Bright warmth flooded him. He struggled to contain his reaction. He knew she wanted to sit and talk, so he would control himself. But it _was_ difficult.

"I believe the tea is ready." Her lips brushed against the side of his neck. With deep regret, he released her and went to sit in the waiting chair. She pulled the steeper out of the teapot and set it on a saucer after letting it drain for a minute. She poured two cups out and passed one to him. She sat in the chair across from him and smiled. This was one of the best parts of the week, just sitting here, drinking tea and talking. Just the two of them. And then later....her lips curled up, yes, later.

He watched her face. That particular smile, he was sure that meant that she was thinking about what they would do later. Yes, he was sure of it. His own lips quirked up in response. He sipped his tea and relaxed, just slightly. If she was thinking those thoughts already, the evening promised much.

"Did you finish that song you were working on? It's so lovely."

"It is not finished, but improved. Perhaps two more sessions of work and it will be ready for you to listen again."

"I can hardly wait." She smiled, so lovely.

"And your practice, does it go better now?"

"Now that I have an instrument that fits my body? Oh, yes, very well indeed. I still have a hard time believing that you had that made for me. It's just so wonderful."

"It was my pleasure."

Their conversation was certainly not earth-shaking. They talked of research they were working on in their own time. They spoke of odd things that had happened on the bridge. They mentioned the continuing unappetizing food in the mess hall recently. Nothing truly important. They talked simply to listen to one another.

And then she put some music on to play and pulled him over to the couch and sat in his lap. He was having more and more trouble suppressing his arousal. She nestled against his chest, pulling his arms around her. Her face was against his neck, her breath on his skin, and as she spoke, he could feel the movement of her lips. This was torture, sweet, sweet torture.

"Nyota." His voice was husky now.

"Yes, Spock. What do you need?"

That question was his undoing. With a groan he turned her around and claimed her mouth, sliding his tongue in to tantalize hers. She responded eagerly. She moved around on his lap, pushing herself against him. Control was becoming nearly impossible. Her hands moved over his body, teasing, caressing. He trembled against her, wanting. She moaned against his mouth, her hands in his hair, her breasts against his chest. Unable to stand it any longer, he rose from the couch and carried her into the sleeping alcove, telling the computer to dim the lights, lock the door, and turn off the com link. And then he laid her on the bed and covered her with his body.

****

Much later, he leaned back against the head of the bed, pillows behind his back. She lay upon him, her head on his shoulder, one leg between his, her arms around his chest, his arms around her. He was completely relaxed, his muscles loose, his mind clear. He raised one hand and brushed her hair away from her face, gliding his fingers down the side of her cheek. "Taluhk nash-veh, Nyota." his voice was soft and gentle.

She sighed against him. "I love it when you speak Vulcan to me, Spock. I know when you do that that it comes from way down inside. That it's so important to you. It pleases me greatly." She kissed his neck lightly, rubbing against him, her face against his skin, so close, so warm. He was filled with contentment.

They lay there, and now they spoke again, softly, quietly, exchanging stories of childhood, of times before they knew each other, of things that meant so much that they must share them with the other, quietly, gently, warmly. Lips and fingers touching, stroking soft warm skin while they talked. Growing ever closer to one another.

And when he was filled with her, softly glowing so brightly, he began to kiss her again, to touch her again, and he laid his fingers upon her face and opened himself to her, her to him, so that when they joined their bodies, their minds were joined as well and they were dahkuh-terau-veh and it was glorious. Gently, slowly, building until it could not be contained, joy and wonder and glory and shared ecstasy. Another night they would be different, more intense, shuddering, pulling at one another, but not tonight. Tonight they were simply filled with quiet wonder.

__________

Taluhk nash-veh = I cherish thee

dahkuh-terau-veh = two joined as one


	51. Chapter 51:Another Thing Altogether

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 51: Another Thing Altogether**

**January, 2267**

He beamed back up to the Enterprise, arriving on the transporter deck to a scene of chaos. Medical personnel swarmed over the returning away teams, rendering quick aid, loading people onto gurneys for swift transports to sick bay. McCoy was there, ordering him to sick bay as well. "I am not injured, Doctor." He needed to be sure everyone had made it off that planet, there was a report to be filed yet, he had no time for sick bay.

McCoy was still yelling at him. It was irritating. And then the Captain's voice, over the intercom. "GO to sick bay, that's an order!" So he went. Some bruises, a small scrape, a few minor cuts. It was as he had said, he was not injured - well, not enough to matter.

He paced down the corridor, wanting nothing so much as a hot shower, something to eat, some quiet, a chance to clear his mind - and her. Mostly her. She would see that he got the rest. He turned the corner and there she was, coming towards him with a tray. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, the tray quivering in her hands. He took it from her before she dropped it. She raised her hand, as though to touch him, then stopped, shaking. They were only steps from his quarters. He tilted his head and she went immediately and tapped the touchplate by the door. He carried the tray in and set it on his table. She was there, beside him, instantly, hands reaching out. He pulled her to him, holding her tightly.

"I was so scared." Her voice shook. "All the noise! People screaming! I couldn't tell who was injured. And when you started ordering who was to be beamed up and calling for medical support..." She buried her face against him.

"I am uninjured." His hands stroked her back, her hair, trying to calm her.

"But the captain ordered you to sick bay - and I heard Dr McCoy yelling at you."

He sighed softly. "I have some bruises, a scrape, some small cuts. Nothing important." She sagged against him, squeezed him tightly. "I am well, Nyota, I do promise you. Just tired, hungry, in need of a long hot shower, and...you." He did admit it, he needed her.

"I brought you food." she turned within his grasp to indicated the tray. "It's not fancy, but hot. Sit down and eat." She pulled him to the table, made him sit, uncovered the plates. She sat beside him, clasping her hands together, and waited while he ate. When he was almost finished, she moved about the room, pulling out a black tee and loose pants from his dresser, laying them on the bed, ready for him.

Then she disappeared into the bathroom and he could hear her moving about. He rose and headed in that direction, hearing the water on, and saw the pile of clothing on the floor. She was in his shower! He dropped his clothing beside hers, not even bothering to toss it in the laundry. He stepped into the small stall and closed the door. Her hands were all over his body, checking. She examined each small injury, touching carefully, washing gently. When she was assured that there was nothing serious, she relaxed, just a little. She reached for his shampoo and pulled his head down, using her fingers to massage the tightness from his scalp. The tenseness began to leave him.

She used her hands to wash his body, cool suds sliding over his skin. He let her turn him about as she wished. This was quite pleasant, a great change from the stress and tension of the preceding hours. He could feel the arousal building and he lacked the strength, the calmness, to control it. And he sensed, though the touch of her hands on his body, that she would not want him to control it at this time. No, she definitely was not looking for control at this point. She touched him again, there, and he growled softly at her, warning. She touched again, more firmly. His hands clasped her upper arms, pulling her against him, and his head bent down as she raised her face. He took her mouth with his, his tongue sliding into her mouth, tasting. She moaned against him, her hands on his chest, tangling in the hair there, her belly pressed against him, rubbing. He backed her into the wall, hands full of her, fully aroused now, wanting, needing. She rubbed against him, pushing herself into him and his hands went to her bottom, pulling her up, wanting the feel of her about him, NOW!

She wrapped her legs around him, pressing her center against him, her hands tangled in his hair now, brushing against the edges of his ears. He braced her back against the wall and used his hands to spread her, thrusting against her body, frantic to find her entrance. She moved, helping him, aligning herself, and then he was within, seated deep in her body. Only a moment he held still, savoring the feel of her, and then he was thrusting hard, making her cry out, feeling her clench about him, clutching him tightly, arching her body, his body driving hard against hers, this was what he needed! It didn't take long to reach that blinding ecstasy, pumping her full, feeling her convulse. They stood, trembling, locked together, bound together, the water pounding into steam around them, totally oblivious to anything other than the fact that they were alive and together.

***

They dried off, he put on the clothing she had laid out for him, got another tee-shirt for her. He flipped back the covers on the bed and tossed the pillows against the headboard. He reclined against the pillows, pulling her down against him, arranging her so that her head was tucked under his chin, her body close against him, half on him, half on the bed. She threw one leg over his, draped one arm across his chest. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing. Much better. He instructed the computer to dim the lights, lock the door, disable the com link, things he should have done earlier. He began to tell her of the troubles of the day, of the exploration gone horribly wrong. She asked a question here and there, but mostly she just listened and let him talk, her hands moving softly on his body, soothing. And then they eased gently into sleep.

***

He woke, sometime later, to the sound of her soft sobs. He cradled her, rocking slightly, murmuring against her hair, soothing her. And when that was not enough, he tilted her face up to his and began to kiss it - temples, and eyelids, and cheeks, and lips - until her sobs became moans and sighs and there was far too much clothing on their bodies. He pulled her over him, her knees on either side of his hips and thrust up into her, seating himself deep within her, making her cry out with pleasure. The feel of her was almost overpowering, the need to feel her even more intense. There had been a time, there, in the middle of all that, that he had, for a moment, doubted that he would have the opportunity to feel this again. He tightened his arms about her, pulling her closer, filling her with himself. Ah, k'diwa, my Nyota, I live.


	52. Chapter 52:An Act of Desperation

Author's Note: based on the TOS episode 'Galileo Seven'

__________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 52: An Act of Desperation**

**January, 2267**

They were en route to Makus III with a cargo of medical supplies. High Commissioner Ferris was on board to oversee the delivery to the medication to the New Paris colonies where the plague was out of control.

Their course lead them past Murasaki 312, a quasar-like formation. Since the Enterprise has orders to investigate all quasars and quasar-like phenomena, the captain ordered Spock to put together a team to investigate. They had 48 hours leeway in their schedule, and that was all they could afford. They would take the shuttle Galileo. The crew of seven would include Spock, Scotty, Bones, Lieutenants Latimer, Gaetano and Boma, and Yeoman Mears.

Uhura sat at her station, monitoring and relaying information. She really wished she didn't feel that this was a dangerous mission. There was Spock, stating that the Galileo was ready to launch. She informed the captain. If only there had been some way to have even a few minutes with him before he left. But they were officers, and she would be entirely professional about this. She passed the message on to Kirk.

***

The Galileo had barely entered the fringes of Murasaki 312 when turbulence knocked the shuttle off course. Electrical interference from Murasaki made the sensors unreliable and communication impossible. Uhura made out only the words "blown off-course". Quickly she informed the captain.

Inside the Galileo, Spock struggled to find safety. With difficulty, he landed the shuttle on Taurus II, a planet at the heart of Murasaki 312. He and Scotty quickly worked to correct the short causing the console to shower sparks into the interior of the shuttle. McCoy checked all the team members for injuries.

Working through the small access hatch in the middle of the shuttle floor, Scotty discovered major fuel loss, and calculated that they need to be 500 pounds lighter in order to reach orbit. Spock says that is the weight of three average crewmen. Spock faces an extremely difficult decision, one that he wishes he did not have to make.

***

On the Enterprise, Uhura moved to the science station to help in the search and discovered the planet. Kirk ordered search parties, sending the Columbus to run search patterns from orbit to look for the Galileo. As they enter the anomaly, both sensors and transporters stop working correctly.

The Columbus returns to the Enterprise without finding anything, and the transporters are still not working. There is so much interference that they cannot make contact with the shuttle crew. Uhura is becoming more and more worried as time passes and there is no way to discover what has happened to them. And High Commissioner Ferris does nothing to ease her mind as her continues to prod Kirk into just leaving them in order to deliver the medical supplies.

***

Spock sends two of the lieutenants out to investigate. Unfortunately, one of them is killed by the inhabitants of the planet, large ape-like savages, throwing heavy spears.

They return to the shuttle and try to find things which can be removed without endangering an attempt to lift off, but they are still 150 pounds over the limit.

Spock continues to try to prevent the other men from killing the primitive beings that are threatening them. Unfortunately, his attempts to scare them off are not very successful. Then he has the idea to electrify the hull of the shuttle, which does drive them away. Scotty is working desperately to drain the batteries of the phasers into the shuttle's energy storage.

***

The Columbus starts another search pattern, wider this time. With the transporters finally working again, search teams are sent to the planet's surface, only to encounter the same primitives that the shuttle team is facing. There are more casualties. Finally Kirk has no time or options left, and he orders the search abandoned. Uhura's heart leaps in her chest. He cannot be dead! Surely she would know! How can he just leave them there? She contacts all the away teams and tells them to beam back aboard. The Columbus reports that it will return from its latest search in twenty-three minutes. The course is laid in for Makus III, ready to implement as soon as the Columbus is aboard.

***

With ten minutes left before Scotty has all the phasers drained, Spock urges Bowman to assist him in the burial. McCoy joins them. They have just finished when the ape-like beings return and start throwing large rocks at them. One pins Spock to the ground and he orders the other men to abandon him, which they refuse to do, running to help lift the rock off and free him. They all run into the shuttle and seal up, preparing to lift off. The ape-men are physically holding onto the shuttle, holding it down so that it cannot take off. In desperation, Scotty fires the boosters to break free.

***

With the Columbus back on board, Kirk has no options left. He orders the Enterprise to head to Makus III, but only at space normal speed. Sulu looks at him in astonishment, but Kirk repeats his order. Uhura sits behind him, refusing to give up hope. At this speed, they will still be in range of the planet for some time. Surely, surely, they will find a way to communicate. She will never give up listening for him.

***

With Spock and Scotty at the controls, the Galileo manages to gain orbit. They realize that there is insufficient fuel to make a soft landing. They will burn up in the atmosphere if they make the attempt. Spock attempts to communicate with the Enterprise, but receives no answer. He sits at the controls, considering all the possibilities. Scotty reminds him that earlier he said that there were always alternatives. Spock reluctantly acknowledges that he may have been mistaken. They can stay in orbit for forty-five minutes, then their orbit will decay, and they will enter the atmosphere and burn up. He looks at the control panel. There is one other option. His hand hesitates for a moment, and then he pushes the button that will jettison all the remaining fuel. Then he ignites it. Scotty is aghast. Everyone wants to know what will happen. Scotty says they have six minutes left before entering the atmosphere. Scotty realizes that Spock has created a flare and calls it a good gamble. Spock says that there is no one there to see it. Enough time has elapsed that the Enterprise must be on its way. The shuttle hull heats up rapidly as it begins to skim the atmosphere. The interior fills with heat and smoke.

It will not be long now. If only he had had a moment to say goodbye before they left. She will be desolate. And there is no way for him to change anything. No way to say what has gone unsaid.

***

On board the Enterprise, the viewscreen is still focused backwards, on the planet. Sulu's eyes catch something, exclaiming. Uhura magnifies the view - there is a bright green streak across the planet's surface, perfectly straight. This cannot be anything natural - it must be the shuttle! Her heart begins to race. They can have only minutes left!

Uhura reports to the captain that the transporters are locked on and Kirk immediately gives the command to activate. On the viewscreen they can see the shuttle explode. And then, over the com, the voice from the transporter deck, reporting five crewmen on board, alive and well. Everyone on the bridge is excited, but Uhura waits, heart in throat, until the identities of those crewmen are announced. He is safe! Alive and well!

***

It is not long before Spock and McCoy enter the bridge. Spock walks directly to Nyota and stops beside her chair. She looks up at him, her eyes bright. He looks down at her, wanting to say something, anything, but Kirk is demanding his attention and he must continue on towards his own station, sitting down at the captain's insistence.

Nyota swivels around in her chair, sitting sideways and leaning against the back, her left arm bent across the top, her eyes never leaving him. Yeoman Mears stands behind her, watching the captain.

Kirk tries to get Spock to admit that the flare was a purely emotional act. Spock replies that the action was a logical decision to act in desperation.

"But wasn't that a purely human emotional act?"

"No, sir_._"

"You are a stubborn man, Mr. Spock."

"Yes, Sir."

Everybody laughs at that, except Spock, who tries to remain calm. He keeps his eyes on Nyota, who is smiling widely at him. He wishes sincerely that everyone would just leave him alone, so that he could go to her. His patience is wearing thin.

***

After a time that is actually not all that long, but seems interminable, it is shift change, and his relief is here. By the time he can get away from everyone, she has left the bridge. Why did she not wait for him? He goes directly to her quarters, scarcely concealing his intent from passing crew members. He taps the touchplate and enters as soon as the door opens. But she is not there. He checks the bathroom, just to be certain. Then where?

He heads for his own quarters at a fast pace. Thankfully, he does not encounter anyone in the corridor. He taps the touchplate and enters as soon as the door is wide enough, knowing instantly that she is there. He crosses to the sleeping alcove and there she is, in the middle of the bed, skin all bare, waiting for him. With great difficulty, he keeps enough control to pull off his clothing instead of ripping it from his body, and then she is in his arms, surrounding him, and he knows that he is safe.

***

He does not let her leave him that night, keeping her so close to him that she finally places both hands on his face, pulling him down to her, murmuring "I will not leave you. I am here. You are safe, love. Safe." And finally he can relax, trembling a little, still holding her. He can not possibly let her go. Not ever. To return to her, he will even do something illogical.


	53. Chapter 53:Another Lake, Another Cabin

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 53: Another Lake, Another Cabin**

**January, 2267**

They had a chance to take shore leave together again and jumped at it. Another week, another lake, another cabin. It was irresistible.

And so they went, so eager that they were almost careless. Jim stopped him in the hall, tried to get him to change his plans and go along with him somewhere, rock climbing, and he was abrupt, irritated. Jim was astonished. He straightened up and said he needed time alone to meditate. Jim agreed and backed off.

He stalked toward the transporter deck, knowing she would be there wondering where he was. He was glowering by the time he got there. To find her fending off the advances of some engineer bent on having a _good_ time on his leave. And why was no one doing anything about this oaf? He pushed his way between them and glared at the man, who quickly backed off.

He nodded at her and she jumped up on the pad, took her position. He joined her and demanded that the transporter be energized NOW. He hurried her off, away from the beam-down point, still raging. It wasn't until she laced her hand in his that he began to cool down.

They hadn't had much time to prepare. They brought little with them. But all they really needed was food, which came with the cabin. Nothing else really mattered. He did not intend to have her out of his reach the whole week.

Too much had happened recently. He truly did need to regain his calm. But meditation would not be his path this time. This time she would restore him. This was a certainty.

The rented flitter touched down beside the small cabin. He picked up the small duffels and opened the hatch, stepping out and extending a hand to her, to help her out. They crossed the small space and entered the cabin. Not as nice as the first one, but adequate. The food was adequate. The bed was much more than adequate. It was large. As he stood beside it, he realized that it was at exactly the right height. He leaned down, splaying his hands on the surface, pushing. Just the right resistance. He turned and saw her trying to hide her grin. And then she was in his arms.

He wanted to tear her clothing off, but he restrained himself. With great control, he removed her clothing one piece at a time, using the fasteners correctly when it would have been so much easier to rip them off. She would need this clothing to return to the ship. But when she was bare, he was on the edge. She placed her hands on the sides of his face, talking to him, but he could not understand her, words were beyond him. She moved her hands on his body, releasing him from the confining cloth, touching, lighting fires wherever she moved. And then she was on the bed, moving backwards. He grabbed her ankle, pulled her back towards him until her bottom was right on the edge of the bed. He dropped down, his other hand going to her other thigh, pushing it to the side. He buried his nose against her, breathing deeply, sucking in her scent, letting it flow through him. Ah, yes, Nyota.

He ran his tongue over her, making her moan. He slid his hands under her bottom, pulling her against his face, lips and tongue and teeth tasting, licking, sucking, wanting her, wanting to hear her scream at him, wanting to feel her quiver and clench against him. He shook with it. She had the bedclothes clutched tight in her hands, her back arched up, her legs quivering beside his ears. She was crying out at him now, Spock! Oh God, SPOCK! And she was shaking and throbbing and so very wet.

He rose up and thrust inside her. It was glorious, feeling her all around him, muscles throbbing against his lok, so wet, so wonderful. His Nyota, only his. He thrust again and felt the gathering at the center of his body, bursting out, filling him with fire, like lava it flowed through him and he filled her with it.

His arms quivered. His body wanted to collapse on her, cover her, feel her beneath him. Carefully he lowered himself, feeling her wrapping herself around him, holding him. Yes, this was what he had needed. Craved. He slid his hands under her body, lifting her up, crawled up the bed until he was far enough that their feet would be on the bed, then let himself collapse, rolling to have her on top. He settled down and allowed himself to go limp. She was already asleep. It only took him a minute to follow

***

When they awoke, he made long, slow, tender love to her, treasuring every part of her, making her sigh and moan, and murmur soft words that made his heart soar. And they shook and burned and cried out together as his hand cradled her face. And the bleakness began to fade.

Later she pulled him into the bathroom, into the shower, and they stood in the water and rubbed the fragrant gel on each other, making bodies throb and burn again. And she wrapped her legs around him and bit his ears and his neck and he roared at her, shaking and burning. And it was bliss.

He built a fire in the fireplace and laid her on the rug and worshipped her. And she knelt between his legs and used her mouth to drive him mad. And it was ecstasy. And he was alive with it.

They laid tangled up around one another and talked. And talked. And talked. And then they made love again. And again. And again. And they were soft, and relaxed, and quiet, and it was all very, very wonderful.

***

Eventually they had to leave. So they showered, and dressed, and packed and went back. And returned to the ship - refreshed, renewed, ready again.

Back to silent looks and small touches, and sitting with friends to eat and talk, and playing music, and drinking tea, and playing poker, and being so professional on the bridge. The way they knew how to be, together, and yet themselves. And it was not quite enough, but there were the times they had alone together, and they made do, knowing that at some point, there would be another lake, another cabin, another time for renewal.


	54. Chapter 54:Satisfying Actions

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode "Court Martial"

__________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 54: Satisfying Actions**

**January, 2267**

They had been through a severe ion storm. The ship was damaged and one crewman had been killed. They were glad to arrive at StarBase 11 where they could lay over for repairs.

The captain went to meet with the StarBase Commander, Commodore Stone, to file his report about what had happened. Spock was to bring the pertinent computer log to file with the report, but he did not appear when scheduled, so Kirk called the Enterprise.

Uhura was surprised when she received Kirk's call and quickly told him that Spock should have been there ten minutes previously. She worried about what might have happened to delay him as he was always so prompt.

***

Spock was aghast at what he found on the computer log and reran it twice before finally beaming down to the StarBase with it. He tried to warn Kirk about what was on it before handing it over, but Kirk did not listen. For some inexplicable reason, the log plainly showed the iod pod being jettisoned while the yellow alert was still in effect, before the red alert button had been pressed. It just could not have happened that way.

While he stood there, waiting to be dismissed, Jamie Finney came into the room, yelling at Kirk and accusing him of murdering her father. At Commodore Stone's request, he led her out of the room, trying to explain what had happened to her. It was just not possible the the captain would have murdered one of his own crewmen.

***

When Kirk refuses to state that he was exhausted and accept a permanent ground position, a court martial was convened, with the charge of probable negligence, resulting in loss of life. As expected, Kirk pleads not guilty. Spock is the first witness called. He testifies that he has run a mechanical check of the computer and that it is working properly, but that it is incorrect in what it shows. When he is accused of speculating, he emphatically states that he does not speculate, and that it is not in Kirk's nature to act out of spite or malice. He watched as the Enterprise's personnel director and Dr McCoy both testify, then as Kirk's lawyer calls him to the stand to testify. Again the damaging log is shown, with Kirk insisting that that was not the way it happened. He finds that he must agree with the captain. It could not possibly have occurred that way. As soon as the session is dismissed, he returns to the Enterprise to run more tests.

When he has run another megalyte survey on the computer, he calls Kirk, to inform him that nothing has been found. He cannot understand it. Kirk tells him that he may be able to defeat his next captain at chess. Tilting his head in thought, he thinks about chess. He has programmed the computer to play chess himself. He heads quickly for the rec room where the computer terminal is next to the chess board. He is on his fifth game when the doctor finds him and calls him cold-blooded. When he says that he has just won four games, makes three additional moves to checkmate, the doctor is astonished. He replies that although the computer is flawless mechanically, there is obviously something wrong with the program bank, as there should only have been a series of stalemates, the doctor becomes excited. Quickly they head for the transporter deck to beam down to the StarBase.

Unfortunately, they do not arrive until the defense has already rested. Lawyer Cogley must make an impassioned plea to get the board to consider the new evidence. Everyone beams up to the Enterprise and the court martial is reconvened. Spock states that he won five games in a row and that should be impossible, therefore someone or something must have reprogrammed the computer. He follows this statement with the names of the only three men in the crew who could have done this - himself, the captain - and Benjamin Finney.

Cogley then asks kirk to describe a phase 1 search and how someone might be able to evade such a search. The court martial board then adjourns to the bridge and all crew members except the bridge officers and one transporter technician leave the ship.

Spock sits at his science station and explains how the computer can hear all the sounds on the ship at once. When it is confirmed that all the crew members have left the ship, he turns the speakers on and the sound of multiple heart beats can be heard. McCoy takes his white noise generator and goes from person to person around the bridge, canceling out the sound of their heart beat. After he has eliminated his own heart beat, Spock uses his instruments to cancel out the heart beat of the transporter technician. There should now be no sound at all, however, there plainly is still a heart beat.

Quickly he localizes that heart beat to the Engineering section and Kirk orders that deck sealed off. Kirk orders him into the command chair and heads for Engineering. As they listen to Finney's taunts over the ship's speakers, it becomes apparent that the ship's orbit is decaying. When Finney says that he has tapped out the primary energy circuits, Kirk contacts the bridge to verify that the orbit is indeed decaying.

Spock works the controls at the tactical station while trying to get the court martial board to transport off the ship. Kirk finally get the jump on Finney and crawls into a Jeffries tube to pull out the jumper cables Finney has installed. Every time he breaks a connection, the ship lurches.

Uhura is working the controls on the left arm of the command chair unsuccessfully. Spock leaves the tactical station for the command chair and sends her to the tactical position, where she quickly seats herself and begins to work on stabilizing the orbit. With great relief, they manage to resume full control of the ship.

***

They sat on the couch in her quarters. She was on his lap, tucked under his chin, with his arms around her. He endeavored to tell her how exemplary her actions had been, how admirably she had functioned during a time of great stress, responding so quickly to orders, maintaining her calm efficiency.

"I was just following your lead. It is what I am trained for."

"Yes. And I can always count on you to do what you have been trained for, unlike some others. I need expend no time justifying orders, explaining what needs to be done. You are always there, doing exactly what I need you to do. I can depend on that, Nyota. It is quite satisfying." He paused and pulled her just a bit closer. "You are quite satisfying."

She turned her face against his neck, so that he could feel her soft breath on his skin. "As are you, Spock. Quite, quite satisfying."


	55. Chapter 55:Fingers

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 55: Fingers**

**January, 2267**

They were under her console, making some repairs, when some subspace turmoil cause the ship to lurch, throwing them sideways. He grabbed at the framework that supported the delicate circuit boards, trying to keep from landing on top of her. The metal snapped, cutting his fingers. As soon as she saw the green blood trickling down, she grabbed his hand, turning it about to look at the damage. "Just shallow cuts. Doesn't look bad." Then she looked at his face and saw the pain. "Spock, talk to me. What's wrong?"

He was trying hard to suppress the pain of damaged nerves. "Nerves. Pain."

She did not let loose of his hand, but she raised her voice. "Captain! Call Dr McCoy to the bridge. Mr. Spock has damaged his hand." She held his hands, sending him comfort through the skin-to-skin contact. She did not move until Dr McCoy was there, trying to stick his head into the cramped space.

When he saw the smears of green blood, he started asking questions. "How bad is it, Uhura? Can you slide out, Spock? I really need more room to work."

She spoke to the doctor while he tried to control himself. "I think he's cut a nerve in at least one of his fingers. The cuts aren't very deep, but seem to be causing a lot of pain. I have my fingers on the blood vessel that's cut, applying pressure."

"Okay, good, don't let loose. Jim, get over here and help me slide Spock out from under this console. Spock, don't try to do anything with your hands, just let Uhura keep that pressure on. Okay, we're going to move you now."

The two men carefully slid him out, and Uhura wiggled down after him, keeping his hands in her clasp until McCoy signaled her to let loose. He was busy with his instruments then for several minutes, before rising. "Okay, Jim, help him up. We can finish in sick bay. Good work, Uhura, I don't think he lost much blood. Let's go rejoin that nerve, Spock, so that the pain goes away."

She watched them leave the bridge, Spock cradling his hands in front of him. She wished she could go with him. He watched her until the turbolift doors closed. She thought he wanted her to come as well. She sighed and slid back under the console to look at the mess there. She would have to call a tech team up here to help.

****

She was so tired. It had taken four hours to fix the mess under the console. And those techs just weren't as easy to work with as Spock was. She needed a hot shower. Then she was going to see whether anyone had brought Spock anything to eat. She entered her quarters and found him sitting on her couch. "Spock! I didn't expect you here. Are you okay?" She crossed quickly to perch on the edge of the couch and take his hands in hers. There were some bandages on his hands, but not as much as she had expected.

"I am much better. But I find that my hands are very sensitive. I am having troubles with them. I could use some assistance."

"Of course. Have you eaten anything?" When he shook his head, she continued. "Then I will go to the mess hall and bring back food. Just sit here." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and then was back out the door.

***

Although she had picked foods that she thought would be easy to handle, she still found that she had to practically hand feed him. The regenerated nerves were not functioning entirely normally yet, and his fingers did not want to open and close correctly. He was very frustrated with it. She kept trying to calm him down.

After they finished eating, she went quickly down the corridor to his quarters and got a clean uniform and a pair of pajamas and stuffed them into a small tote, checking carefully before going out into the hall. Back in her quarters, she hung the uniform in her closet and laid the pajamas on her bed. Then she helped him undress, being very careful with his hands. Then she led him into the bathroom and started the shower. She washed him with care, trying not to arouse him, until he made a very frustrated noise and backed her into the corner. "That part of me is not injured, Nyota."

She laughed and kissed him, rubbing her body against him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him, tongue busy in her mouth. But when he normally would have lifted her up, he stopped, breathing heavily, muttering, pushing his hips against her but unable to slide his hands under her bottom and lift her up. She wound herself around him, kissing, touching, sliding down his body to engulf him in her mouth. He leaned against the wall above her, growling at her, moaning as she caressed his buttocks as she moved along his length, pushing himself into her mouth when he came, roaring at her, shaking.

She dried him off and then herself, going into the bedroom to help him into his pajamas, but he was not ready for them yet, pushing her down to the bed. "I have not fulfilled my duty to you yet, k'diwa. It would please me greatly to give you as much pleasure as you have given me." She had no objections whatsoever, welcoming him down onto the bed eagerly. It was much later before she found the tee-shirt and pants and helped him pull them on, then pulled the covers over them, curling up against him happily.

***

In the morning, his hands were better than they had been the previous evening. His fingers were starting to work better. She helped him dress and then they went to the mess hall. She pushed the tray and he told her what he wanted. She sat next to him, giving subtle assistance when he could not immediately make his fingers work exactly how he wanted them to. But it was better than supper had been.

***

McCoy called him down to sick bay midday for more nerve stimulation. By then his fingers were flexing well, although not quickly. His hands felt much more normal, and the pain was entirely gone.

***

By suppertime, he was able to carry his own tray without feeling that he would drop it. Although he did not feel that he was up to playing his ka'athyra yet, he was quite pleased with the way his hands were feeling now.

***

He sat on her couch. She was laying on the couch, her head resting on his leg. She had his hands in hers, looking at the palms and undersides of the fingers. "I can hardly see the scars now. McCoy did a good job. Do they feel normal yet?"

"Much better. Most of the feeling has returned and the tendons are working properly again."

She had both his wrists encircled in one hand now, leaving her other hand free. She took one finger and ran it down the palm of his right hand, from the base of the fingers to his wrist. "How does that feel?"

He gasped. "Nyota, careful."

"Does that hurt?" her voice was full of concern.

"No, k'diwa, it does not hurt."

She twisted her face upwards to look at him. "Spock?" Her finger traced his palm again as she watched him. "Is there nerve damage?"

"No." his voice was husky now. "There does not seem to be any damage there." He paused. "Perhaps...perhaps you might check the fingers as well."

She turned her face back towards his hands and begin to run her soft fingertips down the length of his fingers, stroking them gently, sending wave after wave of delight through him. He managed to gasp out one word "Fingertips".

One by one she touched his fingertips, using her own so gently, sliding across the skin, raising little sparks of sensation. "How does that feel?"

He could hardly answer. He let his head fall back against the couch, focused entirely on the sensations she was generating. "Good. Very good." His voice vibrated, thick with arousal. There was something he wanted, badly now. "Nyota."

"Yes, Spock, what do you need?" her voice was soft, her hands gentle, her arousal heavy in his nostrils.

"Tongue, please." his voice was rough now, needy.

She began with the smallest finger and worked her way across his hand, laving it gently, working her tongue around the fingertips, down the sides of the fingers, across the palm, covering all the nerve paths there, until his whole hand was burning, flaming. And then she started on the other one.

He was shaking now, shuddering with the glory of it. And then she pulled both hands close to her mouth and breathed into his palms, blowing gently against his now hyper-sensitive skin, and he bowed his body around her, so close. "Nyota." he almost whispered her name. "Ah, please, k'diwa, please."

And she laid her face in his hands, rubbing herself against him, and then closed her mouth about the index fingers of both his hands and sucked them into her mouth, laving the fingertips with her tongue, sucking on them, and his eyes fell shut as he shivered and shuddered and came asunder.

***

When he could think again, she was still laying there, pillowed on his leg, his hands against her face, holding them there, breathing softly on him. "I think they healed just fine, didn't they?" Her voice was almost laughing, filled with joy.

"Yes, very fine indeed." He inhaled deeply, letting it out with a great sigh. "Very fine. And now there is another exercise I wish to test." He allowed himself to smile at her, as she lay there, smelling her body as she anticipated what he meant. He would show her just how fine they were healed. Very thoroughly.


	56. Chapter 56:Trust and Risk

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode "Menagerie"

_____________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 56: Trust and Risk**

**February, 2267**

Uhura wondered when Spock had received that subspace signal, but she didn't voice her query. If he said he received it, then he had. After all, Spock didn't lie. Kirk, McCoy, and Spock had just beamed down to StarBase 11 to meet with Commodore Mendez and the bridge felt rather strange without them.

On the StarBase, Mendez insisted that there had been no message. Then he took them to show them why - the results of a training ship disaster has permanently and completely disabled Captain Pike. Kirk and McCoy are confused and dismayed. Spock asks to stay for a moment longer with his old captain. The others have no sooner left than Spock tells Pike that he has it all planned out. Pike keeps telling him 'no', but he does not listen.

Carefully, he snuck into the StarBase computer center with his pre-recorded data discs. He contacted the Enterprise and sent a series of false messages and orders. He had thought only to talk to Mr Hanson and cannot conceal his grimace when he realizes that Uhura is there and wants to talk to the captain. He did _not_ wish to involve her in this, nor to deceive her in any way. She should not be on the bridge now. When he is discovered, he disables the technician so that he can finish what he is doing.

One of the data discs Spock has copied to the StarBase computers summons Dr McCoy back to the Enterprise, supposedly for a medical emergency. He finds that Spock, Hansen, and Uhura are the only ones on the bridge, which is very strange. It is even stranger when Spock summarily orders Uhura to radio silence, shocking her. He listens in astonishment as Spock makes the announcement that Captain Kirk has been ordered to medical leave, and that he will be running the ship for a special mission. Spock then takes him to where he has hidden Captain Pike and plays a recording from Jim telling him not to worry or ask questions.

On the bridge, all is silence. The computers are running the ship, and there are no officers at the usual stations. During ship night, Spock sits at his station, querying the computer. He must know what is following the Enterprise and his suspicions are confirmed - it is a shuttlecraft, and one already past the point of no return. When Uhura, Hansen, and McCoy get to the bridge, Spock orders a dead stop and calls security to the bridge. Then he turns to McCoy and tells him that he should be placed under arrest. From the corner of his eye he can see the shock on Nyota's face. McCoy does not understand what is happening and almost refuses. Spock tells him the orders were false and McCoy finally orders him held in his quarters. The security guards escort Spock to the turbolift and he is aware that Nyota is following them. When he turns about inside the turbolift, as the doors slide shut, he can see her there, her body bent, her hands out in front of her as though reaching for him, shock and dismay on her face. He steels himself. He had no desire to cause her pain, but he could _not_ involve her in this. It was simply too dangerous. There was no way that he would endanger her career.

When Kirk had been beamed over from the coasting shuttlecraft, he came directly to the bridge and immediately ordered Uhura to disengage the computer controls over the ship. She had to tell him that she could not do so - the computer failed to release. Even with Kirk's command override, the computer refused to relinquish control, saying that it would cross-circuit the life support systems if control was disengaged before reaching Talos IV.

Spock waived his right to counsel and to a preliminary hearing, forcing them to proceed with a court martial. Nyota is frantic that she cannot get to him to talk with him, to find out what is going on. Something is terribly wrong, she knows it. Why didn't he tell her what he intended to do? Didn't he trust her?

Spock is greatly relieved when Mendez gives him the opening he was after, giving him the right to bring forth any evidence or testimony that he deems fit as part of his defense. With Scotty at the viewscreen controls, events of eleven years ago began to play. Mendez is convinced that what he is seeing is made up somehow and refuses to believe that he is seeing real events until Uhura breaks in with a message from StarFleet Command that they are receiving transmissions from Talos IV in violation of StarFleet general orders. StarFleet Command orders Mendez to relieve Kirk and take command of the Enterprise. Mendez then orders Spock to release the Enterprise, which he refuses to do. As people file out of the room, Kirk demands to know whether Spock has lost his mind.

"Jim, do not stop me. Do not allow him to stop me. You must see the rest of the transmission, it is my career, but Pike's life." Kirk orders security to lock Spock up.

The court martial reconvenes in closed session. Spock informs the other officers that the Keeper has taken over the viewscreen and asks Pike if he understands this, which he affirms by making his autochair beep. The images appear again and everyone watches. When they stop, they realize that Pike has fallen asleep in exhaustion.

Again they convene and the images continue. When the evidence is almost at the end, the images suddenly stop, and Spock cannot get them to resume. Mendez demands that a verdict be rendered and all three officers vote 'guilty'.

After the Enterprise is in orbit about Talos IV, the transmissions resume. Kirk and Mendez see why Vina could not leave Talos, how her body is actually disfigured, even though she seems to be healthy and beautiful until she chooses to reveal herself. Spock finally reveals his purpose in bringing Pike to Talos IV - so that he can live out the remainder of his life feeling 'normal', freed from his disabilities. Kirk turns to Mendez to speak to him about this, and Mendez disappears. The Keeper then speaks directly to Kirk, telling him that Mendez was always an illusion, that no court martial actually took place. He also states that Pike is very welcome to them and they will keep him for the rest of his life, if that is what he wishes.

Kirk turned to Spock. "You could have come to me. I would have understood."

Spock looked back at him solemnly. "One possible death sentence was enough."

Uhura's voice breaks in on the intercom and relays a message from Commodore Mendez back at StarBase 11, who has also received the transmissions. He states that StarFleet Command has decided that General Order 7, forbidding all contact with the Talosians, has been suspended for this one occasion. There will be no actions against anyone connected with this incident. Kirk turned to Pike, asking if this is his choice, and Pike responds in the affirmative. Spock starts to wheel Pike out of the room, but Kirk stops him.

"Come back and see me after Pike is safely on the planet's surface. I need to talk to you about this disturbing tendency towards flagrant emotionalism that I am observing."

Spock drew himself erect and looked sternly at Kirk. "I see no need to insult me, sir. I believe that I have been completely logical about the whole affair."

***

He sits on the floor of his room, in front of his incense pot, thinking. Had he proceeded properly? Pike's life is certainly enhanced. But he has disturbed his friends, and he will have to work to make them see that it was not that he did not trust them, but that he did not want them affected if things went wrong. He is still musing when the door opens. He hears her footsteps come into the room, and then stop. He turns and rises, holding out his hand. "Do not leave, I am not meditating, only thinking."

She stands there, looking at him, a very strange look on her face. She does not touch him, although he certainly wishes that she would. "Do you not trust me, Spock?"

"Of course I trust you. Why would you think otherwise?" He is perturbed.

"You could have come to me, explained what you wished to do. I would have helped." She pauses, and her eyes fill with unshed tears. "And it wouldn't have hurt so much when they dragged you off the bridge."

"They did not 'drag' me off the bridge, Nyota. They only escorted me. I do apologize for the shock and pain which I perceived in your face at that time. It was certainly not my intention for you to suffer that." He took two slow paces toward, hesitantly, not wanting to make her retreat. "I did not share my plans with anyone else because I did not wish for anyone to share the punishment, if there was punishment, if things went wrong."

She looked up at him, so close now, but still not touching, although now one hand came up, hovering near his face. "Did you not think how we would suffer if things went wrong because we did not know to help?"

His brows drew together in puzzlement. "You would have suffered from not knowing? From not helping?"

"Of course we would have. Jim and Bones and I all would have helped you."

"But I could not let you take the punishment that would have been dealt out. Never. It was enough to endanger myself. The risk was simply too great." Her hand finally touched his face, very gently. He turned just enough for his lips to graze her hand before continuing. "If I had brought harm to any of you, it would have been to terrible to contemplate. I could not endanger you, Nyota, not ever, and certainly not with the punishment that could have been dealt for this."

She brought her other hand up now, and cupped his face between her hands, pulling it down towards her own. "Promise me something, Spock."

"If I can, I will." He looked at her, his heart full, before continuing, his voice low. "I would promise you almost anything, Nyota, if it was in my power to give."

"Please, please, please, do not put yourself in danger unless it is the only possible thing that you can do. Please don't, love."

Now he closed his arms around her and pulled her close to his body, tilting his head down even further, so that their foreheads rested against each other. "I will endeavor not to do so, Nyota. Truly, k'diwa."

She sighed and relaxed against him, sliding her arms around his neck, clasping the back of his head in her hands. "And now show me how happy you are that I am not screaming and yelling at you and telling you how awful you are not to trust me."

He shuddered at the thought of the scene she described. "Ah, Nyota, please promise me you will never do that!" And then he swept her up and carried her to the bed to show her just how pleased he was.


	57. Chapter 57:An Angry, Illogical Woman

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 57: An Angry, Illogical Woman**

**February, 2267**

She looked at him, furious. Her eyes blazed, her chest heaved, her fists were clenched. "We've been through this before. Remember? Trust? Risk? Surely you haven't forgotten that discussion!"

He did not understand her anger. He had only acted in the most logical manner appropriate to the situation. "But Nyota, I only acted in a logical..."

She interrupted him forcefully. "I don't want to hear that word. Not at all."

He was unsure of how to proceed. "There was only a 4 point 3...."

"And NO statistics! Damn it! Don't do that!"

He reached out one hand, tentatively. "Nyota, I do not understand. You are being illogical..."

Her hand moved so fast that he failed to anticipate it until it collided with a sharp _smack_ against his cheek. He stood there in shock, totally uncomprehending. _She had slapped him?_

"Then I guess I'm just an illogical woman. A very angry, illogical woman. Now get out! Right now!"

"But...but these are my quarters, Nyota." He was confused. She had never acted like this before.

She glared up at him and then turned on her heel and stomped to the door, colliding with both the doorjamb and the edge of the moving door in her haste to be out of his quarters. He stood there, watching her leave, one hand raised toward her, filled with fear.

***

In the morning, when he reached the mess hall, she was surrounded by the others, laughing and talking. The only empty space was at the far end of the table. It was the first time in many weeks that they had not sat beside each other at mealtime. His food had no flavor, no appeal at all.

***

All day she sat with her back to him, never once turning in his direction. He never saw her smile at all that day, heard her voice only in short, clipped sentences, when it was absolutely necessary.

***

In the evening, again, he could not sit near her. She paid him no attention at all.

He went to the mess hall, for his scheduled game of chess with Jim. She sat at the other end of the long table, playing cards with Sulu and Chekov. She did not once look at him, even though it would have been easy. He could not concentrate on his game. Her voice sounded strange, forced gaiety that did not seem at all like her. He wanted to hear her happy laugh, see her sparkling eyes, but that did not happen. Instead, Jim won easily, and crowed with delight. At least _someone_ was happy.

***

The next day, as they sat in the mess hall in the evening, there was an announcement over the ship's intercom. There would be a dance on Saturday for the entire ship. The mess hall was full of laughter and sound after that, as people discussed the dance, talking about clothing and music, and dates.

She looked brighter than she had the last two days. She actually smiled. Sulu leaned across the table and insisted that she save a dance for him. She agreed, laughing. Beside her Chekov blushed and asked for a dance as well. She patted his cheek and smiled, agreeing. He clenched his fists under the table. This was not right! McCoy, on her other side, touched her arm so that she would turn her face to him. He murmured something to her, softly. She giggled and nodded. His blood burned. Jim smiled at her, from across the table, beside Sulu. He said something about being the captain meant he got the first dance. He rose from the table and stalked out of the room, unable to contain himself any longer.

He sat on the floor of his quarters, trying to subdue the roiling _emotions_ within. After two hours he gave up. He rose and exited his quarters, striding down the hall to hers. He entered without waiting for her to allow it, crossing to where she stood beside the desk. He spoke to her, demanding. "You will not go to this dance."

She glared back at him. "I most certainly will! Who do you think you are, anyway, to demand that - or anything - from me? I will do as I wish and I wish to dance!"

"You will not. I forbid it."

"You and what army? Why do you think you have any say over what I do?" Her eyes blazed at him, setting him on fire.

"You will not dance with other men. It is not appropriate."

"You are so full of it! There is nothing at all inappropriate about dancing. And since I know YOU will not dance with me, I am going to dance with anyone - and everyone - who asks me! And since I did not invite you in here, just turn around and leave! RIGHT NOW!" She pointed to the door with one out-stretched arm, furious.

His anger filled him. This was _not_ the desired outcome. She should have obeyed him. "I am your superior officer and I _command_ you not to attend this dance!"

Now she laughed at him. "Oh, that is _so_ funny! Well, the captain has already asked for a dance and he is _your_ superior officer, so I suggest you take it up with him! Now, out!" Again she pointed to the door.

He had no choice. He turned and left. This was not going the way he had anticipated. Everything was wrong.

***

She did not come for her music lessons. She was not at the poker game. His neatly ordered life was falling apart and he did not like it at all. Friday evening he followed her to her quarters, so close behind her that he was in her quarters before she could stop him. Once again he ordered her not to attend the dance and she defied him, hissing at him.

"Just come and watch! See if I don't dance! And you're not supposed to be in here, mister! Not without an invitation, and I surely didn't invite you!"

Once again, he must leave, objective not accomplished. He did not understand how everything had gone so wrong.

***

It was Saturday evening. The dance would start any time now. He had been trying to meditate all day with no success. He was full of emotions - anger, jealousy, fear. He must do something to halt this. He rose from the floor and strode to his closet, thrusting garments aside in his haste to find what he wanted. He dressed quickly and headed for the dance.

He found a table against the wall, in the shadows, where he could see her. The music was loud and fast. She danced with Jim, shaking her body at him. Then she danced with Sulu, swirling and twirling about. With Chekov she danced a waltz, flowing about the room, talking with him while she danced, making that young man blush. He thought the dance she had with McCoy was called a tango. It made his blood boil when the doctor dipped her over so low, his body bent above hers. He shook with the intensity of his feelings.

There was a pause in the music. She sat at the table with the other men and drank something, laughing with them. The lights dimmed. The music started again, slower than before, low, and sultry. She stood, laughing, holding out her hands. "Whose turn is it now?"

Without thinking at all, he rose from his chair and crossed to her, standing before her, so close. "I believe this dance is mine." She stared at him in disbelief, opened her mouth to say something, but he continued, not giving her a chance. "I believe you did say that you would dance with everyone who asked you?" He took her hand and led her out on the dance floor, pulling her body close to his.

The dance was slow and seductive, the music curling about them, enticing. He moved to the rhythm, molding her body to his with his hands. She laid her head on his chest, clasped her hands at the nape of his neck. She sighed so softly that he could barely hear her. He turned his head, laying his face against the top of her head, against her soft hair, smelling her familiar scent. Slowly the anger receded, replaced with desire. He murmured softly. "Nyota, k'diwa, I am sorry I worried you. Please forgive me."

"I know better than to ask you never to do it again. You can't help it, I know. Ah, Spock, I'm sorry, too."

He held her close, moving slowly around the floor, until the music stopped. They were near the door. He looked down into her eyes, questioning. She looked up at him, smiling. Then she giggled and grabbed his hand and darted out the door. He followed her quickly down the corridor. His quarters were closer. He did remember to lock the door and shut off the com.

Her hands were grazing up his chest, under his shirt, her fingers tangling in the hair growing there, her thumbs rubbing his nipples, sending jolts of electricity through his body. Her mouth was on his neck, lips and tongue and teeth enflaming him. He pulled at her dress, trying to find out how it fastened, he wanted her bare, now! She moved her body against his, causing his lok to twitch and jerk. He was so enflamed that he could barely think. "Nyota, please." He whispered to her, begging.

"Please, what? Tell me what you want, what you need." Her voice was so soft, husky, vibrating with passion. It poured through him, making him shake with need, with desire.

"I want. I need. Nyota. Please." He trembled now, wanting her so badly. Her soft hands moved over him, clothing falling to the floor. She stepped back from him, only a pace, but it felt like a great distance. His hands clenched on her arms, but she shook free, soft words from her mouth falling on him like rain on a parched and desert land. She reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her clad only in small scraps of silk and lace. His favorite scraps of silk and lace - the ones that made him desperate for her. He had not thought that anything could make him desire her more than he already did at that moment, but those particular scraps of silk and lace were his undoing. He pulled her against him, hands searching, mouth greedy, pushed his hips against her, showing her his urgency. "Now, Nyota, NOW!"

She turned him about, pushing him down on the bed, climbing up atop him, kneeling over him. And then her mouth was on his body, starting at his temple and moving down his body, cheek and neck and chest and belly, until she was so close, so close to where he wanted her. And then she straightened up again and released the clasp of her bra and removed it, throwing it to the floor. And his hands went to cup her breasts, to feel once again the soft fullness, to make her nipples rise against his fingers.

Her hands did touch him then, where he desired it, circling the tip of his lok, spreading the oozing drops of liquid they found there all over the bulbous tip, sending such delicious sensations flooding through him that he cried out, wanting more, needing more, wanting _her_. And she leaned over him, her face close to his and she said. "Spock, look at me. Look me right in the eyes and listen hard. You don't own me. You don't order me around. You do give me consideration, respect. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, Nyota. I do understand." he gasped. Her fingers stroked him again. He shuddered. His hands found the top of the tiny panties that hid the last part of her, trying to peel them off.

"Spock! Listen! You have no need to be jealous. None whatsoever. I don't want those others, they are just my friends - your friends. You are the only one who gets to do this. Do you understand me?"

"Ah, yes, Nyota, yes, I understand." he shuddered again as she continued to caress his lok, control entirely shattered, body straining towards hers. He finally managed to get his fingers under the top of her panties and jerked them down her thighs as far as he could, plunging his fingers into her body. She arched above him, keening, jerking. With one hand he continued to pull at her panties, trying to get them off of her body, finally ripping the delicate fabric and pulling her hips down, down onto him, sinking in finally, feeling her wetness envelop his hot throbbing lok. He kept his fingers there, on the point that made her cry out, as he plunged up into her, feeling her clench about him, convulsing, as he emptied himself into her, roaring at her, calling her name, yelling MINE!

She _was_ his! His alone. She had said so, even though she denied it, she then said it was so. She might be an illogical woman, but she was _his_ angry, illogical woman, and he did not ever want that to change.


	58. Chapter 58:Krus t'Ak'shem

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 58: Krus t'Ak'shem**

**February, 2267**

They lay on his bed. He was on his back, and she lay beside, propped up on her elbows, looking at him. She reached over and touched his forehead with one finger. "fa-patam."

He looked at her in confusion. "Yes, that is my forehead."

She smiled. Her finger reached out again, touched softly. "bezhun, bezhun-isach." she moved her finger upwards, drawing it along the slanted line of his eyebrow. "bezhun-zehl."

He begin to see a pattern. He waited to see what she would do next.

"Han. Han-sharular." with a giggle, she pinched his nostrils shut. One slanted eyebrow rose up.

Her hand moved up to the top of his head, pulled on one lone hair. "Isach." then she tugged on a tuff. "isachya." She poked through his hair, tapping on the bone. "grat." Her finger rubbed across the bone above his eye. "meix-tem" Gently touched his eyelids. " Weh-abru-bezhun-wein. Weh-ne-bezhun-wein" Dragged across his cheek. "nak." Over to his ear. "kaluk"

She nibbled on his upper lip, then the lower one. "bru. bru-lar." She slipped her finger in between his lips and touched the tip of his tongue, then wiggled it around in his mouth, finally touching a tooth. "lahv. Ru'lut. Zud." She stroked the bones of his jaw. "Ahs."

Now she laid her hand flat, fingers spread, covering his whole face. "limuk." She moved her hand sideways and brought the other up, cradling his head between them. "patam."

He looked lazily up at her, enjoying the feel of her lips and fingers on his skin. "Are you having fun, k'diwa?"

"Yes, I am." Her fingers stroked down from the point of his chin to the hollow below his larynx. "talu." Then encircled his throat. "drahk" Now her fingers moved down his body, lightly sliding over his skin. "tipan. Dol-hinek. Tuf. Tuf-hinek. Ausachya. Bak. San. Nehg. Slakh. Gaf. Dafel. Neikah." He shifted a little, responding to her touch.

Now she drew her hand up to his shoulder and started again. "kar. Abru-kar-hinek. Kar-nef, Ne-kar, Kar-nik, El'ru, Ozh-dukal, Ozh-lesek." She uncurled his hand from the fist she had folded it into, turning it over and spreading it open. "ku, Kaur-ozh, Kehr-ozh, Rehr-ozh, Dahr-ozh, Wuhr-ozh, Ozh-sfek." She lightly caressed each finger as she named it, lingering. His breath hitched as she breathed the last word and slowly sucked the tip of his forefinger into her mouth, sucking gently for a brief moment.

She sat up, turning away from him, leaning down. "mal, abru-mal, abru-mal-hinek, mal-nef, mal-nef-hinek, ne-mal, mal-nik, ahs'ya, gof." She pushed on him, making him roll over. "lad, timut, vaukh. Col'a, lanet, harr-hinektra, harr-hinek, pla'dor, plat, tipan-hinek, talu-hinek, talu-pla'dor." She breathed softly against him there, scraping against his skin with her teeth. He shivered.

She rolled him over again. Smiled at him. Lowered herself back down onto the bed. Began again, laying her hand flat against his body. "Si-guv-druslar." She moved her hand lower, pushing against the inside of his thigh. He willingly spread himself for her. She cupped his scrotum in her hand. "Sakal-sa'haf. Fenul." She drew one finger down the small ridge, making his flesh contract as he moaned softly at her. " Sakal." She rolled his testicles around in her hand, and he arched his body towards her. "lok. Abru-nalatra. Sa-nel-masu." She was rubbing the tip of his penis with her finger now, spreading the moisture there around on the head.

He reared up off the bed, panting, and pushed her down. "My turn." He spread his hands upon her body. "wadi. Thasek. Kur-kuv. Thasek-gonaf." He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, causing her to buck up against him and moan. He moved on down her body, headed for his target now. " Kotik. Keshtan-ur." He slid two fingers inside her warm wet body, making her moan even louder. " Ko-lok." He whispered against her body just before closing his mouth upon her.

"Wadashaya." He murmured as he moved up over her. And then there was no more talk for quite some time.

_______

Krus = part

Ak'shem = body

Fa-patam = forehead

bezhun = eye

Bezhun-isach = eyelash

Bezhun-zehl = eyebrow

Han = nose

Han-sharular = nostrils

Isach = hair (one)

Isachya = hair (multiple)

Grat = skull

Meix-tem = brow bone

Nak = cheek

Weh-abru-bezhun-wein = upper eyelid

Weh-ne-bezhun-wein = lower eyelid

Kaluk = ear

Bru = lip

Bru-lar = lips

Lahv = tongue

Ru'lut = mouth

Zud = tooth

Ahs = jaw

Limuk = face

Patam = head

Talu = neck

Drahk = throat

Tipan = shoulder

Dol-hinek = clavicle (collar bone)

Tuf = chest

Tuf-hinek = Sternum (breast bone)

Ausachya = fur

Bak = rib

San = waist

Nehg = belly

Slakh = navel

Gaf = hip

Dafel = pelvis

Neikah = groin

Kar = arm

Abru-kar-hinek = humerus (long bone of arm from shoulder to elbow)

Kar-nef = elbow

Ne-kar = forearm

Kar-nik = wrist

El'ru = hand

Ozh-dukal = fist

Ozh-lesek = knuckle

Ku = palm

Kaur-ozh = thumb

Kehr-ozh = index finger

Rehr-ozh = middle finger

Dahr-ozh = ring finger

Wuhr-ozh = little finger

Ozh-sfek = fingertip

Mal = leg

Abru-mal = thigh

Abru-mal-hinek = femur (thigh bone)

Mal-nef = knee

Mal-nef-hinek = kneecap

Ne-mal = shin

Mal-nik = ankle

Ash'ya = foot

Gof = toe

Lad = sole of foot

Timut = heel

Vaukh = calf

Col'a = buttock

Lanet = bottom (buttocks)

Harr-hinektra = coccyx (tailbone)

Harr-hinek - coccygeal vertebra

Pla'dor = back

Plat = backbone

Tipan-hinek = scapula (shoulder blade)

Talu-hinek = cervical vertebra

Talu-pla'dor = nape of the neck

Si-guv-druslar = external genitalia

Sakal-sa'haf = scrotum

Fenul = raphe (seamlike line or ridge between two similar parts of a body organ, as in the scrotum)

Sakal = testicles

Lok = penis

Abru-nalatra = erectile tissue of penis

Sa-nel-masu = semen

Wadi = skin

Thasek = breast

Kur-kuv = areola

Thasek-gonaf = nipple

Kotik = vulva

Keshtan-ur = vagina

Ko-lok = clitoris

Wadashaya = perspiration


	59. Chapter 59:Rest

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode "Shore Leave"

**___________**

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 59: Rest**

**February, 2267**

They were all tired. The last three months had been grueling - filled with one crisis after another. Rest and recreation were definitely in order. When they found the park-like planet, the captain wasted no time in sending people down to assess the shore leave potential.

Spock walked around the bridge, behind the command chair, past where Yeoman Barrows waited for the captain to sign the report she carried. As she moved past him, towards the turbolift, Kirk stretched and pressed his hands to the small of his back.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Spock noticed the grimace on Jim's face.

"A kink in my back." came the response.

Spock watched as Yeoman Barrows worked her fist into the captain's back, relieving the muscle spasm. From the comments Jim made, it was obvious that he was not aware of the identity of the person providing relief. Carefully he suppressed his amusement at the situation and moved forward enough that Jim could see him. Immediately, Jim thanked Yeoman Barrows and told her that was sufficient.

When Kirk told the yeoman that he got enough comments about rest from Dr McCoy, Spock commented that the doctor was correct, that everyone on board needed rest, except of course, for himself. Kirk yawned and left the bridge, telling Uhura to channel McCoy's report to his quarters when it came in.

***

Later, in the captain's quarters, Yeoman Barrows tells the captain that she doesn't see his name on any of the shore leave parties, but he waves her off. As she is leaving, Spock enters. Kirk asks him which party he wants to go down to the planet with, but Spock replies that it is not necessary, he does not require shore leave. However, there is one crewman who does, whose performance is suffering, but who refuses to take shore leave. Kirk demands to know who this is and orders that the man take immediate shore leave. With some satisfaction, Spock informs him that he is the crewman in question.

***

McCoy calls Kirk and tells him that he is seeing strange things on the planet's surface. Kirk laughs, but beams down with his Yeoman. After talking with the people already on the planet's surface, he calls Uhura and tells her to tell the shore leave parties to stand by until further investigation is completed by those already on the planet.

***

Spock calls Kirk from the bridge, telling him that they are getting strange readings from the planet's surface, that there is some sort of power field down there that is draining the ship's power, affecting communications. Upon further questioning from the captain, he states that it is possibly industrial activity under the planet's surface. Uhura is at her station, working at keeping communications functioning.

***

The next time Jim calls from the planet's surface, he tells Spock of the strange things and people being seen. Spock asks him if they could be hallucinations, but Jim responds that one of them flattened him with a clout on the jaw. Spock tells him that the communication signal is weak and asks if he can turn up the gain. Kirk replies that he is already at maximum. Behind Spock, Uhura works her console, trying to increase the signal strength. Spock asks whether he should beam down an armed party, but Kirk replies that the people already on the planet have phasers.

***

Kirk has run into Sulu, who tells him of the samurai that attacked, when Spock manages to beam down, although he tells Kirk that the transporters are now useless and communications are completely down, as something on the planet continues to suck up the ship's power. As they are talking, they hear the roar of a tiger and dash off to the glade where the others are supposed to meet them. Before they can get there, they hear Yeoman Barrows screaming.

They arrive in the glade just in time to see a mounted knight pierce McCoy with his lance. Sulu takes the pistol he has found and shoots the knight. To their confusion, they discover that McCoy is dead. Barrows becomes hysterical, crying that it is all her fault. When Sulu checks the knight, he calls Kirk over to see that the suit of armor contains only a dummy, which Spock checks with the tricorder and confirms is a multi-cellular casting, just like the vegetation. While they are talking, McCoy's body disappears.

Spock is beginning to have an idea of what may be happening. He tells Kirk that everything on the planet is being manufactured and asks Kirk about his thoughts just before people started appearing. When Kirk begins to tell him about who Finnegan was, he reappears, taunting Kirk again. Spock is perplexed when Kirk runs after Finnegan, trying to get him to stop, but Kirk orders him to stay put and continues.

When Spock catches up with Kirk, after the fight with Finnegan, he asks him whether he enjoyed it. Kirk admits that he had. Spock tells him that this supports the theory that he has been formulating. Something on the planet is manufacturing items that people are thinking about. On their return to the glade, they encounter the tiger, the strafing plane and the samurai, and then Don Juan. Kirk lines up all the crewmen he can find and orders them to stand at attention and concentrate only on that.

While they stood there, panting, a strangely dressed man walked out of the woods and began to speak to Kirk. He said he was the caretaker of this place and that it was meant to amuse. Spock listened to him, and told Kirk that this was equivalent to an old Earth amusement park. Kirk did not seem to be amused. He demanded an explanation for the deaths of his crewmembers. Just then McCoy appeared, with two scantily clad women on his arms, explaining that he was not at all dead. Barrows glared at him and demanded an explanation of the women. McCoy blandly gave an explanation, ending with "After all, I am on shore leave."

Barrows crossed her arms on her chest and stated "And so am I." McCoy sent the women away as Barrows slipped her arm around him. One of the women approached Spock and clung to his arm. The other approached Sulu. Kirk was trying to find out where the Caretaker was from when Uhura called, telling him the ship's power systems were back on and wanting to know whether assistance was required.

The Caretaker suggested to Kirk that the planet could still be used, if people were careful. McCoy stated that 'it was what the doctor ordered'. Kirk told Uhura to commence transporting the shore leave parties. He offered to let Spock stay, but Spock would much rather go back on board. He disentangled himself from the woman clinging to his arm and informed the captain that he had already had as much shore leave as he cared for.

***

Spock beamed back aboard and headed for the bridge, almost needing to force his way through the groups of people streaming for the transporter deck. Everyone was eager to get to the planet's surface. He found the bridge almost deserted. Uhura was practically the only one still at her station. He stopped beside her, raising one slanted eyebrow. He leaned over, speaking softly almost into her ear. "Shall we enjoy some amusement as well?" She grinned at him, licking her lips in anticipation. A shot of electricity jolted through him at the sight of that pink tongue tip. Although the activities on the planet's surface held little allure for him, she certainly did.

***

Spock and Uhura sat at their stations, working quietly next to each other. she had her legs crossed at the knee, one booted foot swinging slightly back and forth, with her chair partially turned towards his. It took very little effort on his part to glance at her lovely legs. He was pleasantly occupying himself in this manner when the turbolift doors opened and Kirk, Sulu, McCoy and Barrows came in. Kirk went immediately to the command chair and seated himself, the others ranging themselves around it. Spock rose and walked over to stand beside them and asked if they enjoyed their rest. They all nodded and smiled and agreed that they had indeed enjoyed themselves.

Spock almost smiled. "Most illogical", he said. The others laughed and separated to their stations. Behind them Uhura smiled, looking at him. They had enjoyed their 'rest' as well.


	60. Chapter 60:Rest Outtake

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 60: Rest Outtake**

**February, 2267**

Spock beamed back aboard and headed for the bridge, almost needing to force his way through the groups of people streaming for the transporter deck. Everyone was eager to get to the planet's surface. He found the bridge almost deserted. Uhura was practically the only one still at her station. He stopped beside her, raising one slanted eyebrow. He leaned over, speaking softly almost into her ear. "Shall we enjoy some amusement as well?" She grinned at him, licking her lips in anticipation. A shot of electricity jolted through him at the sight of that pink tongue tip. Although the activities on the planet's surface held little allure for him, she certainly did. And they would have several days while the ship was practically deserted. He felt himself begin to turn warm as several very interesting ideas flitted through his mind. He struggled to control himself, just a while longer.

***

When all the shore leave parties had been transported down, there were very few people left on board the Enterprise. A skeleton crew would take care of things for the next several days, swapping out every day so that everyone had a chance at shore leave. The two of them would take care of all the bridge duties. Nothing eventful was expected. The ship would remain in standard orbit. There were a few people maintaining watch in engineering and environmental controls, but most of the rest of the ship was deserted. The mess halls were closed. The halls were empty.

He carefully set all the bridge controls on automatic after checking the settings thoroughly. Everything was set for night running. Any alarms that occurred would be routed straight to his quarters. He turned his head toward her, where she sat at her station, grinning at him. That grin made him feel very warm indeed. What did she intend? It would not be long before he found out.

He walked over to where she was seated, leaning down so that their faces were nearly touching. "I think we can leave the bridge now, Nyota."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" her voice was soft and seductive.

For a moment he was bewildered by her question, then overcome by heat. A shot of pure lust began in the center of his body and expanded to fill his body. He was instantly aroused. The only word he could force through his mouth was "here?" The very idea was....was...it was the most arousing idea he had ever had. He looked at her sparkling eyes, her curled up lips, her glowing skin, he smelled her and all thought was lost. He dragged her up out of her chair and enveloped her, his mouth on hers, insistent.

She turned her face away from his, speaking quickly, her hands cradling his face. "Spock, Spock, lock the turbolift doors."

With great effort, he cleared his mind enough to comply. What else did he need to do? Mind reeling, he tried to concentrate. All the instruments were already set. There was the intercom system. He pulled her toward the command chair and pressed several buttons on the arm. There. Now they were isolated. He turned back to her and bent towards her face again. She moved her hands, from his cheeks, over and up, her fingers stroking his ears. He growled softly at her. She grinned widely and then bent her head and bit his neck. He growled louder and pressed her body against him, wanting her to feel his arousal. She moaned against his neck, rubbing herself against him, fanning the fire even higher. "Where?" she breathed against him.

"Everywhere." His answer made her moan even louder. He began to tug and pull at her clothes, wanting the feel of her bare skin against his hands, his body. She was eager to help him, being swiftly bare, and then pulling on his clothing. He pulled his shirt quickly over his head, dropping it on the floor next to her clothing. His trousers were a tangled heap at his feet and she was about to add his briefs to the pile. He carefully shook his feet free, not wanting to fall. He picked her up, carrying her the short distance to his station, and spread her out over the console. He knelt between her legs and buried his face in her. She gasped and moaned and twisted in his grasp, her hands flailing out. She touched something that suddenly beeped, causing her to jerk.

"Nyota! Be careful what you grab!" He lifted his head from her long enough to give that warning, and then bent to his task again. She wailed at him, lifting her legs and planting her feet on his shoulders, bracing against him as he continued his relentless exploration. She grabbed her knees, pulling them apart and gave herself up to the sensations, sobbing his name and convulsing against him. He rose up from the floor and slid his rock-hard lok into her wet body, shaking with the effort of controlling himself. This was much better. He leaned over and braced his hands on the back edge of the console and pounded into her. She had her legs locked around him, now, her heels digging into his back, her hands clasped on his ribs, her body pulling him in, little muscles squeezing, and now she bent forward and bit his neck again and he shouted and roared at her and filled her with his heat.

When he could breath properly again, he lifted her up and crossed the short distance to her console, laying her down again. She giggled up at him and he quirked his lips in return. "Roll over." he whispered to her, and she turned her body beneath him, pushing her lovely bottom up at him. He slid his hands under her, filling them with her lush breasts, and slid back into her soft, cool wetness. He rocked back and forth, sliding in and out, rolling her nipples between his fingers, his breath warm on her neck. He would bite her just there, yes, just there. His teeth closed on the nape of her neck, biting gently and she bucked against him, crying out. His eyes closed in pure ecstasy and he bit again and felt her squeeze down on him. This was surely bliss. He shuddered over her, unable to control himself. And then all was fire and white-hot ecstasy and glory.

He slowly straightened up, disengaging from her body without letting loose. He looked over his shoulder, gauging the distance. Carefully he stepped backwards, then down, bringing her along with him. A few more steps and then he was settling down, into the command chair, pulling her into his lap. She made a small sound of surprise, then bent her knees and slid in over him, settling down against his chest.

She lifted her face to him and he began to kiss her, slowly covering her whole face with soft kisses. She sighed and turned her face, offering him different parts to taste. She stretched her neck and he obligingly nibbled on it, too. She moved her hands at the nape of his neck, ruffling the short hairs there, igniting his scalp. She cupped the back of his head, her fingers spread, points of fire against his skin. Now she moved her hands forward, finding his ears again.

Everything was flame. All his nerves were lines of fire. He cupped her bottom in his hands and pulled her over him, sliding her slowly down onto his jerking, twitching lok. She cried out, arching her body, her hands squeezing his ears, shuddering against him. She laid the side of her face against his, her temple next to his, and the link burst open between them, into flame between them, white-hot ecstasy everywhere, and they burned together, crying out and clutching one another.

For some time, she just lay there against him, breathing raggedly. He wasn't doing much better. He kept his arms wrapped around her, holding her close against him. The bridge would never seem the same again. He chuckled softly into her hair, savoring her closeness. She had utterly corrupted him and he treasured it. And he had two more days of this to look forward to, before the crew returned. He might survive. If he did not, it would certainly be an enjoyable way to go.

***

Spock and Uhura sat at their stations, working quietly next to each other. She had her legs crossed at the knee, one booted foot swinging slightly back and forth, with her chair partially turned towards his. It took very little effort on his part to glance at her lovely legs, which not very long ago had been wrapped around him. He was pleasantly occupying himself in this manner when the turbolift doors opened and Kirk, Sulu, McCoy and Barrows came in. Kirk went immediately to the command chair and seated himself, the others ranging themselves around it. Spock rose and walked over to stand beside them and asked if they enjoyed their rest. They all nodded and smiled and agreed that they had indeed enjoyed themselves.

Spock almost smiled. "Most illogical", he said. The others laughed and separated to their stations. Behind them Uhura smiled, looking at him. They had enjoyed their 'rest' as well.


	61. Chapter 61:Dirty Talk Over Poker

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 61: Dirty Talk Over Poker**

**March, 2267**

It was Wednesday night, time for poker. Nyota would not be there this week as she had discovered some anomaly in the communications network and insisted she must find the source without delay. She had refused his assistance, however, stating that he should go and play poker. But he had determined that he would visit her lab at the conclusion of the game, just to be certain that she had completed her work and was not intending to stay up all night to solve the problem. She needed her sleep.

He entered the small room where the poker game was normally held, finding the others already there. He took his seat and informed the other men that Uhura would not be present today. There were some glances around the table which he did not understand and then Kirk made a very strange comment. "Free conversation tonight, men." There were several snickers after that, even though there did not appear to be anything at all funny about the comment.

Drinks were passed around and McCoy picked up the cards and began to deal the first hand. "Have I ever told you all about the time I got in on a threesome down on Tri-gemini?" when the other men made negative comments, he grinned and began to recite a very explicit description of what had happened there. There were many expressions of envy and astonishment around the table. Spock felt somewhat uncomfortable, but remained quiet.

With each hand dealt, there emerged another tale, each one more explicit and salacious than the preceding one. Around the table they progressed. Now there were only two left who had not contributed to the conversation. Chekov, although bright red, was hanging on every word. Spock sincerely doubted that that young man had anything to contribute. And he certainly did not intend to do so.

The next hand was Chekov's turn. Apparently, the captain took pity on him, because as Chekov picked up the cards, he called for a change of direction, although he did look at Spock with some speculation before doing so. "Chekov, suppose you tell us the most public sexual thing that you have ever done."

All waited as the young man searched for something to divulge. Finally he appeared to come up with something, and almost stuttering, divulged that he had once peed on a wall in an alley. In broad daylight. The others laughed softly and shook their heads.

It was now his turn. Kirk looked at him expectantly. Scotty leaned forward over the table, gaze fixed on him. McCoy snorted and leaned back in his chair, obviously thinking that there was nothing to tell. Sulu and Chekov were both watching, mouths slightly open, ready to hear whatever he said. He considered carefully. Perhaps, if he watched his choice of words.....making up his mind, he began to deal the cards. The others exhaled and looked at each other, certain that he had nothing to say. Only then did he open his mouth and begin to speak. "Perhaps the most public sexual thing that I have ever done was to experience a series of sexual encounters on the bridge of a ship."

There was a chorus of exclamations all around the table. "On the Bridge!" "Never!" "You don't say!" "Well, glory be!"

He raised on eyebrow high. "Yes, indeed, I do say. On the bridge."

"When was this, Mr. Spock? And on what ship? And with whom? And what sort of encounters?" The captain was eager to hear more.

"I believe that I will remain silent on all those points. I will say that it was quite satisfactory and an experience that I may choose to repeat at some point in the future."

McCoy huffed at him. "I might have known. Just makin' stuff up."

"On the contrary, doctor, I do not 'make stuff up'. The incidents to which I refer did indeed take place. My memory is quite clear about them. And about my companion." He allowed his lips to curl up slightly. "My most excellent companion." Now he smirked outright.

Kirk looked at Bones. Sulu looked at Scotty. Chekov gaped at him. They all shook their heads. Mr Spock on the bridge having sex? It was unthinkable. Totally unbelievable.

"Come on, man, give us a tidbit at least." Scotty was pleading. "Ya canna expect us to believe ya without some details."

He considered, then nodded slightly. "The consoles are a very good height. If you place your companion on a console and kneel in front of her, your mouth is at exactly the correct place."

There was silence around the room. He listened to the sound of the men breathing. At least one of them appeared to be having difficulties in maintaining an even pace. "In addition, if you rotate your companion so that she is face down, her derriere is in the perfect place."

He did not need to say anything else, he could smell the difference in the room. Strange, he would have thought that at least one of these men would have noticed these things before. He made his third and last statement. "The command chair also offers excellent support for balancing your companion on your lap, either facing you or facing away."

All attention was now on him. "The command chair?" That was a whisper. The captain's face was pale and slightly sweaty. "The command chair, Spock?"

"Yes, sir. Excellent support." He looked around the table. No one had picked up a single card. "Are we going to play this hand, gentlemen?"

For some reason, there was no more dirty talk that night.


	62. Chapter 62:What Jim Found Out

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 62: What Jim Found Out**

**March, 2267**

He entered the turbolift and found Jim already there. He turned about to face the front and clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for the turbolift to continue its ascension to the bridge. Beside him, Jim fidgeted. Finally the captain spoke, in a soft, choked voice. "Spock, you do know that there are cameras on the bridge, don't you?"

"Cameras, captain?"

"Yes, the automatic log cameras. How did you circumvent those during the escapade you were talking about? I mean, the damn things always stopped me from any such...diversions."

With a great deal of effort he kept his face calm and serene. Underneath he was a seething caldron. Cameras? Automatic? He had much work to do, and fast. "I am sure, that if you try, you will find the answer to that question, Jim." He certainly would, so immediate countermeasures were necessary.

The turbolift stopped and the doors opened. Jim walked straight to the command chair and sat down. Spock crossed quickly to his own station, for once completely ignoring Nyota on the way. She cast a wondering glance at his back as he quickly bent over his displays. Something must be going on, but she didn't know what it was. She had no sooner turned back to her own displays than a message light blinked. It had a security code on it. Hmm, better open it on the encrypted channel. She flicked a few switches and listened.

"Nyota. There are automatic cameras on the bridge. We need to deleted certain logs immediately. Please erase message. Spock."

She gulped. Oh my GOD! CAMERAS! Restraining her first instinct to spin her chair and gape at him, she quickly erased the message and opened a window onto the ship's log files, searching for the correct dates. There was a long list of files, but she was looking for ones with specific file types, so that narrowed things down considerably. Soon she had the entire list for the three days in question. As she watched, files disappeared from the list. He was working from the top of the list, then. She would start at the bottom. Quickly she selected a file and deleted it, then wrote over that space with the encrypted 'erase' function, which wrote random characters a random number of times over all the addresses in that file space. It wouldn't do for someone to go looking for the deleted files and find them in the free space queue. Not at all. She selected the next file, noticing how quickly the files were disappearing from the top of the list. Surely Spock was not just deleting them? Quickly she sent him an encrypted note, asking if he was being sure to overwrite the file space.

As she finished with the third file, she got a quick response. She almost smiled. He must be in full panic mode over there. She had never known him to forget something so basic before. She continued to flush the file queue, noticing that no files disappeared from the top of the list for several minutes while he went back and cleaned up. Finally she selected the last file in the list and erased it. She breathed a sigh of relief. Then she had a horrible thought. There must be backups! Quickly she searched the ship's file directory again, finally finding what she was looking for. She sent the information quickly to Spock and they began again. She was beginning to fear that someone else might notice their continued activity, but fortunately there seemed to be some fascinating conversation going on at the front of the bridge and no one was paying them any attention.

When all the files were gone out of the backup section, she almost quit. But then she remembered the phrase she had heard so often at the Academy - 'double redundancy'. So she began a new search of the ship's file directory. She was almost to the very end before she found it - a second complete set of backups. Once again she sent Spock an encrypted message, getting back a short reply. "I wondered what you were still searching for. Very thorough of you."

And they were very thorough at erasing all of those files, as well as the others. She almost sagged with relief when they were finished. One more task and she would feel safe. She opened the activity log and erased all the entries from the time Spock and Kirk had stepped onto the bridge until now. Now the evidence of their work was missing as well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Spock's lips quirk up at the corners. He had noticed what she had done, then. What a narrow escape that had been.

***

Jim Kirk sat in his quarters, watching the unbelievable action in the logs he had copied to his own comlink. He would never have believed this in a thousand years if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Thankfully, he had copied these files early this morning, because there wasn't another trace of them anywhere in the file system. He heard another moan from the lovely woman bent over the communications console in the picture displayed on his small viewscreen. He broke out in a sweat and turned the sound down another notch. It would not do at all for Spock to walk down the corridor and hear that!


	63. Chapter 63:Challenges

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'The Squire of Gothos'

**____________**

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 63: Challenges**

**March, 2267**

They were standing facing one another, both on the side of their station closest to the other. To someone who didn't know any better, they were just two officers, doing their duty. Unbeknownst to them, there was one other officer on the bridge who knew better, who was now watching for subtle interactions between them, like the current one. While they certainly appeared to be concentrating on their duties, their bodies faced directly towards each other, and their eyes met when there was absolutely no reason for it.

Bones entered the bridge from the turbolift, going to stand beside the command chair, and accepted a cup of coffee from the yeoman with the tray of cups. Spock stepped down into the pit and went to stand on the other side of the command chair, joining in the conversation.

When they discovered the anomalous planetoid, Kirk ordered Spock to gather data, Uhura to notify Starfleet. She quickly notified him that there was radio interference, and that she could not get through. In quick succession, first Sulu, and then Kirk, disappeared off the bridge. Spock immediately called an emergency and ordered the replacement helmsman to engage full reverse power. Uhura sat at her console stunned and shocked, unable to understand what had happened. Where had they gone?

Spock made an entry in the ship's log, detailing what had happened, then placed the ship on red alert. He went to the double console at the front of the bridge and checked the accuracy of the instruments. LaSalle wanted to go immediately down to the surface of the planetoid to search. Jaeger began to describe the hostile atmosphere on the planetoid

Uhura received a visual message, and called Spock over to see it. He came and stood behind her, holding the top of her chair back, to read the message "Greetings and Felicitations". He told her to send a message to the sender to identify himself. The return message is "Hip-Hip-Hoorah. Tallyho!". Spock read this aloud, as well, somewhat confused. LaSalle asked if this was a joke.

Spock sat in the command chair, trying to decided what to do. Bones came to stand beside him, saying "there's life on that planet, we need to investigate." Spock ordered an away team with full support gear and went to the transporter deck to give them final orders. The team of three - McCoy, LaSalle and Jaeger - with oxygen masks, phasers, and tricorders, stood on the transporter pad, ready to go when Uhura's voice was heard on the intercom, telling Spock that she had the coordinates. He told her to transfer them to Scott.

Spock then handed a laser beacon to LaSalle and ordered them to contact the ship as soon as they land. The transporter was energized, sending the team to a clearing with earth atmosphere. It is over four hours before the team and the ship are in contact again.

***

On the bridge, Spock made another log entry, having completed 14 orbits of the planet. Subspace communications remain blocked. Spock went from station to station, checking. He talked to Mr Scott, telling him to fine-tune the sensors and find any life-forms, and then to try to transport up any and all life-forms found in the area of the planetoid with the breathable atmosphere. They were successful in beaming the shore party back aboard.

Kirk asked Spock how they managed to beam them back up, and he responds that they beamed up all life-forms. They then realize that Trelane is not a life-form as they know it.

***

Everyone returned to the bridge, preparing to depart with great speed. McCoy was talking to Uhura about the experience when Trelane suddenly appeared on the bridge, wanting to know which was Spock. Kirk told Trelane to get off his ship, but Trelane said that they are all going back to Gothos with him, and then moved everyone who was on the bridge back to his dining room, where there was a table set with dishes and food.

Trelane insisted that Kirk introduce him to the two women. When he did, Trelane called Uhura a nubian prize and kissed her hand, telling her that she had the melting eyes of the queen of Sheba. Uhura rolled her eyes and looked past Kirk to where Spock was standing slightly behind Kirk and Trelane. This was just ridiculous! Surely there was something he could do to get them out of this. Trelane then compared Ross to Helen of Troy. She gaped at him, uncertain how to respond.

Next Kirk introduced Trelane to Spock. Trelane asked if Spock was challenging him, and Spock said that he objected to him. Trelane was affronted and called him ill-mannered. Spock merely raised an eyebrow and stared calmly at him.

Trelane now told Uhura to play the harpsichord, but she replied that she didn't know how. He said of course she did, and she began to play, astounded and delighted, while he waltzed with Ross.

Sulu came over to Kirk, asking "how far do we play along with this charade", and Kirk replied "until we can think our way out".

Bones said the food has no taste, Spock calls that fact logical. McCoy wants to know why it is not fascinating, and Spock replies interesting would suffice, saying that Trelane knows forms but not substance. Kirk then realized that there must be machines making things.

Trelane summoned up period clothing for Ross, Uhura was still playing the harpsichord, swaying to the music. Spock watched her, thinking that she appeared to be under some sort of influence. She was not reacting in any way which seemed logical, knowing her normal behavior patterns.

Kirk realized that the mirror was significant, but thinks it is only vanity. Spock stated that Trelane never gets far from the mirror. They analyzed the type of machine needed to create things for Trelane, discussing the size of machine needed to withstand the force of the planet's natural atmosphere. After that, Kirk challenged Trelane, who was excited, then Kirk slapped Trelane, who immediately decided that a duel was needed, getting very excited, and brought out dueling pistols.

McCoy and Spock managed to draw the women off to one side while Kirk examined the dueling pistol. Trelane said that he would shoot first, but Kirk replied that they must shoot together. Trelane said it was his game and pointed his pistol at Spock. Uhura clasped McCoy's arm in shock, gasping. Surely he wouldn't actually shoot him?

Kirk agreed to let Trelane shoot first, and he shot into the air, then posed with arms outstretched and eyes closed, waiting for Kirk to shoot him. Instead Kirk shot the mirror, causing the lights to blink. Trelane shouted that 'you've ruined everything'. He was very angry, and told them to go back to the ship, then disappeared into the cracked mirror.

Kirk ordered beam up at maximum speed, and they all went back to bridge. They left orbit, going to warp speed quickly. Uhura asked if she should send a full report, but Kirk told her to wait until they were out of range. Ross asked to go change, and Kirk told her to hand in her glass slipper. She smiled and left the bridge.

Sulu said that they were ready to warp, but then LaSalle reported a large body ahead. They were on a collision course with the planetoid. Sulu navigated around the planetoid, but they were again approaching it. This kept repeating, with the planetoid moving to stay in front of them. When Kirk decided that he must beam down again, Uhura looked at him with her mouth open. Spock stood beside her, trying to find any other alternative.

Kirk beamed down, finding himself in a replica of an old British style courtroom, with Trelane as the judge. Kirk was angry and said he's had enough of games, but Trelane read the list of 'crimes' and asked how he pled. Kirk refused to plead, telling Trelane to release his ship. Trelane told him that he was guilty and would hang for his crimes.

***

Spock made another captain's log entry. With no word from Kirk, and the waiting time almost up, they would soon be forced to try to leave, per instructions. No one on the ship saw the exchange below, as Kirk was forced to defend himself against an agitated Trelane with a sword, while he himself had no weapons at all, except for a tree branch he picked up. Nor did they hear the words of Trelane's apologetic parents. Kirk opened his communicator, that now worked, and asked to be beamed up.

They were all on the bridge again and Spock asked how to describe Trelane in his report. Kirk said he was the god of war, but Spock replied that that was not fitting. Then Kirk said he was a small boy - a very naughty one - who played mischievous pranks, similar to ones that Spock must have committed as boy. When he gave examples, Spock was appalled. Kirk apologized, and Spock turned to go back to his own station. Spock stopped, thought, raised an eyebrow, rolled his eyes. Uhura grinned from behind him, thinking how funny it would have been to see Spock in some of the situations Kirk has described.

***

Later, when the ship was calm again, and they could finally leave the bridge, they sat at the table in her quarters, sipping tea and talking. Trelane's actions had been very disturbing. Nyota still could not understand why she had been so delighted in being coerced into thinking she could actually play the harpsichord. Spock tried to convince her that she was not at fault, but she was still disturbed.

"Nyota, please try to calm yourself. You have done nothing wrong." He took her hand in his and gently stroked her fingers between his. Little sparks of desire shot through her from the motions he made.

"But he could have made me do something I didn't want to do. He could have forced me." She still could not let it go.

"But he did not. And the episode is finished. You are needlessly disturbing yourself." Now he was beginning to struggle with calmness, himself. Why would she not let this go?

"I guess you're right, Spock. It's over and I should just let it go." she sighed. "I'm just still tense."

"If I can be of any assistance in relieving your tension, I do offer my services."

She looked at him askance. "Services?"

He suppressed a smirk. "Whatever you desire, Nyota."

Now she glared at him. "Where is your mind, Spock? Down in the gutter somewhere?"

"Most definitely not." He looked slightly perturbed. Then he caught the glimmer in her eyes and lowered his voice. "It is in the bedroom."

Her laughter pealed out in the small room and her smile was wide as she rose from her seat and settled herself in his lap. "You always do know how to distract me."

"I do my best."

"Yes, indeed you do." And she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.


	64. Chapter 64:Duet

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 64: Duet**

**March, 2267**

They made a plan. Monday evening they would both take their ka'athyras to the rec room and play a duet. So Tuesday and Thursday they practiced the songs they would play. She was a bit nervous. She had played some in public by herself, but never with him. She wasn't actually sure that people realized that she had her own instrument. And she wasn't sure which was better - people thinking that she was playing his - or people realizing that he had had one made for her. He told her it did not matter. She wasn't so sure. And she still wasn't sure that her skill was enough to play _with_ him.

"You have progressed quite well, Nyota. You have nothing to be nervous about. Calm yourself." He reached out and touched her cheek gently. "You will do very well. I am confident."

She wished she had as much confidence as he seemed to. She bit her lip and nodded slightly, still not entirely convinced.

Saturday and Sunday he would not let her play. "You will become over-wrought. You must clear your mind." And then he endeavored to drive all thought from her. And succeeded very well. So well, in fact, that she almost overslept on Monday morning.

She rushed around and hurried to the mess hall. Everyone else was almost through with their meals before she sat down. He raised one long slanted eyebrow at her, silently asking what the problem was, but she was too flustered to even voice an excuse. She hurried through her meal in order to leave for the bridge with the others. She did not notice the sideways glance from the captain.

Working at her console, she calmed down. The routine was soothing. Lunchtime found her laughing and chatting just as she would on a normal day. But by the time supper was over, the butterflies were back. She might even have pled a headache or some other infirmity if he had not come to her door, waiting in the corridor for her to come with him. She picked up the padded case and joined him. In the turbolift, he reached over and brushed her hand, then her cheek, filling her with his warmth. She stood a little straighter, breathed a little easier.

The turbolift doors slid apart and they exited, heading down the hall to the rec room. They entered side by side and sat at the long table in the center of the room, down at the far end. They opened the padded cases and lifted out their ka'athyras, settling the instruments down over their left thighs, leaning the long necks against their right shoulders. First he checked the tuning on his, then nodded to her. She played the same scales he had, and then they played them together. Yes, the instruments were properly tuned, perfectly coordinated. Around them people had fallen silent, listening and waiting.

He held his fingers poised above the strings, curved just so. She waited, watching. When his fingers bent down and touched the strings, hers followed. The lovely peals of sound rang out in the room. They played together, totally synchronized, completely focused on what they were doing. The room rang with sound, but the listeners were totally silent. When the song was finished, they laid their hands flat upon the strings, muting them. Applause rang out around the room, people cheering. She smiled and blushed, happy. She tilted her head towards him and he quirked his lips up at her as if to say, see, I told you. She almost laughed.

There were many calls for another song and so he nodded and looked to her and they began again, with the second song that they had worked on together. And again, there was no error, no complication. The song played out, and people sighed at the beauty of it.

Now she was full of joy. It had been so much easier than anticipated. The butterflies had all flown away. The third song was even easier. But after that, he reached for the case and put his instrument away, telling her to do the same. When Bones complained, he said her fingertips would be sore if she played longer. She didn't challenge him, but she did know better. She wasn't sure why he did not want to play longer, but she packed her ka'athyra away. People came to tell her how much they had enjoyed the music and she laughed and thanked them. She didn't realize that he was gone until she turned to tell him something. What was wrong? She kept her smile on her face and laughed and talked for some time before picking up the case and leaving.

She entered her quarters and set the padded case at the end of the couch, then walked into the sleeping alcove, a little sad, definitely worried. And discovered where he had gone.

"You performed admirably tonight, Lieutenant. I do wish to show my appreciation." His formal speech sounded very funny paired with his very naked, very obviously aroused body.

She laughed and tumbled down beside him on the bed. "Oh, Spock, I didn't expect this kind of reaction from my music."

"I sincerely hope that no one else seeks to reward you in this way." His hands were busy on her clothes, stripping her bare very quickly. "I also hope you remembered to lock the door." At the look on her face, he smirked at her and started issuing commands to the computer. And then he lifted her up and held her over him and made her moan and sigh. She would have played twice as many songs for this reward - maybe even more than that.


	65. Chapter 65:Chocolate

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 65: Chocolate**

**March, 2267**

It was Sunday. There was nothing particular going on on the ship and they had not had enough time alone together recently, especially with all the stressful things that had happened. Instead of waiting for the evening, which was more normal, he had followed her from the mess hall after lunch. She had not objected at all.

They sat on the couch, with her body curled up close beside his. He had his arm around her, pulling her down against his chest. She had his other hand between hers, not really stimulating him, but just holding it, letting him feel her comfort at being here in this way. He began to unwind, slowly. Perhaps this might even be considered a form of meditation.

They talked about many things, sitting there, enjoying being together. Somehow the topic got around to intoxication. He confessed that he had never been intoxicated.

"Well, I know alcohol doesn't affect Vulcans the way it does humans. I have seen you drink whisky with Bones, though."

"Yes, but it is only for the flavor. It does not cause any altered state of consciousness."

"Isn't there anything that would affect you that way?"

"I have heard that there is a stimulant which does induce a similar state in Vulcans, but I have never had any of it."

"Okay, you have to tell me what it is."

He looked dubiously at her smiling upturned face. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Many reasons. One, so I can watch to be sure that you don't accidentally ingest any of it." He nodded at that, it was sensible. "Two, so that I know what sort of counter-measures to take if you do accidentally ingest some of it. And so that I know what a safe dosage is." He could find no fault with these reasons. "And finally, so that I can test a small amount on you so that I will recognize the symptoms if I ever see them again."

Now he stiffened. "Nyota, I do not believe this is a good idea. I have seen many human males who become quite agitated and violent when intoxicated."

"I'm only going to give you a very small amount, just to see how you react, okay? I don't think you'll become violent, not everyone who's intoxicated does. Some drunks just sit and sing. Others cry. Some get very amorous. Now tell me what it is."

He did not think this was a good idea at all. He decided that he would not tell her. But she was very determined. She began to play with his hand. She would run her finger down just to a nerve point, and then stop. He wished she would either stop completely, or else continue. His hand began to throb. "Nyota, this is not comfortable."

"Then tell me what I want to know. Then I'll make it right."

This was an irresistible offer. He sighed. "I am only telling you this because I trust you, Nyota."

She snuggled closer to him, the top of her head under his chin now. "I know, Spock. And I promise to keep your secret safe. Now tell me what it is."

"Chocolate."

She sat up and twisted about, looking at him. "Chocolate! You've never had any chocolate? Not at all?"

"I did not think it to be a good idea." He was almost prim about it. To his confusion, she jumped up off the couch and almost ran into the sleeping alcove, coming back out in a few seconds with something in her hand. She came back to the couch and sat down right on his lap, her feet up on the couch where she had been sitting only a moment ago. She unwrapped whatever it was she had in her hands and held up a small piece to his nose.

"Smell. Learn what it smells like. This is milk chocolate, pretty mild." He inhaled only slightly at first, then more as the scent hit him. This was...alluring. He closed his eyes and inhaled again. Yes, definitely alluring. She giggled at him. Then he felt her soft fingers on his lips. "Open up." He obediently opened his lips and she laid a small piece of the confection on his tongue. He let it lie there, softly melting on the heat of his tongue. Flavors burst in his mouth. He had never tasted anything like this before. He moved his tongue around in his mouth, finding all the small pieces and sucking them down. He sighed.

"Good, isn't it?" He opened his eyes and looked into hers, so close. Surely something that tasted that good could not be bad? He opened his mouth again, hoping she would give him another bite. Now she laughed. "Oh, no, we're going to wait and see what that much does before you get any more."

He could see the wisdom in that decision, but for some unknown reason, he was unsettled by it. He would definitely like another taste of the chocolate. But just then, she did something that completely took his mind off the chocolate. She did as she had promised she would and 'made it right' by licking his palm from wrist to fingertips, flooding his system with a tremendous sensory overload, coming as it did as a complete surprise. His body jerked beneath hers, becoming instantly fully aroused. He moaned long and loud, surprising himself. He usually had more control than that. She continued then, licking and sucking on his fingers, taking tiny little bites on the sensitive fingertips, until he was on fire all over his body. He gasped and moaned and bucked against her, totally centered on the pleasure she was giving him.

At last, unable to resist any longer, he turned her about and pushed her down against the couch, bringing the full weight of his body over her. "Nyota" he gasped, "k'diwa, you torture me."

She wrapped herself around him, pulling him close, arching her body under his. "No, Spock, not torture." Her breath on his face felt wonderful. He inhaled her scent, feeling it flow through his nostrils, filling all his nasal passages with her. It was heady stuff. He nuzzled against her face, her neck, in her hair. There was much too much fabric covering their bodies. He began to pull at her shirt, wanting to feel her skin. She made soft happy sounds, burrowing against him, running her hands up under his shirt to caress his skin. He thrust his hips against her, trying to show her what he wanted. She ran her hands down and cupped his buttocks, pulling him in even closer. He growled at her now, blazing with fire.

"Ah, Spock, oh, that's good. Let me help you get these clothes off." her hands were pulling and tugging at his clothes now. He put his hand to the neck of his shirt to rip it off, but she stopped him quickly. "No, no, you can't rip the clothes, love, you're going to need those to get back to your quarters. Let me." He panted, leaning back and letting her work. Why did he feel so uncoordinated? He moaned and growled at her, loving the feel of her hands on his skin. Why was she still fully dressed? He hooked one finger in the neck of her shirt and pulled downwards, feeling the fabric give. Ah, there was that lovely brown skin. He nuzzled along the line of her clavicle, tasting her skin, then moved lower, and encountered more cloth. What was this obstacle? He made a very frustrated sound and grabbed the fabric in his teeth, ripping it away. Now her breast was bare before him and he lavished it with kisses, tracing her lovely curves with his tongue. She was moaning and panting, her hands still busy. What was she doing? Oh, yes, taking off his clothes.

He tried to tell her that he would help, but for some reason, his tongue did not want to cooperate. He mumbled at her and she laughed in return, her hands brushing against him. "Almost there, love, just be patient a minute more." She was wiggling under him now, driving him insane with want. He thrust his hips at her again, finding bare skin now, ah, much better. She bent her knees sideways, maneuvering, and then she was there, beneath him, her legs spread apart, welcoming him, her hands touching, and it was none too soon, for he was all ablaze with desire for her. He drove in and felt her lift her hips, giving him a better angle. He sunk in until he was buried to the hilt, feeling her all about him, hearing her moans, smelling her, ah so good.

His forearms were resting on the couch, his hands flat beside her face, his body touching hers everywhere. Her knees were bent up, her feet braced on the couch beside his hips, her arms around him, and she was moving with him, increasing the lovely friction. He growled again, warning her. He thrust again, harder, and felt her convulse around him, and fell off into the white-hot flames of ecstasy.

It was some time before he could think clearly again. He was still covering her, still sheathed within her body. She was panting softly, her breathing not recovered yet. Her hands curled in his hair, brushing the side of his face. He raised his head from her neck and looked into her eyes. "I hope you have more chocolate to share."

She laughed beneath him, making his whole body shake. "Oh, I don't think I'm ever liable to run out of chocolate again. Not ever."


	66. Chapter 66:Solutions

Author's Note: based on the TOS episode 'Arena'

_________________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 66: Solutions**

**April, 2267**

Kirk and Bones stood on the transporter deck talking about the reason they were stopping here while Spock stood behind them adding equipment to his utility belt. The commodore was waiting on the ground. They listened to his request that all the tactical aids transport down, saying that he had an interesting problem for the tactical people.

Kirk made a comment about the commodore's chef. Bones said he could use a good, unreconstituted meal. Spock called him a sensualist, which Bones agreed with, causing Spock's face to acquire a most unusual expression. Bones nearly laughed at him.

Kirk ordered the transporter technician to energize, and the party of five landed on a grey, fire-scarred surface with remains of buildings in background. They realized that Sestus III had been destroyed.

They ran for shelter as disruptor beams exploded around them. Spock scanned the area with his tricorder, finding a weak life-sign. They headed in that direction and McCoy started to treat the lone survivor of the massacre.

Spock found another life-reading, not survivors, not warm-blooded, not human, gave the heading and distance. The red-shirted crewman was hit directly by a disruptor beam and disintegrated before their eyes. Kirk ordered beam-up, but Sulu said the ship was under fire, the screens were up, and they could not be beamed up.

The landing party, under fire from disruptors, retreated into the remains of the building behind them, Kirk sent the two remaining crewmen off to the sides to provide cover.

Kirk asked Spock if he remembered where the arsenal was. Spock gave directions, and Kirk took off.

McCoy told Spock that the injured man would be dead in half an hour without decent care, so Spock joined Kirk at the entrance to arsenal, flipping and rolling to avoid disruptor blasts, catching the edge of two as he went, causing him to stagger and lose his balance, sliding down into the pit at the entrance to the arsenal. He arrived just as smudged and bedraggled as Kirk was. Kirk had brought out a grenade launcher and was loading it as the remaining crewman joined them, saying that the other was dead. They fired the grenade launcher, resulting in a large explosion.

Sulu came on the communicator, saying that they could beam them up now. When they are back on the ship, they pursue the alien vessel.

In the sick bay, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy questioned the lone survivor, finding out that an alien ship attacked unexpectedly, disabled all defenses immediately, killed women and children even after being informed that they were there, and that the outpost had sent no messages.

Later in Kirk's quarters, Kirk and Spock were talking. Kirk insisted that drawing the Enterprise to Sestus III was trap, the beginning of an invasion. Spock then said that the alien vessel must never reach its home base. Spock is concerned at Kirk's attitude, as he is acting very unlike himself, much too overwrought. He listened as Kirk ordered all weapons to lock onto the alien vessel and set the ship on red alert. He was worried about the captain.

Later, on the bridge, Uhura sat at her station, while Kirk walked around, ordering the scanners locked into the computer banks. Spock was standing at his station with his control unit in his ear. He talked to Kirk, while Uhura watched, concerned. Kirk went back to the command chair, and Spock removed his control unit from his ear, watching Kirk closely. Kirk increased the speed of ship, leaving Spock even more concerned. He commented that sustained warp 7 speed could be dangerous, and Scott agreed. Spock went to stand by the command chair, facing Kirk, urging caution. Kirk said they'll be back, there was no time, still much more aggressive than usual. Uhura looked over her shoulder as Kirk jumped up from the command chair, standing next to Spock.

"It's a matter of policy. We're the police, a crime has been committed, am I clear?"

Spock tried to keep calm. "Very clear, captain." There was something wrong, but he could not put his finger on what it was.

When Kirk ordered warp factor 8, everyone looked around, concerned. Unperturbed, Kirk flipped the intercom buttons, ordering all phaser banks ready.

Sulu said they were closing on the target. Spock was bent over his display, one hand bracing himself on the console, the other hand on his knee, watching for anything that would tell him what was going on. Uhura reported that the sensors reported that the ship was being scanned from the approaching solar system on an unusual wave length.

Spock looked up. "It would appear someone is curious about us".

Sulu reported that the alien was slowing down, going sub-light, and then that it had stopped.

The Enterprise approached the alien. When the range got to 1.5, the ship was hit by something, and everyone thrown about, grabbing railing or consoles and hanging on for dear life. All propulsion systems stopped, but life support was fine, although all weapons were powered off and all system reporting normal. Surprisingly there was no damage. Spock reported that something from the solar system was holding them, but there was still nothing in the viewscreen.

The bridge lights fluctuated, the viewscreen filling with a flashing light pattern, and a voice was heard, identifying itself as a Metrone. The voice stated that violence was not permissible.

"We will control, resolve your conflict in the way most suited to your limited mortality. We have prepared a planet. Kirk and the Gorn captain will be transported there. Everything necessary has been provided."

Everyone watched the viewscreen, concerned, as the voice continued, stating that the winner would be allowed to go free, the loser and his ship destroyed and that there would be no discussion. Suddenly Kirk simply disappeared. In shock Uhura screamed. Moving quickly, Spock came to her side and took her arm briefly, sending a wave of _calm_ to her. He then moved up beside command chair, raising one eyebrow as he considered what had happened. The solution offered by the Metrones did seem a bit extreme.

Below, on the planet they cannot see, Kirk confronted the Gorn.

On the bridge, Spock was walking about, checking with the engineers. He approached Uhura's station, questioning her, but she hadn't been able to find anything.

Bones questioned Spock, who says he's going to wait, that he cannot help the captain.

Spock called the Metrones, trying to establish communications with them and everybody watched Spock, but there was no response.

Bones said that it was inconceivable that they were immobilized. He is extremely concerned about the captain. Spock sat down in the command chair. The Metrones fill the viewscreen again, saying that the captain is losing. Scotty came to stand behind the command chair, Bones on right side, his hands resting on the arm of the chair. Uhura left her station and came to stand to the left of the command chair, one hand on the arm. Spock moved his hand so that their fingers touched, just slightly. He tried to offer her comfort through the slight touch, but she was very disturbed. The Metrones now decided to show Kirk on the viewscreen, and Uhura reacted by raising her hand to her mouth. Spock rose from the command chair, analyzing what Kirk is doing, sharing that with the crew gathered around.

The Gorn talked to Kirk, calling them invaders. Bones and Spock discussed this, feeling that it was possibly true. After all, they are in a region at the edge of known space. Perhaps the Gorns feel that this is _their_ area.

Spock watched as Kirk began building a cannon. "fascinating - good - good - he knows, doctor, he has reasoned it out."

Spock moved back to the command chair, Uhura again coming to left side, hands on chair arm, looking at him. Scotty was still behind the chair, and Bones was on the right side, hands on chair again. Everyone was tense. Spock told them what Kirk was doing, clasping his hands in front of himself, elbows on the chair arms. As he watched Kirk, he leaned forward, bracing on his elbows. Uhura leaned towards him, watching the viewscreen. Spock continued to tell them why Kirk was doing what he was doing, nodding his head. Bones wanted to know whether he could do it. Spock replied "if he has the time, doctor, if he has the time."

Everyone leaned forward, eyes glued to viewscreen, trying to send their support to the captain. They were relieved when he managed to complete the rough cannon, firing it at the Gorn at the last possible moment. The captain ran to the Gorn, lifting the crude knife the Gorn had fashioned, holding it at the disabled captain's throat.

When Kirk refused to kill the Gorn captain, a Metrone appeared and talked to Kirk, telling him that they did not expect him to demonstrate mercy, therefore they will not destroy him, but offering to destroy the Gorns. Kirk refused, saying that they can talk, perhaps reach an agreement, a peaceful solution.

Kirk was transported back to Enterprise, clean and uninjured. Everyone ran forward, eager to talk to him. After a moment, they went back to their posts. Sulu reported that they had been moved clear across the galaxy. Kirk replied that he should plot a course back to Sestus III. Bones clasped Kirk's shoulder for a moment, then left the bridge. Spock tells the captain that they saw most of it on viewscreen, but missed the end. Kirk explains what happened then. It was _interesting_.

***

They were in her quarters, on her bed. Although they were nude, they had not made love yet. They were just curled up close around each other, holding on, talking. He wanted to be sure that she was calm again before he initiated any other activity. So they talked about the Metrones statement that in a thousand years or more their races might be grown enough to be more interesting, more mature, to the Metrones. "But neither of us will be here to see whether that really occurs, Spock."

"Indeed not. I should not wish to live for a thousand years."

"Nor I. That is _much_ too long." She was quiet a moment, then rolled over so that she faced him, burying her face against his neck. "But now I believe that we have lain here too long without doing anything about it."

"About what?" Of course, he knew exactly what she meant, but he did enjoy hearing her voice her desires.

"About _this_, Spock." One soft, cool hand stroked the hard length between them.

He sucked in his breath as she caressed him. "Ah, yes, _that_." he twisted his head around, bending so that he could brush his lips against her temple. "What do you intend to do about it?"

So she showed him. And he was extremely satisfied with her solution.


	67. Chapter 67:Dark, Very Dark

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 67: Dark, very Dark**

**April, 2267**

He was already sitting with McCoy and Kirk, talking and eating his lunch, when she entered the mess hall. He watched her disappear into the serving line without giving any indication of the anticipation he felt. In only a few minutes she came out again with a tray and proceeded straight to the table where they were seated. She set her tray down across from him and sat down beside McCoy, greeting both the doctor and the captain with smiles and laughter. She looked straight across the table at him, her eyes bright, her lips curved, and just nodded her head.

He was mildly irritated. There was an empty seat by his side where she could have sat. Then there would have been the possibility for touching, under the table. He exerted more control as he felt the urgent desire to glare at McCoy, so close to her. He could not understand her action - he knew he could not possibly have done anything to perturb her. She had been very demonstrative when he took his leave of her this morning before breakfast, promising a very _interesting_ evening to come.

He continued to eat his lunch, hardly noticing now what he was eating. She continued to talk to the other two men, occasionally trying to draw him into the conversation. His answers were very short. And then she did something totally unexpected. From somewhere about her person, she drew forth a small, brown object and laid it beside her plate, on the side away from the other men, where it was really only visible to him. Immediately he caught the scent of it. Chocolate. But this was much darker than what she had given him the week before. And had a much heavier, more enticing scent. His nostrils flared, his brows drew slightly together, his eyes darkened. She had done this deliberately.

She finished her lunch, then picked the small square up in two fingers, holding it to her nose and inhaling deeply. Her eyes closed and she emitted a low moan of pleasure. Beside her McCoy laughed. Kirk looked to see what the doctor was laughing about just as she stuck out her tongue and laid the small brown square upon it. She closed her mouth, sucking on the candy, the muscles of her cheeks working.

"What is it with women and chocolate anyway, Bones? You'd think she just had the best sex of her life."

"I don't know, but you're entirely right. Ever do anything wrong with your lady, chocolate is the way to make it right. And that must be damn good chocolate."

"Oh, it is! Very dark, deep, wonderful chocolate." Her face lit up with a wide smile. "And now I have important things to do, gentlemen, so I'm off." she stood up and picked up her tray, heading for the busing station. The other two men shook their heads and followed after her. He sat there for another 8.76 minutes, until he could rise from the table without revealing the effect she had had upon him.

He went straight to his quarters and headed for the shower. He took a very thorough shower, paying special attention to certain parts of his anatomy. Then he dressed in a pair of baggy, black sweat pants and a black tee. Checking with the computer to be sure the corridor was empty, he was in her quarters in less than a minute. He stood still, just inside the door of the semi-dark room, listening. She was in the shower. A smirk on his face, he pulled the tee shirt over his head and dropped it in the chair beside the table, only then noticing the small box sitting in the center. He bent over, yes, this was the chocolate. The smell was overpowering. He lifted the lid, selecting one of the dark brown squares and bringing it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, noting the full richness of the scent. As she had done, he stuck out his tongue and laid the small square there. Instantly his mouth was flooded with the deep, rich taste. Much deeper than the milk chocolate. He put the lid back on the box and pushed down on the waistband of his pants, dropping them to pool on the floor. He stepped out of them and crossed the room, into the bathroom. She was singing something with an interesting rhythm, some old Earth tune from the language. He would have to remember to ask her to explain what a 'ding-a-ling' was. He was sure he had never heard this term before. He slid the shower door open and stepped in.

The quick draft of cool air on her bottom startled her and she turned quickly, her singing stopping. "Spock! You startled me." Laughing, she advanced on him, placing her hands on his chest and looking up at him, laughing. "Couldn't you wait?"

"You know quite well that you did not intend for me to wait." He wrapped his arms about her, pulling her close to his body, feeling wet skin all down his front. "That was a most compelling performance, Nyota."

She wiggled against him, causing him to inhale sharply. Her hands slid up his body, pulling his face down to hers. She was about to kiss him when she stopped and smelled his mouth, then laughed louder. "Oh, you're so caught, Spock. You didn't even wait for me to offer you any, did you?"

"Was that your intention? You did leave it rather prominently displayed." His hands were busy on her body now, stroking her lovely back, her round bottom. He bent his head further and nuzzled against her neck, nipping softly at her skin.

"I was only going to give you half a square, that stuff is pretty potent. I'm guessing you ate a whole square." She was sighing against him now, her hands in the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"I did indeed eat a whole square." His words were muffled, as his face was completely buried against her now. He pressed his body against her, wanting her to feel his enthusiasm for what was very soon to happen.

She moaned and rubbed back and forth against him, enflaming him further. He took a step forward, pushing her back against the wall. When he had her trapped between the wall and his body, he began to seriously demonstrate his intentions. She moaned and writhed against him, her hands roaming over his body, caressing his ears, his neck, his back, his buttocks. He was on fire, everywhere. Her scent filled his nose. Her moans filled his ears. He felt as though he was floating in a sea of liquid desire, completely surrounded by her.

He worked his way down her neck, down to her breasts. When he could not bend his neck any further, he slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her up, sliding her against the slick surface of the shower wall. When her breasts were even with his mouth, he leaned forward and sucked one lovely brown nipple into his mouth. His eyes closed in pure pleasure as he suckled, swirling his tongue around her firm flesh. She cried out, pushing her belly against his chest. He slid his left hand toward his right, so that she was seated upon his forearm, with his hand clasping her hip. That left his right hand free to probe between her legs, finding his target with ease, solely by feel. He moved his mouth to the other breast, lavishing kisses upon it before sucking the other nipple into his mouth. When his fingers slid into her wetness, she screamed out at him, bucking against him, almost making him lose his hold on her. He lifted his face from her body long enough to caution her. "Careful, k'diwa, do not cause me to drop you."

Her answer was not any recognizable word. But its content was quite clear. He slid her further up the wall, burying his face again. She grabbed his ears and pulled his head forcefully against her body, keening continually. His tongue dipped in, stroked, tantalized. His lips closed about the throbbing nub of nerves and squeezed and she convulsed, shaking, crying, clutching at him. He could barely wait until she stopped shaking before dragging her back down, impaling her, holding her against him, trembling, hardly able to think now. He drew back, thrust again, paused, shaking, drew back, thrust again erratically, unable to find a rhythm, so enflamed, so close to completion that he was entirely uncoordinated. He drew back, almost too far, thrust against her as she pushed herself at him, went so deep that he felt the curve of her cervix against the head of his lok and he came completely apart, shaking and roaring at her as she screamed at him.

***

"Spock? Are you okay, love? Talk to me." Her voice was soft, her hands on his face so gentle.

He was still panting, overcome with _feelings_, drowning in her. He turned, so that his back was to the wall, and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor of the shower with her in his lap, still wrapped around him, still joined together. Now he had his hands free. He cupped her face between his hands, tilting her face up to his, tilting his down, resting his forehead against hers. Now his sense of her was so much stronger, her concern and love flooding him. He gradually relaxed his shields, letting her feel what he was feeling, so very deep, so very intense, so very wonderful. She gasped once, then gave a long, lovely sigh, letting her body relax against his.

He finally found words. "Dark chocolate. Very appropriate." He could not say more, only hold her against him. But he could feel her, feel the upwelling of emotion within her, knowing that no more words were necessary, that she knew exactly what he meant.


	68. Chapter 68:Just Another Day

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 68: Just Another Day**

**April, 2267**

He carried his breakfast tray over to the table and sat down beside her, on her left side where he preferred to be. She turned her head and said good morning, very brightly, and then turned back to her conversation with Bones, on her other side. She buttered her toast and spread strawberry jam all over it, very slowly, the knife swirling the butter and jam around over the bread. For some reason that swirling knife, the butter melting in the the hot bread, almost made his throat close up. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off it. She laid the knife down on the side of her plate, and dropped her left hand down into her lap. She picked up one of the toast triangles in her right hand and began to nibble on it, taking little bites and making soft little noises of enjoyment.

His food was getting cold as he sat there, totally focused on what she was doing with her mouth. When he felt her hand on his leg, it was so unexpected that he almost jumped. Only Vulcan reflexes saved him. He quivered. Her hand glided along his leg as she continued to consume her toast. He made some tiny little noise, way down in his throat as her fingers came so very close to the traitorous part that he was having immense difficulty in suppressing.

When she heard him make that little sound, she paused the movement of her fingers, wondering whether she had gone too far. He bent his head, laying his hands flat on the table on either side of his plate, concentrating hard on control. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes. When he raised his head and reached for his silverware, she relaxed.

He began to eat. As he was raising the fourth bite to his mouth, she resumed the movement of her fingers. And she started in on the second toast triangle. There was no way he was making it through breakfast today without committing a serious breach of behavior. Might as well just forget trying to conceal it. Fortunately for him, at that very moment, Sulu came up behind them and bent down to ask her a question and she quickly moved her hand into her own lap. Under cover of taking a drink from his cup of tea, he let out a long sigh.

She did delight in tantalizing him. And he had absolutely no intention of trying to get her to stop. All he would have had to do was take another spot at the table. It had never occurred to him to do so.

***

She was at her station, listening carefully for messages, when some movement to her left caught her eye. She turned her head just slightly. What was he doing? He was standing at his station again, bent over, his pants tight across his ass. As she watched, he straightened his legs, pushing his ass out even further, causing his pants to tighten up and caress his legs. She swallowed. Oh, she would love to grab that ass. Or maybe bite it. Yes, that would be lovely. Get a grip! She turned her eyes away, just catching the motion as he sat back down in his chair, a slight smirk on his face.

***

She swiveled her chair in his direction, crossed her legs, letting one booted foot swing back and forth. She stretched the arm closest to her console as far as she could, leaning slightly, making a silhouette of her body against the lights of the console. She twisted and stretched, making the curve of her breast more apparent. There was the smallest sound from her left. She lifted her eyes and found his glued to her.

***

He rose from his seat and crossed to her position, leaned over and pointed to one of her displays. She raised one eyebrow, There was absolutely nothing unusual on that display. She turned to tell him that and found his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her skin. She inhaled sharply and his fingers brushed against hers, there on the console. She was flooded with heat. Oh, that was so unfair! She looked him in the eyes, dark, dark, eyes, wide and hot eyes. She shuddered and he raised one eyebrow at her, smirking again. He straightened up and returned to his own station. She tried to control her breathing, with much difficulty.

***

He rose from his station to stand beside the command chair, giving a report to the captain. For some reason, this time he was standing with his profile to her, instead of his back. She took full advantage of that, rising from her chair to bend and stretch, her hands at the small of her back. Although he did not move at all, nor did his voice falter, there was a very discernible bulge in his trousers.

***

At shift end, he followed her into the turbolift. There was no one else there. As soon as the doors closed, he had her pinned to the wall. She hung on for dear life as he ravaged her mouth. As quickly as it had begun, he stopped and pulled back, standing there all straight and proper when the doors opened again. She staggered out of the turbolift, not even quite sure she was on right deck. Behind her she heard a small sound of satisfaction.

***

The door to her quarters slid open and he strode quickly through, advancing directly to the table where she sat. She raised her hands and laid them on his hips, pulling him toward her. He looked down, his lips quirked up at the corners. "I believe we are tied, Nyota."

She laughed aloud. He had been keeping count again.


	69. Chapter 69:Forever

Author's Note: based on the TOS episode 'The Alternative Factor'

________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 69: Forever**

**April, 2267**

Spock leaned over his console as Uhura walked to her station from the vicinity of the engineering station. Kirk was asking for a description of the planet below. Spock straightened up and gave him the details. Kirk ordered cartographic scanning. Uhura sat down at her station just before some sort of violent distortion hit the bridge, twice. People desperately hung onto whatever was closest, trying not to be thrown about the bridge. Kirk jumped up and ran to Spock's station, demanding to know what had just happened.

After a short time spent consulting his instruments, Spock reported that everything 'winked out' for a split second, twice, that the entire solar system had blinked into nonexistence. Just then Uhura got a message of standard general alert from starfleet command and Kirk ordered alert status.

Spock found a life signal on the planet where none had existed before. A signal which originated exactly when the 'blink' occurred. Kirk ordered an armed attachment of men to accompany the away team, told Uhura to forward any word from starfleet command to him immediately, took Spock with him and entered the turbolift.

On the rugged rocky planet, a six man team beamed down, Kirk, Spock, and six red-shirts from security. Spock had his tricorder in hand, all the red-shirts had their phasers out, ready to fire. They found a small ship, empty. There was a strange man on the rocks above, who staggered and fell off.

They returned to the ship and went immediately to the bridge, except for McCoy, who took the stranger to sick bay. There had been a wide-spread effect which was strongest on the planet below, not repeated. McCoy called from sick bay, that the stranger would survive. Uhura got another message, code effect one - invasion. Uhura put the message on the main viewscreen, and Kirk spoke with the StarFleet Command Representative. An event had occurred in every quadrant of the galaxy and beyond, a complete disruption of normal magnetic and gravimetric fields, timewarp distortions, possible radiation variations, all centered in the area where the Enterprise was patrolling. Kirk was given the job of finding out specifics about the effect. Everyone else was being evacuated from the area.

Spock rose and moved to Uhura's station, feeling the need to protect her if at all possible, while watching the viewscreen. The message felt very threatening. Kirk said 'we're the bait', and ordered Uhura to maintain battle status at all stations. Kirk asked Spock to come and talk, then said the phenomenon came from the planet below. The danger was apparently real and imminent. Spock replied that a close examination of the planet below would be in order and asked whether that would be his job. Kirk replied 'yes'. Uhura turned her head, listening. She was very worried over the fact that Spock would be going back down there where the disturbance originated. Kirk said he would talk to their 'guest', maybe he would provide some answers.

Kirk went to sick bay. The rescued man said he had pursued a monster across the universe. He said that this thing had destroyed his entire civilization. He called it his holy cause to avenge himself by destroying this thing. Kirk said he would beam down to check out the story.

On the planet, Spock and one of the redshirts were checking out the spacecraft. They had not found anything. There were no living creatures on the planet. Spock suggested the Kirk had been lied to. Another blink occurred. Lazarus ran off, yelling, as another blink occurred, worse than the ones before. Lazarus collapsed and Kirk ran to him, with Spock following. Readings indicated that the event originated right were they were. Lazarus was raging.

Bones checked Lazarus in sick bay again. Uhura worked at the controls on the arm of the command chair, trying to route all the collected information to where it needed to be. Kirk entered the bridge, walked to Spock's station, and talked to him about the effect and the humanoid who might be causing it. Uhura took the control unit from her ear and told Kirk that Bones needed him in sick bay. Bones said that Lazarus' injuries had completely vanished and that Lazarus had left sick bay.

In the rec room, Lazarus overheard a conversation about dilithium crystals and left the room, trying to follow the officers who had been involved in the conversation. There was another blink while he was in the corridor, and his injury came back. Kirk and Bones found Lazarus staggering in the corridor. Bones was alarmed to discover the injury was still there. Uhura called Kirk, and when he responded, Spock asked him to come to the bridge. Spock was standing next to Uhura when Kirk arrived on the bridge, and asked her to turn the main screen on, which she did. Spock indicated a source of radiation on the planet. He stated that the radiation was not actually there, yet it was. A rift in the universe. Lazarus demanded dilithium crystals to trap the humanoid that he said was causing the danger. Kirk said not to threaten him. Lazarus said he would have his vengeance. Another blink occurred as soon as he left the bridge, his injury was once again gone.

Lt Masters was asked to prepare a chamber with dilithium crystals. Lazarus attacked her, stealing the crystals. Uhura told Kirk that security reported Lazarus missing.

Two dilithium crystals were missing. Kirk questioned Lazarus. Spock tried to find out why the humanoid needed dilithium crystals. Kirk told Spock to check out the unexplained energy source on the planet. Spock was unable to locate the source of radiation, saying it simply disappeared. Kirk ordered every inch of terrain checked, looking for footprints, anything, and ordered the searchers not to be afraid to use weapons. The team wandered over rocky terrain, becoming separated. Lazarus went off by himself, there was another big blink, an enormous wind was generated, blowing sand in the team's faces, preventing them from following Lazarus. Kirk saw Lazarus fall from the top of the rocks. Spock came running. Lazarus was taken to sick bay. Kirk said he had questions. Spock states that there was no planet where Lazarus said he came from. Lazarus admitted that the planet below is where he originated from and that his craft is a time machine, that the creature he pursues had followed him across time.

Spock was at the computer in the ready room. Kirk paced, reviewing the situation. Spock said the ship's instruments were in perfect working condition, but could not identify the source or location of the energy. They realized it must have come from outside their universe, possibly from a parallel universe. Spock theorized that Lazarus was two different men, from two different universes - one matter, one antimatter. Total complete utter annihilation would result if they should meet.

Lazarus was in the corridor and he opened a panel in the wall, messing with some high voltage modules, which caused a fire in engineering. Lt Masters and her assistant fled the lab, gave rise to an alarm, there was smoke pouring out into the corridor. Uhura gave the message to Kirk, and he and Spock left the bridge. Lazarus had stolen more dilithium crystals, then gone to the transporter deck, and beamed himself down to the planet. Kirk followed, telling Spock to organize a security detail and follow.

Lazarus put the dilithium crystals in his time machine, Kirk beamed down, ran to time machine, confronted Lazarus, moved between the crystals and was transported to the anti-matter universe.

When Kirk exited the corridor between universes, he was away from the time machine, but he found it again, in a slightly different area. He also found the other humanoid, without injury, who asked him to help, telling him to lure Lazarus into the corridor and then destroy his ship. Kirk returned to his own universe, fought Lazarus while Spock watched, unclear what to do. Kirk disabled Lazarus, forced him between crystals, and he disappeared. Kirk said he must destroy the ship completely, returned to bridge, ordered phasers to fire on ship. Uhura watched viewscreen from her station, Spock from beside command chair. Spock stated that there was 'no escape for them'. Those two would be locked in that corridor forever, with no escape.

***

They were in his quarters tonight. She was still shaken, nor did he blame her. The day's events had been extremely disruptive. The possibilities for total destruction had been quite real.

"It's hard to imagine having to endure that enmity forever. To struggle and never have a hope of it ending." She shuddered.

He stroked her hair softly, pressed his lips against her forehead as she lay against his chest. "Hush, Nyota. Do not concern yourself with it any longer. The danger is past."

She could not seem to clear the image from her mind. "You kept going down there. I was never sure that you would be able to come back."

"Yet I am here. I am unharmed." He tried to reassure her.

"Sometimes it's really hard to just stay calm and collected and focused on my job when I know you're in danger."

He was silent for a moment, not sure how to proceed. "While it is impossible to know for certain how events will develop, you must know that I will always endeavor to return to you. Knowing that you are here, that I have something to return to, does increase the probability that I will return." His voice was very low, almost husky.

She burrowed into him, her arms tight about him. "I will always be here, waiting for you to return. Always and forever. And don't you ever forget it."

"I could not possibly forget it. It is what keeps me safe."

Now she sighed softly and relaxed slightly, not so perturbed. "Always and forever."

He bent his head to find her lips, hovering just above them for one last statement before he sought her heat. "Forever will not be long enough."


	70. Chapter 70:Just One More Drink

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 70: Just One More Drink**

**April, 2267**

Spock was not sure how he had allowed himself to be included in this...this...waste of time. He sat in the semi-dark of the bar chosen by the captain and contemplated how soon he might be able to plead press of duties and leave. Around the table with him sat Scotty and Bones and Kirk, and there across the floor from the open door came Sulu and Chekov. All the bridge crew here then - with one exception. He swirled the liquid in the glass before him, wishing he had ordered something different. The drink in his glass was not to his taste at all. But then, he generally did not enjoy alcoholic beverages of any sort, so that was not surprising.

Sulu and Chekov seated themselves and the waiter came over to take their drink orders. Jim asked if he wanted another, and he shook his head, lifting his glass slightly to show that it was not even half empty yet. The others were loud and relaxed, happy to be away from the ship for a few hours, in this bar on the planet they were circling. He could have refused, stayed aboard. He would have preferred that. But McCoy kept saying that he must be suffering from stress, perhaps he needed a full physical, he could come to sick bay if he didn't feel up to a few hours ashore. And so, feeling a sincere distaste for sick bay, he had sighed and come along, hoping that this excursion would only last a short time. Unfortunately, he had been sitting here now for almost two hours, with no sign that this purgatory would end any time soon.

He half listened to the conversation around him, adding a comment only when he sensed that it had become necessary to participate or suffer the doctor's examination again. Therefore, he almost missed what the others saw immediately. The door to the bar opened again, admitting another group from the Enterprise. But this group was different. These were not men aimed on getting drunk and, if possible, a quick tumble. No, this group was young and vibrant and female. He was glad he was sitting almost in the shadows. He could watch her, laughing, moving with her friends, rejoicing in being free for a few hours.

No one would see the look in his eyes, the tremble in his hand, the swelling in his groin, as he watched her. No one could complain that this was unacceptable, inappropriate. He was safe. And so he watched. She sparkled, she shone. Her hair was loose and swung about her face as she moved. She was not in uniform, nor were her friends. The clothing they wore was short and tight, and meant to attract attention. She certainly had his attention.

She stood in the center of the room, all eyes on her, looking about with her friends, trying to decide where to sit. And then the captain raised his arm and waved at them, summoning them over to the table where the men sat. There was a sudden scuffling about, more chairs being pulled toward the table, in between the men seated there. He moved then, sitting more erectly, and, as she moved closer to the table, met her eyes. There was a look of surprise on her face and then something else. Something he did not quite know how to interpret. And she was slipping around the table, sliding into the chair hastily shoved in next to him, her arms on the table, leaning forward, laughing, so close, so very close.

The waiter was summoned again, and more drinks ordered. There was much gaiety around the table, joking and laughing. Rank differences forgotten, the people at the table simply enjoyed each other's company. He was the only one who was silent. But she held him to his place as though with a strong magnet. As long as she sat there, so would he.

Under the table, he felt something - a pressure against his foot. He did not acknowledge it, he did not give any indication that he felt that pressure. But something, some sensation, stole up his body. She did not turn to him, nor speak with him, nor did she indicate in any way that she even knew that he was there. But that insistent pressure against his foot, his ankle, told another story.

And when Jim pressed him to order another drink, he nodded. Just one more drink would hurt nothing. And it would give him ample opportunity to sit here beside her for a little longer. And then she did turn to him, suggesting a specific drink, saying that she thought he might like it, and so he ordered it. She was seldom wrong in such things.

And when the new drinks came, he set his half-finished drink on the tray when he took the new one. He raised the glass, took a small sip. Savored it. Much better than what he had been drinking before. Much. He nodded at her quick look. Yes, he did like this.

He sat quietly, sipping slowly on his drink, listening to the lively conversation. And found himself participating. Not as jubilantly as the others, but definitely much more so than earlier. And then he made a statement that had everyone laughing uproariously. For a moment he was affronted, and then realized that they thought he had intentionally made a joking remark. He was silent, absorbing this information. They were laughing _with_ him, not _at_ him. This was remarkable. He could not remember another such instance in his life. He nodded slightly, accepting their laughter. She turned her face slightly in his direction, smiling. The pressure against his ankle increased slightly, moved up his leg a short distance. Rubbed. He took another sip of his drink.

Time passed. Much more time than he realized. And now the captain was calling for another round, just one more before they left. And he found himself agreeing, along with the others. He examined himself. He was _content_. This was odd. He felt slightly warm, peaceful. Most strange.

The talking and laughing continued a while longer and then the captain sighed and said they were all going to turn into pumpkins. That was a very odd thing to say. People began to rise, tossing back the last bit of liquid in their glasses. The pressure against his foot withdrew. He sighed softly, missing it. Under the table, one soft hand slipped over and stroked the top of his thigh, then withdrew. She rose, turned toward the door and he followed.

The group made their way across the floor, out the door, straggling down the walkway toward the beam-up point. She stayed at the back of the group, walking slowly beside him. Just before they reached the others, she spoke softly. "Just one more drink, Spock?"

She was not even looking at him. But she was definitely _talking_ to him. He spoke very softly, only for her ears. "I do not believe I need another drink. However..." his voice trailed off, unsure now. He could not presume.

There was a soft laugh, a gentle sigh. "Don't be so literal."

His voice was rougher now. "In that case, I believe I am in great need of another drink." Soft laughter was his answer, and a quick touch on his arm.

He felt the familiar swirling tingles and they were back on the Enterprise, the last two to beam up. She raised her face to him, smiling. Very, very softly, she spoke. "Come on then, don't make me wait." And she was off, down the corridor. He definitely wasted no time, following her quickly, slipping into her quarters silently, engulfing her in his arms, hearing her moan, feeling her move against him. This drink he would never tire of.


	71. Chapter 71:Soft and Loose

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 71: Soft and Loose**

**April, 2267**

Spock watched Nyota. She was definitely distracted today. Something on her mind kept her just slightly off balance. But she gave no indication of what it was, so there did not seem to be any way that he could help her to become more efficient. She did not seem to be ill. He could not figure out what the problem was. Perhaps he would have to wait until evening to find out what was bothering her.

And then was an opportunity - a puzzling amount of interference that she could not immediately decipher. When he approached her and offered his help, she waved at him, pointing down to one of the displays on her console, the other hand on her control unit, trying to adjust it. He bent over her console, laying his hands down where she could touch them without a problem. In only a few minutes, her hand was laying between his, touching all along both sides. He was flooded with _anticipation, eagerness, arousal_. Ah, she had something in particular planned for tonight. He turned his head just enough to look at her face, so close. She was trying desperately to conceal what it was. Well, he would not spoil her surprise.

They got the interference cleared fairly quickly with the two of them working on it. They did work well together. She thanked him and he straightened and then returned to his own station. But he watched her more closely for the remainder of the day. The thought that she was planning something which caused her so much excitement caused him some difficulties. He did manage to subdue his reactions, but it was much harder than anticipated.

***

When he entered her quarters, the lights were already dimmed, soft music playing. He allowed himself to begin to anticipate. When she went to this much trouble before he even arrived, she was in a very _inventive_ mood. It was always _interesting_.

She came across the room toward him, put her hands on his chest, looked up at him, leaning her body softly against his. He raised his hands to hold her arms gently, bending to kiss her softly. And then she led him straight to her bed and began to undress him. He offered no objections at all. When he was completely nude, she laid him out on the bed on his back, his legs straight, his arms loosely at his sides. She smiled and nodded, yes that was the way she wanted him. He tried to subdue his reaction to her actions, without total success. She did not seem to mind. She did not require total control tonight, then.

She now removed her own clothing, but did not join him on the bed yet. Instead she went back into the other room and retrieved something from the cabinet beneath her small synthesizer. She came back to the bed, almost dancing, very excited about something. She leaned over him, her breasts almost brushing his chest. "Open your mouth, Spock."

Obediently he did so. She laid something small on his tongue. Ah, chocolate. He closed his mouth and savored it. This was different - creamy, gentle - and then there was an intense burst of something tart and tangy - peppermint? An unusual combination.

She settled down on the bed beside him now, on her knees, watching his face as he sucked on the confection. She laid one hand on his chest, not moving it, just laying there. He was very conscious of it, the feel of her soft coolness against his skin. Where was her other hand? Ah, now she touched his shoulder. That was nice as well.

"Do you like that, Spock?" Her voice was soft. He loved the sound of her voice. He smiled at her.

"It is very nice, Nyota. You are very nice to give it to me." She was so beautiful. He wanted very much to touch her, but she had laid him out here very specifically and so he would not move. However, she had not forbidden him to react, therefore he did have something he could do to show her how much he liked what she had done. He allowed his erection to grow, substantially. She giggled. He leered at her. "You could give me another piece of it, Nyota. I would like that very much."

"Oh, I don't think so. I think you've had just exactly the right amount."

He would really like another piece. Whatever this was that she had given him was extremely pleasant and made him feel all _loose_. He rather liked it. He allowed his erection to grow even more. She gave a little gasp.

"Well, I guess it's time for the next part of the evening then." She gave him a huge smile and began to run her hands over his skin, softly caressing. This was quite pleasant, as well. Since she had not instructed him to be quiet, he moaned softly. She ran her hands down over his chest, over his belly. He moaned again. She stroked his arms, running her fingertips gently against his skin. He moaned louder. Now she moved, so that his legs were in her reach. From thigh to ankle she touched everywhere. Ah, yes, very nice. He allowed his erection to grow again. It was very large now, very hard. He was quite happy about that. She would be pleased later, when she felt it within her. He was sure of that.

Now she stroked the bottoms of his feet. He wiggled his toes and she laughed at him. She bent and kissed the sole of one foot. He growled softly. Her lips moved up to his ankle, then up the inside of his calf. He rolled his leg to the side, giving her more access. She giggled as her fingers and lips tantalized his leg. When she reached the crease between his thigh and his abdomen, she bit him lightly. He growled louder, pushing at her, wanting her to move sideways, but she did not. Instead she moved back up to his face.

Her lips ghosted softly across his face, setting all the nerves on fire. He moaned again, floating in a cloud of hazy sensation. Her fingertips caressed his face, his neck, his ears. He flexed his fingers, his toes, pushed upward with his hips, wanting her closer. She moved down one arm, touching, tasting, and then she was at his hand. When she took his hand in hers and breathed on his palm, he groaned. And then she had his fingers in her mouth and he was growling again, his voice very low now. It was very difficult to remain still, but she had not given him leave to move. He moaned, and then groaned, and then growled, beginning to shake now.

Now both her hands touched him, starting at his shoulders and moving down his body, across his chest, lightly grazing against his nipples, sending jolts of fire through him, down to his groin. Now further, down his belly, making the skin there ripple. And now, finally, she touched him _there_. Ah, Nyota, k'diwa, please. Everything was a delicious haze. He floated, on fire everywhere, filled with delight. Gentle hands, soft lips, on his scrotum, tantalizing his testicles. He arched his body, thrusting at her, totally inarticulate now, growling again, _wanting_.

And she did not delay further. If he had thought that he was as aroused as possible, he was soon relieved of that deception. He jerked and twitched in her clasp, moaning at her, his hands clasping the sheet beneath him, pulling at it, pushing his body higher, wanting more of it in her soft hands, her wet mouth.

"Ah, Spock, are you liking this, then? Is it good, love?"

"Nyota. Please." His voice was barely a whisper. "Now, k'diwa, ah, now, please."

And she was there, all soft skin, rubbing him everywhere, sending him even higher in the delicious haze. And she was lowering herself on him, enclosing him, causing such sensations. He cried out from the beauty of it, from the way she made him _feel_. Her hands cupped his face, her lips brushed his, her knees were firm against his hips. "Hold me, touch me, ah Spock, love me now."

His hands lifted from the bed, clasped her hips, as he raised his hips, thrusting into her, all his attention now on that throbbing, weeping hardness that she had enflamed and then enclosed. Ah, yes, love her, that he could do, yes.

She rocked above him, crooning, sobbing, sighing. She had her hands on his shoulders now, holding her in place as she moved against him. Good, so good.

And then he raised his hand and placed it on her face and she turned and moved so that the points he wanted fell under his fingers and they were one again, everywhere one and filled with ecstasy so wonderful, so powerful, that nothing else made any difference at all.

***

Much later, she laid against him, her head on his shoulder, her face turned toward his neck, her breath soft on his skin. His arm, curled about her, kept her close. "What was it that you gave me, Nyota?"

"Peppermint bark."

"I sincerely hope that you have more of it, k'diwa. This has been....most...pleasant." he didn't really know any words which adequately expressed just _how _pleasant it had been.

"Oh, yes, definitely more." she sighed against him. "much more." she smiled against his skin. "I will be glad to offer it to you as long as you want it."

"I doubt that I shall ever _not _want it, Nyota." his voice was so soft, so low, so husky. "Just as I shall never not want _you_." She burrowed in against him, rubbing her face against him, filling him with her love. This was perfectly acceptable. Absolutely perfectly.


	72. Chapter 72:Any Power in the Universe

Author's Note: based on the TOS episode 'Tomorrow is Yesterday'

**_______________**

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 72: Any Power in the Universe**

**April, 2267**

On route to StarBase 9 for resupply, they got too close to a black star with high gravitational attraction which began to pull the Enterprise toward it. In desperation, they applied all warp power in reverse and managed to pull away. The break-away effect sent them plunging through space, out of control. And sent the crew plunging through the air, colliding with the deck. Kirk and Spock were the first two to recover. Spock immediately began to check the instrument panels, while Kirk first checked navigation and then began to help people up off the floor.

They consulted briefly, Spock telling Kirk that almost all power on the ship was off, that they were on impulse only. Hopefully, Scott was working on bringing auxiliary power up. Then Spock realized that Nyota was still on the floor, just beginning to come around. Quickly he went to her side, asking her if she was all right, then clasping her under the arms to bring her upright. As she staggered, limply, in his grasp, he quickly moved her into her chair. Kirk took her hands as she sat down, but she released him almost immediately, looking up over her shoulder to Spock. Spock stood behind her chair, his hands on her shoulders, trying to ascertain whether she had any injury. No, she just seemed stunned. She must have hit the floor hard.

The lights came back up. "Mr Scott is still with us." He remarked, his hands still on Nyota's shoulders, trying to send _comfort _to her. She still looked stunned, although she had one hand on her console now. He gave her shoulder one small squeeze and moved sideways to his own console, fitting his control unit into his ear. Kirk was on the intercom, making an announcement to the whole crew, telling them to report damages and report into the records computer to report casualties and operational readiness.

Spock glanced over towards Nyota. She was not looking well at all, she was gazing blankly around the bridge. Her hair was still mussed from her collision with the floor. He watched her as he listened to the data flowing through his control unit. This was not like her.

Kirk turned, walked over to Nyota and told her to contract StarFleet Command and alert them to the position of the black star. Nyota looked at him, still not concentrating. But then she seemed to collect herself and responded, turning to her console. He would need to keep an eye on her, to be sure she was functioning properly. Perhaps she had a slight concussion.

He called Jim over to his console, telling him that there were only minor injuries. He also told him that they were in orbit around earth, holding it with impulse power only. As Jim turned back towards the helm control, asking to see where they were, he took another glance towards Nyota, but she seemed to be functioning now, although still shaky. And she still had not made any effort to straighten her hair.

He relayed the information to the captain that their orbit was too low, but that Scott said he had enough power to pull them up to a more stable orbit. Kirk ordered Sulu to bring them up, and Sulu answered that he was trying, but that the controls were very sluggish. Then Nyota told the captain that she could only get static on the normal StarFleet channel, but that she had something on another channel. Kirk told her to put it up and they all listened, realizing that the broadcast they were hearing came from a time 300 years in their past.

Kirk said "What?" and Spock explained the time warp to him, then said he was working on the exact chronometer readings.

At that moment, Nyota reported to the captain that she was getting a ground-to-air transmission. She was looking more normal now. Spock confirmed that there was a craft approaching from below under cloud cover. Kirk asked Sulu to gain more altitude, but the controls were still responding very slowly.

Nyota put the transmission on the speaker so that everyone could hear it. Spock managed to identify the aircraft and reported the fact that it might have nuclear missiles on board, which definitely could damage the ship. Kirk immediately called Scotty and told him to grab the aircraft in a tractor beam and hold it there. Spock warned that this type of aircraft might be too fragile to withstand the tractor beam, but it was too late, the aircraft was already breaking up. They did manage to beam the pilot aboard, and Kirk went to the transporter room to meet him, leaving Spock in charge on the bridge. He called down to the transporter room and asked whether they should turn off the tractor beam, which Kirk agreed to.

Spock was standing next to Nyota at her console, still concerned about her, when the turbolift doors opened. Kirk walked out next to the pilot, who was commenting that he never believed in little green men. Spock looked right at him. "Neither have I." he said. He walked over to the two men as Jim introduced him. He raised his eyebrows at the look of astonishment on the pilot's face.

Kirk told Captain Christopher to look around but not touch anything, that it would be interesting. Christopher replied that interesting is a word and a half. Spock stepped back so that he was not blocking the pilot, who began to walk around the bridge, looking around in amazement. Spock kept his eyes on him, not sure whether to trust him or not. He updated Jim, but kept checking on Christopher to see what he was doing.

Christopher was looking at something on the communications console and Nyota came over quickly to be sure that he did not disrupt any of her settings. Both Kirk and Spock turned to see what was going on. She continued to talk to Christopher while Spock informed Kirk of his misgivings about having the pilot on board. He was concerned about what Christopher has learned, that it might change the future, make them not exist. Kirk replied that his logic could be most annoying.

Kirk said that the flight suit must be uncomfortable, and told Spock to get the quartermaster to issue something more comfortable, then bring Christopher to his quarters. Christopher was still talking to Nyota, as Spock watched them, uneasy. Christopher turned and saw him watching them and wasn't sure what to do. Nyota turned and smiled at Spock, then turned ruefully to Christopher. Spock wondered if he was being too obvious.

When Spock brought Christopher, wearing command gold, to Kirk's quarters, Kirk told Christopher that they could not send him back because he knew what the future looked like. Christopher replied that if he is just suddenly missing, it will also affect the future. Spock reported that he had done a search, but there are no recorded contributions by Christopher. Christopher replied he had wife and two children who would be affected. It was at that point that Spock realized that this statement did not match what he had found in his research. He would have to reconfirm his findings.

And when he had, he called Kirk, telling him that he must talk with both Kirk and Christopher. When Kirk could not locate Christopher, he alerted security and headed immediately for the transporter room, arriving in time to knock the pilot out before he can force the transporter technician to beam him down to Earth.

In sick bay, McCoy confirms that Christopher is not really hurt. Spock entered sick bay, and told Kirk that he made an error, they must return Christopher to earth, that a son that is not born yet heads the first Saturn probe. And then Christopher informed them that he took pictures of the Enterprise, and they know they must retrieve them.

The attempt to retrieve the films results in a security guard being transported up to the Enterprise, but Sulu did manage to bring the films up, even though Kirk was captured. Eventually, they managed to release the captain and return to the Enterprise without letting Christopher escape.

Now they were ready to try the slingshot effect to get back to their own time. Scott was still fearful that they might not have sufficient braking control to stop in the right time. The intention was to transport the two Air Force men back to earth while they were in the sling-shot, so that they arrived before any of the events actually occurred and had no memories of them.

They accelerated toward the Sun, speeding up when they passed Mercury and the Sun began to pull at them. When time was running backwards, Kirk sent Christopher to the transporter. Spock counted down to the breakaway point, Sulu punched the controls, and everyone was thrown sideways, desperately grasping the consoles and railings to keep from being thrown about as they were earlier.

When people had recovered, Spock said they had broken free and time was moving forward again. Christopher was in the transporter room in his flight suit, and Kirk ordered 'energize' when Spock counted down.

They heard the conversation between Christopher and control, saying that nothing was there. Then the sergeant was beamed back, looked in the office, and saw nothing.

The Enterprise continued forward in time until the braking time occurred. With Scotty warning of possible problems, Spock started another countdown, but Kirk said never mind. Once again, everyone was thrown around the ship. And as before, Nyota was thrown from her chair, but this time she managed to catch herself on the railing and did not land on the floor. She immediately activated her board and searched for contact. With great relief, Uhura reported a message from StarFleet Control. It was all smiles on the bridge now.

***

"Would we all really have ceased to exist if something had gone wrong?" She was curled up in his lap, her feet on the couch, one hand clinging to his shirt. She had her face turned into his neck, breathing softly against his skin. He was still concerned about her, as she still did not seem to be completely herself.

"That is certainly one possibility. There is no question that this time would not be the same as it is now." He brushed his hand gently over her body, soothing.

"Then we might not even have known one another. Or we might not even have been born." She shivered against him, burrowing closer.

He drew his other arm around her protectively, bent his head further so that he could brush his lips across her forehead. "Or we might have met each other sooner, known each other longer. It is not possible to know." He laid his face against the top of her head, drawing in the lovely scent. "But however changed we might have been, I do not think that there is any power in the universe that would have kept us apart."

She sighed softly and relaxed, the tension flowing slowly out of her body. "Oh, I hope not, Spock. I really hope not."


	73. Chapter 73:Repairing Computers

Author's Note: Computer personality 'issue' derived from TOS episode 'Tomorrow is Yesterday'

**_____________**

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 73: Repairing Computers**

**April, 2267**

Kirk was growing increasingly irritated with the syrupy sweet personality that his computer had been given on Cygnet 14. He kept asking Spock if there wasn't _anything_ that could be done. They weren't due into a StarBase for several months and he was going to go crazy well before then. Despite Spock's insistence that he could not overhaul the entire computer system while it was in use, he persisted. Eventually, Spock came up with a plan, that, while not solving the problem completely, should override the sexy female voice and its endearments until they could be permanently removed. Kirk was fantastically grateful and agreed to vacate his quarters for the extended work time required.

Spock was definitely not happy about giving up his Saturday afternoon tryst with Nyota in order to fix the captain's computer issue. So his mood was not extremely cheerful when he entered the captain's quarters. Jim looked up from his desk. "Just a moment, Spock, I need one more file and then I'll get out of your way. I'm going up to my ready room to work while you're down here."

"I will need to access that module as well, when I have finished here." His voice was not entirely as polite as normal.

Jim looked at him a bit oddly. "Understood. When you come up there, I'll come back down here. No problem."

Spock nodded abruptly and stood tensely, waiting for Jim to leave.

"Is there something wrong, Spock? You seem a little...off, today."

"This is an imposition on my personal time, captain."

Jim was slightly shocked. He hadn't been aware that Spock even _took _any _personal_ time. That was certainly an interesting idea. Of course, there were those log tapes....he titled his head and watched his first officer out of the corner of his eye while he finished up what he was doing. Spock just stood there, hands clasped behind his back, staring off into space. Well, he didn't know what else he expected him to do. He picked up the PADD with the working files he needed and headed for his ready room.

When Jim left the room, Spock seated himself at the desk where the computer module was, reaching behind and underneath to power it down and then disconnect it from the general system. When it was correctly isolated, he applied power back to certain specific parts and began to install his override patch. When that was completed, he reassembled everything and brought the power back up without reconnecting to the main system. He began a series of checks. He might as well do the regular maintenance overhaul while he was here. The captain was well known for mucking up his computer interface.

He was almost finished when he found the files. With a sharp intake of breath, he quickly reviewed just enough of each file to ascertain that they were indeed the files he had thought completely wiped from the system. Checking the access log, he determined that the files had definitely been watched, in their entirety, from this same console - more than once. Black rage began to fill him. His fists clenched, he almost pounded the components before him. Barely in time, he checked himself. He did not, under any circumstances, want to divulge that he knew that these files were here. Had been here. A few quick flicks of his fingers and the files vanished, the space they had formerly occupied filled with gibberish. Then he thought better of it, and decided that another method would work even better. He reconnected the module to the main system and searched. Yes, those were the files he wanted. Quickly he moved them into the space formerly occupied by the incriminating bridge log files. Then a few adjustments to the access log. Yes, that would do very well. A sense of justice settled on him, relieving some of the rage.

Quickly he opened the drawers in the desk and searched for data discs or PADDs which might contain additional copies of the files in question, but nothing he found had a large enough memory. He did need to access that module in the ready room, however. Thankfully, he was expected to do just that. He did one final check to be sure that the module before him was functional again, and rose to leave the captain's quarters.

He strode through the corridors, quickly reaching the captain's ready room. When he entered, Jim looked up, nodded, and started to shut down what he was working on. "Got it fixed already, then, Spock?"

"Yes, captain, I do believe it is 'fixed'." Spock stood there, waiting for him to leave.

Jim looked up. That had been a most unusual tone in Spock's voice. What was wrong with the man today? Shaking his head, he gathered up his work materials and headed back for his quarters.

Behind him, Spock quickly checked this module, but did not find additional copies of the bridge tapes. He began to breathe a bit easier. Perhaps there had only been the one copy then. He completed the adjustments necessary to this module and left, desperately needing a large amount of exposure to Nyota's calm. But he could _not_ tell her what he had discovered.

***

In his cabin, Jim dumped his work documents down on the desk. Time for a little relaxation. He ordered the computer to lock the door and turn up the sound-proofing. Then he sat down in his chair and flicked on the computer module. Time for a little voyeurism. He grinned in anticipation. But instead of the darkened bridge, a scene of tangled limbs filled the screen. And they were all _male _limbs! What had happened here? Frantically, he searched for the desired files, but found only more, and much worse, scenes of the sort that left him filled with dread. Someone had been at his files! And the probable culprit had just been left in his ready room! He began to sweat. It had never occurred to him that Spock might ever find the copies of the files that he had made. Now what was he going to do? And he had to get this stuff off his module now! He began trying to delete the files, discovering that they were locked and required a specific code to release. What possible code could have been used? He spent the rest of the weekend trying one code after another without success.

***

Nyota could sense that something was bothering Spock, but he refused to tell her what it was. So she set out to distract him as completely as she could, succeeding just as thoroughly as he had hoped she would.


	74. Chapter 74:Anger is Unproductive

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 74: Anger is Unproductive**

**May, 2267**

Kirk sat in the command chair, almost sweating. It had been almost a week since the file 'replacement' on his computer module. During that whole time Spock had been extremely polite and reserved towards him. There had not been a single incident, comment, or behavior that might indicate that there was anything wrong between them. Yet there was, and he knew it. There had been no dry humor, no sly comments, no raised eyebrows, no barely hidden smirks. Someone who didn't really know Spock might not have observed any change at all in his behavior, but Kirk definitely had. The easy friendship that had been developing between them had entirely disappeared. And he found that he missed it, very much indeed. He had committed a grave error, one that he now regretted tremendously. What had gotten into him? And how on earth was he going to repair it?

He came to a decision. It was the only way. Not exactly something he wanted to do, but it must be done. He turned his head to observe the other man, bent over his console, totally absorbed in his duties. With a small sigh, he straightened up, nerved himself. "Spock."

The tall half-Vulcan turned, looked at him, his visage completely blank. "Yes, sir."

"Come." He rose from the command chair and headed for the turbolift. He was almost there before he heard footsteps behind him. Well, at least he _was _coming. Inside the turbolift, they stood in uneasy silence. He led the way to his ready room, waited until the other man was inside and then commanded the computer to lock the door on his code. Spock would not leave until he had had his say.

He paced uneasily about the room, still unsure about how to start. Spock stood silently, almost at attention, hands clasped behind his back, eyes focused on the wall. Eventually, he began to speak. "I have behaved in a manner totally unlike myself. I have infringed on the privacy of those I consider my friends. I have no excuse for this heinous behavior. I will uncategorically state that I will never behave in such a manner again. I do hope that you believe me."

He stopped his pacing and looked directly at his First Officer. Spock was still silent, but perhaps - just perhaps - there was a slight softening of his stance. He continued. "I would hope that eventually I could be forgiven, although I certainly have no right to expect this. I would very much appreciate any...instructions....I might be given on how I might go about rectifying the situation." He fell quiet again, waiting now to see whether there might be any response at all.

Finally, finally, Spock turned his head. His gaze pierced his captain to the heart. "Might I inquire as to whether this...behavior...was shared with anyone else?"

"Gods, no, Spock! That thought never even crossed my mind!"

Spock nodded slightly. "And the...evidence...there were no other copies?"

"None, none at all. And I never, never should have made those. I don't know what possessed me." He ran his hand through his hair, agitated. "I've never in my life done anything like that before. And I didn't share any...information....about it with anyone....and won't. Ever."

Again Spock nodded.

"You have every right to be angry with me. I don't deny that. If I could forget what I saw, I would, you have to believe me." He was practically pleading now, so eager to repair the damage he had caused.

Spock tilted his head and looked at him curiously. "Anger is unproductive. Although I will admit that it was my first reaction, I did subdue it quickly." He paused, still watching the captain closely. "Are you serious about forgetting what you have seen?"

"Yes, yes, entirely. What do I need to do to convince you?"

Spock advanced on him. Something in his eyes, his stance, made Kirk very uneasy. He backed up until he was against the wall, his eyes focused on Spock's. He never saw the long fingers that came up until they were practically on his face. Spock's fingertips pressed into his face and his mind went completely blank. From very far away, he seemed to hear the words "You will forget." And he did.


	75. Chapter 75:A Feeling

**Title: A Feeling**

**Author:** nerdielady

**Characters/Pairings:** TOS Spock/Uhura

**Rating:** NC17

**Warnings:** none

**Summary: **Spock contemplates 'feeling'

**A/N (Author's Notes):** Based on the TOS episode 'A Taste of Armageddon'

**__________**

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 75: A Feeling**

**May, 2267**

The Enterprise was on the way to star cluster NGC321 to attempt to open diplomatic relations with the civilizations there. Uhura sat at her station with her legs crossed at the knee, one booted foot casually swinging slightly back and forth. At his station, Spock pretended to ignore her.

When Ambassador Fox came on the bridge, Spock turned to listen.

Uhura reported a message from Eminiar VII. It was a code 710 continually repeating - under no circumstances approach the planet.

Spock watched as the ambassador ordered Kirk to ignore the code and proceed on course, exercising his option to assume command. When the ambassador exited the bridge, Spock rose from his seat and went to stand beside the command chair. He listened as Kirk put ship on yellow alert.

In standard orbit around Eminiar VII, Spock made his report to the captain. He said that the civilization on the planet below had had space flight for several centuries, but never ventured outside their own solar system; when first contacted more than 50 years ago they were embroiled in a war with their nearest neighbor. The earth expedition and the ship they were on, the USS Valiant, never returned, and were marked as lost in space.

Ambassador Fox entered the bridge again, complaining about not being allowed to go down to planet until safety was established.

Spock gave a status update to Kirk, Kirk ordered the landing party to pick up phasers, and turned the ship over to Scott. Uhura watched the shore party leave the bridge, and then she and Scott watched the ambassador.

***

Kirk, Spock, Yeoman Tamura, and the security officers Galloway and Osborne beamed down to the planet, where they were met by the attractive young woman Mea 3 and two of her security officers and escorted to the council meeting. Kirk introduced his party, and stated their intention to establish diplomatic relations, but he was told that it was impossible because of the war.

The Councilor, Anan 7, said they had been at war for 500 years. Puzzled, Spock replied there was no evidence of war. Anan 7 replied that there are 1-3 million casualties each year from the war with the third planet in their system, Vendikar. Spock and Kirk were confused. Spock ordered Yeoman Tamura to scan for radiation, but none was found. Kirk then communicated with Scott on the ship, and asked for a scan of surface, but Scott replied that nothing was unusual.

Kirk then confronted Anan 7 with the fact that there has not actually been any damage, and Spock realized that the entire war was being fought with computers. Spock asked if the attack was theoretical, and councilor replied "oh, no, it's quite real. It was mathematically launched. Our civilization lives, but people die." The councilor explained that people who have been designated as casualties report to disintegration machines, much to the surprise and shock of Kirk. Spock replied that were was a certain scientific logic about it. The Councilor was glad that Spock approved, but Spock replied that he did not approve, only understood.

Anan 7 now informed them that the Enterprise had been classified as destroyed, that all persons aboard ship have 24 hours to report to a disintegration machine and the landing party will be held hostage to ensure their cooperation. The away team was confined to a small room, and Mea 3 came to speak with them. Spock listened as she explained their method of warfare again.

***

On the bridge, Bones spoke to Scott, " We should have heard something by now."

Uhura interrupted, saying there was a message from the captain, inviting all personnel ashore. Scott listened in disbelief, went to Spock's station and asked for a voice analysis of the message. He was pleased when the analysis confirmed his opinion that the voice in the message was not the captain, but then they realized that the captain had been captured - and most certainly the entire shore party, as well. Nyota strove to keep her face calm, her fear controlled.

***

Spock went to the door of the room they were confined in, carefully scanned across the wall until he located the guard on other side, then extended his telepathic control, overpowering the guard and getting him to open the door. As he came through, Kirk chopped him on the side of the neck. Kirk thanked Spock for his use of his capabilities, and Spock answered 'my pleasure'. They opened the door and exited the holding cell.

They had not gone far down the hall before they witnessed use of disintegration machine. Kirk sent Spock toward the disintegration machine. When he arrived there, he directed his attention to the guard. "Sir, there is a multi-legged creature crawling on your shoulder." When the man looked, he gave him a nerve pinch and took his weapon. They sent away the people ready to go in, and destroyed the disintegration machine, rescuing the young woman who had been their guide.

In retaliation, the Council issued the order to capture the away team and destroy the star cruiser, which is what they called the Enterprise.

***

Bones was on the bridge at the engineering station with Scott when the Enterprise shuddered from intense sonic vibration. Thankfully the shields held and there was no damage. Ambassador Fox entered the bridge and ordered them not to fire on the planet. He then ordered Uhura to open a diplomatic channel and keep it open.

***

The away team returned to the room where they had been held, as it was the probably the last place they would be expected to be. Spock gave Kirk the status of raid - four disruptors, 2 complete sets of male clothing, and a communicator. Kirk wanted to know if the communicator would reach the ship, and Spock said he might be able to alter it and sat down to work on it. Kirk tried to get Mea 3 to help him, explaining that he was going to try to stop the killing.

At the Council meeting, they are concerned as they are behind their quota of disintegrations. A messenger entered with a message from Ambassador Fox.

***

Uhura spoke to the ambassador, telling him that he would be speaking to Anan 7, head of the high council of the Eminian Union. Robert Fox, ambassador, with the intent of establishing formal and peaceful relations, asked about their holding members of ship. Anan 7 answered that their sensors showed that the ship was about to attack, that the representatives of the ship are alive and well.

Uhura's eyes flickered as she listened to the message, although she maintained her professional posture. Something just didn't seem right.

The Councillor asked the ambassador to beam down immediately, but planned to fire on ship as soon as shields dropped.

Ambassador Fox ordered Scott to resume peaceful status, but Scott refused, saying he would not lower the shields until the captain told him to. Furious, Fox left the bridge.

***

Ambassador Fox and his assistant beam down to the planet, where they are told that their party has been declared war casualties. The Ambassador was stunned.

***

Spock managed to tweak the communicator and reach the Enterprise, Uhura answered, overjoyed when she heard his voice. She called out to Scotty, who pressed buttons on the arm of the command chair, and spoke to Spock. Spock ordered that no one was to beam down to the surface, that they would be immediately killed; he then ordered the ship to maximum orbit.

Spock ordered Tamura to guard Mea 3 telling her "Yeoman Tamura; you will stay here and prevent this young woman from immolating herself. Knock her down and sit on her if you have to." and left the room with the two security guards, dressed in local clothing. Spock's party reached Ambassador Fox just as he was being forced into a disintegration machine, overpowering his guards and setting him free. Spock issued a warning "Ladies and gentlemen, please move quickly away from the chamber or you may be injured.", then fired on the disintegration machine, destroying it. Ambassador Fox told Spock that the captain was in the council chamber, and the party headed in that direction.

***

Councilor Anan 7 told Kirk that disaster was about to happen because they were preventing them from fulfilling the terms of their agreement with Vendikar. The Councilor ordered an open channel to the Enterprise. When Scott answered, Kirk ran forward and yelled 'general order 24 in two hours'. The Councilor talked to the Enterprise, telling them that the landing party and the ambassador's party were prisoners, and unless the ship immediately started transportation of all personnel to ground, they would all be killed.

***

Spock and party ran into more security on the way to the council chamber, and Fox's assistant was killed.

***

Councilor Anan got a message that another disintegration machine had been destroyed and the earth party was on the loose.

***

Scott told Uhura to open a channel, talked to the planet, telling them that "all cities and facilities had been located and identified and fed into fire control system. In one hour and forty-five minutes, the entire inhabited surface of your planet will be destroyed." Uhura swiveled her chair to look up at him in shock. He continued "you have that long to surrender your hostages."

***

The Councilor despaired, everyone turned to watch him, Kirk took advantage of this to overpower the guard and grabbed his weapon. He no sooner had the entire room under guard than the doors burst open and Spock's party arrived. Spock looked at him wryly, "I assumed you needed help, I see I am in error." There was a look of slight amusement on his face.

Kirk replied, "oh I need the help." And grinned. Then he opened the door to the computer installation and called the enterprise, "if all goes according to plan, you can beam us up in ten minutes. If you don't hear from us, carry out general order 24 on schedule."

Kirk retrieved their communicators and weapons while Spock worked on the computer system, preparing it for destruction. Kirk fired on computer, setting off the chain reaction Spock had set up. Councilor Anan 7 asked Kirk if he knew what he had done. Kirk responded "War isn't supposed to be neat. It's about death, disease, disaster. You now have a real war on your hands." They could now wage it, or else they could make peace. Ambassador Fox offered his help. Spock says there is a chance it may work. Kirk called ship, canceled general order 24, ordered beam up.

***

On bridge, Spock was standing beside Uhura's station, as she worked the controls on her console. Bones was standing behind command chair, and Scott was signing a report at engineering station, as Kirk approached the command chair from the helm area, and seated himself. Uhura swiveled her chair toward the command chair, "Ambassador Fox reports that negotiations are under way and the outlook is hopeful."

Spock watched her, then approached the command chair and spoke to the captain. Uhura rose from her chair and approached the command chair as well, standing behind it. Spock told the captain the he had taken a big chance. The Captain replied "they had been killing 3 million people a year for 500 years. An actual attack wouldn't kill any more people, but would have ended their ability to make war. The fighting would have been over permanently."

Bones said "but you didn't know that it would work."

Kirk replied "no, was a calculated risk. Still the Eminians keep a very ordered society and actual war is very messy." Everyone was listening carefully. Kirk continued "I had a feeling that they would do anything to avoid it."

Spock looked at him "a feeling is not much to go on."

Kirk said "sometimes a feeling is all we humans have to go on."

Spock looked back at him "captain, you almost make me believe in luck."

Kirk grinned. "why Mr Spock, you almost make me believe in miracles."

***

Spock contemplated. He definitely had 'a feeling' - it might even be classified as 'a miracle'. He turned his face into her hair, inhaling the lovely scent of her. His hands caressed her softly, lulling her on into sleep. She turned her face into his neck and sighed, her breath soft against his skin. She wiggled a little, settling herself down and relaxed completely. She was his miracle.


	76. Chapter 76:Safety

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 76: Safety**

**May, 2267**

She was not often included in a shore party. He wished in this particular instance that she had not been. However, she was enjoying it tremendously and he was there to protect her, so he was trying very hard not to spoil her enjoyment.

He watched as she drifted further and further from the rest of the group. Finally, uneasy, he approached her. "Lieutenant Uhura, you have deviated from the designated area of search."

She looked up at him oddly. "Commander, I wasn't aware that the area of search was that tightly defined. I was getting some very interesting readings and I wanted to pursue them." She bent back to her task.

"Lieutenant, you should really return to the designated area." he hovered over her, moving to block her forward movement.

She looked irked now. "These readings..."

"Those readings are not nearly as important as your safety. Please return to the designated area."

With a big _huff_ of breath, she turned away from him, back toward the area where the others were working. Her back was almost rigidly straight and she stalked forward, anger in every line of her body. Behind her, he winced. Perhaps he had been just a little bit too insistent. She had not actually been _that_ far away from the others. Before she could take another step, he was before her again. "I will stay to guard you. Continue your readings."

She looked up at him, not sure whether to be angry or mystified. What on earth had gotten into him? "If you feel it is unsafe here, I will return to where the others are working."

He wavered. He did not really want to admit that there was little danger to her safety where they stood. She looked at him, waiting. He lowered his voice. "I would prefer that you return to the other area, however, if you feel it necessary to stay in this area, I will remain here with you."

"And how are you going to oversee the others if you are off over here with me?" She cocked her head to one side and watched him as he struggled to justify his desires. "Spock, what is wrong? You're acting very oddly." Her voice was low enough that none of the others could have heard.

He sighed softly. "I am not used to having you in danger. It is very disquieting to me."

"But ...but I thought there was very little danger here. I mean, that's why we brought so many people down at once."

"Any time we are away from the safety of the ship there is always the possibility of danger."

"And just exactly what_ is_ that possibility now?"

She was definitely asking for statistics now. There was no way he could escape. He mumbled. She arched one eyebrow. He looked away and cleared his throat. She just stood there, waiting. Finally he had no option. "point zero zero one."

She almost laughed aloud. She struggled for a minute, her face betraying her delight in his discomfiture. She looked about quickly, then reached out and touched him, lightly, on the arm. "Spock, let's go back where the others are, okay? I'm liable to do something you really won't like if we don't."

As he had some idea of what she might do, he was quick to agree, stepping back and falling in behind her as she started back in the other direction. As they passed near a large boulder, she suddenly stepped sideways, so that most of her body was blocked from the view of everyone else. He stepped sideways, following her. She reached out, taking his arm, pulling it toward her so that his hand came out from behind his back. She slid her hand down his arm until she got to his hand. She ran one finger slowly down the back of his hand before rotating his wrist in her grip. She pressed her finger in the middle of his palm, making him hiss at her.

Quickly, she tugged at him. "Turn around. Face away from them." Her voice was quite low.

Helplessly, he complied. She moved, so that his hand was held in front of him, completely shielded by his body. Then her fingers caressed him softly, tantalizingly. Fire blazed up. His eyes darkened. "Nyota, this is extremely unwise." His voice was very husky, and very low.

"So is making up reasons to get me to do what you want. If you need me to do something, just tell me, don't go all formal and stupid on me." She was still tormenting his hand, making it extremely difficult to concentrate on anything else. "Do you have that?"

"Indeed."

"Okay." she looked at him, then down at his hand. With one quick movement, she pulled his fingers into her mouth and sucked hard on the fingertips, then dropped his hand and stood back. He was frozen in shock for a moment, circuits overloaded. He let out one sharp sound, of shock and desire, then drew himself up.

"Lieutenant, if you would accompany me back to the designated search area, I would be most appreciative."

"Certainly, Commander." She turned and continued on her way, totally ignoring him behind her.

He might very well feel that she needed protecting, but who was going to protect him from her?


	77. Chapter 77:A Walk In the Garden

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 77: A Walk in the Garden**

**May, 2267**

She was just turning away from the table, having poured herself another cup of tea from the covered pot, when the door to the corridor swooshed open and he stepped through. "I thought you were going to be down-planet for another week." She set the cup on the table as he advanced toward her.

"I will be." He had reached her now, standing very close indeed. He bent his head as she raised her face and they exchanged breath, standing so still, so close. He raised one hand and brushed the side of her face with his fingers. Her eyes drifted shut. "Nyota. I cannot stay. I came to issue an invitation."

Her eyes opened again. "An invitation?" she was puzzled.

"This planet is...lush. The plant life is abundant. There are flowers, fruit, foliage. It is aesthetically pleasing. I thought...perhaps...you would enjoy a walk there." His eyes were soft, his voice low.

"You don't think I might stand out? After all, I'm not part of the away team."

His brows drew together slightly. "I did anticipate this. Therefore I advised the doctor that this planet would be a good tension reliever. He started sending people down for two hour 'walks' half an hour ago. I do not think you will stand out."

She almost giggled. "You invented a cover-up that complicated just to take me for a walk in the garden? Oh, Spock, that's very romantic." She turned her face enough to brush her lips against his hand. "Let me change my clothes. Tell me what the temperature is so I know what to wear." She headed for her closet.

To her surprise, he followed her, reaching over her shoulder to flip through the garments hanging there. Having found what he wanted, he pulled it forward. She turned and looked at him. "Spock, that's really not meant to be worn outside." She put her hands on the sides of his face. "That would really stand out. Let me find something else. Okay?"

He looked at her, his eyes dark. Finally he nodded. She took the hanger and hooked it back over the rod. She would _definitely _remember to wear this for him when this mission was over. Most definitely. She looked again and pulled something out from the back of the closet. This had some similarities to the garment he had chosen. She spread it out for him to look at, watching his face. Yes, this was acceptable then. She slipped it off the hanger and stuck the hanger back in the closet. She laid the soft garment over the chair and began to remove the clothing she was wearing, only to be stopped by his hand. All right! He wanted to do the undressing himself and she certainly was not going to stop him. Warm hands glided over her body, setting her on fire, her clothes falling in a heap on the floor. For once, he did not stop to fold them neatly. She was a little surprised when he removed her underwear as well. Did he intend for her to choose something from the drawer, then? Something frivolous? Apparently not. He retrieved the soft garment from the chair and slipped it over her head, letting it fall about her in soft folds. He fetched a pair of sandals and knelt to slide them on her feet.

Standing again, he looked her over and quirked his lips up. She wasn't sure what he was planning, but whatever it was, she was certainly ready now. She tingled all over. He extended two fingers and clasped them around hers, tugging her towards the door. When they were in the corridor, he dropped her fingers, but walked so close to her that she had trouble not stepping on her own feet.

When they arrived at the transporter deck, he counted the people in line, then held her back until one more person joined the line. Then he moved her behind that person, nodded, and went to stand next to the transporter technician at the console. The people on the pad swirled and disappeared, and the next group was waved forward. She found herself at the head of the line. When the next group had transported she was waved forward and there he came, stepping up beside her, standing on the disc behind her. She felt the familiar swirling tingles and then she was standing in the garden.

She gasped. Oh, this was just lovely. She felt his hand, gentle, against the small of her back, guiding her away from the beam-down point. He was guiding her in a specific direction, very subtly. Unless someone was looking directly at them, she was certain nothing would be noticed. She moved off in the direction he wanted her to go in, looking at the lovely flowers and foliage, smelling the scented air. She could see why a walk here would be relaxing.

She kept moving, feeling that he would either stop her or guide her in another direction if this was not what he wanted. She moved neither slowly nor fast, but at a gentle walking pace, taking the time to look around and enjoy what she was seeing. As they got further from the center of activity, he gradually moved until he was by her side.

"It's just lovely, Spock. The flowers, the colorful foliage, it's all so pretty. And it smells very nice as well. It's hard to imagine that it just grows this way with no one tending it."

"There are no beings here, Nyota. Just the plants and some small life forms. I am pleased that you are enjoying it."

They walked on for ten or fifteen minutes, moving deeper into small trees. She soon realized that they were completely isolated from everyone else. She smiled. This was his intention, she was sure. His hand was back on her now, moving gently on her back, stroking through the soft fabric of her gown. Her skin tingled, all over her back. She made a soft little sound and he bent his head down toward her. "Only a little further, Nyota."

She nodded. She could hardly wait to see where ever it was that he was headed. She began to hear a rushing sound that got louder the further they went. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Then they walked around a large boulder, between two trees, and they were on the banks of a small river, with a waterfall plunging down before them, throwing water spray up into the air. There was a large rainbow displayed in the suspended water droplets. Her mouth opened in a large O of surprise and she reached sideways and grabbed him. "Spock, it's just lovely. Oh, beautiful."

He pulled her close against him, molding her body to his, his face buried in her hair. "I found this yesterday and all I could think about was you. I wanted to bring you here to show you." His voice was husky, vibrating.

"I'm so glad you did." she wrapped her arms around his, where they overlapped in front of her waist, holding tight. She leaned her weight back against him and watched the water thundering down, bouncing back up. The banks of the river were covered with bright flowers, waving in the breeze created by the pounding water. The air was full of their pleasant scent. It was so lovely.

He let her stand there admiring it for fifteen minutes. And then he began to move his hands on her body, sliding the soft fabric against her skin. She moaned at him and he bent to invade her ear with his tongue. Now she moved against him, rubbing herself against his body. He could feel the fire building. He pulled her back, to the very convenient smooth rock he had found, just the right height. He sank down, pulling her between his outspread legs, drawing her close to him, covering her face with kisses. Her hands were on him now, seeking. Obligingly, he caught the hem of his uniform shirt and pulled it up over his head, giving her free access to his upper body. Her soft cool hands tangled in the fine hair on his chest and found the hard nubs of his nipples there, rubbing them between her fingers. He gave a little moan against the skin of her neck and could smell her response. He began to work the cloth of her dress in his hands, moving it up her body. Suddenly she could feel his trousers again her bare legs. She began to tremble.

"Spock, Spock."

"Shhh, Nyota. Let me. Please let me." His hands were on her bottom now, caressing.

And then he felt her hands descend, sliding under the waistband of his trousers, seeking the seals. And he growled at her, pushing her dress higher, wanting to feel her skin against his. She was pushing down on the waistband of his trousers now, so he leaned forward just slightly, and lifted his rear just enough that she could pull the fabric through. And then she was pushing it down, past his knees. And he had her dress, pulling it up more, up over her face, drawing it off, dropping it beside the stone on which he sat. He ran his hands down her body, feeling that glorious skin, and she moaned and moved against him and he could smell her. "Nyota, k'diwa, I burn for you."

And her hands were touching him, stroking him. And then she was lifting up her arms, up over his shoulders, shaking against him, sobbing his name. So he lifted her up and sat her across his thighs, feeling her, so delicious, so soft, and he stroked her, there, between her legs where she was so wet, murmuring to her, kissing her face, her neck, her shoulders, until she was panting and pushing against his hand, writhing in need. And then he slid her forward, until her wet center rubbed against him, his lok jumping at her touch. And she pushed against him, begging, "Now, Spock, now."

And so he lifted her just a little more and let her slide down, down, until their bodies were glued together. She wrapped her legs about him, and begin to rock. Each time she rocked, she sobbed. He could barely hear control himself now. He must wait, he must ensure her completion first. That was growing more and more difficult. He slid one hand down between them, the fingers finding her, stroking, rubbing. And she began to wail. And then she convulsed, her muscles tightening against him and he was lost, flooding her with his heat.

When he could think, he pulled her down against him, winding his arms around her, burying his face against her hair. They sat there, breathing raggedly, hearts still pounding. And then her lips moved against the skin of his neck, so soft, her voice so low, so tender, "My Spock, my love."

And his pounding heart almost stopped. Something entirely new flooded through his body, his brain. He bent his head more, so that his cheek brushed against her temple, and he felt her more clearly now, letting her fill him. Ah, Nyota! He trembled against her and she nibbled softly on him, nestling down even closer, sinking into him. He swallowed, trying to say something, anything, but only managed to get one word out, in a voice grown so hoarse it was almost unrecognizable. "Mine?"

"That's the way it works, love." she sighed softly against him, so relaxed she was almost asleep.

He moved one hand, finding her face, tilting it up to his. He lowered his face until their foreheads rested against each other. "Mine."

She gave a tiny giggle. "Absolutely." And then she raised her face just enough to brush her lips against his. Then she sighed again and relaxed back against his body, wiggling just a bit and breathing softly against him while he sat there suspended in disbelief and joy.


	78. Chapter 78:Resistance

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode "Space Seed"

__________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 78: Resistance**

**May, 2267**

Spock really did not like formal dinners, and this one was no exception. The man seated across from him just felt _wrong_. The only thing that made this dinner at all palatable was the fact that Nyota was sitting at his side. Of course, even if she had been seated so that he was on her left side, instead of her right side, the gathering was too small for her to have touched him under the table. Nevertheless, he was glad that she was sitting there.

***

Spock sat at his station, feeding the data discs Nyota was handing him into the scanner, then handing them back to her. They were almost finished when Kirk received the message from security. Nyota turned to look at Kirk to see what his reaction would be and he yelled at her to sound the security alert. She ran to her station quickly and slid into her seat, her hands busy on the controls. He turned his chair toward the command chair, and heard her telling the captain that all communication channels were blocked. He started to rise, but Kirk was already running for the turbolift. To his consternation, the doors did not open. Quickly, Spock began to run checks and discovered that all the turbolifts were inoperable, the controls jammed. While the two of them continued to work their consoles, trying to find some way to communicate outside the bridge, Kirk ran for the atmosphere control panel. When Spock heard him say they were cut off, he abandoned what he was doing and ran across the command pit to aid him. He soon discovered that the atmosphere controls were on over-ride in engineering. He walked with Kirk to the engineering station and waited as Kirk attempted to contact Scott. They heard one quick yell, and then he was cut off and replaced by Khan, who says that if Kirk did not surrender the ship, every person on the bridge would suffocate.

***

Of course, Kirk would not surrender to Khan. Spock looked about him, his hands still busy on his console, refusing to give up. People lay on the floor of bridge, collapsed from lack of air. He could see Nyota there, sprawled on her back. His heart lurched against his ribs. Kirk was speaking into the log, making commendations, and then he collapsed. Spock staggered up, trying to reach Nyota, to touch her one last time. He almost made it.

***

He came to himself again, finding himself in a chair in the captain's ready room. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes. He looked about, seeing others coming around. There was Nyota. His sense of relief was so strong, it almost overpowered him. There were Mr Scott and Dr McCoy, as well as a number of other crewmen. He was still trying to re-orient himself when he heard Khan order Nyota to engage the viewing screen. She did not respond, sitting quietly and proudly in her chair. She was admirable. Khan, however, found her non-action infuriating, and motioned one of his men over to her. She was pulled out of her chair, across the room, pushed down into the chair at the end of the table, near the controls. Spock stiffened, but kept himself under control. Once again she was ordered to activate the viewscreen and still she refused to even acknowledge the order. She glared at the man before her and in a flash he backhanded her, her head impacting the table. Spock lunged forward, hands on his thighs to give him added impetus, put a phaser stuck in his ear stopped him.

Lt McGiver went to stand beside Nyota, blocking Khan's man. She leaned over and touched Nyota, said something to her quietly. Nyota finally engaged the viewing screen, which showed Kirk in the medical decompression chamber, with the air almost exhausted. He was slowly suffocating. McGiver turned to Khan, questioning whether she must watch this. When Khan said she did not have to, she left the room. Spock could tell that Khan was disappointed in her.

Now Khan began in earnest to attempt to get the crewmen to join him. He made both threats and promises, but no one paid him any attention at all. He became angrier and angrier. Suddenly the viewscreen went blank, the signal lost. Khan's man immediately began to threaten Nyota again, but Khan said it didn't matter, that the captain was dead. Nyota bent forward and covered her face with her hands. Spock watched her, wishing he could go and console her. Khan continued speaking, telling his man to take Mr. Spock next. Spock swiveled his head around to look at Khan, but once again there was a phaser pointed in his ear. He rose from his chair, looking at Nyota, who appeared to be crying now, then turned and exited the room. He felt numb.

He moved along in front of the guard, trying to think of anything he could do. That phaser was just too close. He walked into sick bay, through the door into the room where the decompression chamber was and saw Kirk flattened against the wall. He did not betray this sight with any action at all. When the guard followed him into the room Kirk jumped on him, challenging him with another phaser, probably the one which the guard already on the floor had had. He turned and applied a nerve-pinch to the guard's shoulder, and he collapsed. He took one of the phasers from Kirk and they had a quick consultation. Kirk ordered him to gas all the other decks and they ran out of sick bay.

***

Nyota was still sitting in the chair by the controls, her head bent down, one hand on her forehead, when Khan used the intercom interface on the table to contact his men, but no one answered. She looked up as he continued to try to contact someone, anyone, and saw the gas coming out of the air vent. She took a deep breath and began to work the console, hoping to be able to do something to help, but quickly collapsed, seeing Khan running out of the room.

***

By a series of fortunate circumstances, control of ship was regained before it was destroyed. Kirk made the decision to drop all the charges and drop Khan and his people on rough planet, to survive if they are able. Spock thought it might be interesting to be able to see what they managed to do.

***

He had finally insisted that Nyota go to sick bay. She kept protesting that she was not injured, but she had not appeared to be acting normally either. McCoy found a small depressed area in her skull, the result of her smack into the table top. There was a blood clot under it, pressing against her brain. McCoy immediately put her under and repaired the damage. She was in sick bay under observation for two days. He was able to visit her once, sitting straight on the chair beside her bed, not able to say anything meaningful. As he rose to leave, he let his hand brush against hers, where it lay beside her on the bed. He sent as strong a wave of love and relief as he was able. And in return, he felt her joy that he was unharmed, that the madman had not managed to kill anyone on the ship. There was so much he wanted to say, but there was no privacy. He stood with his back to the door, blocking as much of the sensor pickup as he could, and leaned over, just slightly. Her fingers rose up and brushed his cheek, sending waves of delight through him. He closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling. Her fingers brushed his lips and he caught her fingertips, held them a moment, heard her soft sigh. He released her fingertips and straightened up. "I will see you when you have been released from sick bay, then, Lieutenant." he said.

"Yes, Commander, I am sure that you will." she replied, knowing that it would not be longer than the time it took to hurry from his quarters to hers for him to reach her, once she let him know that she was there. She could hardly wait.


	79. Chapter 79:Relief

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 79: Relief**

**May, 2267**

Spock was just coming out of his meditation when the comlink chimed, letting him know there was a message. Since there was no priority or urgency tone with it, he let it chime and completed his meditation properly, rising only when he was finished. He strode to the comlink and pressed the playback icon. A text-only message? With source blocked? What could that be? Impatient fingers flicked the keys, opening the short block of text.

"I am out of sick bay. Please come visit. I am lonely. Khio'ri t'du"

He wasted no time whatsoever. It only took him 39 seconds to arrive at her door. Without even thinking to check to see whether he was observed, he was through the door as soon as it opened. She was still sitting at her desk, in the process of shutting down her comlink. He crossed the space between them in the blink of an eye, kneeling down before her and cupping her face between his palms. "Are you well, Nyota?"

She was smiling broadly, but her eyes sparkled as though there was water in them. "Oh, I'm fine now, Spock. Just fine." She leaned into his touch, sighing softly.

"What instructions did McCoy give you?"

"Well, he said not to impact any more tables any time soon." She laughed and shook her head. "And he said no contact sports for a while, just to be sure, so I guess that means no self defense lessons for a couple of weeks. Other than that, he said I was cleared."

He was silent a moment. "There are other definitions of 'contact sports'. McCoy is sometimes purposely obtuse."

"Oh, no you don't, mister. Don't you go trying to read anything into those instructions. I have definite plans for you for this evening."

He felt himself began to warm. She had plans? He watched her face, trying to decide what to do. Finally, after having considered all the alternatives, he reached his decision. "Whatever your plans are, they shall have to wait."

She immediately began to complain. "But, Spock!"

"I shall endeavor to appease you while considering what his true intention most likely was."

She looked at him strangely. "What do you intend then?"

He almost grinned at her. "Something very pleasant. You will see very shortly. Just sit there for a moment." He stood and walked into the sleeping alcove.

She sat quietly, listening to him move around. What was he doing? And then she heard the soft noise of the shower and grinned. He came back into her line of sight, but different than he had been a moment ago. He had removed all his clothing. She licked her lips, anticipating. He lifted her easily to a standing position and swiftly removed her clothing as well, lifting her then and carrying her into the bathroom, into the shower, sliding the door shut. He stood her back on her feet and turned her about, wetting her. Then he began to wash her, slowly, seductively, moving his hands over her body in ways that made her sigh and moan. And all the while he was murmuring to her, soft words of admiration and delight, words that heated her blood as much as the feel of his hands. And then he held her against him, cupping her bottom in his hands and pulling her against him so that she could feel him, everywhere.

He nuzzled against the side of her neck, and she began to shiver. "Ah, Spock, oh, that feels so good."

"Yes, good. Very good." His lips roamed over her face, nibbling softly. His hands caressed her body, he pushed his hips forward, pressing his erection against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her. She shook in his arms, so aroused from his touch, his kisses.

And then he waved the water off and opened the door, reaching for a towel.

"Spock? What?"

"Hush. Wait." And he said no more, but dried her swiftly and carried her to the bed, setting her lightly in the middle, where the covers were already turned back. And then he was beside her, kissing again, caressing, touching, tasting. She laid there, limp, so overcome with the sensations he was causing that she could do nothing else.

He started with her face and worked his way down. He didn't miss a single place. Her entire body sang from his touch, skin tingling, nerves on fire. She moaned. He growled softly at her. She shivered and gasped. He gently parted her thighs and touched her, so slowly, lightly, his fingertips gliding across her wet folds, exciting. She pushed up against him, on fire now. His face bent to her, his tongue darted out, contacting the swollen flesh, and she screamed, bucking up against him. Fingers and tongue moved faster now, stroking, tantalizing. She convulsed, sobbing his name, shaking with the strength of her reaction to him. His actions slowed, soothing now.

When she lay still, trembling, panting, he rose over her, his body close and warm, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down, in, tilting her body to give him access. Slowly, gently, carefully, he slid in, filling her. He watched her face as he moved within, the play of expression there causing tides of feeling within him. He held himself back, not allowing the desires of his body to be completed. This was about her. He teased her, drove her slowly up, up, until she was arching her back, her hands hard on his body, nails digging in, her mouth open, keening at him, her muscles clenching on him now. One more long, slow thrust, rubbing against those places deep within her that he knew so well and she was convulsing about him. He forced himself to wait until he was certain she was fulfilled before loosing his control. With a great groan he filled her with his heat, shaking over her, his whole body shuddering with the intensity of his release.

When he had regained some measure of control, he carefully rolled them over, so that she lay upon him, her head pillowed on his shoulder. He ran his hands down her back, soothing, filling himself with the feel of her. She turned her face into his neck, her breath falling on his skin. She moved slightly, snuggling closer against him and he buried his face against her hair, breathing her in. Now he was convinced of her recovery. He relaxed a little, relieved. He reached for the blanket, pulled it over her, curled his arms a bit closer about her. He sighed, content.

__________

Khio'ri = star

T'du = belonging to you


	80. Chapter 80:Paradise Lost And Gained

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'This Side of Paradise'

**________________**

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 80: Paradise Lost - And Gained**

**June, 2267**

When Spock saw Leila Kalomi standing in Sandoval's dining room, he was astounded. He did manage to completely hide his reaction. The last time he had seen her was six years ago, when she had professed her love for him, embracing him and trying to kiss him. He had been completely blind-sided by her confession. Although he had felt friendship and perhaps even fondness for the young woman, the feelings she had expressed had been completely unexpected, and unreciprocated.

She made some sort of greeting speech, but he did not answer her, feeling that an answer not only was not required, but might cause an even more effusive response from her, one which he clearly did not wish to experience in front of his captain and fellow officers. As the other members of the shore party filed out of the room, he looked at her and then walked past with saying anything.

***

Later, when he was in one of the crop fields, scanning the vegetation, Leila wandered over and stood watching him. Although she spoke directly to him, he continued to ignore her. Finally realizing that she did not intend to leave, he decided to try to get information from her about how the colonists managed to survive. She expressed a willingness to explain this to him, holding out her hand in invitation. He immediately clasped his hands behind his back, but did decide to follow her to see what she wanted to show him.

She led him across an open area. He began to resist, feeling that she did not actually plan to divulge any information, but was simply trying to lead him away from the other members of his team. But when she said they were where the object she wished to show him was located, he took the few steps forward that separated them and looked at the plant she was motioning to. When the plant exploded in his face, showering him with small particles, he was stunned. Why had she done this? What was her intention?

Some of the particles had penetrated his shirt, points sticking into his skin. There were also a few on his hands and neck. Each small point of contact became a point of intense pressure, the feeling of something forcing its way into his system, invading his mind. His face contorted in pain, his fists clenched beside his head. He began to collapse, folding slowly down to the ground, gripping his chest, crying out against the intrusion. "No" he cried. He felt more pressure, feelings trying to force their way in, other people's emotions pushing at him. "No, I can't. Please don't." But the pressure continued. He was very faintly aware of her shock and concern. She said this had not happened to them. Struggling against the invasion of his very self, he managed to croak out "I am not like you."

And then he could hold out no longer, the force of so many others against his shields corroding them to the point where they collapsed, and he was overtaken, swallowed up, absorbed.

He lifted his face, not entirely sure who he was anymore. With a slight frown, he tried to center himself, to find himself, but he found only the person she wished him to be. He reached out and clasped her hand, smiled, told her what she wished to hear, what everyone wished him to say to her. "I love you. I can love you." There was approval then, from all those others who surrounded him. He reached out, his hand curling around her chin, and brought his face close to hers. There was an action he was supposed to perform. Ah, yes. A kiss. Why did this seem so wrong? Why did he see brown skin, black hair in his mind when he kissed her? Why did some tiny, buried part of him feel that he was betraying someone?

***

Leila led him to a storage room and provided him with the type of clothing worn by all the colonists. He left his uniform laying in the dust, unbothered, except in that tiny, buried part of him that was trapped. She led him off, under some trees, and sat on the ground, enticing him down beside her. Because it was what she so plainly desired, he laid on the ground and pillowed his head in her lap, watching the clouds. He marveled at his change in attitude, doing things he had not allowed himself to do before. He found himself making statements which were not entirely true. He had considered beauty before. There was one he considered very beautiful. That thought kept trying to push its way into his consciousness, but all the others pushed it back down again. He strode about under the tree, trying to clear the confusion from his mind. She said something, and he pulled her up off the ground, embracing her, smiling at her, kissing her forehead. There was another he smiled at, rarely, but he did. He knew that, somehow.

His communicator buzzed. He tried to ignore it, trying to focus on what he kept trying to bring to the front of his mind, but she picked it up and handed it to him, breaking his concentration. It was the captain. This was annoying, he did not have sufficient capability to deal with him now. "Yes, what do you want?" Some of his annoyance was conveyed in his voice.

Kirk replied, his voice hesitant. "Spock, is that you?"

"Yes, captain, what did you want?"

"Where are you?"

He should really tell the captain where he was, ask for help. Instead, he found himself saying "I don't believe I want to tell you." And smiling and nuzzling her again. She did appreciate this.

Kirk came back, irritated. "Spock, I don't know what you think you're doing, but this is an order! Report to me back at the settlement in ten minutes. We're evacuating all the colonists back to StarBase 27."

He really thought that highly unlikely. There was something about these colonists - something very strange. And they worked together, forcing what they wanted, trying to make him think and feel that it was what _he_ wanted, as well. He found himself speaking again. "No, I don't think so."

"You don't think so, what?"

"I don't think so, Sir." he was still smiling, still embracing her. Somehow this was just _wrong_.

"Spock, report to me immediately!" Kirk was definitely enraged now.

He dropped his communicator to the ground, overcome with Leila's desires and the desires of the other colonists that she have what she wanted.

***

Somehow, he found himself hanging upside down from a tree branch. This was most unusual. He did not recall ever being in this position before. Had he even ever climbed a tree before? He laughed out loud at the strangeness of it, the improbability that he would do such a thing. He became aware that the captain was approaching, speaking to him.

"Are you out of your mind? You were told to report to me at once."

Yes, most likely he was out of his mind. That was certainly the most logical explanation. Although hanging from a tree was _interesting_. He would really like more time to appreciate this activity. "I didn't want to, Jim."

"Yes, I can see that."

He hung there, smiling. Through his mind flitted the thought that he was using a large number of contractions, something he almost never did. Did anyone else notice this? This must be the influence of all those other minds. He heard Kirk telling Leila to go back to the settlement for the evacuation. He was certain the colonists were never going to agree to _that_. "There will be no evacuation, but perhaps we should go back and get you straightened out."

Kirk became almost violent at that point, arresting him and ordering Sulu to take him into custody. He jumped down from the tree, and taking Leila's hand, started back toward the settlement. He led the party from the ship straight to a clump of those plants, even though that small part of his mind that was trapped shouted not to do it. He watched as Sulu and Kelowitz were overcome by the spores. For some reason, none hit the captain. He was going to be difficult.

***

Kirk beamed up to the ship, and went straight to the bridge. He ordered Uhura to contact Admiral Komack, but she just smiled at him. "oh, I'm sorry sir, I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't do that? Follow standard procedures, that's an order."

"Oh, I know it is, captain, but you see, all communications are 'out'."

Kirk pulled her out of her chair, and leaned over her console, trying to see what she meant.

"Oh I short-circuited them except for ship-to-surface, we'll need that for a while." She smiled absently. "It's really for the best, captain." She turned away from him and entered the turbolift, heading for the transporter deck.

Kirk watched her go in astonishment. She was under the influence of those spores, but how?

***

Spock was seated at the kitchen table, drinking tea with Sandoval, when Kirk came storming in. He ranted about the spores and their effect on the colony, on his crew.

Spock told him that this was a true eden, that there was belonging and love. He still had little control over what he said. It was harder and harder to fight what all the others wanted. He watched as Kirk departed, heading back to the ship.

***

Kirk was the only one left on the ship, sitting in the helmsman's seat, when one of the plants exploded, showering him with spores. This time, he was caught. He called Spock, who answered, "yes Jim, what is it now?" from where he was laying on ground with Leila.

"I've joined you, I understand now."

"Wonderful Jim, when will you beam down?"

"There are some things in my quarters I want to pack."

"Good, Leila and I will meet you at the beam-down point." Somewhere in the back of his mind, he panicked. Jim was the last crewmember on the ship. If he beamed down, there would be no way for any of them to get back.

***

Spock and Leila, hand in hand, were still waiting when Kirk called, asking Spock to beam up to help him bring equipment down.

Spock asked Leila if she minded, although he felt something, some gladness, at the thought of going back aboard. He kissed her, knowing that was what she wanted, still feeling somehow that this was wrong, although he could not say why. He told Jim he was ready to beam up, and felt the familiar tingles start. When he materialized on the transporter pad, there was Jim, waiting, with a metal bar in his hands. The captain started immediately to insult him. He remained calm and attempted to point out the fallacies in Kirk's statements. The insults continued, becoming more personal. He smiled, although he was not sure why. Now Kirk insulted his mother and father, telling him that his father was a computer. He began to be agitated. This was not right.

Kirk said that he was from a race of traitors, that he has nerve to make love to that girl, continuing with more and more insults. Spock finally cracked, and started to fight, hitting the captain and throwing him about the transporter room. He was about to throw a metal stool on Kirk when his mind cleared. He paused, looking down at his friend and captain on the floor. "You did that to me deliberately."

"Believe me it was painful in more ways than one."

"They are gone, I don't belong anymore." There was both pain and relief in that statement. He found that he could think again.

Kirk told him that anger clears the spores, and asked if he could build a subsonic transmitter to hook into communications to broadcast to planet below. They needed to get the crewmen clear of the influence and back on board.

***

He was under his console, wiring things up, when McCoy called the Enterprise for Leila. She asked to come aboard. He stood there, considering what he must do. Kirk tried to intervene, but he stared him down. This was something he must do. He told her to stay where she was and went to the transporter deck to beam her up.

She ran off the platform and hugged him, but he just stood there, not reciprocating. she quickly realized he was no longer influenced by the spores, and began to cry. He explained to her it was necessary, and she begged him to come back to planet. "I cannot." He did not have the courage to tell her that he had no desire to do so.

She said that she loved him, that she had said that six years ago. She still did not seem to understand that love must go in both directions.

"I have responsibilities to this ship, that man on the bridge. I am what I am, Leila. If there are self-made purgatories, then we all have to live in them. Mine can be no worst than someone else's." All true statements.

"Do you mind if I say I still love you?" She hugged him again, but he just stood there, not reacting to her in any way.

***

The subsonic transmitter began to do its work. One by one, the crew called in and asked to be transported back to the ship. Sandoval called, appalled when he realized that the colonists had spent three years doing nothing, and agreed to be transported back to StarBase 27, where they could be sent to another planet.

***

They had been extremely busy, getting all the colonists' gear aboard, getting them settled into quarters, getting the crew back to work. He had had no time to seek out Nyota, to talk to her. Now she sat at her station, having repaired the damage she had done. She had been so very quiet, hardly speaking to anyone since she had come back aboard. He stood beside the command chair, PADD in hand, working on the final report on this situation, when McCoy came onto the bridge as the Enterprise was pulling away from the planet. He said it was the second time man had been thrown out of paradise.

Kirk replied "this time we walked out on our own - maybe we weren't meant for paradise, maybe we were meant to fight our way up, struggle, claw our way up, scratch for every inch of the way, maybe we can't stroll to the music, we must march to the sound of drums."

Spock looked at the captain strangely. Surely he was not still influenced in any way by those spores. "poetry, captain, non-regulation"

Kirk looked at him. "We haven't heard much from you about Omicron Ceti III."

"I have little to say about it captain, except, for the first time in my life, I was happy." He was sure that those listening did not understand what he meant. Almost certainly, they thought he meant the supposed relationship with Leila. That was not what he meant at all. He had heard that small sound from Nyota, behind him. He must correct what he assumed she was thinking, as soon as possible.

***

At last he was free. The ship was quiet again, everyone back into normal routines. He checked his quarters, but just as he had feared, she was not there. He stood at her door, uncertain. He knew she did not understand what he had done, there on that planet. He hardly understood it himself. He tapped gently. The door opened and there she stood. "May I come in?"

She stood there a moment, looking very uncertain. Finally she whispered "Do you really want to come in here? Is there not somewhere else you desire to be?"

"There is nowhere else I desire to be. I am certain of that. This is the only place where my desires are."

She stepped aside then, and allowed him in. She did not offer to embrace him, but only stood, looking up, confusion plain in her face.

"I do need to explain. Please listen." she nodded and he continued. "I did meet Miss Kalomi on Earth, six years ago. She did form an attachment to me there. I did not then, nor ever, return this."

"But.."

He leaned forward and placed on finger on her lips. "Please, Nyota, let me continue." Her eyes were large, looking at him, but she did not draw back from his finger. "She did accost me, shortly before I left Earth, telling me of her love for me, her desire for ...much more than I was willing to offer. I did feel friendship, but nothing more. She made me...very uncomfortable." He cocked his head to one side. "Much like Nurse Chapel." He saw sudden comprehension in Nyota's face.

"I was astonished to see her here. She immediately tried to command my attention, tried to imply that there had been something in our past. I ignored her. I did not even speak to her. My immediate concern was in separating her from the captain before he began to think that her words had some meaning. She did entice me away from the settlement area on the grounds of showing me how the colonists had managed to survive the radiation. She led me straight to a clump of those plants, where I was engulfed in the spores." He shivered. "This was an experience I hope never to repeat."

Nyota reached out and touched the side of his face. "All those others - it must have been painful for you."

"Extremely so, yes. I could not...be myself. I found myself drowned, submerged, performing actions I did not intend, making statements quite contrary to the way I actually felt. It was as if I were to behave only as the collective felt appropriate. And as she had been there from the beginning, she had much more influence than I."

Nyota came closer, almost touching him now. "You didn't mean any of it?"

"Not one word. She is not what I want, Nyota. She never was. If I had wanted her then, I would have managed to say so." His hands rose how, to touch her, softly. He cupped her face, bending his toward her. "What I want is here, before me. This desire is mine, not influenced by others."

She smiled at him now, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You don't miss Paradise?"

"My Paradise is right here." And he folded her into his arms and convinced her quite thoroughly.


	81. Chapter 81:Another View

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 81: Another View**

**June, 2267**

When Bones contacted her from the planet's surface and said there were plant samples to be beamed aboard, Uhura contacted the botanists and had them send some people to get them. She didn't think anything about it until Sulu came bounding onto the bridge holding a large clump of something that resembled giant lilies.

"Look, Uhura! Aren't these nice?"

She drew back a bit as he thrust the plants toward her face. Unfortunately, not far enough to avoid the cloud of spores that were was released in her direction. She almost fell out of her chair. What was happening to her? What were all those voices? She felt herself pulled and tugged in different directions. She had several thoughts that some part of her realized were completely irrational - but the others soothed her, saying it was for the general good. There was such a lovely, soothing quality to the wave that smothered her.

She found herself sitting back and watching herself doing things she_ knew_ were wrong. She protested to the others, but she was ignored. This was for the best, this served the whole, it was good, doing these things made her part of the whole. In one small corner of her mind, she wept, as her nimble fingers cross-circuited most of the functionality of the communications console.

When the captain burst onto the bridge and ordered her to contact Admiral Komack, she found herself smiling at him. She heard her voice saying "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I can't do that." Inside she cringed. She had never disobeyed an order before, nor ever talked to the captain like that. Surely he would realize that something was wrong?

"What do you mean you can't do that? Follow standard procedures, that's an order." He was furious with her.

Again she heard her voice, saying things she never would have. "Oh, I know it is, captain, but you see, all communications are 'out'."

Kirk pulled her out of her chair, and leaned over her console, trying to see what she meant.

She stood there, behind him, wanting so badly to tell him she was sorry, that she hadn't intentionally done those things, but instead she heard herself speaking again, as though she had planned it all on purpose. "Oh I short-circuited them except for ship-to-surface, we'll need that for a while." She found herself smiling again. "It's really for the best, captain." She turned away from him and found herself entering the turbolift. She walked down the corridors, heading somewhere, but she didn't know where until she found herself at the end of the line snaking into the transporter deck.

The planet was not what she had expected. It was dry looking, weedy. The fields that were supposed to be filled with crops looked like they were dying. She wandered around, with no clear objective. Once she had done the damage on the ship, the others seemed to have lost interest in her. She couldn't seem to focus on anything though. Every time she tried, she just got smothered. Only if she didn't try to do anything was she able to maintain any real awareness of herself, any freedom of movement.

She wandered through fields, under trees, her mind cloudy. This was Paradise? She was headed back toward the settlement when she saw the blonde woman talking with Bones. Bones pulled out his communicator and spoke into it, talking to Spock. Spock. There was something there, something important. But she couldn't quite remember what it was. And every time she tried to think about it, the others drew her mind off in another direction, saying he was not for her. She didn't understand.

She watched as the blonde woman disappeared into the transporter dazzle. Why was she going up to the ship? No one else was. She wandered over to Bones, to see if he would tell her. He just chuckled, and said something about lucky green-blooded hobgoblin. What did that mean?

She wandered away again, finally finding a spot under a tree to settle down, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to make sense out of what was happening. It wasn't very long before she started to feel very strange. It was almost like ants were crawling all over her body. She twisted and turned, trying to get away from it, but she couldn't. She collapsed on the ground, sobbing. Everything was just so wrong! She pushed herself up, still sobbing, and started to run, trying to get away from that awful feeling. She stumbled and found herself falling down, sliding down the side of a small hill, hitting bushes and rocks. Her heart pounded with fear and anger.

When she came to a stop and untangled herself, she realized she could think again. The pressure against her mind from those others had disappeared. Quickly she rose and ran for the beam-up point. She needed to repair the damage she had done! She found Bones there, and he wanted to check her over, seeing her disheveled appearance, but she insisted on beaming up immediately.

Once on the ship, she made straight for her quarters and quickly cleaned herself up, putting on a fresh uniform. Then she collected her small toolkit and headed straight for the bridge, ignoring anyone and everything else in her single-minded concentration on repairing the damage she had caused. She didn't talk to anyone. She just slid right under her console and began the repairs. She was barely conscious of the activity around her, of other people returning to the bridge. She must finish this before the communications network was needed and others discovered what she had done. She was so ashamed of what she had allowed to happen. She wasn't sure how she could have prevented it, but still, she felt at fault.

By the time the captain settled down in his chair, saying all the colonists' belongings were stashed in the cargo holds and the colonists themselves secured in quarters, she had the repairs completed. She sat down in her seat, before her console, and began to run checks. Behind her she heard the captain giving orders to Sulu, setting the course to leave this place. And then she was conscious of Spock, rising from his chair, going to stand beside the command chair. What must he think of her, that she had done what she had? How would she ever explain it?

And then she heard him say something she thought never to hear. He had been happy there? It was the first time in his life he had ever been happy? But, had she not brought him any happiness? She felt cold inside. She made a small sound of shock, of unhappiness. Immediately, she was in control again, suppressing any further response. She was a professional and she would function as such.

When her shift ended, she left the bridge without even glancing in his direction, any more than she had for the last few hours. She would not let him see how that statement had wounded her. She wouldn't. She went to her quarters, took off her uniform and took a long, hot shower. She put on a tank, workout pants. She wandered her quarters, not really sure about anything any more. She had done things, said things she did not mean. Not intentionally, but still, she had done them, said them. How did she recover from that? How did she get the captain's respect back?

There was a tapping at her door. Who would do that? Why didn't they just press the chime and announce themselves? She went to the door, pressed the button that opened it and there he stood. He looked so...hesitant. Why would he look like that? Why would he want to come here after what she had done? She had to be certain that he really meant to be here, that this was the place he wanted to be. And when he assured her that it was, she stepped aside and let him in, and then stood there, looking up at him, so confused.

Why did he need to explain anything to her? And what was he talking about? A woman? She tried to interrupt him, but he laid a finger on her lips, asking her to let him continue. And then she began to understand. The others, the voices in the mind, they had made him do something he did not wish to, as well. She listened to him, watched his face, felt the pain he must have had. And then he was touching her, holding her, telling her she was what he wanted.

But there was still the statement she had heard on the bridge. She must know what that meant. "Spock, earlier, on the bridge, you said, said that it was the first time in your life you had been happy." She was almost crying from the pain of that statement.

He cupped her face in his hands, looking down at her. "Nyota, that did not mean what you thought it did. There was a freedom there, that I had never had before. Even with those others, influencing me, still, I did not doubt myself. I was able to do things without analyzing my actions to death. I...I could feel...even though the feelings were not what I would have chosen, still I could feel, I could react, without shame or doubt or regret. It was a new experience for me." His fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I have often wished that I could be….more expressive. That I could...tell you...how I feel...without restraint, without doubt. There I could have. Do you understand?"

"Ah, yes, Spock. I do." She smiled up at him. "You don't miss Paradise?"

"My Paradise is right here." He folded his arms about him, holding her close against him. His voice softened. "I would show you, if you wish."

"Yes, please." She whispered it, holding tightly to him. And he raised one hand and laid it softly on her face and opened himself to her and showed her his Paradise.


	82. Chapter 82:Equilibrium

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 82: Equilibrium**

**June, 2267**

When the ship was away from that place, back to normal running, things were still unsettled. People avoided other people's eyes for several days. Everyone was edgy, upset. It took time to get back into the habits they had had before. There was damage in several places on the ship that had to be repaired. There were crewmen who were afraid they might be punished for things they had done while under the influence of the spores. The captain spoke to the whole ship, more than once. Slowly they came out of it. But it wasn't until they had delivered the colonists to StarBase 27 and thoroughly cleaned the quarters they had used, and the cargo bay where their possessions had been, that people really felt free of it. There was a collective sigh of relief over the whole ship.

***

Spock went through the breakfast line, selecting his food. He carried his tray out and saw the table where the bridge crew normally sat. She was sitting down, apparently just having carried her empty tray to the busing station. There was an empty seat to her left. He headed straight for it, but stopped when he got there, hesitating. Without looking at him, she reached over and patted the chair seat, then moved her hand back into her lap. He sat his tray on the table and sat down. Immediately, her hand was on his thigh, clasping him, almost too tight. Under cover of spreading out his napkin, he squeezed her hand lightly, feeling the tension leave her when he did.

Scotty sat down in the seat across from him and started talking about some of the repairs still to be finished. He replied as he began to eat. Her hand never left that spot on his thigh. It was quite acceptable to him to feel it there.

***

He carried his ka'athyra into the rec room and settled down in his normal seat. While he was checking the tuning, she came and stood behind him, one hand resting lightly on his shoulder. He began to play, her lovely voice sounding in his ears. All across the room, there was a _feeling_, people easing, accepting a return to what was normal on the ship. He played longer than usual that night, both for the others in the room, and for himself, and for her. It seemed necessary, and _right_.

***

On the bridge the next morning, there seemed to be a much lighter mood. There was joking again. And she walked over to hand him something, smiling at him. He took what she offered, looking at it, and raised one eyebrow at her. What was she doing? She touched his fingers, lightly, before turning to walk back to her station. He sat there, trying to subdue his reaction to the images she had sent him, watching her short skirt sway as she walked. Surely she had not meant that she was not wearing any underwear _now_? He waited for an hour, and then approached her console, leaning over to point at something, looking closely at her. His throat went very dry. She turned slightly, so that her chair pointed more in his direction, and crossed her legs, her skirt sliding up her thighs, revealing the curve of her buttocks. Much too much of that curve. His heartbeat accelerated, his temperature rose. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, smiling that smile that told him she was _anticipating_. How many hours was it until shift end?

***

They met in the gym and he tried to come at her unawares, but she had improved so much that it was difficult. Each time her hands closed on him, he found it more difficult to subdue his desires. When they stood, face to face, he saw how dark her eyes were and knew they must stop this now. He motioned to the treadmills and she nodded. She understood him very well. They ran side by side, working off the energy. And then she took her towel and wiped her face and stared at him until he almost shivered. He touched her hand briefly, telling her to go, now. And she did. And he followed as soon as she was out of sight.

The shower was already on when he entered her quarters. He lost no time in joining her. She wrapped herself around him and met his need with her own, hungry. Her hands slid over his body, setting him on fire. He lifted her up, tasted her, brought her to the edge, sobbing at him, pulling at him, and then he lowered her down onto his hot, hard length and seated himself so deeply that he must hold her still while he concentrated, because it would have been so easy then, so very easy, to loose himself completely. When he had control back, he began to move, in and out, wonderful friction, fire building, nerves flaming. And she bent her head forward and bit him, marking him, making him hers. And he let himself go, let the feelings flood through him, roared at her, bent his face to her and bit her shoulder, too hard. And _felt_ her, felt her joy, her relief, her ecstasy, shared it, soared higher, let the flames enfold them. Shaking, shuddering, growling at her while she moaned at him, feeling it all, in wonder, in joy.

And it was right again. Everything was right again. He held her tightly, cradling her to him. Equilibrium achieved.


	83. Chapter 83:Here and There

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 83: Here and There**

**June, 2267**

When everything felt normal again on the ship, he had an opportunity to reflect on what had happened, on how he had _felt_ about those events. About he _felt_ about his life. About what he wanted - now and in the future. He pondered on these things. Was it possible to be more open? More relaxed? Is that what he truly wanted? Much to think through.

***

He played chess with Jim. And while they played, they talked - about many things. And occasionally he allowed his lips to quirk up, his tone to tease. And felt closer to Jim.

***

He played poker with the others. She was not there again this week, there had been a problem with one of her underlings and she was busy, setting things to rights. So it was just males, and again the conversation was - _raunchy_. Yes, that was the word. He listened. He made a few comments, raised his eyebrow, solicited laughter. But he divulged nothing private. He had learned that lesson well. And noticed how the others were more at ease around him.

***

He picked up his ka'athyra, walked to her quarters, requested that she bring hers as well. They walked to the rec room, settled down, played for some time. Even sang a duet. And let himself _enjoy _the reaction of his friends. And allowed himself a small smile. And observed the reactions around him, the friendship displayed. Absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, nothing that should be hidden.

***

He waited for her on the mat in the gym. And when she came across the room, he allowed himself to anticipate. And she stood before him, asking what they would do today, he told her to decide. And was filled with elation when she asked to spar. He was careful, not to exert too much strength against her, just enough to keep her on her toes, on guard. But it was exhilarating. And he allowed himself to enjoy it. No one commented. No one disapproved. She sparkled and glowed. Surely this was sufficient reason.

***

He sat beside her in the mess hall. He engaged her in conversation. Her eyes sparkled and gleamed. She smiled at him and he quirked up his lips and raised his eyebrow at her. And no one noticed anything unusual, no one complained, no one objected. She was delighted. He was satisfied.

***

He presented himself at her door, asked her to walk with him. She was startled, unsure. She hesitated. He bent his head, "Please." She blushed and sighed. She came out beside him and they walked down the corridors, side by side, not touching, just walking and talking. They stood by the large window in the observatory and watched the stars. There was no talk, no outcry, only joy. And he breathed a sigh, of relief, of _happiness_. Slowly he began to learn a new way of being, of living. Slowly.

***

And she noticed. She did not question. She did not encourage nor discourage. She did not push. She simply accepted. And that was magnificent. And every day, every night, she became more and more a part of him, a part that he did not know how he would ever live without.


	84. Chapter 84:He Knows

Authors' Note : based on the TOS episode 'The City on the Edge of Forever'

_______

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 84: He Knows**

**June, 2267**

They were in their usual places when the ship began to rock with the vibrations - Uhura was seated at her station, listening as usual, while Spock was standing, bent over his console, viewing data on his scanner. Scotty was at the engineering console, conferring with one of his underlings. Sulu was at the helm when it exploded, knocking him to the floor. Uhura jumped up and ran down to stand behind the command chair while Kirk quickly called McCoy to the bridge.

While they were waiting to McCoy to arrive, Spock told them that the tremors were caused by waves of time disruptions, which seemed to emanate from the planet below. Kirk immediately crossed the command pit to stand beside Uhura's station, giving her orders to send the recent logs back to StarFleet. She slid into her chair, her hands flying over the console.

When McCoy arrived, he decided that Sulu needed a strong stimulant, and gave him an injection of cordrazine. Kirk was opposed, but could not deny the immediate positive effect that it had. Unfortunately, before McCoy was able to put the hypospray away, the ship was hit by another powerful vibration, and he fell, injecting himself with a massive overdose of the drug. He became violently mad, throwing off both Kirk and Spock as they tried to subdue him, and dove into the turbolift, shouting about murderers and assassins. Kirk immediately ordered a security alert, but they were not fast enough, and McCoy subdued the transporter technician and beamed himself right into the center of the distortions on the planet.

Uhura and Spock were both back at their stations, Uhura still sending information to StarFleet Command, Spock researching the effects of cordrazine overdose. When Kirk came to him, he repeated what he had learned. When the transporter technician was found and revived, he called straight to the bridge, informing them of McCoy's action. Kirk immediately set up a landing party to search for him, and to record as much as possible about the origin of the unknown time distortions. Uhura was ordered along to record everything, leaving Spock free to analyze. Scotty was to look for the power source for this thing, whatever it was.

The large, irregular rock ring that they found was unlike anything they had ever had any experience with. Spock ran his tricorder all around the outside, confirming his opinion that it was the source of all the time displacements, but neither he nor Scotty could find any source of power. When the ring began to speak, identifying itself as the Guardian of Forever, everyone was shocked.

Unobserved by the others, McCoy hid behind rocks and ruins, slipping around the large ring that Spock was still analyzing. Spock began to theorize that it was a time portal, a gateway to other times and dimensions. When the Guardian affirmed this, but called his science knowledge primitive, Spock was taken aback. He was irritated by the supercilious attitude of the Guardian.

Shortly after the Guardian began showing them scenes from Earth's past, McCoy charged out from hiding, screaming at them. Scotty and the two security guards tackled him, bearing him down to the ground. Spock knelt down beside to check for injuries. Kirk speculated that they might be able to take McCoy back and day and undo what has been done. Everyone left the semi-conscious McCoy alone on the ground and watched the scenes unfolding in that rock ring. Spock suddenly called himself a fool, realizing that his tricorder could have been recording the scenes, even at this speed, and immediately sets the controls and begins recording. Before anyone can realize what is happening, McCoy came to and ran directly at the rock ring, diving through and disappearing.

Uhura had been speaking with someone on the ship and suddenly that contact was gone. She worked the controls, but could find nothing. She handed her communicator to the captain, informing him that she could no longer contract the ship. The Guardian responded, saying that their ship, their history no longer existed. With a chill, they realized that McCoy has done something to change history so completely that everything they know no longer exists. They are stranded here, on this dead planet, with no way to go anywhere else, no way to survive. Uhura looked around and shuddered. "Captain, I'm frightened."

They realized that they were totally alone. If rescue was to come, it must be from themselves. They must go back and stop McCoy from doing whatever it was that he had done that had changed their history. Spock looked at the scenes he had recorded, trying to determine exactly when McCoy had jumped through. They must arrive before he did. Both Uhura and Scott voiced concerns about whether they would be able to find McCoy. Spock looked at her and said there was no alternative. Kirk told Scott to wait until he doesn't think there is any other choice and then they must each jump, to at least be alive somewhere. Uhura set her tricorder to record, aiming it at the Guardian. If she must jump, she wanted to be as close to where Kirk and Spock went as possible.

There was no time for goodbyes, no chance to say anything, no privacy. Only time for one quick glance into each other's eyes. And then the two men were jumping through the ring.

***

When they had a chance, Spock tried to estimate how close to McCoy's arrival they were. He thought perhaps they had arrived a week before the other man. He needed to be able to slow down the displays he had recorded, but he did not have access to a computer capable of doing so. Kirk just looked at him and told him to build one. And so they procured employment at fifteen cents an hour, for ten hours a day of manual labor. And for this they rented a room and bought groceries, and the primitive electronics which existed in that day. And Spock set to work, with his stone knives and bearskins, trying to build a mnemonic memory circuit.

When Spock saw the watchmaker tools, he knew he had to have them. When they had been locked away for the night, he used his superior hearing to help him pick the lock and steal the tools. Somehow, he was detected, but Jim managed to deflect the woman's anger, to convince her that the tools would be back where they belonged by morning. The tools were a great help and he was finally able to construct something that would display the tricorder readings at a speed that could be easily read. He found Edith Keeler's obituary, stunned. He slowed the recording replay speed even more, and discovered more things about her, before there was a short, and all his tubes burned out. But he had enough information to realize that she was the focal point, that she had two entirely different possible futures. Whether she lived or died changed history.

He continued to work on the equipment, estimating that it will take him two more days before he will be able once again to read the tricorder records. He was aware that Jim was falling in love with Miss Keeler. How that would affect what must be done he did not know.

***

McCoy leaped out of nowhere onto the street, sweating, yelling, highly disturbed. He accosted a bum in an alley, scaring him, but collapsed from strain. The bum stole forward, patting him down, looking for anything of value. What he found was a phaser. Unknowingly, he pressed the button that would initiate an overload. Not understanding the high pitched whine, he was enveloped and destroyed along with the phaser.

McCoy came to, and wandered the streets, exhausted, starting to come down from the massive overdose. He wandered into the mission, smelling the coffee, but almost collapses before he can drink any. Edith Keeler half dragged him into the back room, putting him down on a cot and covering him. Another few seconds and Spock would have spotted him.

***

When Spock got the equipment working again, he and Kirk watched the events unfold. If Edith Keeler lived, Germany would conquer the world, instituting a total reign of terror. Millions of people would die, simply because McCoy somehow kept her from dying in a street accident. Kirk gazes at the screen, stating brokenly that he thinks he's in love with her. Spock watches him, concerned. "She must die." Kirk looks at him from wounded eyes, but says nothing.

When they exit their room, she is on the stairs. Kirk goes to talk to her and she loses her balance. He catches her automatically. Spock wonders what would have happened if he had not. When they talk of it shortly after that, Kirk insists it wasn't her time, and Spock was forced to remind him that if he does as his heart tells him to, millions will die who did not die before. Spock is sure that Kirk thinks he is entirely heartless and logical, but Spock is only too aware of how Kirk must feel. He is very glad that he is not the one faced with this torment.

***

Edith visited with McCoy, watching him improve slowly. She brings him coffee, and they sit and talk. He asks if there isn't something he can do to help, but she tells him her young man is taking her to the movies. Spock, Kirk, and Edith leave the mission, Spock heading off down the sidewalk, while Kirk and Edith cross the street, talking. When she mentions Dr. McCoy, Kirk yells at Spock and they run toward the entrance to the mission, meeting McCoy at the door, the three men grabbing each other in joy at their reunion. As they stood there, pummeling each other in relief, Edith started across the street, totally focused on the three men. McCoy sees the truck, headed in her direction, and starts to intercept her, but Kirk grabs him, keeping him from getting to her, keeping his back to the street, his eyes closed in misery.

McCoy is aghast, demanding to know whether Kirk knows what he has done. Spock looks gravely at him, "He knows, doctor, he knows." He watches the captain, leaning against the building, his fist clenched, his face drawn in grief.

Kirk and Spock jumped back through guardian, arriving back on the dead planet they had left from, once again in their uniforms. Spock's eyes swept the area, looking for her. There she is. Great relief. McCoy came through then, landing between them. Scott stated that they only just left. Uhura watched Spock, so glad to see him again, but worried about the grief showing on the captain's face. Something dreadful must have happened. He states simply that they were successful.

Just then her communicator squawked at her and she smiled. It took only a moment for them to assume the expected pattern and be beamed back aboard. Once on board, the doctor dragged the captain off to sick bay. She turned to Spock, a question on her lips, but he shook his head. Later then.

***

She wrote her report. She showered, put on comfortable clothing, settled down on her couch. It wasn't long before he came through her door, coming straight to her. He pulled her up off the couch, enveloping her in his arms, holding her against him, his face buried in her hair. "He is strong. Very strong. It was a terrible decision he had to make. I am not sure I could have done so."

She didn't understand what he was talking about, but whatever it was had had a profound affect on him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, soothing him, loving him. "I'm sure you could have done whatever needed to be done to restore everything."

"Not for the price he had to pay. I do not think so. I sincerely hope I never have to make that choice. I do not wish to test myself that way."

She rubbed her hands up his back, trying to relieve his tension. He was almost quivering, he was so taut. She raised her face to him, offering herself, and he covered her face with kisses, groaning. His hands rose to cup her face, holding her there before him. "You are mine."

She smiled at him, her eyes shining. "Of course I am. And you are mine."

And he carried her to the bed and treasured her, all too conscious of what might have been lost.


	85. Chapter 85:Breakdown

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 85: Breakdown**

**June, 2267**

He didn't understand why the transporter always failed to work when needed most. And now there was so much rock above them that the communicators had failed as well. Typical. He spared no further thought for mechanical failures. Now it was necessary to find a source of water. Food would be much more difficult. He lightly touched McCoy on the arm, getting his attention. At least there would be adequate medical care, if needed. He beckoned and drew the doctor off from the others, then spoke quietly. "We must find water."

"Yes, you're absolutely right. And then a source of heat. When that sun goes down it's goin' to be right cold in here."

He had not considered that, but the doctor was correct. And none of the others had the means to self-regulate their body heat. "Stay here. Keep the others together and away from the mouth of the cave. We do not want to be seen. I will take one other and search this cave."

The doctor nodded, then moved back towards the others, touching lightly, drawing them back further into the cave, off to one side where it curved out, giving them a space that was not easily visible from the entrance. Very good. Now he must select someone to accompany him. His eyes were drawn to one particular member of the party. She was the obvious choice, as they could communicate without speaking. But would it be seen as strange if he choose her?

And then the doctor was back, very close, whispering. "Why don't you take Uhura with you? She's the best communicator we've got. If you find anything, any way you can contact the ship, you need her with you."

Suppressing his elated reaction to the doctor's reasoning, he was quick to follow through. In only a moment, they were leaving the rest of the party behind, walking carefully down the center of the passage through the rock. When they turned a corner and the light from the entrance to the cave was reduced to a dim glare, she reached out and touched his hand. He closed his fingers around hers, establishing a much stronger connection between them. He took the small hand-flash from his utility belt and set it on the lowest setting. The power must last. He set the pace, not too fast, but not too slow. He watched the ground, the walls, the ceiling, alert to the dangers around them.

There was a strange rushing sound. He stopped. She stood silently at his side, her head tilted, listening. "Water running - that way."

"Yes." They headed for it. He ran his tricorder over the small steam. Clean. He pulled out the collapsible container and filled it. One objective accomplished. She pointed to the banks of the small stream. Driftwood. He sent his pleasure at her alertness through his fingertips, feeling her delight in return. They gathered up as much as they could carry easily, ranging down the banks only on this side. Then they turned and headed back in the direction they had come from.

They found the others where they had been, but more organized. The doctor had not been idle. There was a large area now, covered with smoothed sand. And in the middle, a fire ring of small stones gathered from the surrounding area. They dropped their load of branches next to it and one of the other team members immediately began to organize the wood, building a small fire in the fire ring. He handed the container of water to the doctor, who immediately pulled out his medical tricorder and re-checked the purity. Then he began to measure out portions, giving each team member a drink and then stashing the remainder against the cave wall.

"We will go out again. Perhaps we can find some source of nutrients."

"Sometimes there are fungi growin' in caves. Or maybe fish in the stream you found. Not likely to be much else."

"We will look. We will return as soon as possible."

They followed the passageway again, looking for anything which might possibly be considered edible. This time, however, they were not successful. When he concluded that enough time had been spent in the effort, he signaled her that they must return. She sighed, but acknowledged the correctness of his decision. They should not be away from the others for too long.

He looked down at her, there in the dimly lit passageway. There might not be another chance. He pulled her close against him, enveloping her. She buried her face against his neck, her breath soft on his skin, her arms around him, holding tight. For much too short a time they stood there, and then he reluctantly released her, claiming her fingers again and leading her back down the passageway.

They reached the alcove where the fire ring was. The doctor had posted a guard across the way, where the approach from outside could be seen. The others were arranged around the small fire, resting. McCoy held out something. Ah, ration bars. Someone had been thoughtful. He took one, broke it in two, gave her the larger half. She looked at him sideways, then reached out and grabbed his hand, exchanging the two pieces.

_You need it more than I do._

_I can go longer without than you can._

_You are the one who will be defending us if it becomes necessary. You need the ready energy._

He could not fault her logic. He consumed the larger portion. The doctor hid the remainder of the ration bars somewhere about his body. That was an excellent precaution. He found a position against the wall of the cave, close enough to the fire to feel the warmth, and sat, crossing his legs under him. She knelt next to him, not touching, settling herself back against the wall. If it had not been for the others around the ring, he would have pulled her against him, let her share his warmth. He felt frustrated.

Someone fed another branch to fire and it flared and snapped for a moment. McCoy squatted down on his other side, conferring in a low voice, telling him of the watch rotation he had set up. He agreed, it was well done. There was nothing else that could be done until daylight. All should rest. He steepled his hands together in front of him and sank into the first stages of meditation.

Occasionally, he rose to the surface long enough to check that the one on guard was alert, that the others were sleeping, that nothing threatened. Once he rose and walked swiftly back to the stream, returning with more driftwood for the fire. When he settled back down, she leaned in his direction and he moved slightly closer to her, allowing her head to nestle against his arm. She gave a small sigh as she moved deeper into sleep.

When it was his turn to watch, he carefully tilted her back against the rock behind them. A small frown creased her face. He laid one finger gently on her temple, only for a few seconds. Then he rose and crept across the rocky floor, crouching down behind the rock the previous watchers had used to block anyone at the cave entrance from seeing them. It was almost dawn. Unless he was mistaken, there would be teams searching for them as soon as it was full light. He would need to move closer to the cave mouth then. But for now, this would do.

He watched and listened, occasionally looking towards the small, flickering fire. From time to time, someone would awaken and add another branch to it. She sat, leaning against the rock wall, one hand in her lap. The other lay on the ground beside her, occasionally patting the ground as though looking for something. Then she would sigh and still.

Light began to spill through the entrance. Time for him to find a better vantage point. He stole softly down the passageway, close to the wall, until he came to tumbled rocks that had almost kept them from spotting this refuge. Unfortunately, if might also prevent rescuers from finding them quickly. He must go almost all the way out before he found a place to hide and watch.

When the sun had risen high enough that there were shadows, he saw them, far across the valley. Familiar red and gold and blue shirts, moving through the foliage. Silently he drew out his communicator and flipped it open. Speaking softly, he made contact. He saw them turn, look in this direction. He spoke of the dangers, warning. He saw the shimmers as they beamed back aboard, new shimmers, directly in front of him - two men only, come to support the exodus. They greeted him, moved to take defensive positions on either side of the cave mouth while he returned to wake the others.

In only a short time they were all back aboard the ship. No one had any serious injuries. Scrapes, mostly. He made his report, commended the doctor for his quick thinking, good planning. And then he was free and could go to her.

When he entered her quarters she came quickly, molding herself to him, holding tight. And now he could give her the warmth he had wanted to share before and she sighed happily to receive it.


	86. Chapter 86:Targets

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 86: Targets**

**June, 2267**

She was confused. Extremely confused. This was not at all what she had expected. She looked up at him, but got no clue. Okay, then, she would follow directions. She fastened the belt about her hips, moved a bit to be sure it was properly settled. Now she took the objects he handed her and put them into the correct holsters, loops, pockets. She was weighted down, for sure, now. He nodded, satisfied, and stepped up onto the transporter pad, standing on one of the lighted discs. She followed, standing on the next one.

Scotty manipulated the controls on the console, then looked up. Spock spoke only one word "energize". Scotty nodded, dropped his face to the controls again. She felt the familiar tingles start. And then they were elsewhere. And Spock was moving off quickly. She hurried to follow. Around the edge of the rock face and into - what? And where had Spock gone?

Something caught the corner of her eye. She turned her head and froze. Without thinking, her hand went to one of those items on the belt and whipped it up. When the _thing_ leapt at her, she fired, catching it square in the chest. It dropped to the ground, dead.

There was a sound behind her. One that made the hair on the back of her neck stand at attention. She dropped to a crouch and spun about, firing as soon as she saw the target. All those teeth!

The sound of gravel slithering down the side of the rock face alerted her and she spun in the other direction, firing again. She could barely tell what that had been, it was almost identically the color of the rocks.

There was another sound, barely audible, ahead of her, to the left. And then above her to the right. And then behind her again. She whirled and spun and fired until she was panting. And where was Spock? She didn't have time to think.

And then there were no more. She was careful. She looked everywhere. She listened. But there was no sound, nothing. She straightened up, still holding the phaser. Where had all the bodies gone? And where was Spock? She didn't understand.

And then he stepped out of nowhere, tall and straight, with such a pleased look on his face. "You have surpassed last year's score by 27 points. Excellent."

She stared at him, mouth agape. Score? Last year? What?

He stopped right in front of her. "You may holster your phaser now, the test is complete."

"Test?"

He looked slightly puzzled. "Yes, the annual phaser competency test. You have done quite well."

"You scared me half to death! You idiot!"

His face was blank now. "The intention was to simulate actual circumstances to enhance the experience."

"Enhance! Is that what you think you did? Make it more enjoyable? Men! Crazy, totally crazy, stupid men!" She shoved the phaser into the proper holster and stomped away from him, shaking with delayed reaction.

She heard him behind her, tentative. "Nyota?"

"Oh, no. Just keep your distance, mister. I am not nearly ready to talk to you." She continued back to the spot where they had beamed down. Pulling out her communicator, she yelled into it. "One to beam up, right now!"

When she materialized on the transporter pad, she nearly tore the heavy belt off and flung it in Scotty's direction. When he started to complain, she turned on him and told him what she thought of him, in no uncertain terms. He paled, but wisely kept his mouth shut. She stalked off down the corridors, glaring at every male she crossed paths with.

When she got to her quarters, she locked the door and flung herself down on her bed, still shaking.

***

When she did not appear in the mess hall at supper time, he was concerned. She was not in the rec room later, either. Several people noticed her absences. Now he was more than concerned. With great trepidation, he approached her door. He tapped the touch plate, but the door did not open. This was not good, not at all. He pressed the chime, but did not hear it sound. Now he flipped the toggle that would allow him to announce himself, but the light did not come on. She had herself locked up tight. He stood there, contemplating. With a great sigh, he entered his override code and watched the door open. He stepped through, allowing the door to close behind him.

Her quarters were completely dark. And very quiet. He waited until his eyes adjusted and carefully swept the living area. No, she was not here. He advanced to the sleeping alcove, quietly. She was flung across the bed, still in her uniform. She lay quietly, but her breathing was_ off_ - slightly ragged, with an occasional hitch, as though she sobbed in her sleep. He drew closer. Her face was slightly swollen, tracks on her cheeks. Her fists were clenched.

He had failed her. Somehow, he had misjudged. He returned to the living area and swiftly disrobed, folding his clothing on one of the chairs. He went next to the bathroom, silently wetting a small cloth. Returning to the bedroom, he knelt beside her and began to gently wash her face. She groaned. His fingers stroked the side of her face. _Hush, k'diwa, it is I. _She rolled toward him and he gathered her up. She buried her face in his neck, shaking. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently. Eventually he managed to get her to let him remove her boots, her uniform. He picked the wet cloth back up and soothed her with it. He pulled the blankets back and tucked her underneath, then curled up against her back, his arms about her.

"Can you tell me why you have reacted this way? I do not dare to use this method again until I understand your reaction." his hands stroked, soothing.

"You just disappeared. I didn't know what had happened. And all those_ things_! For all I knew you were….dead." She sobbed softly.

Now he understood. "I am not dead, k'diwa. Entirely not. I did not anticipate that reaction. I am sorry. I...we...thought this method would help to achieve better scores. To better prepare people for an actual encounter."

"And how many women were in your planning group?" His silence gave her the answer. "I imagine most of the men on the ship will love it. The women are mostly going to give you hell over it."

"That is quite obvious now. We shall have to give some preparation before using this again." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "Although I much regret the pain it has caused you, your reaction has been most helpful."

"Is that all the apology I get?"

Now he smiled, behind her, where she could not see. "Indeed not. I am prepared to apologize all night, if that is your desire."

Her body relaxed against his and she made a small sound. Then she wiggled about a little, causing grave damage to his control. "I'll let you know when you've apologized enough."

"I believe that will be acceptable. Shall I begin now?"

"Oh, yes. Right now." So he did.


	87. Chapter 87:Pain and Light

Author's Note : Based on the TOS episode 'Operation -- Annihilate!'

_____

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 87: Pain and Light**

**July, 2267**

As they approached Deneva, Uhura tried repeatedly to connect the planetary communications channels, with no response at all. Eventually, Kirk furnished her with another address to try. She was just a little shocked, after all, that was a private address, not anything official. However, she did try it, and finally succeeded in reaching someone, even if what was received didn't seem to make any sense. But she was still shuddering from listening to that poor soul who had flung his ship into the sun, so maybe her nerves were just on edge.

The captain ordered her to reestablish the broken connection, but she could not and finally had to tell him explicitly that it had been broken from the other side and until they reopened it from that side there was nothing she could do.

***

Spock could find little activity on the planet below, which was quite strange, as there were a million people on that world. He accompanied Kirk as the landing party looked around, trying to discover what was wrong. The scene in Kirk's brother's lab was dismaying. Thankfully, the boy and his mother were still alive and McCoy swiftly beamed them back aboard the ship for treatment.

When Kirk beamed back down with the sobering news that his sister-in-law had died, screaming in pain, it became even more imperative to discover what was causing the disruption in the colony. Kirk ordered them to set their phasers to kill and they continued to look all around, very cautiously. They heard strange sounds and then something came flying at them. They discovered a nest of them on the overhang of the building and began to fire.

One was hit and fell to the ground and he began to examine it with his tricorder. For some reason, it did not register at all. Reluctantly, he stood and followed the others off, not seeing that the thing had revived. The shock when it hit him in the back, the sting and pain, temporarily overwhelmed him. Kirk managed to pry the thing off, but the damage had already been done.

He found himself in sick bay, being examined by McCoy. Apparently there was a puncture wound on his back. He could have told them that, if he could have spoken coherently through the pain. He could feel the tendrils growing, extending through his body, making trails of pain that he must continuous fight to subdue. He had no attention to spare for anything else.

***

When McCoy came to the bridge to report on Spock's condition to Kirk, Uhura watched and listened from behind the two men. She was filled with fear. Tentacles growing throughout his nervous system? Too involved to remove? And she was stuck here, on the bridge, needed, not able to go to him.

***

He regained consciousness. There was something - something in his mind - trying to force actions on him. "No, I won't." He jumped out of the biobed, pushed past Nurse Chapel, and rushed to the bridge, unaware that she has alerted the bridge that he is on his way. He burst onto the bridge and yanked Sulu out of his chair, trying to change the ship's course. It took everyone on the bridge to subdue him.

***

He revived slowly, once again in sick bay, but this time in restraints. He ignored what McCoy was telling Kirk. He was Vulcan, he could control the pain, after all pain in is the mind and he is in control of his mind. He asked for the restraints to be removed so that he could return to duty. He could hear Kirk and McCoy discussing whether he could actually control the pain, and their decision to wait and see. He knows the alien inside him wants the ship, but he will not give it to that thing.

When he was alone again, he broke the restraints and fled sick bay, headed for the transporter deck. Although he manages to down two transporter technicians, Scott manages to pull out his phaser and stop him from transporting himself to the planet. When Kirk and McCoy respond to Scott's call, he informs them that the pain is gone and he is the most logical person to secure a specimen for study. Kirk reluctantly agrees with him and allows him to be beamed down. He can tell that McCoy does not agree.

When he must fight off a local on the ground, he loses his concentration, and the pain almost overpowers him again. After intense concentration, he manages to regain his control, and obtains the necessary specimen. Upon his return to the ship, analysis began. When Kirk and McCoy came to see how he was doing with the research, he stated that the creature resembled one very large brain cell, part of a large whole, even though it is not physically connected. He stated it would be difficult to destroy. Kirk reminds them that proximity to the sun appeared to have killed one. McCoy continued to try to scan his physical condition, but he refuses to cooperate.

They have not been successful in finding anything that will kill the alien. Kirk stated that he could not allow them to spread beyond this system, even it meant killing everyone below, over a million people. He demands another answer. He will not kill all those people, nor will he allow the infestation to spread.

Spock asked to be allowed to beam back down to the planet, stating that he does not know how much longer he can hold out against the pain. Kirk stated that they had tried heat, radiation, what else could they try. Spock began to state the properties of a sun and Kirk realized that they had not tried light. They think back over where they found the creatures and realize that the creatures had stayed in the shadows, perhaps they had been hiding.

Spock came up with a way to cover the entire planet with brilliant light. They determined to test the creature. Spock stated that the light must be one million candles. When the test chamber was ready, then all put on masks to shield their eyes. They checked the creature and found it destroyed. Kirk realized they had to test a person before going any further. Spock came back at that point and volunteered. McCoy warned of danger to his optic nerve, volunteered to rig goggles. Spock objected that there would be none on the planet. Kirk and McCoy looked at each other in grim realization.

Spock stepped into the test chamber and seated himself. The door closed. He shut his eyes tightly at the intensely bright light. He sensed the creature within him dying. The pain receded, vanished. Such relief. He opened his eyes, but saw nothing. When the chamber was opened, he stood, saying the creature within him was gone, and the pain, and that he was also quite blind.

***

When the test results were available, McCoy realized that only one element of the sun's spectrum of light had been necessary. The blinding white light was not the killer. He attempted to apologize, but

Spock would not let him. The test had been necessary.

Now that the necessary knowledge had been obtained, setting up to clear the planet was simple. On the bridge, they completed the seeding of the satellites which would flood the planet with ultra-violet light. They turned them on and the creatures began to die, all over the planet. Uhura began to receive messages from the planet, stating that the creatures are dying.

Kirk called sick bay, McCoy answered, Kirk told him to tell Spock that it worked. Bones said he'll be happy to hear that, his voice full of sarcasm. Kirk told him that it wasn't his fault, but there was no answer.

***

Spock walked back onto the bridge, followed by Bones, almost smiling. Uhura stared at him. Spock revealed that he has an inner eyelid, which he had ignored. Uhura was smiling behind him, full of relief.

Kirk approached Spock. "Mr. Spock, Regaining eyesight would be an emotional experience for most. You, I presume, felt nothing?."

"Quite the contrary, Captain. I had a very strong reaction. My first sight was the face of Dr. McCoy bending over me."

"Hmm... it is a pity brief blindness did not increase your appreciation for beauty, Mr. Spock."

Bones leaned over to speak directly into Kirk's ear. "I said, please don't tell Spock I said he was the best first officer in the fleet."

"Why, thank you, doctor."

"You were so worried about his Vulcan eyes you forgot about his Vulcan ears." Kirk was grinning.

***

When her shift finally ended, she went straight to his quarters. She had to see for herself that he was all right. He was quite content to let her examine him, test him, to have her bring his hand to her face so that she could determine that he was, indeed, free of pain. But he would not let her have access to the memories of the pain. Each time she attempted to access them, he blocked her. _No, k'diwa, you do not need to share this._

_You will let me share this! _She was emphatic. Her determination was admirable. He radiated approval, but he would still not let her share those memories. He was not entirely sure she could withstand that torment, and he had no intention of finding out. There were other things he wished to share with her, much more pleasurable.


	88. Chapter 88:Sand and Sea

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 88: Sand and Sea**

**July, 2267**

When the opportunity occurred, he wasted no time. He went straight to her quarters and dragged her small duffle out of her closet and set it on the table. When she came out of the bathroom, he was already putting things in it.

"Spock? What are you doing?" she was confused.

"Shore leave. We have very little time." He stopped, turned to face her. "You will come?" he was suddenly unsure. Perhaps he ought to have asked _first_, and then started her packing?

She came close, reaching out to touch him. Her face was all alight. "Where are we going?"

"Seashore. Warmth, light."

She lit up even more, smiling at him. Now she turned to see what he had put in her duffle and laughed. "Spock, I won't need those things." She pulled the loose pants and tees back out, setting them on the table. She went to the dresser and opened a drawer he was not familiar with, pulling out bright scraps of fabric and handing them to him. He held up the bright red one, swallowing when he saw how brief it was. "Just put them in the duffle. You can admire them later." He would be sure to do so.

She opened another drawer, one that he knew the contents of. He craned his neck to see what she was selecting, but she hid it from his sight, bundling it down into the bottom of the duffle. "This you'll have to wait to see." She kissed him lightly and headed for the closet. Almost he peeked into the duffle. She turned and tossed a short robe to him. He folded it and added it to the duffle. Back to the dresser, and now she handed him two pair of shorts. Last she dug into the bottom of the closet and found a pair of sandals.

Then she was into the bathroom, gathering up shampoo, shower gel, skin lotion, bringing them to him with a small mesh bag. He put the items in the bag and stuck it down in the duffle. "One last thing." She grinned wickedly at him. What was she intending? She went to the small chest beside the bed, opened the drawer and pulled out something, which she brought over to him, opening her hand just before dropping its contents into the inside pocket. Chocolate. He struggled to control his reaction.

She sealed the small duffle and stood before him. "I'm ready. Let's go."

He picked up his own duffle, which he had left by the door, and led her off, down the corridor to the transporter deck, giving her the coordinates on the way. He waited in the hall, watching her beam down, waiting for several others before heading in himself. Due to some unexpected task, the technician at the console when he entered the room was not the one who had beamed her down. How fortunate.

He took him only minutes to locate her, nearing the place he had sent her to. He signed for the small flitter and tossed their duffles in. And then they were in the air. It took half an hour to arrive at the secluded cabin he had rented. It took her only minutes to strip out of her clothing and don that bright red scrap and dash for the sand and breaking waves. He stood and watched her, laughing and running, diving into the water. It took great effort to return to the cabin and change his own clothing. And then he was entering the water also, chasing after her. And when he had caught her, held her captive as she laughed and wrapped herself around him, he carried her back to the cabin, to the bed, and made her sigh and sob and scream his name. He might have made a certain amount of sound himself. It was quite, quite satisfying.

***

She took a large towel she found in the cabin and laid it on the warm sand. She spread herself out on the towel, covered only in two small scraps of fabric, brilliant white against her warm brown skin. He sat beside her, his hand hovering over her, wanting to touch, but not wanting to disturb her. And then she handed him the small bottle of lotion and undid the fastening that held the top scrap in place. He swallowed, worked hard at control, then opened the small bottle and began to spread the lotion on her skin, feeling her there, warm, feeling her emotions, her thoughts, through the contact of his hand upon her. He felt how it was to her, his warm fingers gliding across her back, her sides, the curves of her breasts. She sighed, happy. He spread the lotion down her legs, wrapping his hands around. She relaxed more, her legs soft, gleaming in the sun. He was about to cap the bottle when she rolled over. "You're not done yet." She practically purred at him. He spread the lotion over her shoulders, her midriff, her legs, saving the best for last. He poured out more lotion into one hand, capped the bottle and set it aside, began to caress her breasts softly. She moaned. He inhaled her scent, letting his control decrease. His fingers pulled on her nipples, teasing them. She arched her back, pushing herself into his hands, sighing. He bent over her, his lips grazing her face, responding to her. And then she was winding her arms around him, her hands touching, enflaming. He lowered himself slowly, skin meeting skin, and let himself sink into her, let the flames simmer through them both as she began to whisper to him, her tongue grazing his ear, her words so rousing. There in the sun, on the sand, with the sound of the waves, they were suspended in such a delicious haze. She was wiggling beneath him, squirming out of that last scrap of fabric, tugging at his, wanting him bare. And then she was pulling his hand to her face and there was nothing whatsoever separating them. There was only one there, warm beneath the sun.

***

The moonlight streamed in, falling softly on the bed. There was no sleeping in that bed, that night. Instead there were two lovers there, entwined, touching, sharing. And when he drove her up, up, she screamed at him, calling his name, shaking. And he felt her within and without, and followed her into the ecstasy, helpless to resist. And when she bent her face and bit him, he growled loudly and stretched his neck, offering - and she bit him again, and yet again. He shuddered, almost beyond control. And he flipped them then, so that she was above him, and he would not crush her, nor bruise her. She leaned forward and clasped his shoulders and rocked above him, moaning his name, while he shuddered beneath her, lost in the glory what was her and the flame that consumed him, the ecstasy she brought him. And when she collapsed and lay with her head pillowed on his shoulder, her breath soft against his neck, he lay there, holding her close, wondering at the _feelings_ which filled him.

***

The last morning, she stood him up and looked him over. He was quite proud of the markings displayed on his body, but for some reason, she found them amusing. She was giggling as she pointed them out to him. He raised one eyebrow at her, bent his face to hers. "You have well established your ownership. I find nothing to fault here." She grinned wickedly at him and proceeded to bite him again, in a completely different spot.

He gasped. "Again!" He vibrated in her clasp. "Nyota! MORE!" And she did not disappoint him. Although the scrapes on his skin from the rough mat on the floor was perhaps unnecessary, the remainder to the morning's activities where exceptional. He was still feeling the aftereffects when he tossed their duffles into the flitter. She was glowing, so satisfied that she drifted off to sleep when the flitter was in the air. He let her sleep, content just to watch her. They would be back on the ship shortly, where they were constrained. It was becoming more and more difficult to be content with that constraint. Much more difficult.


	89. Chapter 89:Baby Steps

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 89: Baby Steps**

**July, 2267**

When she opened her door to go to the mess hall for breakfast, he was standing there. She looked at him, unsure, but he simply nodded at her and stood waiting. She stepped out into the corridor and took a tentative step in the direction of the mess hall and he fell in beside her, hands clasped behind his back, just walking beside her. This was new - and very unexpected. It almost made her feel - nervous. When they got to the serving line, he took two trays and handed one to her, just like he did that every day. This was really strange. What did he have in mind? She filled her tray absent-mindedly, scarcely noticing what she was putting on it until he raised one eyebrow at her. Then she realized she had three sweet rolls - well, she really didn't even need one! Pay attention, girl! She followed him to the table and sat down and found herself the object of his conversation. It wasn't like he never talked to her at meals, but usually it was a sentence here and one there, not a whole, detailed conversation. By the time they got to the bridge, she was decidedly off-balance. And it didn't stop there.

***

Something shorted out on her console and she pushed her chair back quickly. Before she could even recover enough to check to see what was wrong, he was there. He grabbed her hands and turned them over, examining them for burns. She could feel his concern through his touch, there on her skin. "I didn't burn myself. I was quick."

"That is indeed fortunate, Lieutenant. We will not be deprived of your presence on the bridge." He didn't even make any attempt to keep his voice down. What on earth had gotten into him? He was checking out her board now and had the panel off under the console. He lay down on the floor and slid under the console, giving her directions to do certain things above while he worked below. In only a few minutes they had the cause of the short isolated and he slid out with a board in his hands. Somehow she found herself in the turbolift with him, headed for the communications lab to repair or replace the board. What had just happened?

***

She was standing at the bulletin board in the rec room, looking at the movie schedule. She hadn't seen that romance comedy in years. She checked the time, oh, good, she had time to make popcorn. Suddenly, she was conscious of his heat very close behind her.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing popcorn, Lieutenant. I believe this movie is one you will enjoy."

She turned and looked up at him in astonishment. She couldn't believe it! But there he stood, popcorn in his hands, waiting. She cautiously extended her hand and he crooked his elbow. She tucked her hand in and let him lead her down the hall. He led her to the back row of seats, where the light was very dim and signaled her to go clear to the end of the row, against the wall. She took her seat, still unbelieving, and he settled down next to her, still holding the popcorn. As soon as the movie started, he reached over and clasped her hand, letting their hands drop down between them to rest against his leg. She had to reach across her body to get to the popcorn. Hesitantly, she looked up at him, her hand full of popcorn, and saw him open his mouth slightly. She fed him popcorn, running her fingers over his lips. His eyes sparkled at her, the lids heavy. She had a hitch in her breath. Wonder what he had planned for after the movie?

***

Each day was different, but each day he did something she did not expect. It was subtle, but it was always there. She found she was walking on clouds. He made no announcements, was not the least bit obvious, but he was always there. And it was absolute heaven.


	90. Chapter 90:Alien Minds

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'Catspaw'.

**________**

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 90: Alien Minds**

**July, 2267**

Uhura sat at her station, fingers flying over the controls. However, she was having no luck in raising the shore party. Both Kirk and Spock stood behind her, watching. Finally she was able to establish contact. With surprise, they listened to what was said.

"Jackson to Enterprise, one to beam up."

The captain was astonished. "One? What happened to the rest of the party?"

Uhura tilted her head backwards, looking up at Spock, but he was looking at the ceiling. Kirk reached over her shoulder and flipped a switch. "Jackson, where are Scott and Sulu?"

Jackson replied. "I'm ready to beam up, sir."

And then there was static. She worked hard, but did not succeed in establishing contact again. "Sorry, I can't clear it, sir." She felt Spock watching her.

Kirk ordered her to tell the transporter deck to beam up one member of the landing party and then tell McCoy to report to the transporter room on the double. He motioned at Spock and the two of them headed for the turbolift.

***

Spock found it hard to believe that a dead man could speak - with or without moving his lips. However, both the captain and the doctor insisted that was what had happened. When they beamed down to the surface to ascertain what had happened to Scott and Sulu, they did so with phasers in hand. As soon as the transporter tingles stopped, he whipped out his tricorder and started scanning their surroundings. He did confirm that they were in the exact location from which Jackson was beamed up. There was fog, but not the right environmental requirements to produce it. He reported this to the captain, unsure how it had come to be. He continued to scan the area, picking up life form readings where none had existed before, giving Kirk the direction and distance.

Kirk flipped out his communicator and called the ship. When Uhura answered, he wanted to know what the ship's sensors were reading right then. Spock could hear LaSalle giving order to Chekov, who reported that he was only picking up impulses from the three of them. And then there was only static. His eyes narrowed in thought. If it were at all possible, she would have replied, therefore something was happening that he did not understand. He lifted his head, his eyes searching the sky for a glimpse of light that might be the ship, but it was a vain hope.

***

On the ship, Uhura struggled with the same static, trying futilely to punch through to the shore party. What had happened down there? She would not panic! Somehow she would figure out how to get through to them. LaSalle's orders were entirely unnecessary.

***

Spock wondered around, still taking readings. McCoy voiced a question about the increasing fog, wondering whether it had anything to do with the communications interference. Kirk ordered them to standby alert and they all stopped to adjust their phasers to the correct setting. They had just finished that when there was a strange moaning sound. They turned in its direction and saw three very strange faces suspended in the fog. Those faces moaned and called to the captain, and gave warnings. Warnings which seemed to be framed in very bad poetry. Spock aimed his tricorder in that direction and watched the readout. Just as he had suspected, there was not actually anything there. When the captain asked him to comment, he informed him that it was all a vision.

Kirk motioned them forward and they headed for the rocks were the faces had been, but suddenly were assaulted by extremely strong winds, which blew them back in the direction they had come from. After staggering for some distance, they were able to shelter behind some rocks until the winds died down. When they were able to return to where they had been, McCoy pointed out something they had not seen before - a large building, much like a castle, with an open doorway with light streaming out. Spock held his tricorder up, focusing on that building, and declared it the source of the life-form readings.

Before proceeding any further, Kirk tried once again to contact the Enterprise, but all he could get was static. The three of them speculated on why they could detect the life-form readings, when they could not do so on the ship, but they cannot come to any conclusion. They advanced cautiously toward the open door, slipping through it into the building, phasers ready, but the only thing there to meet them is a snarling black cat.

***

On the Enterprise, Chekov reported to LaSalle that the readings for the shore party have disappeared. Uhura rose from her chair and stepped toward the command chair. LaSalle told Chekov to check for malfunctions, and he replied he already has. Uhura told LaSalle that that's exactly what happened to Scott and his party - they just disappeared. LaSalle tried to think of what might have happened, and told Chekov to recalibrate the sensors and to ask for help if he needs it. Chekov was affronted - he knew how to do his job. Uhura was still standing, concerned for all the men on the planet below. She knew they were there, but there did not seem to be any way to contact them. LaSalle ordered her to continue trying to break through interference, and she hastened back to her station.

***

Back in the castle, Spock was taking more readings, while Kirk and McCoy stood with phasers at the ready. That cat was running down the hall again. It was most strange. Spock directed the party down the halls, according to tricorder readings of the life-forms. With no warning at all, a section of the floor collapsed, dropping the three into a dungeon. They awakened chained to the wall by their wrists. Kirk questioned Spock about the things around them, and Spock tested chains, reporting that they are real. They talk about fears, ghost stories, the racial collective memory. This whole experience is very strange.

The door to their dungeon creaks open, and Scott and Sulu come in, stiffly, eyes blank, Scott with a phaser in his hand. Kirk tells Scotty to put down the phaser, but there is no response. McCoy observed that they appeared to be drugged. Sulu heldup keys, walked to McCoy, and unlocked the wrist cuffs. Then he released Kirk, and last Spock. All the while, Spock watched Sulu closely, trying to determine whether he is aware of what he is doing or not, and whether he had any freedom of action.

Scott motioned them toward the door with his phaser. Kirk and Spock turn to overpower Scott and Sulu and suddenly find themselves in a brightly lit room, with someone ordering them to stop. Kirk looked about, confused. All five men slowly straighten up. Kirk walked across room, looked at the man sitting in an ornate chair, and commented on illusions. Then they notice that the cat is sitting beside the man. They watch in astonishment as the man interacts with the cat, then offers refreshment.

After some conversation, where they try to find out what is going on, the cat ran out of the room. Almost immediately a woman came back in. The woman talked about how easy it is to control human minds. Spock speculated about hypnotism and telepathy. The woman refused to divulge anything. Kirk turned, overpowered Scott, handed the phaser to Spock. Then the woman talked about sympathetic magic, and held up an amulet in shape of the Enterprise. She gave Kirk a communicator, then dangled the amulet in a candle flame.

Uhura answered, upset. Spock could hear the tension in her voice. LaSalle said that the ship was very hot, Chekov said "we're burning up". Kirk talked to LaSalle, then closed his communicator, lifted the amulet out of the flame, put amulet, communicator, and phaser down on the table.

***

Uhura called Kirk again, but couldn't get through. Now she was really worried. Although the heat on the ship was dissipating, they still didn't know what had caused it. Nor why they could only communicate now and then.

***

Kirk talked to the man, "You seem to do with your minds what we do with tools".

The man sealed the amulet of the Enterprise in a block of lucite, saying "there will be no search party - there is an impenetrable force field around ship."

Kirk refused to give any information, and they are all sent back to the cell, except for McCoy.

***

LaSalle hovered over Chekov, who was trying to analyze the force field that enclosed the Enterprise. He ordered him to attempt to 'dent' the force field. Chekov set to eagerly.

***

Spock and Kirk were back chained to the wall, talking about racial subconscious. Spock speculated that their captures were totally alien. McCoy came back into the dungeon with Scott and Sulu, now as controlled as they were. Sulu released Kirk, McCoy yanked him about, and they head out, leaving Spock chained to the wall. He would have preferred to go with them. He did not like not knowing what was happening to the others.

***

Chekov, Uhura, and LaSalle were gathered around the scanner at the science station. Uhura said that she didn't see any change, but LaSalle insisted that it was there. Chekov said it was the electrical field they had set up - the 'dent' that LaSalle wanted was a start. LaSalle told Chekov to continue.

***

The man came to the dungeon, released Kirk and Spock, telling them to go, but Kirk said he would not go without his men. The man said they belong to Sylvia now and he could not control them. He gave them back their phasers, urging them to leave. He led them out of the dungeon, and they saw the shadow of the cat, heard it snarl. The cat had grown very large, and it followed them.

They went back to where they fell through the floor, and Kirk boosted Spock up through hole. The cat pushed the door into the room, and it landed on the man, who was trapped, but the cat could not get through the door, as the opening was too small. Kirk grabbed the man's wand and tossed it up to Spock, who helped him up through hole. They were no sooner both on the floor above than McCoy attacked Kirk, who managed to overpower him. While this was happening, Scott attacked Spock, who used the Vulcan nerve pinch to subdue him. Now Sulu attacked Kirk, who knocked him into the wall, unconscious.

Kirk and Spock heard the cat again. Kirk goes back to get the wand, telling the cat he has the transmuter, that it is his now. The cat turned back into the woman, tried to touch the wand, but Spock cautioned him not to let her. The woman transported herself and Kirk back into the banquet room, tried to charm it out of him, then threatened him with a phaser. He smashed the wand on the table, there was a bright flash of light, and the castle vanished. All members of the landing party come from between the rocks, themselves again. Two small life-forms appeared on rocks before them and died, burning in the atmosphere.

Kirk called ship, and Uhura answered. The static was gone. Kirk ordered the beam up, wanting to get off that planet as soon as possible.

***

At shift end, he was able to leave the bridge when she did, standing close to her in the turbolift. She was tense, he could sense it. He reached out and touched her cheek, lightly. "I am unharmed."

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. "You kept disappearing on me. I would just get communications back and then you would be gone again."

"You need fear no longer. They are unable to influence us any longer. Be at peace, Nyota." He tried to calm her through his soft touch against her face.

"I don't think I can, not yet. Give me a bit." she heaved a sigh and relaxed, just slightly.

He heard the sound that meant the turbolift had stopped. The door would open in only a few seconds. He dropped his hand from her face and stood straight again. When the doors opened, he followed her. She went straight to the mess hall and joined the line. They did not speak again until they were seated. And then he asked her to explain 'Halloween' to him. She looked at him, puzzled. "Not my holiday, Spock. You'll have to get someone from the other side of the world to explain that one."

"It is not a universal holiday, then?"

"Not at all."

"Most strange. The first shore party consisted of three men, only one of whom was from that culture, yet that was the image chosen. It is difficult to understand how an alien mind works." He had no idea why she looked at him the way she did then, but he was glad to see the smile come to her face.


	91. Chapter 91:I Am Yours to Command

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 91: I Am Yours to Command**

**July, 2267**

Nyota was angry. He didn't know why. He was fairly certain that he was not part of the reason. She had been pacing around the room non-stop for fifteen minutes, muttering under her breath, her fists clenched. And it didn't show any signs of letting up. He had tried twice to get her to talk, but both times she had glared at him so fiercely that he had stopped almost immediately. But he did not really want to spend the entire evening in this way. Surely there was something he could do to distract her. He listened more carefully to what she was saying. Was there a pattern? Perhaps. She did seem to be giving orders. He was not sure why, but perhaps that was the direction to try?

When she pivoted and headed back in his direction, he straightened up, clasped his hands behind his back, and stepped right in her path, forcing her to stop and glare at him again. "I do not understand the source of your disquiet, however, in an attempt to mollify you, I put myself at your command."

She shook her head, just a bit. She glared fiercely at him, then her eyes unfocused for a moment, then she looked at him again. "Command?"

"Whatever you desire, simply command me and it shall be." Surely that was plain enough.

Now she tilted her head and looked harder at him, but the muttering and pacing had definitely stopped. "You want me to command you?" The tone of her voice had definitely changed.

"It does seem to be what you require currently. It would please me to assist you in regaining your equilibrium." He held himself stiffly, awaiting her reply.

Now she slowly circled him, looking him up and down. She stopped when she was back where she had started. "Command you. Whatever I desire. Anything?" Now she was watching his face, very closely.

"Indeed. Within these walls, whatever you desire." Her scent was changing now, the anger already beginning to dissipate. His intuition had been correct, then.

"Remove your shirt."

He hastened to comply, letting the shirt hang from the ends of his fingers. She looked at it.

"Throw it over in the corner."

This was harder, however, he did manage to do so quickly. She continued to watch him, obviously not sure what to expect.

"Remove your tee-shirt and throw it in the same corner."

When he stood there, his hands clasped behind his back again, throwing his pectoral muscles into relief, he heard a small hitch in her breath. The fingers of one hand came up slowly and tangled in the dark silky hair that stretched across his chest. He did not move or react in any way. He kept his eyes focused on the opposite side of the room, over her head.

Her voice came again, breathy now. "Tell me how you feel." Her fingers were moving, leaving little trails of fire on his skin.

He hesitated, not totally sure what she wanted to hear. Her fingers found one of his nipples, hiding there in the soft hair and tweaked it, much harder than she usually did. "Tell me."

He strove to keep his voice level. "I feel your fingers on my skin. When they move, it is as though you have set the nerves on fire."

"On fire? Explain."

He wanted to shift his weight about, but he did not. Her fingers stroked again, burning. "Your touch excites me. The movement against my skin excites the nerves and makes them fire repeatedly." His voice was not so level now. Her fingers were walking slowly down the trail of hair that grew on the center of his body, drawing ever closer to the waistband of his trousers.

She moved closer to him. "Remove your trousers."

His hands moved around from behind his body and unsealed his trousers, letting them drop to the floor, pool around his ankles. He kept his eyes over her head, not daring to look at her face now. He knew it would be soft, her eyelids droopy, her eyes deep dark pools that would drag him in if he let them.

She moved around him again, trailing her fingers against his skin. She might almost have cut his skin with a knife, there was that feeling, like a mark had been left there. When she returned to where she had started once more, she spoke again, much softer now. "Remove your briefs."

He moved his hands underneath the waistband, lifting out and away from his body, then down. The small garment followed his trousers, leaving him standing there with both garments pooled around his ankles, boots sticking out through the legs. He clasped his hands behind his back again, standing straight, his arousal very obvious, as he made no effort to subdue it.

Her fingers trailed down his body, following the same trail they had been on earlier. Somehow she bent her hand so that she only touched his belly, and not that stiff organ standing at attention before him. The skin of his belly twitched beneath her fingers. She walked around him again, fingers trailing. She caressed his buttocks and he sucked his breath in. She stopped, there behind him. Her fingers moved, coming to rest at the top of the cleft, then moving so slowly, down, down, touching so softly. He struggled, not to move, not to make a sound. And then she whispered at him. "Vocalize." Not 'speak', not 'tell me how you feel', simply 'vocalize'. She touched him again, raising tiny bumps on his skin.

He moaned. There was a hitch in her breath. Her fingers continued, trailing down his body, stopping when she reached the point where his legs branched, touching there. He trembled.

"Continue to vocalize." She was barely audible over the pounding in his ears. That must be his own heart he heard.

She pushed against him just slightly and he groaned. She made a small sound. She knelt behind him and tapped one foot. He raised that foot and she slipped his trousers and briefs over the foot, then tapped the other foot. His clothing joined the other pieces in the corner of the room. "Kneel."

He went down on his knees, careful not to bump into her. She was right behind him, between his feet.

"Lean forward. Place your hands on the floor and keep them there. Spread your knees further apart."

He felt awkward now, exposed. And incredibly aroused. Her hands trailed softly over his buttocks and he sucked in a hasty breath. Her fingers swerved, traveling down the insides of his thighs. He moaned again, and she made another small sound. One cool finger touched him, on the small flat plane between his anus and his scrotum, pressing just enough that he could feel the sharp edge of her fingernail. A low growl formed in his throat, trying to burst free. The finger continued, following the small ridge of flesh down the center of his scrotum, which contracted sharply, pulling his testicles up close to his body. He was beginning to shake now.

And then she leaned closer to him and he could feel her warm breath on his skin. 'Vocalize more." Her voice was so thick, so charged, that it vibrated in his ears. He let the growl emerge, low, heated. Her fingers swirled over his scrotum, tantalizing his testicles and he growled at her again. And now one hand reached forward and the fingers stroked him, from base to tip. He jerked, he groaned loudly, he shook. His whole body was on fire now.

"Spock." Her voice shook. "Spock, tell me what you need."

He could not speak. There was sound coming from his mouth, but it was not words. Her hand wrapped around him, squeezing lightly, and he was almost undone. He could feel himself contracting, ready now, waiting only for her command.

"Spock." Only a whisper of sound, but it held so much.

He could not endure any more. He rolled over, reaching for her, pulling her over him, ripping away the small wet barrier that covered his access to her, thrusting up as he pulled her down, shouting at her as she sobbed his name again. And then she was clenched tight about him, shaking and moaning and so, so good. "Mine."

"Yours. Ah, yes, all yours." And she leaned forward and placed her hands on his face and he felt her, all around, inside and out. Glorious, wonderful, ecstasy.

It was some time before either of them moved. And then she rubbed her face against his neck and whispered. "Command me."


	92. Chapter 92:Command You?

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 92: Command You?**

**July, 2267**

Nyota was looking right into his eyes. Waiting for him to tell her what to do. His throat was very dry. Surely there were limits here? On the other hand, maybe not.

"Disrobe." And then he had another thought. "Leave your boots on." He still had his on, this would make them equal. And it reminded him of that first time they had been together, under the seven moons. He felt himself reacting to that memory. Perhaps…

She was kneeling before him, pulling her dress over her head. She flung it in the same corner his clothing was in. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the straps slide down off her shoulders, then pulling her arms out, slowly. She grasped it in the center front and pulled it away from her body, flinging it after her uniform dress. Her lovely breasts swung free, enticing, before him. And then she hooked one finger in the wreckage of her panties and pulled, ripping them completely. The shock of that action was like lightening, sending bolts of sensation along his nerves.

She was completely bare now, except for her boots. Slowly he rose to his feet, standing before her as she knelt there. He looked down at her, remembering. "Suck." she whimpered at him and moved forward on her knees until her nose touched him. And then she began, licking one long sweep from base to tip, almost making his knees buckle. And then she straightened up, stretching, and took him in, from tip to base, entirely enclosed in her wet mouth. He groaned, his fists clenching in the air. They were not close enough to the wall. He reached down and lifted her up, carrying her effortlessly, just a few steps.

He set her back down and leaned forward, resting his palms on the wall. "Suck." His voice was deeper now, shakier. Once again she stretched her body up and took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue about him and he groaned once again, feeling the flames lick him. She pulled gently back against him, her lips tight around him as she stroked him with her mouth.

"Caress...my...buttocks." he panted now, struggling to maintain some semblance of control. Her hands came up and cupped him, one hand on each side, kneading the muscles as she moved her mouth upon him. He could not take any more of this.

Once again he grasped her upper arms and lifted her. "Your legs...around me." He felt the smooth leather of her boots slide across his hips, the heels digging into his buttocks now. He moved one hand under her lovely round bottom and held her, just in the place he wanted her, and slid into her wet depths.

"Vocalize." He almost growled this at her and jerked spastically at the sounds that she uttered in response. She was close, so close. He knew those sounds now, knew what they meant. He began to move, so slowly, dragging himself across the spots within her that he knew so well. She moaned and sobbed, her face buried against his chest, her arms wound around him. And then she was screaming at him, calling his name, her muscles clenching him so tightly that he could do nothing but follow her into ecstasy.

He stood there for long moments, her back braced against the wall, his face buried in her hair. And then she repeated the action that she had performed for the very first time that first night, turning her face up and biting his ear. He shuddered against her, completely overcome.

She was murmuring at him, her lips against his ear, sending little shocks throughout his system. "Mine, all mine, my Spock."

He growled in response, unable to do more. How could this possibly be more intense than it had been before? Yet it was. He pushed himself away from the wall and wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tight. He crossed the room, into the sleeping alcove, and tumbled down to the bed, landing with her above him. He moved his hands upon her back, molding her close to him. And now he could find words again, his voice husky, vibrating. "Mine, you are mine. My Nyota. All mine."

And she was nibbling on his neck and hugging him tight and telling him she loved him and he was so full of joy that the only way he could bear it was to press his hand to her face and share it with her.


	93. Chapter 93:One of the Joys of Life

Author's Note : Based on the TOS episode 'Metamorphosis'

________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 93: One of the Joys of Life**

**August, 2267**

They had picked up Commissioner Hedford and were on their way back to the Enterprise. Spock wasn't entirely sure why it took three of them to fetch her. Surely he and the doctor would have been sufficient. But when the captain decided that he would go along on a mission, there was never any stopping him. Sakuro's disease was a very rare ailment. It would be interesting to know how the commissioner had acquired it, however, it did not seem very likely that he would be able to question her about it. She seemed to be a most unpleasant person, sniping and biting at everything that was said to her.

He was looking in the automatic scanner in an attempt to pass the tedious time of the journey, when he saw something unusual. He called it to Jim's attention and then began to analyze it more closely. It appeared to be a cloud of ionized hydrogen with strong electrical impulses. It did not seem logical that it was able to change its course to block their way, much less that it could knock them off their course. Unfortunately, that is exactly what happened.

They landed on a small planetoid, grateful to land anywhere without crashing. It took very little time to discover that they could not transmit, and not much more to discover, that, although nothing appeared to be wrong, nothing worked.

McCoy walked about, taking readings with his medical tricorder and amazingly found a match to the strange cloud that had pulled them off course. They were trying to pinpoint its location when they were hailed by what appeared to be a human male. The man ran toward them eagerly and questioned whether they were real. When assured that they were, he identified himself as Cochrane. And then told them that they would not be able to get any of their equipment working again. When Spock questioned him, he said there was some sort of damping field.

McCoy was ever more concerned about the commissioner, as there was a strict timetable for treating her disease and the clock was ticking. Cochrane offered them the hospitality of his home and they followed him. The commissioner did not treat him any better than she treated anyone else. Kirk wandered about inside, looking at the instruments that Cochrane had displayed and wondering where he had found all the antiques in such good condition. Spock located that cloud outside of Cochrane's home and asked for an explanation, but was refused. Kirk then demanded an explanation. Finally Cochrane relented and explained that the companion had brought him here when he was old and dying and rejuvenated him. But he insisted that he had no specifics.

When pushed, Cochrane finally revealed his first name. McCoy was incredulous, insisting that the man with that name had been dead for 150 years. Spock went back to look at those instruments Jim had declared antiques and verified that indeed they did come from that time period. Cochrane then admitted that they were here to keep him company, as he had told the companion that he would die of loneliness without friends. He had assumed that he would be freed to return to civilization, but that is not what had happened. On hearing this, Commissioner Hedford became hysterical and they had to help her into the bedroom. McCoy gave her a sedative. He was very concerned over her condition and the amount of elapsed time.

Spock watched Cochrane uneasily. There was something here that didn't quite measure up correctly. There must be a way to leave this place. He had no desire to stay here. When Kirk ordered him to find a weapon, he immediately began work, going to the shuttle to examine it again. He had the access panels open, working with his tools, when the companion appeared. Curious, he moved toward it and reached out to touch it. He received an immense shock, collapsing to the ground.

As the commissioner became sicker, McCoy became more desperate. He even asked Cochrane if the companion could help her, but he was assured that it was not possible. He then went looking for Spock and found him collapsed beside the shuttle. When he questioned Spock about what had happened to him, he was told that it was a massive shock. McCoy then speculated that anything that electrical could be shorted out. Spock immediately agreed and began to think of a device which would perform that action, building it quickly from the available items. He was not sure that it would destroy the companion, but was sure that it would have some effect.

Cochrane was upset with their plans and stated his objections. He obviously did not want the companion to be killed. Kirk replied that he would do anything he had to to save all their lives. Spock watched Cochrane, glowering. The man was mad if he thought they would just sit around here and not try to get back to the ship. Cochrane finally saw the need and agreed to call the companion to the device. Spock carried it to the door, waiting. Cochrane called the companion and Spock triggered the device. The companion shocked Cochrane, who collapsed, then it attacked Spock and Kirk, somehow managing to choke them even though it was not corporeal. McCoy yelled at it, saying it was choking them, killing them, but he had no effect. Cochrane came to and summoned the companion again and it left Spock and Kirk alone. They staggered to their feet and went outside, seeing cochrane communing with the companion.

Kirk had another idea and went back into the building, where he ordered Spock to adjust the universal translator to communicate with the companion. Spock set to immediately.

***

On the Enterprise, Scott made a log entry telling about the missing shuttle. They were trying to find it by backtracking along its supposed route. Uhura told Scott that they were approaching the last known position of the shuttle. Sulu detected something strange, and Scott ordered him to follow it. Uhura approached Scott, asking questions. Scott told her they can't find any trace of the shuttle, that it had to have been dragged off. She asked how they could follow it. He said they would stay on this course and see what they found. She looked askance at him and said it was a big galaxy. Inside she was very worried. Where were they?

***

Spock worked on the universal translator. Kirk told Cochrane to call the companion again. When it appeared, Kirk spoke into the universal translator and the companion heard. Her thoughts were spoken by the translator and she was amazed. Kirk and Spock speculated that the companion loved Cochrane. Kirk tried to explain that one of their party would die if they did not leave. The companion replied that 'the man' would cease to exist if they left.

Spock was overcome with curiosity and wanted to ask the companion many questions. Kirk was irritated and told him that this was not the time. He tried again to explain to the companion that they must go free, but she did not listen, insisting that it was necessary for the man to continue, therefore they must stay.

Cochrane asked why the translator was built with a female voice. McCoy explained that the companion considered him a lover. Spock told him that the companion loved him, that her entire demeanor was different when she approached him.

"Her attitude toward you is profoundly different from that when she contacts us. Her appearance is soft, gentle; her voice is melodic, pleasing. I do not totally understand the emotion, but it obviously exists; the Companion loves you."

Cochrane was violently upset. Spock was confused. He found Cochrane's totally parochial attitude fascinating. He was convinced that he was correct, however, as there were many similarities between the responses of the companion and those of Nyota. And he was fairly certain that Nyota loved him. She had expressed that sentiment many times now and he saw no reason for her to lie to him.

Hedford was now very ill. She called out to McCoy, and said that she did not want to die, that she'd never been loved, never shown love.

***

On the Enterprise, still searching. Sulu saw the asteroid belt. Scott asked about atmosphere, ordered a search. Uhura was alarmed, saying that there might be thousands of them that they could be on. Scott replied that they would search them one by one. She quailed at the amount of time that would take. Surely there was a faster method.

***

Kirk again tried to explain to the companion that Cochrane would cease to exist if he was not free. He told the companion about Hedford, that she would cease to exist, that they would all cease to exist if they were not free. He told her that she regarded the man as a toy. Kirk told her it was impossible for her to love him, because they were two different things. The companion asked if she were human, if there could be love, and then disappeared.

Hedford came outside, healed, and addressed Cochrane. Cochrane realized that it was the companion. Spock questioned her, and the companion replied that they were both present. Hedford approached Cochrane, who retreated. The companion was upset.

Kirk ordered Spock to check shuttle. The Companion/Hedford blend said that it would not be necessary, that both the shuttle and the communications would now work. Cochrane talked to the Companion/Hedford blend, extending his hand and they walked off together, talking.

***

On the Enterprise, Uhura received a communication from the captain, telling Scott about it excitedly. Scott talked to him, and Sulu got the coordinates. Scott asked what happened. Kirk said he doesn't know how it's going to end.

The Companion/Hedford told Cochrane that she could not leave the planetoid. He stated that he now understood and kissed her.

***

Scotty communicated with Kirk, and said that they were in orbit and were waiting. Kirk told Cochrane they were ready to leave, but Cochrane said he could not. Spock said it was to be expected, as humans were illogical. He told Cochrane he would age. Cochrane replied that one of the pleasures of life was to grow old together. Spock was then silent. This was not something he had thought of before.

Cochrane asked that they not say anything about him and Kirk readily agreed. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy headed for shuttle, eager to be back on board the Enterprise.

****

Back on board the Enterprise, in his own quarters, Spock meditated on the events that had occurred on the planetoid. In particular, Cochrane's statement that growing old together was one of the pleasures of life. He had not considered that before. It was a startling new concept to him. To have the same person beside one throughout life, growing and changing with life's experiences, but at the same time, steady and enduring. There beside one every day, every night, for many years. That was what he desired, what he yearned for. Definitely.

When she came through the door of his quarters, he rose from his position and went to her, gathering her close to him. He must be sure of what she wanted, somehow, before he told of her of his wishes. He would not lose what he already had. He did not think he could stand that.


	94. Chapter 94:Reception

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 94: Reception**

**August, 2267**

Nyota checked herself in the mirror once more. She didn't get to wear her dress uniform that often. She wanted to be sure she looked right. She picked up the small bag with the long strap and hung it on her shoulder, carefully fastening the small epaulet over the strap. Into the bag went her communicator and a tiny tube of lip gloss. The air on this planet was so dry - she wanted to be sure her lips didn't crack. Who knew whether there would be anything they could drink down there. She turned about and looked over her shoulder. Okay, guess she was ready. She exited her quarters and headed for the transporter deck.

She arrived right on the heels of Bones and Kirk. Spock was already there, standing behind the console, giving the technician some last minute advice. When he saw the others come in, he stepped around the console and headed for the pad with the lighted discs. He looked truly yummy. That pale blue silk was absolutely the right color for him and that jacket was tailored to perfection. He stepped onto one of the lighted discs and turned to face the console, reaching out one hand to help her step up. She lifted her long skirt with the other hand and stepped up carefully, so that she didn't trip. When she was up, she released his hand, but he did not let go of hers. She looked at him, startled, and saw the amusement in his eyes. He lowered his eyelids half way, his lips barely curling up on the ends. He had most definitely heard what she had been thinking. Her cheeks grew hot. One long finger caressed her palm before releasing her hand. She stepped onto the lighted disc beside him and struggled to clear her mind. That shot of heat that had come with the finger caress had almost bowled her over.

On her other side, she was vaguely aware that Bones was paying her some compliment about her appearance, so she smiled at him, but she really had no idea what he had said. She did notice that he had a small medkit slung over his shoulder. The familiar tingling sensation started and then they were elsewhere. Dry, warm, very, very calm. She felt like all the moisture was being sucked out of her body. Good thing she had put that lip gloss in her bag. She was definitely going to need it.

She looked around. They were standing on the lawn of the building she assumed the reception was to be held in. And there was their escort, coming toward them. She cleared her throat, summoned saliva and made sure her mouth was ready. When the gaily dressed foursome bowed before them and gave the standard greeting, she was ready. She thought she managed without garbling anything. They certainly didn't seem upset. Two of the escort turned and started off toward the building, the other two moving to the side and waiting for them. Kirk and Bones followed the escort and Spock stood beside her, waiting for the prescribed distance before joining the procession. The remaining half of their escort brought up the rear.

It wasn't exactly easy walking across the soft lawn in her high heeled boots. She almost turned her ankle and staggered. Spock's arm lashed out and his hand grabbed her upper arm, steadying her. Then he took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his elbow, not saying a word. It certainly helped her keep her balance. She didn't understand why there wasn't some sort of path or walkway.

They arrived at the entrance to the building. There was a short series of broad stairs. They weren't set at the right depth for human legs. She was very careful how she placed her feet. She could feel him, tense, beside her. He spoke very, very softly. "Be extremely careful on these stairs. They are very strangely constructed." She nodded to show him she understood, but she was still glad when they made it to the top without anyone losing their footing.

Now they walked down a broad hall with a gorgeous inlaid tile floor. It seemed to completely encircle the building. She wasn't sure why they had had to walk all the way around when it would have been much faster to go the other way. She tilted her face in Spock's direction and he gave a tiny shrug. He didn't know either, then.

Now they finally stood in the doorway to the reception. She slipped her hand from Spock's arm and stepped forward, speaking with the herald stationed there. She had to repeat their names three times before he could echo it back to her correctly. He kept looking at Spock and freezing. She wondered what that was all about. At last he stepped to the doorway and began the announcement. As she had coached them, as each person's name was called, they crossed the floor to the dais on the opposite side. First Kirk, then McCoy, then Spock, and she was last. As they arrived at the other side, they stood next to each other, and when she was in position, they all made the 'respectful' bow. And then she was translating. Spock was the only other one who had learned any of the language at all, and they had decided that he would not reveal this unless absolutely necessary.

This ruler was certainly a windbag. He talked and talked and talked and said absolutely nothing. Her throat was sore and her lips cracked before she got a chance to whip out that tube of lip gloss. But then they were moving, over to the side, and Bones was running his little tricorder over the food and drink. "You can drink that pink stuff, but not the green. I don't know what it tastes like, but it's wet and we all need some fluid. So drink some, even if it tastes vile. But don't eat anythin' off that table. I think they use arsenic salts as seasonin'."

Spock stepped up to the table and carefully selected four cups, dipping out the pink stuff himself, then handing the cups around. He stood beside her as she sipped. Damn this stuff was awful. She choked it down and prayed it stayed there. She heard Bones cussing under his breath. Spock didn't say anything, but his stance became extremely rigid. And his ears flattened back against his head. They all sat their cups down as soon as they were empty. There was nothing on earth that could persuade her to drink another cup of that stuff.

They moved off then, away from the refreshments table, further down the wall, and stood in their little clump. Across the room, she saw what must be the orchestra. She guessed they were tuning up. It sounded awful. Shreeking and screeching noises echoed around the room. Spock had his hands clasped tightly behind him and he was vibrating. That noise must hurt his ears something fierce. They finished with the 'tuning' and the first 'number' started. In addition to what they had heard just a moment ago, there were now drums and other percussion instruments being played. It was a total cacophony. She wanted to hunch her shoulders and cover her ears. She heard Kirk exclaim to Bones - something about caterwauling. She tended to agree.

When the second 'number' started, people moved out onto the middle of the floor. There was some sort of stylized movement going on. She couldn't see any real pattern to it. And then the leader of their escort was there, making some sort of demand. She had to question him three times before she understood. She turned to Spock. "It will be a great insult if we do not 'dance' with them." She looked up at him. He almost grimaced. She held out her hand and he took it and led her onto the floor.

He bent his head. "Do you have any idea what it is they are doing? Is there any pattern there?"

"Not that I can see. What shall we do?"

He looked at the other people on the floor. "The only thing I can think of that would be appropriate, we are hardly dressed for." At the look on her face, one eyebrow raised high. "I was referring to sparring, Lieutenant."

Oh, well, he had a point there. "Perhaps we could perform a kata then?" He considered this and then nodded, naming one. And then they started. Their 'dance' blended in with the other actions without much notice. It felt pretty weird to be doing a kata in dress uniform. Her skirt wasn't full enough, either. When the music stopped, Spock offered her his arm again and they marched quickly off the floor, back to where Kirk and Bones stood, faces wreathed in smiles. They would never hear the last of this!

She was so glad when the captain decided it was time to leave. The parade back around the building and down the weird stairs and back across the bumpy lawn seemed interminable. But then she felt the tingling of the transporter and they were back on board the Enterprise. And someone had thought to bring water there for them. She had never been so grateful for plain water in her life. She just wished she could take these danged high heeled boots off now, instead of walking back through the corridors in them.

***

She had barely changed her clothes when he was there, coming through the door. He picked her up and sat her down on the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor before her, lifting her feet and rubbing them gently in his hands. Oh, my, that felt good. "How did you know how badly my feet hurt?"

"You have been broadcasting it very loudly for some time. I am glad to be able to offer relief."

"Then please allow me to massage your poor ears, which I know have suffered badly tonight."

"That sounds like a very equitable trade." His eyes twinkled at her. She knew very well what massaging his ears was going to cause.


	95. Chapter 95:Rotund Objects Made of Frozen

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 95: Rotund Objects Made of Frozen Water**

**August, 2267**

Spock stood calmly, bundled up in all the winter-weight gear that he had been able to locate. He did intend to keep warm on this mission. The others filed into the transporter deck and took their places. He felt the familiar tingles and then they were...cold. Very cold.

He could not understand why they had been assigned this particular mission. There was nothing the Federation needed on this planet. Surely a simple diplomatic envoy would have been sufficient. Having the senior officers of a starship call was overkill. However, he was not in charge. So here he stood, cold. Unhappy.

He followed the others down the path, between the banks of glistening white. The snow was so deep that the shorter members of their group could not even see over the top of the banks. To them it must be like walking in a cold, white tunnel. He, however, could see the tops of evergreens sticking out of the drifts, layers of white dusting on the long branches. Intriguing. The sun hit the snow at an angle that caused glittering reflections. He became interested in spite of himself.

The sky was almost the same color as the banks of snow around them. A flat light grey, it glimmered and burned his eyes if he looked too long. He could see how it would be easy to become confused in this landscape where everything appeared to be shades of one color. And blinding as well. It was good he did not intend to be here long.

They arrived at a large clearing where the snow had been trampled down into a hard crust, leaving room to walk about. There in the center stood the beings they had come to confer with. Their group advanced, bowed, formed up in the designated shape. Nyota stood slightly to the side, her hands clasped before her and began to translate. These people seemed to be given to extremely ornate, flourishing speeches. It hardly seemed to fit the cold weather. Perhaps it was a sign of strength to be able to withstand such long speeches under these conditions. He found he did not care. He simply wished to be back where it was warm.

Now Kirk was speaking, trying to match the style of those others. Spock was sure that Nyota was adding to what the captain was saying, couching his thoughts in the correct style. She was very good at her job. There was a flurry of bowing, gesturing, and then the conference appeared to be over. The other group departed, leaving them standing there. One by one, they turned and started back down that long tunnel.

He was almost to the end of the tunnel when something very cold smacked into the back of his neck. He whirled, instantly on guard, to be met by the laughing face of his captain. There did not seem to be any attackers, then. He was most confused. Kirk was doing something with a handful of snow, and then there was a small, round, white ball flying in his direction. In his confusion, he did not think to duck and was hit full in the face with the extremely cold object. He stood there, snow on his face, down his neck, in total shock.

Nyota was giggling. She came running up, yelling. "That's not fair! He doesn't know what you're doing!" She grabbed a handful of snow from the bank beside her and did something with her hands, forcing it into a rotund object, then flinging it in the captain's direction. It hit with a loud splat against his ear. Without a moment's hesitation, she had created another and flung it at McCoy, who uttered an oath and returned fire.

In no time at all, the air was full of missiles. He stood there for a moment, paralyzed, until he realized that the other four were all assaulting Nyota. That was certainly not fair. His hand went out to the bank and scooped up some of the snow, almost without thinking. His other hand formed it, trying to discern how she had done so. Ah, it must be compacted to retain its shape. He glanced at the object in his hand, looked toward the captain, drew back his arm and pitched. Jim's face was obscured by snow. His hand came up and wiped the snow off his face. He glared in this direction. "War it is, then!" He yelled.

When they beamed back aboard the Enterprise, they were all covered with snow. He was very wet and cold. And filled with a most unusual feeling. He had never done anything like that before in his life. He bent his head down toward Nyota's laughing face. "Does this activity have a name?"

"You mean the snowball fight?"

"Ah, most descriptive. Do most humans have experience with this sport?"

"Any that have ever been in a snowy environment, yes. Little children love to have snowball fights. It's exhilarating."

"Yes, that it is. I do find that I am...unusually…" He floundered, unsure of what he meant to say, especially here.

She leaned even closer, her voice very low now. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. See you in ten minutes." And she was off down the hall after the others, heading for her quarters, while he stood there, not entirely certain that he had caught her meaning. And then it sunk in and he was hurrying to reach his quarters and remove his cold, wet clothing so that he could go and get very warm.


	96. Chapter 96:Progeny

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'Friday's Child'

_________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 96: Progeny**

**August, 2267**

They sat in the captain's ready room, discussing the inhabitants of the planet Capella IV, where they hoped to negotiate mining rights for topaline. McCoy had been stationed there for several months years before and briefed them on the customs on the Ten Tribes. Scott was to be left in charge of the ship.

The landing party of Spock, Kirk, McCoy and a young security officer, Grant, beamed down to the planet. When a Klingon emerged from behind two of the Capellans, Grant drew his phaser without thinking. One of the Capellans flipped a knife into his chest, killing him instantly.

The Klingon, Kras, goaded the Capellans into demanding their weapons and communicators, which they must hand over, or be taken prisoner. They were taken to a yurt-style tent, floored with animal skin rugs, a wrought-iron brazier in the center of the room for heat. There were stools to sit on and two small round tables.

***

On Enterprise, Chekov discovered another ship at the edge of sensor range. There was some discussion as to what this might mean.

***

They were taken into the presence of Akaar, Teer of the Ten Tribes of Capella and saw his very pregnant young wife, Eleen. Kras taunted them, accused them of making valueless offers of things for the sick and worthless education. Kirk stated that they also offer laws, and that their planet will be their own. Kras said the Klingons will offer military training and arms.

***

The ship Chekov had been observing has gone out of range. Uhura got a very faint signal, which she thought may have been a distress signal from an Earth vessel.

***

In the middle of the night, the camp was attacked by a challenging faction. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy rushed into the leader's tent to find their communicators and find the Klingon rifling through things. The attacking faction killed Akaar. Kras urged the new leader, Maab, to kill them immediately, offering to do so himself. Maab reconsidered however, looking at things in a new light now that he was leader.

***

Uhura got the distress call clear, reporting that they are a freighter being attacked by a Klingon ship. Scott ordered her to contact the captain, but she was unable to raise him. She began to worry.

***

The leader's pregnant widow came into the tent and was about to be killed when Kirk pulled her out of the way. He and Spock and McCoy fought the locals, but were overcome. She demanded Kirk's death.

***

Uhura tried to raise first Spock, and then McCoy, with no luck. Now she was very concerned. Chekov put the distress signal on speakers. Sulu plotted an interception course. Scott orders the Enterprise 'out of orbit'. Uhura rose from her seat and approached the command chair, concerned. She tried to reason with Scott, but he said that they must answer the distress call.

***

Spock stated that the check-in signal was one hour twelve minutes overdue. Since Mr Scott is efficient and no reconnaissance party has appeared, something must be happening to keep the ship busy. Bones said he was going to fix the burn on the arm of the leader's widow, saying that he can only be killed once. Kirk and Spock obviously found that an opportunity and agreed with him. McCoy got up and went to the woman. During the commotion that followed, Kirk and Spock overpowered the two guards at the door. McCoy had his hand over the woman's mouth and Kirk offered her a chance to live, which she obviously wanted. Since it was still the middle of the night, they managed to sneak out of the camp.

***

The Enterprise was approaching the position of the distress call, but nothing could be found - no signal, no debris, nothing. Uhura could not get any more signals. Now she was desperately worried. Something was very wrong.

***

Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Eleen climbed into the hills. They had been able to retrieve their communicators, but not their weapons. Kirk and Spock were armed with large knives that they had taken from the guards in the tent. When they stopped to let Eleen rest, McCoy challenged her and forced her to let him treat her burn. McCoy used his tricorder to check the baby. Eleen slapped him, McCoy continued, she slapped him again, he slapped her and continued with the exam. He determined that the baby could come any time.

Looking back the way they have come, Kirk saw that they were being followed. Kirk wanted to block the entrance to the pass with rockfall using their communicators on overload. Spock was not sure it would work, but agreed to try. The party following them hears the noise the communicators were making and stopped, just as the rocks exploded. Most were killed or injured. The Klingon hid in the rocks, darted out and killed one of the Capellans, taking his weapons. The pass was blocked and the trackers took off around the hill.

Kirk climbed the hill to look around, and found a cave. As they attempted to get the pregnant woman to the cave, first Kirk, then Spock tried to help, but she would allow only McCoy to touch her. He stated that he was a doctor, not an escalator.

***

Scott brooded over the missing distressed vessel. Uhura assured him that all channels are clear. Chekov still could not find any debris. Sulu said it was not possible for a freighter to have been fast enough to disappear before they got there. Scott told Chekov to replay the distress call and then realized that they were called for by name. He suspected that it was a trick. When Uhura said it could have been authentic, he said they will stay long enough to be sure. She was conflicted. She did not really think there was a ship in distress, but if there was and they left it, she would feel terrible.

***

They got into the cave and the woman went into labor. Kirk asked how McCoy managed to get her to let him touch her and he said it was a right cross. Kirk said he never read that in a medical book and McCoy said it's in his from now on. McCoy told Eleen that she must want the child. She said the child belongs to the husband and hers was dead. McCoy asked her if she wants his help. She said yes. McCoy told her to repeat 'the child is mine'. She said 'the child is yours'. McCoy tried again, with the same response.

Kirk tried to call the Enterprise, but got no answer. He tried to make bows and arrows from branches. Spock was braiding bowstrings from bark. The Capellans have never developed the bow, so they expected this weapon would be a surprise.

The baby was born and McCoy came to get them, taking them back inside the cave and showing them the baby. He handed it to Spock, who was very uncomfortable. He had never held an infant before. It was evoking strange emotions in him that he did not understand at all. He refused to hold the child again.

Eleen woke up and told McCoy to bring 'our' child. McCoy got flustered and said he would explain later. Spock said that should prove very interesting. Kirk just laughed.

***

Scott decided to turn back to Capella IV at warp 5. Then he stepped up to warp 6. Uhura got a distress call from another ship. Scott thought it was another fake call and refused to answer.

***

McCoy fell asleep and Eleen beaned him with a rock and fled the cave, leaving her baby behind.

Kirk and Spock were on top of the rocks with bows and arrows. McCoy came out of the cave and called them, telling them what happened. Spock said she would head straight to the warriors. McCoy offered to go with them but Kirk told him to stay with the baby.

***

Chekov picked up the vessel that had been there before. It was directly in their path and would not move. Scott ordered sublight speed. Chekov identified it as a Klingon ship. Scott ordered battle stations and the targeting visor unfolded from the helm console. Uhura tried to contact the Klingon vessel, and Scott asked them to identify themselves, but they got no response. He ordered the frequency closed.

***

Warriors have circled the hill and were approaching where Kirk and Spock were hidden. One wentforward and identified where they were, then returned to Maab. Klas tried to incite something, but did not succeed. Eleen came down out of the rocks, approached Maab. She said the Earthmen were dead, that she killed them. Klas challenged her. She said she will die in her own tent. Klas pulled out his phaser, threatening, and Kirk shot him with an arrow. Eleen darted forward to grab the phaser, but Klas got it first and fired at Spock. Kirk was afraid he had been hit, but he has not. Kirk joined Spock, who called the Enterprise again. When he still got no response, he knew the Enterprise could not be in orbit. If it had been, Nyota would have responded to him.

Klas managed to kill several warriors with the phaser. Eleen accused the Capellan warriors of being children and offerd to flee to draw his fire. Maab gave her back her life and drew fire himself, giving another warrior the chance to throw a weapon into the Klingon's chest.

Kirk and Spock came down the hill to meet the Capellan warriors. Just then Scott and a security team came running up. McCoy came down the hill with the baby and gave it back to Eleen. McCoy talked baby talk to the baby, confusing Spock, who had never heard anything so silly before.

***

When most of the Enterprise crew returned to the ship, Kirk and McCoy stayed behind to complete the mining rights negotiations. When they returned to the bridge, Kirk told Uhura to contact starfleet and tell them the mining rights have been secured. They said that the baby was named Leonard James Akaar. Spock replied that they were both going to be insufferably pleased with themselves for at least a month. He could hear Uhura laughing behind him.

***

Spock sat before his firepot, contemplating. This was the first chance he had had to consider those strange feelings he had felt when McCoy had laid that infant in his arms. For some unaccountable reason, when that had happened, he had seen another face on the infant, a different skin color. He had felt..._longings_. It had been most unsettling. He had never before considered progeny. If the thought had ever occurred to him, he had dismissed it. Now, for some reason, it seemed to be uppermost in his mind. This was something he would have to think long and hard about. He wished he had some way to know her feelings on this subject, but he did not.


	97. Chapter 97:Admiration

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 97: Admiration**

**August, 2267**

There was something new in the rec room. Spock watched as it was assembled. It appeared to be some sort of table, although the proportions were quite strange. He stood off to one side, his head cocked, trying to puzzle out its use.

She came into the rec room with two of her friends and stopped short, exclaiming. "A pool table! How wonderful! Are there cues and everything?" She was instantly over at the remaining unpacked box, tearing it open while he watched, curious. She pulled out something that was in two long parts and began to screw them together. Ah, a long stick of some sort. Apparently to be used in combination with the table in some way. Since it was in the rec room, he supposed it was a game of sort sort. Earth games could be very strange.

She was burrowing through the packing materials, looking for something else. She came up with a small square object, which she began to force onto the end of the stick. He could not image what she was doing.

The four men who had been assembling the table now rifled through the remaining boxes and withdrew something which they began to bolt onto the wall. A rack of some sort. And then there were more of the long stick things, each one slightly different. And a whole box of the small things she had used on the end of her stick. He thought of it now as 'her' stick because she refused to be parted with it. Another man had come and tried to look at it and she had jerked it away, telling him to go get his own. Very curious.

And now someone brought something else out of the packaging - a group of small hard balls. Along with a triangular object. The triangular object was laid on the table and the balls packed inside it. Then it was meticulously moved until it was centered at one end of the table. Interesting.

Now four people had those long sticks in their hands, manipulating those small squares against the smaller end. Apparently they intended to demonstrate the use of them. He would continue to watch. He wanted to see what she was going to do.

They went through some esoteric sort of action to determine who would play first. And she was elated to be that person. She removed the triangular object from the table and placed her stick in a horizontal position, bending her body so she was almost lying on the edge of the table. Her face was hovering above the stick, trained on the collection of small balls. From his position, he had an excellent view of her lovely round bottom and the backs of her thighs, stretched taut. A view he had much admiration for. But he could not really see what she was doing, for her body blocked his view. He moved slowly sideways until the balls came into view and then froze when she uttered an exclamation. Apparently movement in her peripheral vision was not allowed.

She drew back her arm and then shot it and the stick within it forward, sliding across her other hand, where it perched on the edge of the table. The end of the long stick hit the first ball, knocking it into the next two, which were propelled into the next three - like a perpetual energy machine, it cascaded. The balls went rolling across the smooth surface of the table, rebounding from the raised edges, hitting each other, rolling again. He was astounded. He tried to calculate the trajectory of each ball, but he was unused to this game and did not know the correct weight or dimensions of the balls, so he failed to calculate swiftly enough. He was amazed when several of the balls rolled into what he had not realized were holes in the sides and corners of the table, disappearing underneath the surface.

She did some sort of little jig, celebrating. Certain portions of her anatomy did very interesting things. He admired that, quietly. Perhaps she would do it again?

Apparently it was still her turn. She circled the table, eyeing the remaining balls. He began to think that perhaps the objective was to make all the balls roll into those holes. He could see no other clear meaning to the game. She considered first one, and then another approach, finally deciding. She leaned down against the edge of the table again, lining her stick up on one of the balls. He tried to compute what her objective was. Which ball was she aiming at? He made the mistake of looking back along her stick to ascertain the direction of movement and realized that her position gave him an excellent view of the tops of her lovely round breasts. He found his gaze glued there and she finalized her approach - her movements causing a number of displacements of those soft appendages. And when she drew back her arm and let fly, there was a good deal of movement. He swallowed. That was extremely admirable. However, he had missed the impact of the small ball with her intended target. He dragged his eyes back to the balls flying across the table. He heard several more plops as balls dropped into the holes. She seemed to be doing well. The other players in the game had not yet had a chance to try their luck.

Again she circled the table, contemplating her next move. He found himself torn between watching her and looking at the table, trying to see the complex patterns of rebounds that made the balls drop through the holes. She made her decision. He bit his tongue. It was not his place to offer suggestions. He was sure she would not appreciate it. And he was not entirely certain that he had a complete understanding of the game. Once more she bent, giving him a wonderful view of her body, bent at the waist, stretched out over the table, her lovely breasts hanging down, her legs stretched out. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. He had bent her into a very similar position only last night. Her arm flew, the stick collided with the ball she had chosen and there was activity on the table. This time only one ball rolled into a pocket. She frowned. Not what she had hoped for then. He had thought that that was not the best choice. Apparently he had been correct.

She was prowling again, trying to decide. Once again she bent, thrusting her bottom in his direction. This game would be the death of him! He resisted the temptation to clasp her in his grasp and thrust himself against her round bottom. He straightened himself up, breathing deeply. Covertly he glanced about to be sure no one was watching him. No, all eyes were on her. She drew back her arm and he heard the loud click as her stick encountered the ball. Rolling across the table, it hit another ball and they both moved off in new directions. The physics of this game were definitely intriguing. Each of the two balls hit another ball, and now there were four balls moving across the table. He watched as, one by one, those balls rolled into holes and disappeared. Now there were only three balls left on the table. She was doing quite well. He was sure of that. He admired her skill. He admired her. He restrained himself.

Once more she was trying to determine which ball to attack. And this time she laid herself even flatter on the table. The ball she had chosen was practically in the middle of the table. Someone went and fetched something, brought it to her. A small piece of intricately curved metal. She smiled and laid it on the table, sliding her stick over the top of it. Ah, a brace. Since the edge of the table was useless for this approach, a surrogate was allowed. He watched as she calculated, then drew back and slung the stick at the ball. It hit one of the other balls, which rolled into a hole, and it then rolled past the last ball, barely grazing it before rolling into a hole itself. One ball remained on the table. There were groans all around the room. Apparently, something had happened which was not favorable. He listened. Ah, the ball that had gone into the hole was the ball with an 8 on it. That seemed to be the problem. Fascinating game. Perhaps he might get her to teach it to him. However, he did hope she did not want to play more tonight. He found that he would much prefer to admire her privately. Very privately. Intense admiration. Hopefully she would be in agreement.


	98. Chapter 98:Outside the Box

Author's Note: Based on the TOS episode 'Who Mourns for Adonais?'

___________

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 98: Outside the Box**

**August, 2267**

Bones and Kirk teased Scotty over Lt. Caroline Palamas. Scotty asked her to go get a cup of coffee, and she agreed, stopping on the way to chat with Uhura, who then went to her station.

Spock gave the captain a report on the planet Pollux IV, saying it was ordinary and that there was no intelligent life. Just then Sulu noticed something very strange in the main viewscreen. Spock hurried to analyze it. It looked like a giant hand, opening up in space in front of the Enterprise. Spock assured them that it was not living tissue, but a field of energy. Kirk ordered 'hard about', but the hand moved to stay in front of them. Uhura stood and looked at it, wondering if it was actually intending to grab them. Kirk ordered all engines to reverse. The ship came to a sudden, complete stop, flinging everyone about. Spock was hurled through the opening in the safety rail into the back of Chekov's chair. He cast a quick glance towards Nyota, but she had managed to hang onto the command chair and was already upright.

Sulu climbed back up to his console, but was unable to restart the engines. Kirk tried the controls as well, with no luck. The giant hand appeared to be holding onto the Enterprise, keeping it at a dead stop in space. Kirk ordered Uhura to contact SpaceFleet with their status. She started getting damage reports and relaying them to the captain. Kirk ordered Sulu to try to rock the ship, but it had no effect. Spock once again confirmed that they were being held by pure energy. He continued to scan the effect while Sulu tried more ways to free the ship.

Spock found something very unusual and put it on the main viewscreen. Everyone looked in amazement as the face displayed there. Uhura said there was a message and Kirk told her to put it on the speakers. The face began to spout flowery verse at them, saying that what had been fortold was now happening after 5000 years. Kirk asked him if he was responsible for stopping the ship. When the face proudly claimed responsibility, Kirk demanded that they be released. The face became angry and caused a great deal of pressure to be applied to the ship, somehow. Scotty monitored as the pressure rose, becoming alarmed. The pressure began to be painful, afflicting the inner ears. McCoy began to massage his sinuses and Nyota cried out, raising her hand to her face. Kirk had to acquiesce in order to stop the pressure.

The face in space demanded that they come down to the planet to see him, but forbid Spock to come with them, comparing him to Pan. Kirk told Spock he was the best man to find the answers to the questions they already knew and left him in charge of the ship.

***

Uhura kept trying to contact the landing party with no success. Spock told her to continue trying. He then ordered Sulu to reverse the polarity in the field around the ship and Lt Kyle to perform a complete sensor scan of the planet. He must find out what was going on.

***

Spock questioned whether Sulu was ready to reverse polarity. When Sulu answered affirmatively, he ordered him to begin. Unfortunately, it did not succeed in breaking them loose.

Spock then went to Nyota, who was sitting on top of her console, and told her that they must restore communications with the landing party. She replied that she had been working on it, but could not do anything with this console. "Oh?" He said, looking at her and raising his eyebrow. She looked right at him. He waited. Then she stated that she might be able to rig up a subspace bypass circuit. "Good, do so." he replied. He was glad to see that she was thinking of ways to get around the current problem.

Then he went to lt Kyle, demanding the sensor report. Kyle had been able to find the members of the landing party, but could not get any readings for Apollo.

Sulu called out then, having detected a radiated energy pulse coming from the planet. Spock asked if he could pinpoint the location of its source, but Sulu replied that he could not. Spock then told him that if he could not detect where the source was, to eliminate where it was not. Sulu looked at him in shock. "The whole planet, sir?" Spock just looked at him. "Yes, sir, the whole planet."

***

Uhura was laying on her stomach, head and shoulders under the console, rewiring the bypass circuit. Spock lay down beside her, his chin practically resting on her elbow, and asked for a progress report. She jumped and her elbow hit him in the chin. She was very focused on what she was doing. She stated that it would take another half hour. He reminded her that speed was essential. She looked at him, almost glaring. "Mr Spock, I haven't done anything like this in years. If it isn't done just right, I could blow the entire communications system. It's very delicate work, sir." He listened, then looked her right in the eyes. "I can think of no one better equipped to handle it, Miss Uhura, please proceed." He waited until she looked at him, seeing what was in his eyes, before he moved. "Yes, sir. Right away." Her voice followed him as he backed away. He was very glad she had donned that jumpsuit before laying down on the deck. It would have been difficult to control his reactions to the other men ogling her form if she had not.

Spock next checked with Sulu to see how many quadrants had been eliminated in the search for the power source. Sulu was continuing with the search, but without any luck yet.

After that, he went to Lt Kyle. "We were unable to break completely loose from the force field, but we might be able to punch some holes through it." Kyle wanted to know why and he told him "to shoot through. It might also relieve Lt Uhura's communications problem." He spared a few seconds to glance in her direction, but she was still buried under the console. Spock turned back to Kyle and handed him a PADD with equations he had developed and told him to take them to the nuclear electronics lab. He gave him detailed instructions to repeat when he got there. Kyle took the PADD and left the bridge. Spock sat back down in the command chair, striving to remain calm and patient. He would have preferred to be working on the problems more directly, keeping both his mind and hands busy, but he was charged with the whole ship and must sit here idle.

***

Spock and Uhura standing, facing one another. She knew he needed her to have made some kind of progress. She put the control unit in her ear and sat in her chair, saying "I think you can try it now, sir." He looked down, watching her hands on the controls. It was not logical to hope, nevertheless, he did so. He listened as she called the captain and finally connected. He asked the captain if there was a structure near them and told them that it was the source of the power. Kirk ordered him to fire on the structure. Spock warned him to keep a safe distance from the structure.

***

Spock called the captain again, telling him that sensors had picked up an atmospheric disturbance in his area. Kirk told him to be prepared to fire on his signal.

***

Kirk ordered Spock to fire the phasers. Spock replied that they were too close. Kirk repeated his order to fire. Spock ordered Sulu to fire all phaser banks. When Apollo flung a lightening bolt at the ship, Spock ordered more power to the shields, and all banks to maintain continuous firing.

***

On the planet, the power structure shimmered and disappeared. Apollo wandered over to it and staggered about, desolate. He was weeping. Kirk tried to explain to him that humanity had outgrown him, that they could not give him what he wanted. Apollo called on his companions who had proceeded him into oblivion and spread himself thinly, dissipating.

***

Everyone was back on the ship, where they belonged, and the ship was away from that planet. But the ship was not back to normal yet. All of the people who had been in the shore party were still affected. And the people on the bridge, who had witnessed the events, were also affected. It would take some time before all the effects dissipated.

But Spock knew that Nyota felt more confidence now. She had done something very difficult, something far outside of her daily routine, and she had done it well. He had written up her actions in his log, and he knew that Kirk had commended her, but somehow this just did not seem sufficient to him. He must to something to show how much he appreciated her actions. Something to let her know how much he approved of what she had done. He would have to think about this more, before he acted. He did want his actions to be appropriate. But he did not want much time to pass, he wanted her to feel that his actions were...spontaneous. Yes, that was what he wanted. Spontaneity. Why was that so hard?


	99. Chapter 99:Foretaste

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 99: Foretaste**

**September, 2267**

Spock came through the door to her quarters and came straight to her, lifting her up from her chair and pulling her tight against him. He was practically vibrating. She pulled back a little so that she could look at his face. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He did not elaborate. She watched his face. He was trying hard to remain calm, but she didn't know why. And then he held up his right hand and opened it out. There on the palm lay a very ornate and old-fashioned key. A door key. She gasped.

"You got us a room, didn't you? On that planet down there."

"Yes." She could feel his excitement now, very plainly.

"Just let me change my clothes. Quickly." He did not want to let loose of her, but she could not go as she was. She stepped to the closet and pulled out a bright, long-sleeved tunic and pulled it over the tank and loose pants she wore. She found a pair of sandals and slipped her feet in. Last she went to the dresser and found a long narrow scarf which she tied around her head, pulling her hair back from her face. Now she looked very like the women on the planet below.

He had not taken his eyes off of her, and now he nodded his approval. She came back to where he stood and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. She almost frowned. He felt very hot today, almost too hot. But he was headed out the door now and she didn't give it another thought.

He took her to a transporter room that was not especially heavily used. There was not even a technician on duty there tonight. He reached over the console and set the coordinates and then came and stood on the next disc. When the tingling stopped, she tucked her hand back into the crook of his elbow and they headed down the street. He indicated a turn at the corner and then ahead in the next block she saw the inn sign, hanging out over the street. They entered and he headed straight for the stairs, leading her down a long corridor and stopping before the last door. He took out the ornate key and unlocked the door. When it closed behind them, he lowered the bar that ensured their privacy. She went to the window and drew the heavy curtains shut.

In the dim light they faced each other from across the room. Although it had only been two months since their last leave, it always felt so much longer than that. She wasn't sure why. His eyes looked so dark. And almost hungry. Well, they hadn't had much more than stolen moments here and there recently. And so many things had happened. It was time they got a chance to be really alone. She started across the room, dropping her clothing on the floor as she went. He just stood there, waiting. When she got to him, she started removing his clothing and he was so still, so quiet, not really assisting her at all. But he was certainly ready, there was no mistaking that.

She turned and swept the coverlet and blanket down to the foot of the bed, then tugged on his hand, drawing him over. His hands were on her body now, pulling her against him. So hot. She ran her hands down his body and he shuddered. Who knew how many hours he had been anticipating this?

She tugged at him again, pulling him down on the bed and he went willingly, if somewhat awkwardly, collapsing more than anything. A faint sense of unease hit her. He was never awkward. Was there a problem of some sort that she didn't know about? He was obviously uninjured. And then he was pulling her down on top of him and she forgot everything except his hands and his mouth and the way he made her feel.

He hardly spoke at all, for all the hours they were there in that room. And when he did, it was to murmur at her in Vulcan. Or to whisper brokenly in her ear, _mine_. She had to force him to let her up to pee, he clung to her, not wanting her to leave the bed. "Spock, I'll only be a moment. Hush, love."

He touched her everywhere, hands and mouth exciting, caressing, tender and rough at the same time. And he groaned and growled at her when she touched him, holding back nothing. And when she bit him, he shuddered and shook against her, barely in control. And bent his head and bit her back, making her arch up beneath him and scream at him, while he flooded her with his heat.

Finally they slept, too tired to do anything else. And when they woke, she murmured against his shoulder. "What time is it? Do we have time for a shower before we leave?"

And he was confused. He looked at her dazed, out of focus. With effort, he cleared his mind. "Ah, time. Yes. We have...one hour and ….twenty minutes and…"

"That's enough. Plenty of time for a shower." And she was up and headed for the bathroom, leaving him there behind her, not sure what had happened. But he quickly followed her, standing in the hot water, wrapping himself about her once more.

And then they were dressing, and walking back to the established beam up point. He stayed against the wall, in the shadows and watched her swirl away. He waited, absently counting out the time. When he straightened away from the wall to step out into the street, he noticed that he felt...odd. And when he reached for his communicator, he saw that his hands were shaking. Why were they shaking? His mind felt unfocused and his body felt too hot. What was wrong?

He made the call and returned to the ship, headed for his quarters. He would meditate on this. Surely there was an explanation. One he could live with.


	100. Chapter 100:Reflections

**Of Tea and Music**

**Chapter 100: Reflections**

**September, 2267**

Spock sat on the pillow on the floor of his quarters, eyes focused on the small flame in the firepot. His thoughts would not settle down. Finally he sighed deeply and began from a different angle. He let his thoughts flow backward in time, remembering.

He had gone to the transporter deck to greet the new crewmembers. And there she had been. Stunning. Beautiful. And when she stepped down, he had caught her scent. And he would never, ever forget that scent. It had filled his nostrils, his sinuses, his throat, sealing it to him unlike any other scent he had ever smelled. And then she had spoken, giving her name, rank, assignment, so professional. And it had been like music to his ears, perfect sounds falling into the air. Her movements were simple, graceful, arousing. He had stood there, so full of her, more aroused than he had ever been in his life. He had been astounded, unable to process what was happening to him. It had taken him many days to be able to balance these reactions, to be able to appear calm and unruffled around her.

He remembered one evening on the bridge, when he had been in command, sitting in the chair, waiting for reports. And she had come and leaned her elbows on the arm and looked at him, her eyes sparkling, and asked him why he did not tell her things - things which in fact he would have been extremely glad to be able to tell her, things which he did not understand how she knew. He had not been able to answer her in the manner she wished. He had known this. He had regretted it, bitterly. He had wished to be able to respond lightly to her, but he could not. What he felt was too deep, too strong, too overpowering.

And then there had been that night, there on the planet with the seven moons. A night never expected and never to be forgotten. How that had happened, how he had allowed himself to do those things, he did not know. But when he had held her in his arms, smelled her reaction to him, somehow he had overcome long years of training and conditioning to do something that he desired very greatly. And had discovered, to his great joy, that she had not just been idly flirting with him, there on the bridge. Not at all.

And then there had followed such a time of exploration, of unfolding, as he came to know all of her. All the ways she thought and acted. To explore the new sensations, the _feelings_ she caused within him.

She had changed him. Of that much he was certain. He was more open now, more accepting. He had more _friends. _His life was improved, expanded. Brighter, happier. It had come about slowly, and he must admit that at times he had resisted. But he would not go back to the way he had been before. Could not. Had no desire to.

He remembered the first time they had gone on leave together. How nervous he had been, how _afraid_ that she would not agree to go. He could well remember it. And it had been...wonderful. Life altering. That week had been and would continue to be, one of the treasures of his life. So many new experiences, so much wonder and joy. And on her desk, even now, lay that twisted piece of driftwood. He had seen her reach out and stroke it softly, without thinking of what she was doing, running her fingers lightly down the wood. And each time she did, heat flared in his belly.

There were so many things to remember. His arms wrapped around her as he showed her the fingering for the ka'athyra. The first time she played a recognizable tune all by herself and the glow on her face at the accomplishment. When she finally realized why it was so important to learn the self-defense lessons he taught her, and how diligently she had applied herself. The first time she had fed him chocolate - and every time thereafter. The way her fingers caressed him under cover of the table in the mess hall. Her dedication to her work and her superior skills there. The feeling of her skin against his in the shower.

He was full of her, heart and mind and soul. She would always, always be part of him. Even if what he now feared was happening was true.

________

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. The Sequel 'The Other Side of the Fire' starts tomorrow.


End file.
